Twilight Hour
by COMPO1976
Summary: Five years have passed and Clark Kent returns to save the world as Superman, but when he returns he finds that a lot has changed, Lex Luthor is running LexCorp, Lois and Chloe are working at the Daily Planet and Buffy is not the only Slayer...
1. Prologue

SMALLVILLE

_Twilight Hour_

-Chapter One-

_Prologue_

Clark Kent had been gone from the world for a long time, people who knew him through he was on a journey of self discovery and they were probably right; if they really knew him. If they knew the true nature of Clark Kent.

Clark Kent was an alien. The Last Son of the long dead planet Krypton. The son of a heroic scientist whom had theorized the destruction of his home world much to the scepticism of his peers. This scientist was Jor-El and Clark Kent was his son, Kal-El. Fearing his son's safety as the last days of krypton grew closer, Jor-El sent his infant son Kal-El to our very own planet in a space ship. Only a baby at the time, Kal-El was found and raised by a Kansas Farmer couples, Jonathon and Martha Kent. They raised him with the staunch code of ethics and morality that defines his very being today. But unlike most children, Kal-El now christened Clark Kent, he possessed powers no mortal child possessed; the strength of ten men and super speed, these powers appeared spontaneously as he grew, growing stronger the older he got and more and more abilities manifested themselves. Unknown to Clark Kent, he was sent to his new home for a reason; to protect it. Not that he hadn't been doing that already, from the very day he had learnt to shave Clark had took it upon himself to protect the people he loved and anyone who was in danger no matter who they maybe, but what his Kryptonian father had in mind was something much, much greater. Clark Kent was to protect the world.

And that was job he was ready to take on.

Unknown to everyone in the far reaches of the arctic stood a construct, a construct not of this earth, made entirely of ice crystals breaking through the earth enjoining within each other like a giant ice tepee. This Fortress of Solitude was where Clark Kent had been for the past five years and where he was learning his true destiny.

Clark's eyes snapped open, flicking wildly as the blue light that encircled him crackled uncontrollably as it disappeared around him, the images that had circling him throughout his training disappearing. He looked around as he finally free from his 'hibernation', he flicked his eyes wildly getting used to them again. His legs felt like jelly as he stretched them out, he felt like he was learning to walk again. It felt weird. He looked around as the familiar voice of his father echoed through the Fortress.

"Your training is complete my son," Jor-El boomed through the Fortress calmly, "your destiny is now your own."

"How long have I been gone?" Clark asked looking around confused. His mind a jumble of information. It was quickly sorting itself out the same as his body as he felt himself feeling more used to it yet again. The information seemed to be subsiding within his mind ready to be used at any moment, allowing him to think at last.

"Five Earth years," Jor-El replied at once.

Five years? Clark thought he was twenty-Five without knowing it; he had missed so much, so many birthdays, so many years. He thought of his family, he wondered if his mother was still in office, if Chloe and Lois were working with each other at Planet, he even wondered if Buffy was still alive. It felt like a dream, a sea of images fading in and out of his memory and yet he could pick on them at once knowing what they were.

"I know what I have to do with your teachings," Clark replied, "but I'm not sure how to do it."

"Live as one of them, Kal-El to know where your strength and powers lie, but always hold in your heart your special heritage," Jor-El replied calmly, Clark nodded understanding, "they can be a good people Kal-El they wish to be they only lack the light to show the way, for that reason above all their capacity for good, I have sent them you... my only son. It is now time to return to your new world and to serve its collective humanity."

"I will make you proud," Clark said hesitating for a moment before saying, "father."

He kicked off from the ground rocketing through the air, his father's last words following him as he sailed through the sky back home, "You already have, Kal-El."

* * *

Martha Kent walked through the home she had long forgotten sitting down feeling the warmth swell through her, it had been nice to get away from Washington. She had almost been pleased of not being called to a conference. She had missed this place. It had been months since she had come back to this place and each time she had been welcomed to an empty, she had been hopeful that Clark may have comeback this time, but yet again she had been greeted to an empty house. She wondered if he would ever return.

"Guess it's just me and you boy," Martha cooed at Shelby who had been well looked after by Ben Hubbard, their neighbour. Shelby had practically leapt at Martha when she had picked him up earlier that day. The dog moved his face in and out of Martha's hands as Martha play-fighted with its face.

Suddenly, it barked. It wasn't angry. But it made Martha jump. It was excitedly. Happy. Its tail wagged wildly as it turned and darted to the door scraping at the door. Martha looked at the door her mouth dropping at a black shadow appearing at the window. The shape was familiar and it made Martha's heart skip as it opened the door.

"Clark," Martha gasped, tears dripping from her eyes as her son walked through the door gingerly. She walked over to him nearly running to her son hugging him tightly. "Your home."

"Yeah I am," Clark said holding his mother tightly; he'd missed her so much.

* * *

The next hour had been spent catching up on things, Martha had learn somewhat what Clark had learned and what his training had consisted of mainly he had been downloading information and debating the facts with Jor-El sort of an intergalactic cramming.

"So, how did you get here?" Martha asked with a mischievously look in her eye, "run? Or fly?"

"How did..." Clark began shocked, he hadn't told his mother he had flown; they had said their goodbyes when she had left for Washington so he hadn't seen her since.

"Chloe told me," Martha said sipping her tea smirking as Clark smiled back.

"Yes, I flew," Clark replied, "flew around the world actually."

"And?"

"Everyone crying out for a saviour," Clark replied glumly. "But I'm not sure if I can be that. I know I have to," he said quickly noting his mother's expression, "but not like this," he said looking down at himself, "not as me. I need a disguise."

"A disguise?" Martha repeated questionably.

"All those times in Smallville, I felt like I had my hands tied behind my back when I tried to save people," Clark replied, "always trying to save people and always having to hide. How are people meant to trust me when I have to hide my face?"

"But what sort of disguise can you have when you show your face?" Martha asked confused.

"Then my human identity will have to be the disguise," Clark said quickly. He saw his mother look away softly. He took her hand, "Mom, no matter what the disguise I wear. I will always be Clark Kent, no matter what."

"No, no you're right," Martha replied, "it's just strange to see you all grown up. Your father would be proud."

Clark nodded looking down at the floor guiltily, he missed his father. He wished he was here, he could use him now. Use his advice. "I know," Clark said nodding looking up again.

"Well, I guess I'll have to get my sewing kit out I doubt sewing isn't one of your super abilities," Martha joked.

Clark smiled remembering his mother's quick wit. He had missed that. He had missed a lot of things. He wondered what exactly.


	2. Destinations & Disguises

-Chapter Two-

_Destinations and Disguises_

Clark had been back for little more than a week and already the old home was starting to feel like home again and yet, he knew he couldn't stay. This wasn't the place for him anymore; he needed to find his place in the world. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to find it soon. Every time he switched on the news he saw the same things; people in danger, people in agony, people crying out to be saved and he knew they needed him. They needed him soon.

"You know you don't have to stay," Martha said one day as she sewed up Clark's costume; it was blue of course, Clark's favourite colour. "I can do this while you go catch up with Lois and Chloe."

"I can't see them just yet," Clark replied as he flicked through the news again pensively. His thoughts imprinted on his face. All through the channels they showed disaster areas, they showed what had happened, not what was happening, everything was too late. He needed to know it firsthand. It was only then that he knew what he had to do; he would have to work in the newsroom.

"A newsroom?" Martha exclaimed when Clark told her his idea the next day. "Do you think its wise surrounding yourself in front of reporters?"

"Mom, this is the only way," Clark replied earnestly, "I have to be in a place where I can hear about disasters first hand. Besides, I can't just be... _me_ 24 hours a day, I have to do something for _me _as well," he added confusing himself as well as his mother. A dual identity was harder than he thought. "Mom, I know you scared but this disguise will work and I loved reporting for the torch."

"But that was a high school newspaper," Martha replied confused.

"Perry White owes me a favour," Clark replied knowingly, "besides I've learnt a lot over the years. Mom," he said placing his hands on her shoulders looking at her closely as he saw her looking worried, "this is something I have to do."

"Okay," Martha nodded, she looked away as though unable to look at him walking away.

It had been the strangest thing, Clark thought, his mother had been having that look for the past few days, ever since he had come back. As though she couldn't look at him in case of bursting out in tears. She walked towards the living room holding her chest stopping and looking into the darkened room.

"Mom, you know this doesn't change anything," Clark said placing a caring hand on her shoulder, "I will always be your son."

"I know," Martha nodded turning to him tearily, "Clark... I..." She looked at him desperately, as though she wanted to tell him something but couldn't bear it for some reason. She smiled weakly pushing back the tears, "your father and I are so proud of you." Clark nodded hugging her tightly, he didn't know if it was his super senses or the fact that he knew his mother well enough to know when she was hiding something. He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off quickly. "Right, let's get your disguise ready?"

Clark watched as his mother tottered off to the living room deciding to leave whatever she had to say till later. It can keep.

"No, you can't wear T-shirts Clark," Martha said as she looked Clark over thoughtfully, her eyes looking him over to see what needed to change in order for this to work, "everyone will be able to see your six pack. We need to hide it.

She picked through shopping bags, she had picked up clothes for Clark the previous day. Most of the clothes were far too big for Clark but his mother had insisted. She picked out a large shirt at least one or two sizes too big for him throwing it at him. "Put that on," she ordered.

Clark nodded doing as he said; the shirt wasn't too big it was a light blue with dark blue striped down them. It was baggy against his strong frame making him seem larger. He tucked it into his pants and rolled up the sleeves giving him a relaxed look and yet still retaining the disguise. He stepped in front of the mirror looking at himself, he looked different; he looked bigger, but not too big just as though he had left himself go a bit. Maybe, this could work, Clark thought.

"Mmm," his mother mused looking him over, he did look different that was correct but still she needed to add something, she took out one of Jonathon's old jackets, "here put this on."

"It's too big on the shoulders," Clark exclaimed as he fidgeted underneath it, trying to move his arms around.

"That's the idea," Martha replied, "the idea is to make you look completely different, right. You've got strong shoulders Clark everyone can see that, this will just make them a little broader."

"Lois and Chloe will know the difference," Clark replied sceptically.

"Chloe knows your secret," Martha replied rolling her eyes, "and it's been five years, people can change and so can people's perceptions when they meet someone they haven't seen in a while. Now slouch your shoulders and tilt your head a bit," Clark did so looking at himself seeing he looked a bit shorter, "not too slouched, you have to feel comfortable otherwise it will look to obvious."

Clark lifted his head slightly up as well as his shoulder so that they'd come up about two inches yet were still slouched enough to make him seem shorter. "Yeah this is more comfortable," Clark said, "I reckon I can get used to it a bit so I can do it all the time."

"That's the plan," Martha replied, "now say something," she abruptly.

"What?" Clark stuttered surprised.

"Say something," Martha repeated.

"For score and seven years..."

"No make your voice a little higher," Martha interjected.

"For score and seven years ago," Clark repeated highering his voice an octave. "I'm not sure about this," he said worriedly in his own voice.

"Clark, this will work," Martha replied anxiously, "look," she pointed at the mirror, "try it at the mirror."

"Hi, I'm Clark Kent," Clark said in his MCK (Metropolis Clark Kent) voice. He smiled, "it does seem different. It might just throw people off. But still I need something to hide my face.." he grabbed something from the dressing table and putting them on his face, "how about these?" he asked sporting one of Martha's old pair of sun glasses.

"Mmmm, good idea but I think wearing ladies sunglasses will kind of draw attention to you," Martha teased, Clark gave an 'oh' as he observed them closely, "besides, you're working at a news room not the Secret Service. How about..." she opened the drawer next to her bed; Jonathon's draw. She stared at whatever she was holding for a moment sighing, turning with a smile handing Clark a pair of glasses, "your father's old reading glasses. People always look different with glasses on."

Clark placed them on his nose looking at the mirror. "Kind of blurry," Clark scoffed.

"You can look through walls, focus your eyes," Martha chastised.

Clark squinted his eyes focusing his eyes to fit the prescription of his father's glasses. What once was a blur, now stood, Clark Kent Metropolis reporter. His hair tamed and his eyes hidden behind a pair of square rimmed glasses, his shoulders were slouched and nervous looking as he looked uncertainly at the mirror in his oversized clothes. He hoped this would work.

"Right now, get changed and you can try out your other disguise," Martha said ushering him out of the room handing him a small package.

"I'm not sure about the cape," Clark said from the other room as he tried on the suit, Martha waiting in her room.

"You'll look great when you're flying," Martha called back, "now come on and show me."

Clark walked into the room, dressed as he should be; a beacon of truth and justice. He stands adorned in his traditional blue tights, red trunks and yellow belt with red boots, a red cape fluttering behind him. He looks around looking the suit over. And, against his chest sits the symbol, an upside down pentagon, with a giant 'S' within it. There stands Superman.

"What do you think?" Martha asked anxiously holding her hands together hoping she had gotten it right. She had done everything Clark had requested but then sometimes other people see things different from the other.

"It's great," Clark said smiling broadly as he looked himself over in the mirror. He zoomed out of the room returning in his Metropolis gear looking himself over, "it's going to work," he zoomed out again returning in his Superman suit, "Now I can do it. I know it."

Martha chuckled tearily as Clark zoomed excitedly in out of the room returning in each set of clothes looking himself over. The smile imprinted on his face. She had to tell him.

"I'll be able to save people without people knowing it's me," Clark said excitedly, "I don't know who to show first; Chloe? Maybe Oliver, show him what a real suit looks like," he said swinging his cape around like a child, it broke her heart to see her son so, happy, so complete; knowing what she had to tell him, "I could even fly by and show Buffy."

"Clark," Martha interrupted without knowing the words had left her mouth. She looked up at her son serious tears in her eyes, "there's something you should know."


	3. The Hole in the World

-Chapter Three-

_The Hole in the World_

It was terrible. A hole in the world. Homes, schools destroyed, people's lives, it was a graveyard. My god, the cemetery, so many loved ones long gone, now eviscerated, destroyed and buried beneath the rubble. A giant crater of death. Is this what the Hellmouth had done? Had it exploded or imploded within itself?

Clark looked down sadly at the crater, a tear dripping from his eyes as he felt a pang or rather a blow to the stomach. So, much death? What had happened here? He had spent most of the morning tuning his super hearing for any signs of Buffy, Willow, Xander and Dawn. There was nothing. He even tried LA the whole city had gone to hell and back, literally, though news reporters were hiding that fact everything he knew was explained from his mother. Apparently, Sunnydale had been swallowed up a year after he had left. The residents of Sunnydale had all deserted the town, whatever had threatened the town; it was bad. Clark knew one thing, Buffy wouldn't have left she would have continued to fight, fight to the very end. All the evidence showed she must be dead, he couldn't hear her anywhere and yet deep down he could feel she was safe. Maybe it was just hope, but he had to believe it.

He continued to look down on the crater thoughtfully wanting to say goodbye. He wasn't the only one. Tents sat surrounding the area as scientists wearing hazmat suits travelled down the crater. A familiar logo was stamped across the tents. It made his skin boil to see it. LexCorp.

Where ever there is death, Lex wouldn't be far apart, Clark thought sternly as he looked down at the scientist.

"Have you found anything?"Came a voice, Clark had not heard in years. Lex Luthor. His voice was forceful and filled with anger.

"No, sir," replied an unknown voice, Clark assumed was one of Lex's scientist. He looked down as he tuned in his super hearing on the main tent in which Lex was in.

Inside the tent Lex stood glaring at his head scientist with the utmost distain. "I have promised the government answers, Dr Jacobs," Lex said harshly, "this town fell beneath our earth without any explanation, no earthquake; nothing."

"I-I know, sir, but honestly we can find no explanation for how this could have happened," Jacobs stammered nervously.

"Well, find a way," Lex snarled pushing through the tent flaps out looking at the crater, "time to look outside the box, Doctor. I have some experience with this town and can tell you that _this_," he pointed at the hole, "was nothing that an earthly mind can explain."

"I don't understand, sir," Jacobs replied confused.

"No, you..." Lex scoffed rounding on Jacobs, stopping mid-sentence as he saw something. Something in the sky. Could it be? He thought, after all this years. The thing disappeared in a blur rocketing away. Lex glared at the sky; the_ thing_ is back. He turned back to the doctor, "I expect progress, Doctor. Our benefactors expect it."

"Y-yes, sir," he stammered back gulping as Lex pushed past him to his copter, flying away and yet is presence was very clearly still there as Jacobs looked on fearfully.

The Earth, it looked so peaceful up here in space, like a picture from a science book. Still and peaceful hiding the pain and suffering that was within it. From up here, Clark could hear everything. Every one of them begging for someone to help them, to make things better, to save them. They wanted a saviour.

He knew he'd have his work cut out, but he never thought this much. There was so much pain. Is this what Willow had sensed? Was she correct? Was it hopeless? It already felt that way.

The entire earth had gone to pot since he had left, had it always been this way? No, it had become worse, he thought. He had seen the news from the past few days and had flown around the world numerous times looking over the pain and suffering around the world. Sunnydale was gone, LA was back but still facing hell, rebuilding, it seemed like the whole world was just trying to get by.

There was a hole in the world.

And everyone was trying to fill that hole with just one ounce of hope. He could hear them, all crying out for it. They all wanted one thing; hope.

_They can be a good people, Kal-El if they wish to be, they only lack the light to show the way for this reason above all their capacity for good I have sent them you_, his Kryptonian father's voice echoed in his head giving him guidance, it felt good. Words of wisdom echoed through his head.

_Clark Kent, you are here as a force for good, not evil_, echoed his Earth father's voice.

_Your leadership shall stir others into moral betterment_, echoed one of his father's many lessons.

_This is your destiny son. You are going to touch the lives of so many people not just as a man but as a symbol. You're a symbol of peace. You're a symbol of justice and now it's time for you to go_, echoed Jonathon's last words the Clark. The very last words he had heard, he had heard it in when he had nearly died protecting Lana from one of Lex's experimental drugs and to think she had married him after that. His father was right, they both were. This was what he was meant to be. Everything he had learnt was meant for this, not just the knowledge of krypton but also what his mother and father had taught. They had always taught him to do right by others, to use his powers for good.

And he will.

This was his destiny.

Within the next day, Clark was packed. He felt good. Time in the quiet reaches of space really cleared his head. He felt certain, he had a purpose, and he knew what he had to do now. Despite not knowing exactly if he could do it. All he could do was try. He looked in the mirror sporting his new attire, he was getting used to it. He pushed his glasses up his nose with his finger; it had become a habit over the past few days. He looked down at his bag seeing a couple of books on the _Miesner Technique _he had bought. He had been practising these techniques allowing him to transition between two identities. He had to say he was getting good at it.

"So you're ready to go?" Clark asked as he walked down the stairs to meet his mother, who was returning to Washington.

"Yes, Ben said he'd take care of Shelby, I'll be back in a month," she replied hoarsely trying to hold back tears.

"That's good," Clark replied, "I'll keep in touch."

They hugged tightly.

"You best hurry up and get your bus," Martha said sadly, "good luck."

"You too," Clark said as he opened the door seeing the coach at the door, "this family was meant to save the world," he added smiling softly.

Martha looked at him smiling. "Be safe," she said motherly, "and what did I tell you about slouching?"

"Keep doing it," Clark groaned jokingly.

They walked down the dirt road towards the bus. Martha hugged her son again wanting to hold him one more time. She had only had him for a short time, she should feel like she was losing him but she didn't feel that way. She felt like she was sharing him, giving the world a gift and it felt good.

"Make me proud," Martha whispered.

"I will," Clark said stepping on to the couch, "one to Metropolis please, sir," he said nervously in his new voice.

"Whatever Mac, get on," the bus driver grunted. Martha chuckled as Clark winked back at her sitting on the bus.

Time to fill that hole, Clark thought as the bus drove off towards Metropolis. His mother in the background waving goodbye.


	4. The Daily Planet

-Chapter Four-

_The Daily Planet_

"This is the place buddy," grunted the taxi driver looking over the spectacled man in his back seat. "So, what are you their accountant?"

"N-no I'm a reporter," Clark smiled nervously as he looked at the towering building. He stepped up at the back of the taxi. He whistled as he looked up at the tall building, it was at least fifty feet tall not including the giant golden globe rotating on top of it. He didn't remember it being this tall. Maybe it was because he'd just super speed in and out of it that he hadn't noticed just how monumentally tall it was, saying that he had practically jumped off it once so to say he didn't know the height of the building was kind of an understatement. He stood in awe.

"Hey out of the way buddy," growled a suited man holding a briefcase, he pushed past Clark impatiently towards the rotating doors. Clark stumbled out of the way trying to get out of the man's way. Within seconds the doors exploded with a sea of reporters pushing through the doors in and out, knocking at Clark. He stumbled left and right as they pushed past him some running to give their stories in others running off for the next story. Clark pushed forward regaining his composure pushing through the rotating doors and stumbling into the reception area.

It was funny he was bumbling without pretending to be clumsy, this building was so overwhelming, everything was moving so quick, no one stood still. The height of the building had thrown him a bit but the stampede of reporters ploughing in and out of the building was absolutely mind-boggling and yet, he couldn't help but feel excited. The hustle and bustle. The ins and outs. The busyness of it all. This was where he had to be and he couldn't wait for his first assignment.

"You getting in there?" said a voice behind him. Clark turned around to see a young boy of sixteen stood behind him, red haired and freckled he stood there adorned in a blue shirt and bowtie; which he looked very uncomfortable in. He looked up at Clark with a raised eyebrow glancing over at were Clark was stood. Clark turned around jumping as he saw the packed elevator with at least ten people looking at him with the same look as the boy.

"O-oh yes," Clark said fixing his glasses, "S-sorry, must have lost my bearings," he chuckled weakly.

"I know what you mean," the boy grumbled fixing his bowties, "this place is kind of..." he looked around unable to the find the words.

"First day?" Clark asked looking down at the boy.

"Yeah," he said gulping nervously, looking as though he was going to be sick, "you?"

"I have an interview today," Clark smiled weakly, showing his nerves. He looked over his shoulder to see everyone looking him over, looking over the editions of the Daily Planet or other magazines. They seemed to have been ignoring Clark and boy before then. But now they were curious as to how this mild-mannered man who looked as though he should be a bank clerk was doing at the world's greatest newspaper.

"Y-you an intern?" Clark asked ignoring the stares, glancing back to see the people going back to what they were doing.

"Yeah," the boy said fixing his bowtie, "photo-intern."

"You don't like that thing do you?" Clark asked observing the boy practically wrestling with the bowtie.

"Not really," the boy grumbled, "my mom made me wear it, said I'd look presentable. More like make me look like a nerd."

"Mothers, eh?" Clark squeaked a laugh, pressing up against the wall as people walked in and out of the elevator finding himself and the boy pushed at the back of the elevator the more people came out. He looked up to see that they were close to the 77th floor. That was where he was meant to go. Just one more floor.

"You don't look comfortable in that," Jimmy said looking at Clark's suit, "your mother make you wear that?"

"No," Clark smiled, ignoring the snickering from the others in the elevator, "that's another suit," he added under his breath leaving the boy looking confused.

The elevator pinged and the reporters thundered out. No one came in to go down leaving Clark and the boy staring out into bullpen. It was amazing. Phones rang repeatedly, people shouted over each other brandishing papers, the tapping of the keyboards echoed through the room clicking and clacking.

"Whoa," the boy gaped looking around.

"You can say that again," Clark said stiffly.

Clark recoiled as a hard looking woman ran towards him; she was big with a huge bun of hair making her look like a pepper pot. She grabbed his arm looking at him scrutinicingly. "You Clark Kent?" she asked abruptly.

"Y-yes," Clark replied aghast as the woman grabbed his arm pulling him with her.

"Come with me please," she said, "Mr White is waiting for you."

"Bye," Clark called back to the boy.

"Bye, Mr. Kent," the boy replied looking out of place as he stood waiting for anyone to show him what to do. "I'm Jimmy. Jimmy Olsen."

"See ya later, Jimmy," Clark said as he pulled towards a screen door at the end of the bull pen. Inside, he saw a man he recognised as Perry White, he was still unshaven and looking as though he had little sleep but he seemed sober, which was good. His hair was greying with bits of white in it, brown at the top, not that there was much there. He seemed to be arguing with someone and Clark recognised that someone straight away; Lois Lane and sat next to her looking amused was Chloe Sullivan.

"Wait here," the secretary snapped. She stepped into the office.

"I am the editor, Lane and I say we go with the murder scandal," Perry snapped turning to his secretary cutting Lois off as she opened her mouth to retort. "Miss Henderson, what is it?"

"Mr. Kent is here, sir," She said sweetly leaving the abrupt manner outside as she stood so close to her boss.

"Kent?" Perry said quickly and a little excitedly.

"Smallville?" Lois gasped.

"Clark?" Chloe exclaimed with excitement, "He's here?"

"Err... y-yes," Miss Henderson replied looking at the three sheepishly, "no disrespect, sir but are you sure about hiring this guy... he's kind of... odd."

"Nonsense!" Perry barked boisterously, "that boy saved my life once, I owe him one and Perry White always gives what he's owed. Kent? Come in, come in."

The door handle turned and the door opened slowly and gingerly and the excited faces imprinted on the three people changed within an instant as a nervous, bumbling spectacled man stepped in looking sheepishly as he clenched his briefcase, pushing him glasses up his nose. As soon as he stepped into the room, the air changed and the mouths that once held smiles now held open mouths.

Lois looked this 'new' Clark over and inwardly groaned as she realised she was right, she was going to be sitting across from the most bumbling reporter in the bullpen.

Chloe looked Clark over, her mouth hide open, he didn't look like Clark at all, his shoulders were hunched and nervous, his expression matching it everything about him was un-Clark-like. Had he been brainwashed again? Had he lost his memory? No, she thought, why would Jor-El wipe his memory and turn him into a dork.

"Great Caesars ghost," Perry gasped looking at Clark, this was not the boy he met all those years ago, was it? It had been so long ago, he had forgotten what he had looked like. Did he always look this... mild-mannered?

Both Chloe and Lois stood outside Perry's office looking through the glass at the man sat nervously in the office. They both looked at him sceptically, trying to figure out what had happened.

"I know he was a little bumbling but did he always look like that?" Lois asked confused.

"No," Chloe said equally confused looking at Clark closely, "maybe it's just nerves?"

"Maybe, it has been five years," Lois replied, "maybe the glasses are new. They do kind of suit him. But, what happened to the six pack, he's really let himself go."

"You were looking?" Chloe asked giving her cousin a suggestive look.

"Pfft, yeah," Lois replied sarcastically, looking away, "like I would."

Chloe smiled wryly as she saw her cousin's cheeks flush for just a moment. She looked back watching Perry pace up and down wishing she could hear inside the office. That was one of the only powers Clark had that she always wanted and right now, she wanted it more than ever.

Perry paced and down glancing at Clark every time he reached the same spot as though through some sort of magic or some sort of ritual he was trying to use, Clark would somehow change. "You're Clark Kent?" Perry asked looking at him scrutinising, it could be a hoax.

"Yes, sir," Clark replied politely, "we spoke on the phone yesterday. Is there something wrong, Mr White?"

"The thing is, is that, well," Perry spluttered rubbing his chin looking at Clark with deep uncertainty, "you don't seem like I remember."

"It has been eight years, sir," Clark chuckled, "a lot of things can change over that span of time."

"Y-yes that's all very well, kid, but, look at you," he exclaimed out of his stutter holding his hands up at him, "fear is written all over your face. The one thing a reporter must value is that they aren't afraid to push the story or to push to put the story out there."

"Mr White," Clark said forcefully standing up yet still keeping his civvies mannerisms, "I'm not here expecting any favours. This newspapers hears of everything first, your reporters know about the news as soon as they happen and I need to be here."

"Why?" Perry asked curiously looking Clark over unable to put his finger on him, he was forceful yet shy at the same time.

"Call it a need to find the truth," Clark stuttered out a reply. He sighed closing his eyes. He'd have to drop the disguise just for a moment, but not too much he didn't want to blow his cover, "Mr White, I know I lack the experience but I am a hard worker and I'm eager to learn. Call it first day nerves or being overwhelmed by the city life but... if you give me a chance I can prove to you that my writing and my reporting will speak louder than I can," he said smiling at the little joke at the end of his speech.

Perry looked him over smiling at the joke at the end. He's definitely persistent, he knows what he wants, Perry thought to himself weighing up his options looking Clark over, maybe it is just nerves. Plus that speaking louder joke was pretty good; he can make fun of himself... maybe.

"I'll give you a two week trial," Perry replied grudgingly, "you get me a story that blows my mind and then we'll see if your writing does speaker _louder_."

"T-thank you, Mr White," Clark beamed goofily thrusting his hand out in from his pocket to shaking Perry's knocking over a cup of pens from his desk, "I won't let you down, ooopps..."

Clark swiped grabbing at the pens clumsily as they fell shouting his apologises. Perry placed his hand over his eyes with exasperation. "Kid, just leave em," he groaned. What have I done? He thought to himself.


	5. The First Day

-Chapter Five-

_The First Day_

Life at the Daily Planet was busy, hundreds of people sat in their cubicles typing away and answering phones. The monotonous sound of keyboards clacking echoed throughout the room, voices overlapped and ringing echoed, this followed by people running for the elevator. Hundreds of reporters seemed to fill the room, disappearing in and out of the wood work; some Clark had seen others Clark had never seen. How many people worked here? It was strange to see so many people so busy and yet as he sat in his chair Clark couldn't help but bounce excitedly in it wanting to be involved in it all. Someone coughed. Clark looked up to where cough originated from to see Lois glaring at him with exasperation as he let the chair squeak once more to see her eyes narrow further.

"Sorry, is this bothering you?" Clark asked with mocked innocently, a note of teasing in his voice.

"The chair or you in it," Lois threw back sarcastically returning back to her work, "Did you become bumbling to fill some prophecy?"

"No, just overwhelming working here," Clark said in awe looking around, "it's swell."

Lois cringed at the word glaring at Clark. "Look Smallville, I don't like playing Den mother," she said sharply, "I work alone. But Perry's forcing me on this one."

"Well, you are the best," Clark said blushing a bit. Lois looked up at him abruptly surprised by a compliment. "W-well I read some of your articles during my travels... t-they're good."

"Thanks, Smallville," Lois said observing him closely, "you get one brownie point and okay I'm going to give you some slack. This place can be overwhelming on your first day. If you let it," she added sharply, "you don't wanna be like Olsen over there."

Clark looked over at Jimmy whom was looking flustered as he tried to remember the numerous orders of coffee. "D-double cappuccino, err... mocha with extra whipped cream," he mumbled under his breath as he counted the orders with his fingers.

"Need some help," Clark said kindly as Lois hissed to sit back down.

"Gee, thanks," Jimmy sighed with relief. "They just threw their orders at me I couldn't hear them all."

"Excuse me," Clark called, "err... can you please give your coffee orders again please?"

"Kent!" barked Perry from his office.

"Y-yes Mr White," Clark replied jumping out of his skin, this man had never been able to shout so loud the last time he had seen him. Maybe it was due to the drink.

"You getting a story or getting coffee," Perry barked angrily glaring at Clark.

"I'm just helping Jimmy, Mr White," Clark replied rubbing the back of his head nervously, "he was having some trouble. H-he's new."

"Y-yes well," Perry stuttered looking at the awkward looking boy, "get me a latte with cream and we'll call it even. I still want that story."

"Chief, I'll help Clark," Chloe said standing up walking over to him, "these two aren't going to be able to carry all of these orders on their own. Plus it will give me time to talk to you," she mumbled to Clark. He knew this was coming.

"What the hell happened to you?" Chloe whispered firmly when they reached the coffee vender outside the Planet, while Jimmy was taking the orders.

"It's a disguise," Clark whispered talking in his normal voice, looking over at Jimmy and around him in case anyone was listening, "throw people off when I do hero work."

"Why not wear a mask?" Chloe replied confused.

"Would you trust someone wearing a mask?" Clark replied knowingly, "hey Jimmy, let me get those for you," he said as Jimmy came over his voice highering with ease.

Chloe looked at him thoughtfully. He was right despite her knowing people such as Oliver who wore masks and thought crime; if she didn't know them there would still be that nagging feeling as to why they have to hide their face. She hoped this worked, for Clark's sake, she knew how he feared being taking apart like a lab rat.

"So what are you going to do for your story, Mr Kent?" Jimmy asked anxiously as he held three cups of coffee.

Clark took one off of him as he saw him losing his balance. "Erm... not sure, I'll have to find it," Clark shrugged unsure.

"I'm sure a _someone _will help you find that big story," Chloe said teasingly looking at him closely. He smiled softly at her realising what she meant.

"I don't really want help, I want to find this story by myself," he said, mainly to her knowing she might be worried he'll profit on his hero work, he knew it was inevitable that he would have to later down the line but for his first story he wanted to do something without well... cheating.

"What are those up there?" Clark asked looking up at three large army copters flying overhead popping and out of view.

"Jeez Smallville don't you watch the news?" Lois cried rolling her eyes, "the Mayor had permitted the military to test for some anti-terrorist aircrafts."

"Are they armed?" Clark asked as he watched them closely as they seemed to be mobilizing.

"No, course not," Lois scoffed.

"You sure!" Clark cried diving out of the way pulling Chloe, Lois and Jimmy down to the floor, the coffee spilling to the ground as the sound of gun fire echoed through the air as the airships suddenly opened fire on the city. Glasses smashed as the bullets smeared across the buildings, causing the glasses to fall the ground. Clark looked up observing them as they fired. He was wrong they weren't mobilizing, it was totally random. They were firing for no reason. "Someone's manuvering them to attack," he gasped.

"That's impossible they aren't armed," Chloe cried holding her arms over her head protectively.

"Well someone did," Lois said with determination, "and I'm going to find out, you," she said grabbing Jimmy, "you got a camera?"

"Err... yeah," Jimmy replied mockingly, holding his camera up.

"Not get smart kid," Lois replied, "I'm letting you come along for the ride. I need photos for my front page. Come on," she said anxiously grabbing Jimmy and pulling him away.

"Clark you..." Chloe said quickly turning around to Clark had gone. She smiled softly, "go get 'em."

Clark pushed the stampede of running people all fearfully running for their lives as gun fire ringed over head. "Excuse me, sorry, could you please," Clark pleaded as he tried to get past. He had to find somewhere to change, quick. He stopped looking around scanning the area as he ran to...

A phone box.

"Excuse me sir," Clark rapped on the door, "could I please just get there..."

Clark glared at the man as he threw Clark the finger getting back to his call. Damn, Clark thought running off looking back at the massacre that was occurring. He turned towards a department store building, the rotating doors empty; the streets had emptied for the most part only a few people remained looking on at the spectacle they assumed was a show.

Clark ran for the rotating door glancing over his shoulder to see if anyone could see before ripping open his shirt revealing a giant S underneath darting into the rotating doors quickly spinning through them at great speed. They span so fast that he became a blur, Clark Kent disappearing within the building and

Superman stepping out ready to save the day.

"Hey Jim, whoa! Cried a black man sitting on his car looking at the spectacle. "That's a bad outfit!"

"Excuse me," Superman said politely before rocketing up into the air his arms outstretched in front of him, his cape fluttering in the wind as he turned into little more than a blur shooting into the heavens to save the day.

"Whoa," cried the man in awe at the sight he had seen, unaware that this would be a monumentous day, this would be the first of many in which Superman saved the day.


	6. Superman

-Chapter Six-

_Superman_

Pandemonium hit the news room as reporters got up from the ground or from their hiding place as they tried to stay away from the flying bullets that had tore through the building. Groans echoed and chattered echoed as reporters looked out into the window their eyes wide as helicopters shot across the city firing down on them. Perry White crashed through the doors of his office after hiding behind his closet.

"The copters? Someone's manoeuvring them to attack?" he barked angrily turning to a balding man with glasses, "mike didn't you say they weren't armed?"

"That's what I was told I swear," Mike replied.

"Well, something shot at my Elvis collection so tell me what the hell is happening?" Perry growled outraged looking out of the window. "Lois? Lois? Lane!" Perry called looking around, "where the hell is Lois?" Everyone shrugged. Perry turned grouchily to the window, "I picked the wrong decade to stay sober."

No one knew why this was happening, no one knew how it was happening all the Pentagon knew was that it was happening; the helicopters had gone rogue.

"What do you mean they've gone rogue, private?" yelled General Pickford indignantly, "there's no one in them! How can they go rogue?"

"I-I understand, sir but someone's overridden them," stammered the astonished private staring at his monitors wide eyed. "They're attacking the city!"

"Well override whoever is overriding us!" yelled Pickford.

"We can't. Something's blocking us," the private cried, "we can't even abort!"

General Pickford looked at the monitors wide eyed unable to believe his eyes, the entire operation had been compromised. How had this happened?

"Sir!" called another private from across the room, "you gotta see this."

General Pickford rushed over to the private leaning over him resting his arm on the monitors. "What is it, private?" he said hurriedly.

"Something's heading towards the copters," the private gasped in shock.

"What is it?" Pickford asked squinting his eyes with confusion at the monitors as a green blip rocketed across the monitors, "a bird? A plane?"

"No it's..."

"What are you insane?" squeaked Jimmy as Lois pushed open the door to the Daily Planet helipad pulling him towards one of the helicopters, "we can't go up there! They're firing!"

"You wanna run with the big dogs you gotta do some daredevil stuff, kid!" Lois shouted as she pushed him into the helicopter. "Besides, this could be the day I get my Pulitzer. Relax," she cried exasperated as Jimmy cowered in the seat as she prepped the helicopter, the propellers chopping through the air picking up speed, humming and lifting them off the ground, "I'm a military brat. I've been flying heaps like this since I was nine."

"Go steady! Go steady!" Jimmy cried looking through the window as the helicopter jerked off of the roof.

"Stop whining," Lois groaned a smirk pressed across her face as she got nearer to the firing helicopters, "get your camera ready. This could make your career."

"Or break it," Jimmy gulped holding up his camera focusing it up at the copters. His eyes widened at the sight before him, "they're shooting the restaurant!"

Screams echoed as the diners ran their hands over their heads as the copters tore through the restaurant, tables splitting in two and glass smashing on the rooftop restaurant.

"Thank god," Jimmy cried focusing his camera on the scene, wondering if it best to take picture, succumbing to it and snapping at the massacre before him. "They're safe. For now," he groaned sympathetically.

"Hold your..." Lois began her eyes widening as she saw one of the copters overhead. They were going to crash.

"Miss Lane look out!" Jimmy cried as the helicopter jerked as the propellers slammed into the bottom of the helicopter above them. Screeching echoed as metal grinded against metal, break at parts. She looked over head leaning against the door to get a closer look, the helicopter suddenly jerked as the army copter snapped off of the propellers, the propellers of her copter exploding, fiery smoke sizzling from the propellers as they ceased to turn.

It happened within a second, the helicopter jerked and the tilted to the left as Lois felt it drop and within that second her eyes widened and her heart dropped as the door of the cockpit swung open and she fell. His mouth went wide as she fell, she could see him screaming her name as she fell, she could see him holding out his hand for her as she fell.

She could see herself falling.

She screamed flailing as though trying to grab hold of the air climb back up to the helicopter as though trying to swim the air. She couldn't stop. She was plummeting. So this is how it ends? Going splat on the ground. She cried for help looking up at the helicopters firing down on the city and the helicopter she was once in dropping down towards her. My god, we're all going to die, she thought to herself.

She closed her eyes fearfully, gritting her teeth for the impact she knew it was coming and yet...

It didn't.

She stopped. She was caught. She opened her eyes. Her eyes widening as she saw what had caught her. Unable to believe it.

"Don't worry, miss, I got you," Superman said smiling at Lois reassuringly as he held her in his arms.

"You got me," Lois shrieked looking down to the ground, "who's got you?"

Superman smiled looking up at the falling helicopter zipping up into the air. Lois screamed as it fell towards him. She felt him move one of his arms from her wrapping his other arm around her keeping her safe holding out his hand at the falling helicopter grabbing it with one hand from underneath. It jerking to a stop his hand dented into the metal gripping it tightly. Lois looked on in shock. He smiled at her reassuringly as he floated down holding the helicopter. His feet dropped to the ground and he let Lois down on the ground, placing the helicopter down on the ground.

"Don't worry, kid," Superman said helping a stunned Jimmy out of the helicopter. "You're safe now."

"T-thanks," Jimmy gulped getting out of the helicopter shakily.

"Who are you?" Lois asked curiously. "Y-You look familiar."

"I just have one of those faces," Superman smirked. "Now if you'll excuse me."

Lois stopped him as he went to fly away placing a card in his hand. "When you're done," she said looking at him determinedly, "we need to talk."

"Looking forward to it," Superman replied with a smile kicking off from the air and rocketing into the air. Mom, he thought, it worked.

"HELP! Someone help me!" screamed a little girl as she tried to wriggle her leg out from underneath the table which it was trapped. The helicopters fire down on the restaurant it had almost destroyed. Tears trailed down her eyes as she tried to wriggle free.

"Janie! Janie!" shrieked her mother running towards her. She grabbed her daughter's leg pulling it from under the table raising her in her arms ready to run. She stopped still, looking up at the helicopter as it stopped aiming at them, its guns turning at them and locking target. Her mouth dropped in horror, they both froze in terror unable to move as the helicopter fired at them and then...

He came.

Superman zipped in front of them sending a steely look at the helicopter, a the bullets bounced off of his hard chest. His eyes turned fiery and two blasts of fire shot straight at the helicopter causing it to explode into pieces crashing down on to the roof restaurant floor. Superman glared at the wreckage. Whoever's controlling these is going pay, he thought.

"Are you okay?" Superman said turning to the mother and child.

"Thank you," cried the mother hugging Superman tearfully, the little girl hugging him too. Superman smiled weakly hugging them for a moment and then letting go. He still had work to do.

"It's okay, miss," Superman said kindly, "now if you'll excuse me," he shot off into the air, "I've got a helicopter to catch."

Superman rocketed through the sky scanning the area to look for the helicopters. It didn't take him long to find them as they stood floating in front of him waiting for him. He glared at them knowing what was coming as their rockets locked on him. He focused in trying to pick up on whoever was controlling them. It was faint but he could see it. A thin trail coming from both copters and heading to-

LexCorp, Superman thought, this is a new low Lex.

BOOM! Superman felt something hit him hard blasting him into a building. He crashed against the desk slamming against one of the walls. Debris falling spread across the room, Superman pushed himself up, his chest twinging. Lucky I'm invulnerable, the man of steel thought as he got to his feet.

He glared at the two helicopters, it was time to end this. He kicked off from the ground rocketing towards the first helicopter like a missile, crashing through it, he could feel it explode as he passed through turning into a ball of flames. He turned grabbing hold of the tail of the second helicopter gripping it hard crushing it as he grabbed it with both hands. He pulled hard pulling it away from the building, it was now his toy to play with as he spun around becoming a red and blue tornado in the sky as he spun until finally he let go sending the helicopter soaring into the air, spinning uncontrollably as it flew towards the sea off into the distance, crashing into its water grave.

"Now," Superman sighed as looked as the helicopter sank in the distance turning to LexCorp in the distance, "time to visit an old friend."

Lex Luthor looked on stunned and in horror as he watched the scene before him. Three state-of-the-art army helicopters destroyed within an instant. That thing had been blasted by a missile and shrugged it off as if it were nothing. It had returned. He hadn't imagined it.

And he wasn't imagining it now. It stood looking at him with a steely glare, its arms folded self-righteously. He smiled cockily at it. "You know we already have a window cleaner," Lex quipped smugly. Superman didn't say a word he just glared him angrily, "silent treatment," Lex scoffed, "you do speak English? Don't you, _alien_?"

"People where nearly killed today," Superman said coldly keeping his glare on Lex.

"I'll be sure to give the city a generous contribution," Lex replied sitting down in his seat pressing his intercom, "Lucy, hold all my calls for a minute."

"Is that how you make yourself feel better? By sprinkling some money and hope it goes away?" Superman snarled harshly glaring at Lex.

"I gather from your accusing tone that you think I have something to do with this attack," Lex replied coldly looking at Superman closely. "Might I ask how you've come to that conclusion."

"I saw the signal leading here," Superman replied coldly his arms still folded.

"Oh yes, that will hold up in court," Lex jeered standing up looking at Superman mockingly, "speaking of court I might have to put a restraining order out on you. This is the second time in the last week that I've seen you near me, only this time you're accusing me of crimes I did not commit. You see, I own Metropolis. My technology and money has been poured into it, built it into a new age better than my father ever could and over two-thirds of its people work for me whether they want to or not... you still wanna go head to head with me."

The man of steel didn't say anything he just stood there giving Lex the same steely glare he'd given him for the past few minutes. His arms folded glaring down on Lex. Lex looked at him closely.

"You look familiar," he said dreamily, "do I know you?"

He continued to look at Superman, as he tried to keep the same steely glare at him. He couldn't give himself away.

"You saved the Smallville Medical Centre five years ago," Lex said knowingly, "and yet you ran off as the Earthquake nearly tore away at the town... not much of a hero are you," he sneered smugly.

Lex looked around pensively looking down on the city. A thought appearing in his head. "Join me," he said abruptly, it wasn't a request it was an order.

"What?" Superman glared outraged.

"Join me," Lex repeated, "think about it. The two of us. My intellect and your powers. Together we could rule this world for the good of humanity."

"You're crazy if you think I'll join you," Superman growled. "After today, do you really think I'd join a murder."

"So, what are you?" Lex asked curiously yet unable to contain his anger, "judge, jury and executioner?"

"I'll be watching you, Luthor," Superman said coldly turning and flying away ignoring the outraged yells coming from Lex.

"Wait! I'm not done with you!" Lex roared angrily from his window. He glared with outrage at this 'flying man'. He turned to his phone pressing a red button at the bottom of the numbers. "This is Luthor... we have to meet, _now_!"


	7. Reactions

-Chapter Seven-

_Reactions_

_SUPERMAN SAVES THE CITY_

_By Lois Lane_

_A truly momentous moment for Metropolis occurred yesterday and it was born through tragedy and horror to breathe light and save us all. The Anti-Terrorist Airship test was the cause of the horrors of yesterday as the three ships waged an attack on our city._

_Pentagon officials are yet to explain how these 'unarmed' ships became armed and started attacking on innocent bystanders. Speculation is that these 'Anti-Terrorist' ships were overridden and controlled by unknown terrorist groups._

_But through the tragedies and horrors came a saviour, clad in blue tights and red cape sporting an S across his chest, this 'Superman' saved hundreds of people looking on in horror, this reporter included._

_With Super Strength, flight and invulnerable to bullets and gunfire, the name Superman seems appropriate, as this mysterious man took out three of these state-of-the-art airships as if they were paper aeroplanes_

Lois leant back in her chair looking over her handy work whilst at least a hundred of reporters bombarded her with questions about Superman. She couldn't help but look at the picture Jimmy had taken of her flying man. My god, he looked handsome she thought and yet he looked familiar and she didn't know why.

"So, was he real?" the reporters asked.

"Was he a robot?"

"How'd he blow them up just staring at them?"

"Whoa, hold on gents," Lois called holding up hair hands smiling at the reporters, "trust me I will find out everything we need to know about Superman and get a Pulitzer with it."

The reporters looked not sure on whether to be happy that she was going to get the story or to hungry to be the one to find out.

"You're loving the attention, aren't you?" Chloe smirked moving next Lois knowingly.

"Oh yeah," Lois grinned.

"Alright, everyone gather around," Perry called in his gravelly voice to which his reporters packed out the middle of the bullpen, some sticking their head out of their cubicles. Clark stood by his cubicle holding a cup of coffee. He sipped it, flinching as though he'd burnt his lip. "We're sitting on the story of the century and I want the Planet to have it first. I want it all. I wanna know who he is. Where does he come from? Where does he live? What is he? How does he fly? Jet pack? Jet boots? Is David Copperfield with a cape? I want every angle covered. I want pictures of him on everyone front page story. Sports; what team is his favourite? What teams going to sponsor him? Travel; Has he travelled? Has he travelled the world? Gossip; is he single? Married? Bi? Gay? Straight? Or does he have a harem somewhere? Fashion, where'd he get the suit? Was it designed for him? If so, who designed it? His mother? Calvin Klein? Whoever. Health, does he eat? How's he keep in shape? What's his diet? Business, does he hold shares? Is he a billionaire playboy in an armoured suit? Politics, what's he stand for? Is he liberal or Republican? I want an interview with this Superman and whoever gets it is going to get the greatest interview since... god talked to Moses."

He took out a cigar putting it in his mouth grumbling about a 'smoking ban' and sticking it back into his pocket looking around at the reporters, "what you standing around for? Get the story?" they all moved away getting ready to get their stories.

"Kent?" Perry snapped sharply as he saw Clark, Clark spinning around as he went to turn into his cubicle.

"Yes, Mr. White?"

"That was a good story, maybe I was wrong about you," Perry said quickly, "you really knocked it out of the park with that Luthor angle, good job. Keep it up."

"What's this about golden boy?" Lois asked curiously as she and Chloe walked over to Clark and Perry.

"Our Mr Kent here gave me quite the expose on the airship," Perry said proudly, "seems the engineer involved in the development of the airships for Wayne Enterprises was a former employee for LexCorp. After the failure of the airships, LexCorp was at the forefront of getting that contract from the government. Though after this the government has foregone any contracts. Kent might not have connected baby Luthor to the crime but he damn well got some dirt on him. More than you and Sullivan have ever done."

Lois glared at Clark, whereas Chloe smiled proudly at him. Clark smiled shyly, "just a hunch."

"Nonsense Kent," Perry barked proudly, "best bit of writing I've ever had. No spelling mistakes whatsoever. Could be a race between you and Lane on this Superman story?"

Perry walked away smiling mischievously as Lois glared at Clark. Clark smiling shyly but mischievously. "You know he's totally baiting you guys," Chloe said knowingly.

"Yes," they both said.

"You've become sloppy," growled an angry voice from behind Lex as he stood looking out his window at _his_ city.

"I don't think a big blue boy scout appearing out of nowhere being sloppy," Lex snarled outraged, "maybe you are," he added turning to the masked man stood in his office, clad all in black, a black leather jacket and boots as well as a black mask covering all his mask, two lines on either side of the mask. "You didn't predict this? And you're meant to know everything, _Mr Twilight_."

"This attack was meant to be blamed on the Slayers," Twilight snapped, "not you, as this newspaper alludes to."

"Who wrote it?" Lex sneered cockily, "Lois Lane?"

"No," Twilight said uninterested as he looked at the name, "Clark Kent."

So, he's returned? Lex thought to himself, and right after this Superman appears.

"0ur mission with the Slayers is vital," snapped Twilight, "our organisation is headed by the destruction of their army. We don't need bad blood and people looking further."

"Then we have to destroy this Superman," Lex concluded.

"This, _Superman_, is not important," Twilight shook his head, "only the Slayers are. This Superman is your problem."

"This is quite the alliance," Lex said coldly, "I give you recourses. I'm building you an army of super powered beings to fight your gang of vamperific teenagers and yet I ask for your help and I get nothing in return. Maybe, I should leave you without an army?"

"If that's what you wish Mr. Luthor," Twilight replied coldly, "but I highly advise you to reconsider."

"When you came to me many months ago. You warned me of an evil. These girls are strong and could take out our army if they all joined forces, correct?" Lex summarised from his desk.

"Correct," Twilight replied.

"This being," Lex said softly, "I have fought beings like these before. And trust me when I say that they are not a threat to American soil but the world. This 'Superman' is one of them and that will little girl band you're afraid of... he could take them out easily."

Twilight sat down thoughtfully thinking what Lex is saying. Despite his mask he looked pensively. "Do what you have to do," Twilight said finally standing up and walking to the door, "we mount an attack on their leader soon, with her out of the way we'll be able to attack their fortress and narrow their forces."

"Do you need any of my, _projects_?" Lex asked curiously wanting in on the plan.

"Not yet," Twilight replied bluntly.

"You don't seem convinced," Lex noted knowingly sensing Twilight's tone.

"I expect my plan to work," Twilight said sharply glaring at Lex. He hated his smug attitude, he may own Metropolis but he had no idea of the grand scheme of things not like he did, "partially, not how you would expect. But in the long term... it shall."

"What do you want me to do with Superman?" Lex asked uninterested, his only interest was the self-righteous, holy-than-thou being that didn't do as _he_ told him, he didn't listen, he didn't know sense and these heroic acts were an act. He was a threat. He had to be dealt with.

"Do with him what you wish," Twilight shrugged. He pointed a warning finger at Lex, "but once you make the first move against this being, the organisation will want answers. You better have them or be it on your head."

"Very well," Lex nodded, he suddenly gasped for air as he was suddenly lifted from his feet. He looked down at Twilight as he glared up at him.

"Don't try and make it seem like you know better than me," Twilight growled, "These Slayers are the threat. I don't want your personal grudges to get in the way of our mission," he pulled Lex closer, "you think some tight wearing showboat can be a threat... just wait till you see me."

Twilight dropped Lex on the ground flying through the window and off into the distance. Leaving a disgruntled and outraged Lex glaring up at the sky. He hated powered people. He hated that they held the power. He hated that they thought they held the power over him. They will see who holds the power and when they do, they shall be brought to his knees.

Buffy Summers wiped the sweat off of her as she rested a towel around her head. It had been a long day. Training ten girls at once was hard, it was easier when they were potentials but now they were fully fledged Slayers, and getting stronger. Although so was she, she was a lot stronger than she was ten years ago. It had been nearly thirteen years since she had become a Slayer, touch wood for bad luck. It had had its good times and bad times, the past five years had been rocky mainly putting together this operation.

A Slayer army fighting for the good of the people in secret and across the globe. One in Rome, Tokyo, Spain, Cleveland, Paris and Scotland. Buffy was stationed in Scotland. She had Slayers and witches and Slayer-witches at her disposal. It felt weird having so many people to connect with, despite being far away from so many people she was close to. Faith was in Cleveland with Giles, Andrew was in Rome; okay she didn't miss that. Willow was... somewhere. Dawn was well... her issues had become more, _giant_.

And Xander.

He was in charge of at least five hundreds girls across the globe, and growing, a job he very much liked and took upon with great enthusiasm. He was her watcher. Watching over her on everyone mission, watching over her for five years, she didn't know what she could do without him.

She walked into the control room to see him turn to her. She smiled warmly. He smiled too, more broadly than ever, as though the Pope had come to visit.

"Good work out?" Xander said cheerfully.

"Yeeaaah, what's got you so, cheer and sunshine," Buffy asked curiously with a little bit of suspicion.

"Just seen an old friend on the news," Xander said cheerfully turning to one of the monitors.

Buffy turned looking at him confused moving the word 'what' as she did, her eyes widened as she saw him. His suit. His face. His symbol. Everything of him had changed. He had grown. He looked wise beyond his years. He looked strong. He looked happy. As she watched him float from the ground with a helicopter over his head she couldn't help but think, Clark was back.

And it felt good.


	8. The Voice of Superman

-Chapter Eight-

_The Voice of Superman_

A week had passed and the competition of getting an interview with Superman had inthraled the newsroom, so that every single reporter was running after everyone disaster and crime happening within Metropolis, all trying to get that Interview. At first the idea of a competition between his reporters had gotten him excited, but as the week had passed he had become more and more angry at the fact he was lacking an interview and he, like his competitors, were still not in the know about this Superman.

"Right, what part of I want it all, didn't you people get," Perry said for the fourth time in the past few days, giving what he thought to be one of his rousing speeches, "you are meant to be the best. Now, be the best. Get me that interview."

"So, who are you going to let interview you?" Chloe asked discreetly in Clark's booth after Perry's speech and as reporters continued making as much noise as they, unknown that if they listened closely they may hear the story of the century.

"Not sure," Clark replied thoughtfully as he typed out his Slum Lord Murderer story.

"You know I was kind of looking for 'oh of course you Chloe'," Chloe replied sarcastically as she leant against the cubicle wall, rolling her eyes.

"L-Lois, kind of... asked first," Clark said blushing and hunching his shoulders to hide his red cheeks.

"Nice to see that that stutter is actually real," Chloe teased looking at him closely, "so what this is how you woo my cousin by letting her interview you?"

"I don't want to... woo her," Clark whispered indignantly his cheeks still red, "I-it's just like I said... she asked first."

"Right," Chloe rolled her eyes, "and your best friend gets what?"

"Chloe," Clark said a little hurt turning to her so that he could look her in the eye, "it's not like I didn't think about it. I mean, I could have written the story and told everyone the way I wanted, I could have had you tell the story..."

"But?"

"But, I wanted someone who didn't know who I was to take the story," Clark said a little impatient by being 'interviewed' himself. "That way... there's no biased."

"So, why Lois?" Chloe asked stiffly.

"Like I said," Clark smirked, "she asked first."

Chloe looked at him closely, smiling as he did. "Whatever you say, lover boy," Chloe smirked teasingly.

Clark smiled meekly with embarrassment fixing his glasses softly. His eyes widened as he heard something, a whisper, it sounded like it was from miles, distant and faint but targeted. To him. _Superman,_ it said faintly too distorted for him to make out, it felt familiar.

"Did you hear that?" Clark asked shocked.

"Err... I don't have super hearing remember?" Chloe said raising an eyebrow to Clark.

Clark didn't have time to focus on it. He looked up as something caught his vision. Writing on a TV screen sat on the ceiling reporting news from all over the city. It said: "HOSTAGE SITUATION AT PAWN SHOP ON FIFTH"

"I better go," Clark said urgently.

"Sure, I'm staying here and not doing my job," Chloe replied sarcastically storming off down the hall as did Clark. Lois pushed past them hurriedly.

"Sorry, cuz, Smallville, but that interview is mine," Lois said diving into the closing elevator smiling victoriously as the doors closed.

"You still wanna give her the interview?" Chloe groaned a little pissed, scrunching her lip grumbling.

"I'm thinking about it," Clark grumbled moving behind Chloe and rushing to the stair door and super speeding down the seventy flights of stairs. The navy blue suited blur of Clark disappearing and turning into the red and blue blur that was Superman as he transformed at super speed blasting through the doors of the Daily Planet building rocketing into the air.

* * *

"You are surrounded!" yelled Captain Maggie Sawyer down her megaphone to the gunmen whom held the hostage situation. The entire area was cut off. She glared over her shoulder watching the on lookers and reporters trying to get a look in. She turned back to the Pawn Shop, "come out with your hands up or we will come in after you."

"Eat this, pigs!" yelled one of the hostage takers firing wildly out of the window cutting at the police cars. Screams echoed around the area; police officers, onlookers and reporters ducked out of the way of the bullets, hiding behind the police cars and diving at the ground.

"They're getting desperate Captain," Detective Turpin growled as he lay on the ground, glass over him and his greying hair glaring under the car towards the pawn shop.

Sawyer leans against the car her gun ready looking over the hood of the car. "How long till SWAT get here?" she snarled desperately.

"Five minutes," called one of her officers.

"Those hostages will be dead by that time," Turpin growled.

Captain Sawyer glared at the ground. Turpin was right. It was hopeless, she had to act now. But one wrong move and they'll kill the hostages. She closed her eyes for a moment glaring over the hood of the car, shaking with rage trying to figure out what to do. Ten years on the force and she had no idea what to do.

"Captain?"

"Shh, Turpin I'm trying to..." Sawyer's train of speech was interrupted by the sight she'd had thought but a rumour, the sight that she had ignored and scoffed when her men talked about it.

Superman floated down to the ground in front of a shocked Captain Sawyer. "How many hostages Captain?" Superman asked firmly, Sawyer opened her mouth stunned, "hold on, let me check," he squinted looking through the walls to see five men and women and one child sat on the floor tied up, all looking scared. "Get your men ready to make the arrest."

"W-wait what are you doing?" Sawyer stammered, for the first time in her life except when she had met Toby.

"I'm going to stop them," Superman said shooting through the door of the deli causing it to splinter into a million pieces, shards of wood flying in the air as he stared angrily at the men with guns turning to him. There were three of them. They suddenly opened fire as he stood there motionless, letting the bullets hit him. They bounced off of him falling to the ground. They continued to fire the hostages looking on fearfully.

The Man of Steel's eyes flashed red firing blasts of heat vision at the gun men's guns. The gun men screamed in pain as the heat from their guns burnt their hands as hot metal met flesh. They dropped their guns looking at Superman fearfully yet unwilling to give up.

"Give up," Superman said sharply, "let these people go and you may get off lightly."

They didn't listen lunging at him.

For the hostages what they saw filled them with confusion as the three men suddenly fell to the ground without any sign of the Man of Steel moving. Unknown to them or rather what they were unable to see was Superman zooming at each gun man giving them sharpest yet softest blow, blows that although light and partially harmless would knock them out for least an hour. Superman looked down at the unconscious and winded men surrounding him.

"Don't worry," Superman said as burnt the ropes from around the hostages, "you're safe now."

"Thank you," the little boy cried hugging Superman.

"It's okay, son," Superman said softly, "I'm getting you out of here."

"W-what about these guys?" Dan Turpin asked curiously still getting over the shock as he walked up behind Superman.

"Oh they'll be fine," The Man of Tomorrow said kindly. "They'll feel dizzy when they wake up but they'll get over it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

"Hold it Superman," Sawyer ordered as she walked into the shop. "We need to ask you questions."

"Of course," Superman nodded understandably, "there are a lot of questions the world would like to know about me and I intend to answer them."

"Very well," Sawyer said lowering her gun and placing it in the holster, "if you'd like to come down town while we bring these thugs in."

"I'm sure you men can do that Captain Sawyer," Superman said kindly, "I feel you can find out everything about me here. If you wouldn't mind, might I ask if a reporter accompany the interview? I want what I say to be read by the world so like you, they may trust me."

Sawyer was shocked, he was giving her orders and yet, he was being so nice about it. How could she disoblige? She nodded without meaning to ordering her men to take the hostages and knocked out men away.

"What reporter would you like?" Sawyer asked as her men brought some of the reporters.

"Her," Superman said pointing at Lois, smiling, "she asked first."

* * *

The scene in which the Turpin, Sawyer and Lois found themselves in, in the next three minutes was the strangest either of them had ever been in. They had propped up chairs to sit down Superman sitting in front of them relaxed and smiling at them kindly feeling calm as Lois started to ask him questions.

"Okay," Lois said shifting excitedly in her seat let's start with your vital statistics, "How old are you?"

"Over 21," Superman replied enigmatically.

"How tall are you?"

"6"4, and I weigh 225," Superman replied trying to remember this stuff it had been a while since he had weighed himself.

"And are you married?" Lois asked without thinking blushing as she did. Both Sawyer and Turpin looking at disapprovingly.

"Miss Lane," Sawyer said sharply, "can we please get to the more important questions?"

"Sorry," Lois smiled innocently turning to Superman.

"No I'm not married," he said kindly, "but I think Miss Sawyer is right in that your readers might be less interested in my diet."

Lois smiled swoonily as he smiled at her shaking herself to get her head out of the clouds. "Right," she gulped getting her head straight, "Where do you come from? I mean, no one I've met has these powers... well meteor infected people do. Are you meteor infected?"

"No," Superman said at once, "my powers are connected to your son like all my people."

"And who exactly are your people?" Turpin said snarkily.

"I come from the planet Krypton," Superman replied understanding Turpin's distrust but still feeling a little irritated, "it was within the Xeno Galaxy."

"Was?" Lois asked sadly noting Superman's sadness.

"It blew up," Superman said, "my parents sent me to earth prior to the explosion."

"Excuse me if I don't believe the comic book tale but, what proof do you have to verify your story?" Turpin cried exasperated.

"Actually Detective, Dr. Virgil Swann found my planet years ago but never published his findings," Superman replied curtly, "if you'll contact his operation I'm sure they would verify it."

"What are you doing here?" Sawyer asked curiously ignoring Turpin's grumbling.

"I'm here to fight for truth justice and the American way," Superman said, "to help. That's all, Captain. If you'll let me."

Sawyer looked at him closely. His eyes were sincere. Everything about him was real. It felt good. It felt natural. She nodded with approval. He smiled broadly.

"Thank you," he said happily, "I'm glad."

"_Superman_!" yelled a voice down his ear, he looked around curiously, where was that voice coming from? It didn't sound like it was in trouble and yet it sounded desperate to see him.

"So what powers do you have?" Lois asked snapping Superman away from the voice, "I mean I assume they are real."

"Yes," Superman replied, "well, Super Strength, speed and breath, impervious to pain, heat vision, x-ray, telescopic and microscopic vision and super hearing."

"_SUPERMAN_!"

Superman focused hard listening in, where was that voice coming from it was so familiar. He glanced at Lois writing all of this down. He couldn't do this with them asking questions, he'd have to go now. Whatever this was, it was important.

"I don't mean to cut this short but, I have to be going," Superman said politely standing up, "I hear someone calling me."

"How convenient," Turpin grumbled under his breath.

"That's okay, I think we got everything," Sawyer said standing up, "right, Miss Lane?"

"Yes," Lois said, "that should do fine. Thanks."

"No, thank you Miss Lane," Superman said as they walked out of the shop, he floated in the air looking down on them, "now with the truth out, maybe people will start to trust me. Bye."

He flew away leaving Lois looking on in awe as was Sawyer, Turpin looked livid. "You're just letting him go, after that lame ass story?" he growled.

"He seemed sincere," Sawyer shrugged, "but if he steps out of line, we bring him in."

* * *

It took Superman a while to hone in on the voice, it had become louder as though the person was shouting it. Why couldn't he get a decent fix on it? He sounded angry, annoyed and impatient. Was he sure he wanted to see this person? His curiosity got the better of him as he headed west.

As he shot across the pacific, the voice became louder, the distorting crackling started to fade the closer he got. He could hear it getting clearer. He could hear her. Her eyes widened with shock as he heard her. Her voice.

He knew where she was. He turned spitting up water as he kicked off from the air towards Scotland. All the Scottish people saw was a blur; a red and blue blur rocketing through their cities, their countryside's heading towards a forest to where it was hidden, to where she was hidden. He stared ahead keeping his eyes on the two stone towers creeping over the trees, they grew as he got closer getting higher and higher joined by a stone wall until finally, there stood a castle.

Superman flicked his legs forward as though pressing his feet into the air to stop him from going any further. He stopped in mid-air. His eyes wide. His mouth open as he stood a foot away from the balustrade of the castle where petite blond stood smiling at him, tears in her eyes but happy tears. Superman looked at her stunned. He thought she was dead and yet here she was smiling at him as though it were yesterday.

"So you finally hear me then?" Buffy smirked.


	9. A Brand New Life

-Chapter Nine-

_A Brand New Life_

John Corben had had a good life in prison, fine wine whenever I want it, a television in his cell, couch and furniture shipped in from Italy. It was a grand few months. The dinner was exquisite. All provided by LexCorp, his shadow employer. It was strange any other man would have left the man who killed their father to rot, but not Lex Luthor, after all he orchestrated it. Drive-by. Very messy. The old man had died within the hour in Metropolis Gen, John had been there too. The crash had pierced his heart with a piece of shrapnel, Lex's doctors had done everything they could but all Lex could do in the end was make sure his prison life was better than his outside life; much better.

Until now. Lex had orchestrated a escape from prison by faking an attack which had John transferred to a city hospital, though he never made it there. As he looked up at the man who had been good to him he couldn't help but smile.

"You've been very loyal, John," Lex said, "you've worked for me for many years as my bodyguard as well as dealing with more attending matters. I value your loyalty and I'm going to reward you."

"You've already done enough, Lex," John groaned his heart panging as he spoke, "you've given me the life any dying man would wish for."

"Why stop there?" Lex said smiling at Corben, "I've spoken to you about what my scientists have worked on. It's the only way to save your life. Don't worry, you'll look exactly as you are except with enhanced strength. Once this is done, John, I'll make you a hero."

"A hero?" John scoffed. "Never bin one of those before."

"Once you destroy this one threat you will be a true hero," Lex replied picking up a green rock from the lab table, "if I'm right this _Superman_ is the one of same creatures that came in the last meteor shower, and this should stop him in his tracks."

"Kill Superman?" John croaked raising an inquisitive eyebrow to Lex, "this is what this is about?"

"No, John," Lex sighed sympathetically, "it's about getting you better."

"What do I have to lose?" John shrugged looking at the kryptonite.

"Shall we begin," Lex smirked lightly to his doctors, whom nodded who placed a mask on John's mouth. John drooping into a sleep.

* * *

"Wow," Buffy gasped looking up at ceiling her hand against her head, relief swimming through her. It had been a while. She looked up dreamily at the ceiling panting softly. The last few hours being a blur. But a good blur. "That was... that was... wow."

"Thanks," Clark said unable to think what to say. He couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed or smile.

"Oh please, don't be so modest," Buffy smirked sarcastically.

"Well, what else can I say?" Clark shrugged innocently.

"I don't know," Buffy panted looking around as they lay in a broken in half bed, "how about 'when did we break the bed'?"

"I'm not sure," Clark said looking around at the bed, "sorry. Guess I got a little excited."

"Usually that's a bad thing," Buffy joked lying back into the bed.

"So, you're a general now?" Clark said rolling over to her.

"And you're a super hero?" Buffy concluded, "nice costume by the way."

"I'll be sure to tell my mom that," Clark mumbled casually.

"Why? did she make it?" Buffy smirked teasingly. Clark looked away trying to act casual. Buffy smiled broadly as he did, "she did didn't she?" Clark said nothing, "awww that's so cute."

"You can't tell anyone," Clark said jokingly, "imagine what would happen if the press found out."

"Mmm I wonder how much I can get with this story?" Buffy asked herself pretending to count the digits.

"Well, I know the Planet is paying people for any information on Superman," Clark replied.

"Kind of braggy your new name don't you think?" Buffy replied.

"You know we are kind of skirting around an important issue," Clark noted knowingly turning to her.

"What?" Buffy asked confused.

"What do we do tomorrow?" Clark said seriously, "you and me? I mean is this just a one night thing or..."

"Whoa you think this is a booty call?" Buffy cried offended.

"No," Clark said, "but, has anything changed?"

"No," Buffy said sitting up, "I mean, sure I've dated a few times but building a Slayer army and training a hundred slayers hasn't really given me much time to think about anything serious. You?"

"I've been stood in the same spot for five years downloading information from twenty-six galaxies," Clark said notably.

"Good point," Buffy shrugged thinking for a moment.

"So what do we do tomorrow?" Clark asked hopefully.

"I don't know... I mean, we've been down this road before," Buffy said trying to think for a moment, "and each time something has got in the way..."

"We did say we'd try," Clark said sitting up. "I know it was five years ago but I'm pretty sure it counts for something."

"Mmm, maybe we should have pinky promised?" Buffy joked meekly smiling before turning to him, "do you think this will work? Us? I mean can we do it?"

"We can try," Clark replied. "So, are we going study?"

"Puh-lease that is so eighties," Buffy groaned teasingly.

"Call me nostalgic," Clark shrug.

"Hello, Nostalgic," Buffy said leaning and kissing Clark on the lips, "so, what time does Metropolis' star reporter and Superhero have to get back?"

"I start work at nine," Clark said smiling warmly at her.

"Boo," Buffy pouted.

"I'll phone you," Clark chuckled, "this spell Willow put up doesn't interfere with phone lines like it does my hearing does it?" Clark added urgently.

"No," Buffy shook her head.

"Then I'll phone you," Clark said brightly.

"Yay! We can have phone sex," Buffy smirked mischievously, her grin growing broader as she saw the redness build in Clark's face.

"Well, I was just hoping for a conversation," Clark mumbled with embarrassment, "but we could try that."

"Clark I'm joking," Buffy smirked, "now go and down that spinny wardrobe change thing you do. We still have time."

Clark stood up spinning on the spot, his naked blur changing into a red and blue one as he turned into Superman. "Good evening, Miss Summers," Superman said kindly, "care for a ride." Clark's face fell as he realised what he said. Buffy giggled insanely as she too realised, "I-I mean, go for a fly."

* * *

"How do you feel?" Lex asked anxiously as John looked himself over in the mirror, flexing his muscles with a satisfied smile on his face.

"I feel good," John sneered with satisfaction, "no more pains to the heart."

"That's because the heart you have now is more powerful than uranium," Lex said equally pleased. "Perhaps we should test it out."

"Punch this," a scientist said pointing to a punch-meter as he looked over the statistics. John stepped forward getting into a fighting stance punching the punch-meter lightly, as light as a quick tap. The readings went up to 1,000. The scientist looked at it pleased, yet a little taken aback, "very good."

"I wasn't even trying," Corben chuckled stepping back and slamming his fist into the punch-meter. The meter exploded from the force, thrown back against the wall crashing into pieces. "I'd say that was pretty good."

"Perfect, you're ready," Lex said patting John on the back.

"I didn't feel anything, even you patting me, even my hands," John said softly with confusion.

"There are still adjustments to be made, it will take time," Lex said, "don't worry. The feeling you should want is triumph once you destroy Superman."

"Where do I start?" John sneered with joyful malice.

* * *

Everyone couldn't help but notice the sudden spring in Clark Kent's step, he walked in to work more goofier than ever flinging his hat casually on the stand and typing away excitedly in his booth. Being reporters and having a nose for news, everyone wondered what was making Clark Kent so happy and who he was on the phone to.

"You know Willow and Xander were disappointed you left without saying goodbye," Buffy said down the phone.

"I'll come over tonight after 'work'," Clark replied as he typed out his Senator Harris Sex Scandal story.

"What if I come to you?" Buffy asked nervously, "only right seeing as you came to me."

"You're flying for nine hours just to see me?" Clark asked suggestively, "if I didn't know any better I'd say you really like me."

"No, and yes I do," Buffy replied, "Willow can teleport me."

"You sure she should be?" Clark asked cautiously.

"Oh, she's fine now Clark, no darky Wills this decade," Buffy said happily, "she's got handle on it. I mean if she can make a thousand Slayers in the world what's teleporting me across continents."

"Okay, but I don't want her exerting herself," Clark said cautiously.

"Your sweet," Buffy teased, "so what you working on?"

"Sex scandal," Clark said casually.

"Oh, not ours by any chance?" Buffy joked.

"Didn't realise it was a scandal," Clark replied jokingly. Clark looked up to see Lois at the door. "I have to go. I'll see ya later."

"Okay bye," Buffy cried, "gotta train anyways. Say hi to Chloe."

"What can I do for you Lois?" Clark said pleasantly putting the phone down.

"What's with the happy tune, Smallville?" Lois asked, "got the whole news room talkin'."

"Just happy," Clark said evasively, "it's a good day."

"Okay, any one would think you got some," Lois said trailing off as she saw the redness of his cheeks, "you did, didn't you?" she gasped.

"I-I don't think it's any of your business Lois," Clark said turning back to his computer.

"Someone fell for the corncob dorky farm boy routine?" Lois said stunned.

"For you information Lois, its Buffy," Clark said standing up as he printed off his story for Perry, swiping it from the printer.

"Look who's losing his shyness," Lois teased, "well maybe she likes the shy guys."

"Like I said," Clark said forcefully, "it's none of your business turning and walking to Perry's office. Lois sighed exasperated, not with Clark, but with herself.

"Nice one, Lane," she sighed sadly as Clark walked into Perry's office.


	10. First Encounters

-Chapter Ten-

_First Encounters_

John Corben felt amazing, he had never felt like this before, he felt strong. Like he could do anything and he was going to do. This world was now his playground and he was going to have some fun. He'd been trapped in a hole for months, sure he'd had the pleasures, but he had still felt caged. He still had months of his life taken away, unable to go anywhere, unable to do anything except sit in a cell with his good food and good television. As he walked across the monorail platform, his face covered by glasses and the collars of his jacket.

He stepped at the edge of the platform looking up and down the empty tracks; he could see a train coming in the distance. He smiled as he saw it coming. This should bring out that big blue Boy Scout, John thought. He leapt on to the tracks basking in the cries of panic from the onlookers. He smiled standing up straight as the train thundered towards him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it to the _real _Man of Steel!" Corben cackled manically holding out his hand towards the train as it suddenly slammed into him.

BOOM! The train slammed to a stop, some of the trams shooting upwards as Corben pushed into it, flipping over each and slamming on to the platform crashing down on the men and women stood there. They recoiled, running, fleeing for their lives. They expected to be crushed. They screamed in terror expecting it to be the last sound they ever made. But it wasn't. They turned to see Superman holding up the falling train. He glared at Corben as he smiled broadly at the Man of Steel.

Superman placed the train down flying up on to the train upturned side ripping open the doors of the train. To see cut, battered, bloodied people all injured. There were at least ten dead, fifteen injured; five fatal, others would live though this. He looked up x-raying the entire train, he could most of the people were okay just concussed, but there were still dead.

The Man of Steel looked up at Corben glaring at him. "Are you ready to fight me, Superman?" Corben cackled.

"I don't know why you want to fight me, but these people are hurt let me get them to safety," Superman replied glaring at Corben, "and then I shall fight you."

"No," Corben said stubbornly leaping at Superman, "we fight now!"

The Man of Tomorrow leapt to the right as Corben came in for a punch. He grabbed Corben's arm throwing him across the platform across from the train. Supes dropped to the ground walking towards Corben.

"You can't win, friend," Superman said coldly, "no matter how strong you are."

"Don't be so smug, Superman," Corben chuckled smugly standing up straight unharmed by Superman's attack. He ran at Superman head butting him. The Man of Steel stumbling. He shook it off blocking his other blow. Supes went to punch him with all his strength, but an excruciating pain filled his very bones causing him to fall to his knees. "See, I told you not to be smug," Corben jeered looking down at his chest to see a green glow coming through his skin. Kryptonite.

Corben punched Superman slamming his face down into the ground. "You see Superman! I know your weakness!" Corben cackled manically. "one little rock and my fists shall end you," he kicked Superman in the jaw sending him rolling towards the broken train, "I have to say... I'm going to enjoy this."

"Please," Superman said weakly, "the people..."

"Who cares?" Corben shrugged stopping at least seven feet away from Superman, "I'm going to be remembered as the man who killed the Superman."

"Don't count on it," Supes growled weakly, his eyes flashes red as he focused hard ignoring the pain of the kryptonite it wasn't close enough to effect him all that much. A red blast of heat shot from his eyes, so powerful hit blasted Corben away sending him crashing into a building ten miles away. Superman got to his feet weakly. He hoped that will keep him down long enough to help the people.

He turned flying over to the train as rescue teams surrounded it ignoring the fight and trying to get the men and women out. "Have you got everyone out?" Superman asked urgently.

"Not yet," said one of the rescue team, "we can't move some of them, in case we do anymore damage."

"How long till an ambulance comes?" Superman asked firmly x-raying the carts, there was seven wounded. Bleeding badly.

"Ten minutes," the man replied anxiously, "some of the guys are trying to stop the bleeding but they need medical attention fast."

"Wait here," Superman said firmly shooting off into the air as fast he could it was now or never; hero time. Make or break. No one dies on his watch. He rocketed across Metropolis in to the General hospital. "Can someone help me?" he shouted as he stood in the middle of the reception area. He spotted a Doctor. "I need your help, there's been a train crash, people are hurt and I can't move them."

"Where?" said the Doctor.

"I'll take you," Superman said, "take anything you might need and I'll come back if we need anything else."

The Doctor nodded grabbing his bag throwing as much stuff as he could inside. Superman grabbed him shooting off again leaving a confused and dazed ward behind them.

He flew through the air at great speed, trying not to go to fast; the Doctor wouldn't be able to take it if he went to fast. It took him literally a minute to reach the train station again. "I brought a doctor," Superman said the rescuer. Superman placed the doctor inside, "these people have deep bleeding and other injuries."

"I can't treat them here," the Doctor stammered.

"Doctor, what is your name?" Superman said sharply.

"Emil," the doctor stammered, "Emil Hamilton."

"Dr. Hamilton," Superman said kindly placing a hand on his shoulder, "I know you're scared. I'm scared too. Despite all my great powers I can't help these people. I have some medical knowledge but I lack the experience. But you can do this. I know it. I'll help as much as I can."

"Okay," Emil replied nodding, taking off his coat, he pulled open his bag, "damn I forgot bandages."

"Here use this," Superman said taking his cape off and holding it to Emil. Emil took it reluctantly but knowing he had no other option.

"Right," he said kneeling down Superman following his lead. Emil mumbled medical jargon that Superman understood to the extent. "Press down on the wound," Emil said to Superman, "lucky you've got super strength, will make the bleed stop a lot easier. Too bad I don't have super speed; I'd be able to get to these people quicker."

"Take your time doctor," Superman replied, "human life shouldn't be rushed."

Emil nodded continuing with his work, he didn't know what it was about this man, but he made him feel like he could do anything. Like he could do anything. He could save these people.

* * *

_SUPER DOC AND SUPERMAN SAVE TRAIN VICTIMS_

_By Clark Kent_

_Later today, a truly devastating attack occurred resulting in at least a hundred people nearly losing their lives, many fatally wounded. The cause of this attack is thought to be John Corben, the man whom was responsible for the murder of Lionel Luthor two years ago. Possessing strength beyond that of humans matching that of Superman's, police are at loss as to how Corben has come to have such amazing powers._

_Onlookers were saved by Corben and then train crash by Superman's timely arrival. Corben, crazed and ready for a fight with the man of steel, escaped before he could pit his wits against the man of steel leaving a trail of wounded passengers on the half 2 train. _

_But it wasn't an alien superhero that saved these people it was Metropolis' own Dr. Emil Hamilton of Metropolis General Hospital, aiding by the Man of Steel, who saved these people from near death. _

"_I just did what I had to do," Emil Hamilton, 45, said, "if Superman hadn't got me there in the first place I don't know what could have happened. I don't know what it was but I knew I could save those people because of him. He gave me the strength of ten men to save these people. I thank him for that."_

_The whereabouts of Corben is still unknown his body is yet to be found but authorities and Superman have both commented that they believe Corben to still be alive._

"Nice story, Mr Kent," Jimmy said excitedly as he put paper into Clark's printer. "Did you meet him?"

"Well he was busy," Clark said evasively, "I only saw him for the briefly."

"Nice scoop, Kent," Perry said coming over from his desk. "I want you on this Corben story. If this schmuck is hoping for a showdown with Superman I want it to be as big as Ali and Foreman."

"Whatever you say, Mr White," Clark said pleasantly.

Perry looked at Clark curiously, he didn't know how to put his finger on the man, he was shy, a little clumsy and well meaning and yet he had a this assertive nature when dealing with a story and about his views, despite his arguments sometimes coming of as stuttering a lot of the time he stands for what he believed. It was weird. He was weird. He couldn't help but smile as he was reminded of that weird boy from Smallville he knew from so long ago.

Suddenly, the newsroom and his train of thought was interrupted by the sudden wolf whistles coming from around the room. Perry turning his eyes focused on a petite blond walking into the bullpen. The entire room stopped male reporters turning and checking her out as she walked through the newsroom.

"Wow," Perry said looking her over as she walked over to him, "check out this cutie."

"Golly," Jimmy gasped his eyes widening at the sight of him.

"Excuse me," Buffy said to Steve Lombard, who looked at her leturisly as he looked her over.

"Hey," he said raising a suggestive eyebrow to her.

"Cool it, Mr-seventies-moustache," Buffy said holding up a hand to stop his advances, "can someone tell me where Clark Kent is?"

"Kent?" Lombard exclaimed with shock looking this girl over.

"Err... excuse Steve," said Ron Troupe standing up from his desk, "he still thinks that moustache works."

"Well, he is sooo wrong," Buffy said rolling her eyes at Lombard, "can you tell me where Clark Kent is, please?"

"Err... yeah, he's over there," Ron said also a little stunned that this beautiful petite girl was looking for Clark Kent. She nodded walking over to Clark's cubicle.

Perry fixed his collar and tie. "Must be a fan," he mumbled to Jimmy and Clark. Clark opened his mouth to correct Perry who walked over to her swaggering over. "Hello miss, don't worry," he said cutting her off as she went to open her mouth, "I know, you want some advice about what it takes to work in a place like this. Well, like I told Elvis, it takes a lot of gumshin and a lot of work..."

"Excuse me," Buffy interrupted him mid-anecdote, "I'm actually looking for Clark Kent."

"Kent?" Perry boggled turning to Clark who waved at Buffy shyly. Buffy smiled walking over to Clark kissing him on the lips lightly, though having to get up on her tippy-toes to do so. All around them, Perry, Jimmy, Ron and Steve looked on open mouthed.

"Chief, is it okay if I take an early lunch?" Clark said placing an arm around Buffy.

"Err... yeah go for it," Perry stuttered trying to sound casual despite looking unbelievably at Clark and Buffy. Clark nodded walking away with Buffy grabbing his coat as he went.

"Great Caesar's ghost," The four men said at once as Buffy and Clark disappeared in the elevator unable to believe what they had seen.

* * *

"It's all fake," John Corben said devastated as he looked at the cuts in his skin, his hardened skin, chipped away by his small battle with Superman. He had had him and that boy scout had burnt away his skin revealing the truth to him. He fake, he wasn't real. He was metal. Metal cybernetics churned inside him his fleshy substance hanging around his burn and charred clothes. He looked at his face angrily, touching his skin pulling at it. It didn't even feel like skin. It didn't feel like anything. It felt fake, "A fraud!"

He grabbed the skin ripping his half face angrily revealing the metal skull from underneath. He pulled at the rest of the skin, his arms, trying t get rid of it. "This is fake, this is truth, real, the reality hidden in lies. The Metal behind the man!"

He looked in the mirror angrily, his metallic teeth baring at him as he smiled insanely, his skin ripped n half revealing a metallic skeleton underneath, his kryptonite heart shown more prominently no longer hidden behind fake skin. His clothes torn from the battle, his skin the same, he had no need for them. He breathed heavily glaring at his reflection. "This is who I am now!" He snarled punched the mirror cracking it in half the same as his face, "Metallo."

* * *

Author Note

Okay so most of you know this story will be based as Buffy Season eight but it will also be a Superman: Year One and will deal with Supes meeting some of his Rogues Gallery, it will have filler adventures for both Buffy and Supes as well as dealing with the big story and will probably be the longest one I've done. Right so you know by now Metallo is next so I'll leave a clue in every chapter or so that will tell you what will happen in the next chapter or sometime soon or maybe later on.

Here's your first one:

What kind of a man has bats on the brain?


	11. Metallo

-Chapter Eleven-

_Metallo_

Buffy couldn't help but laugh as she watched Clark do his new disguise Clark as he paid for coffee. She sat at the table watching as he accidently and clumsily hit people with his briefcase as he tried to balance two cups of coffee. "Sorry," he said awkwardly slumping down into the seat, his briefcase flipping open the contents falling out. "S-sorry."

"I swear, this isn't an act," Buffy said playfully as she helped him sort out his briefcase.

"I'm still getting used to the big city," Clark said giving a weak smile.

"You know you did live here for three months," Buffy said knowingly, remembering their time in Metropolis, mainly Clark's whom had stayed for another month. She always was the mature one.

"Yeah but that was years ago," Clark said taking a sip of his coffee, "still," he added looking up at the towering skyscrapers, "I'm starting to get used to it."

"I suppose flying through the city can do that to you," Buffy whispered softly, "you seem to be keeping busy though," she pointed to the front page of the Daily Planet, "I read your sex scandal story before I came here."

"And?" Clark asked hopefully, not many people had told him about his writing, Perry had told him numerous times over the passed week but no one else had told him, even Chloe, she'd flown off to Frane this morning to cover the European Union Conference.

"It was good, lots of big words," Buffy said pouting a little, "hurt my head."

"You know, that dumb blond routine doesn't work on me," Clark replied rolling his eyes, "I know you too well."

"Well sometimes I'm dumb sometimes I'm smart," Buffy shrugged leaning forward, "we all have a dual identities."

Clark smiled softly.

"So what you gonna do about this Corden guy?" Buffy asked.

"Corben," Clark corrected, "and I'm not sure. Apparently, he was the guy who killed Lionel Luthor, but everyone at the Planet is just as confused as I am about his sudden strength, he was just a normal guy a few months back. His doctors said he had three months to live due to the shrapnel in his heart."

"That explains the kryptonite transplant," Buffy replied curiously, "I'm kind of getting a huge Adam vibe about this guy."

"Me too," Clark said knowingly, "and we know who was behind that."

"Lex," Buffy nodded. "You'll need my help against this robo-jerk."

"No," Clark said abruptly.

"He's got kryptonite," Buffy hissed to him, "he could kill you."

"I know," Clark said softly lowering his head and voice so no one could hear him, "but..." he sighed realising this wasn't much of an argument but it was the truth, "this fight will probably be covered by news teams."

"Aren't you bigheaded?" Buffy teased.

"It true though, everyone wants a picture of me and if I'm fighting someone who matches me with strength they'll want it covered," Clark said seriously, "Perry's already got me on this story."

"Yeah, so what's your point?" Buffy asked confused.

"The whole newsroom saw you with me," Clark said notably, "if you start fighting alongside Superman, people will talk and put two and two together and realise that I'm..."

"Not just a mild-mannered reporter," Buffy nodded understandably, "Clark, I know you wanna keep your secret but..."

"I know," Clark said taking her hand, "don't worry... I've got a plan."

"That's a first," Buffy said surprised, "are you sure you're Clark Kent?"

"Only half the time," Clark said cheekily. "Is Willow coming back for you or are you..."

"Are you asking me to stay over?" Buffy asked a little shocked.

"W-well if you want to, I mean, you don't have to," Clark stammered his face growing redder as Buffy sat their smiling at him.

"I'd love to," she said, "but I have to get back, you're not the only one with an early start."

"How are you getting back?" Clark asked.

"One of the girls will teleport me," Buffy said a matter-a-factly.

"Isn't Willow coming for you?" Clark asked confused.

"No," Buffy said irritably glaring at her coffee, "she's gone AWOL again. She keeps doing it every so often. I don't know where, none of us do. She keeps being all mystery-woman about it."

"Maybe she's working with the other Slayers? Or the Coven?" Clark said thoughtfully.

"Maybe," Buffy said taking Clark's hand, "be careful with this guy. Please," she begged.

"I will," Clark said softly.

* * *

His name was Metallo. John Corben was dead. What he thought he was, was a lie. The people who saw him, who cowered when they saw his face; this was the truth. This was who he was now, a monster, a mechanical terror. And he was going to have his revenge. It didn't take long to find him, his new mechanical joints had made him able to take large leaps through the air.

With smack he had landed exploding through the window of his destination. He smiled evilly at the board room, looking around at the board members all of which look on in horror as he glowers at them with his green eyes. Both of which move to one man, the man who did this to him, the man whom had real cause to fear him.

Lex Luthor.

"Hello, Lex," Metallo cackled walking over to him and lifting him up from his seat and over his head, "I'm in need of some service and you're coming to help me."

Lex glared at Metallo trying to mask his fear, although his fear was outweighed by his sheer anger at being held like this. Like a rag doll. He truly hated these super-powered beings.

* * *

"So how'd you meet her?" Jimmy asked excitedly once Clark returned to the newsroom, in fact it wasn't just Jimmy who was asking, every guy with a pulse was asking Clark the same questions.

"I've known her for years," Clark said to Jimmy, "we've just started dating."

The male workers fanned away uninterested as Clark retreated to his office making it obvious he wasn't going to say anything else. "I don't get it, Mr Kent," Jimmy said leaning against his desk, "I mean how do you do it? I mean your GF is a total babe."

"Thanks Jim," Clark chuckled, "but I didn't do anything. I just was myself."

"Well, I mean, no offence but, your kind of weird," Jimmy said apologetically, "but a good weird, I mean I like you, but I don't know. Do girl's go for that?"

Clark sighed turning to Jimmy. "Look, Jim," Clark said seriously still keeping his higher-toned Metropolis Kent voice, "I know I kind of come off as a little shy..."

"A little?" Lois called leaning against Clark's cubicle, "you make Woody Allen look like a sex god."

"Yes, well," Clark glared at her, "as I was trying to say. Just because I'm shy doesn't mean I'm shy around most people, I'm just getting used to this place and like I told you it's overwhelming. I guess what I'm saying is girl's go for whoever they're comfortable with."

"Nice one, Smallville," Lois said glancing at confused Jimmy, "confuse the kid even more."

"So, what's your advice?" Clark replied, "take her to a motorcar derby?"

"No," Lois replied, "just be assertive, you want something go for it. That's how I like my men," she added glancing at Clark, turning and walking away.

"She likes you," Jimmy said to him as though like a whisper.

"Yeah, we've been friends for years," Clark said obviously, "not best friends but..."

"No, I mean, she _likes_ you," Jimmy said stressing it to Clark so that the penny would drop.

"What?" Clark laughed loudly unable to believe what he was saying, "Lois? No, trust me Lois..."

"Mr. Kent, it's so obvious," Jimmy exclaimed incredulously.

"Jimmy, I'd be flattered if it were true but me and Lois... we're too different," Clark stuttered, "so let's just drop it."

"Whatever you say, CK," Jimmy shrugged.

"CK?" Clark asked raising an eyebrow.

"I can't keep calling you Mr. Kent, if we're going to be friends," Jimmy shrugged.

"We're friends?" Clark replied a little taken aback.

"Sure, us newbies have to stick together," Jimmy said smiling and walking away. Clark smiled laughing inwardly, he glanced over at Lois curiously. Was Jimmy right? Did she like him? Didn't matter, he was with Buffy. He loved Buffy.

"This is WGBS-TV with an urgent news bulletin," called a reporter on the television stood outside LexCorp, "we are at LexCorp plaza where Lex Luthor CEO of LexCorp is being held hostage by the new metallic John Corben now calling himself Metallo."

The camera zoomed up to the top of LexCorp plaza to see two figures, one being Metallo holding another, Lex Luthor out of the top most window. Clark's eyes widened as he saw this. He wanted nothing more than to let Lex fall, knowing he had a hand in this, but he couldn't. He got to his feet moving past the reporters and taking the stairs to the roof.

* * *

"I can't feel anything," Metallo spat angrily, "you said there would be adjustments. I want them. I want to be back the way I was."

"What do you care if you can't feel?" Lex growled angrily as Metallo holding over a great drop, "you're practically immortal you could live forever."

"What's the point if you can't feel the touch of a good woman or taste anything?" Metallo cried furiously, "you've turned me into a monster."

"I've turned you into the next step of human advancements," Lex snarled, "science is a working progress. Yes, you can't feel now, but in a year, two or five, you'll be as human as the rest of us only much more advanced. You'll be the next step in human evolution. A convergence of technological and human power."

"Are you trying to trick me?" Metallo growled pulling him close so that they were face to face.

"Of course not I give you my word," Lex gasped as Metallo gripped his neck tightly, "I've always been good to you John, please, I want to help you."

Metallo looked Lex over closely weighing the situation. "I kill Superman," Metallo said a thought crawling through his head, "and you get me these adjustments."

"Deal," Lex gasped.

"Good," Metallo said smiling at Lex cruelly, "I don't know about you, but I really hope he catches you."

"What?" Lex cried, Metallo grip loosening from his neck as Metallo let him go. Lex dropped from his office screaming in terror as he flailed and swiped at the air as he fell. The people below screamed in horror from below as city's industrial elite plummeted down fifty feet. Lex flailed in horror as he saw the ground coming closer by twenty feet.

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed him around the waist swooping him up in the air. Lex looked up to Superman holding him from behind. He flew away dropping him down a building adjacent from LexCorp. "Don't think this changes anything," Lex snarled as Superman let him go.

"Oh don't worry it doesn't," Superman snarled angrily. "I know what you did to that man. And I'm going to make sure you pay."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lex said with outrage, "I am a victim of this man as much as anyone else. He stole my father and now is after me," Lex looked up smiling smugly, "oh and I'd move if I was you."

"What are you..."

BOOM! Superman crashed through the roof of the building as Metallo dropped down from the sky slamming down into him. The Man of Steel felt himself crash through the many ceiling and floors until finally he hit the ground floor of the building.

He got to his feet shakily his head spinning. Metallo dropping on him had really took it out of him, but the source of his pain was not that, but the green glow that had filled the room as Metallo dropped down beside him. "You know you really are quite predictable," Metallo sneered, "like a moth to the flame. I almost thought you'd let Luthor drop after all with him gone Metropolis would be free."

"It did cross my mind," Superman groaned getting to his feet and punching at Metallo causing him to stumble. He reached in the back of his belt pulling out a small piece of lead. He held it up pushing against Metallo's chest pushing him down to the ground. He punched hard at the Metallo knocking him down to the ground shooting a blast of heat vision at Metallo's chest burning the piece of lead on the top of his chest.

Metallo punched at Superman before he could weld the rest of the lead sending him flying across the room. Superman got to his feet glaring at Metallo as he did. The kryptonite wasn't effecting him yet it still had its potent glow seeping through the bottom of the lead. He may be able to win this if the lead holds up.

"You think this will stop me," Metallo said smugly looking down at the piece of lead, "nothing can stop me," he growled viciously.

"I think I'll give it a try," Superman said stubbornly zooming at Metallo punching him in the face causing him to stumble backwards. Metallo looked back at Superman, his eyes widening as Supes uppercut him square in the jaw sending him rocketing in the air crashing through the ceiling and into the air. Supes kicked off from the air following him as Metallo soared through the air towards the docks.

A massive explosion occurred as Metallo crashed into a huge crane, the crane collapsing beneath itself crashing to the ground. Supes dropped to the ground looking at the wreckage. He was glad no one had been inside the crane at the time. The docks was deserted. Good, it would make this fight a lot easier. He stepped forward. A green glow shooting from the rumble hitting Superman square in the chest sending him flying across the docks slamming into a crate falling to the ground. Supes looked up from his knees weakly to see a fully metallic Metallo, no lead shielding around the kryptonite. The Man of Steel looked on his eyes wide as Metallo smirked moving forward.

"You know that actually tickled," Metallo sneered walking towards Superman, a green glow emitting from his chest as the Kryptonite came in close proximity to Superman. Superman got to his feet quick as an excruciating pain filled his entire body. Metallo lunged at Superman grabbing him by the throat lifting his limp body up. "You think you could beat me. I have your weakness in the palm of my hand. I am the only one how can bring you to your knees!"

"Is this what you want?" Supes croaked, "or is it what Luthor wants?"

"Oh, I want this," Metallo sneered gripping Superman's throat tighter, "Luthor? He's yesterday's news. Once he's out of the way I'll run Metropolis... I mean who around here can stop me."

"Me," came a cold voice, familiar only to Supes and it was good to hear it. Metallo turned to see Buffy Summers heave a long red Axe with a stake at the other end. Metallo cried in agony as the blade sliced through his metallic arm chopping it in half. He stumbled backwards holding his arm in some form of pain. He glared a Buffy as she swung her axe at him before he could react impaling his chest.

"Nice axe," Metallo sneered, "but it looks like it didn't go all the way through," he noted the axe stuck in his chest.

"I wasn't planning for that," Buffy smirked looking at Metallo's chest. Metallo looked down mockingly at the axe only to see where the axe had penetrated. The wires holding his kryptonite heart together snapping away from the axe hanging by only one wire. Metallo looked at his kryptonite heart his eyes wide with shock as it hung limp out of its chamber. Buffy smirked at him coolly," this. Is mine."

She grabbed the piece of kryptonite yanking it from the last wire, Metallo crying out to stop her moving forward but stopping in his tracks as Buffy ripped out the kryptonite, his whole body stiffening and jerking as his whole body shut down. His face contracted with wild aggression as he tried to stay alive, he reached out for Buffy trying to grab the Kryptonite from her, crashing to the ground with thud his green eyes turning black and his empty mouth staying open with one last wheezy gasp.

Buffy sighed throwing the kryptonite thirty feet into deep waters of the ocean leading out of the docks. She lifted up Metallo pulling the Slayer Axe from its chest running over to Clark bending down to check on him as he tried to get up.

"Are you..."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Clark groan trying to push himself up, "I will be."

"Here let me..." Buffy began lifting Superman's shirt to see any of his injuries. Clark takes her hand stopping her.

"I'm fine," he said softly. He sighed breathing in, "my powers are coming back now. I'll be fine. Just help me up, please."

Buffy nodded grabbing Clark's arm and throwing it over her shoulder. "Nice axe," Clark said jokily, "new?"

"Kind of," Buffy said looking at him closely. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes," Clark groaned impatiently.

"Are you sure about that?" cackled the mechanical voice of Metallo as he regained consciousness standing up straight, one arm chopped off and a gaping slash across his chest. He looked himself over. Clark and Buffy looking at him wide-eyed. He truly was indestructible. "Back-up power source. Have to hand it to Lex, he thinks of everything. Doubt it will last long, still. Should last long enough for me to get some Kryptonite."

"You seem a little weakened," Clark goaded smiling weakly, "you sure the backup power will be enough."

"It'll be enough for you!" Metallo snarled leaping at Clark. It was now or never. Clark could feel his powers returning. He looked at Metallo with fierce determination, knowing he had to make his move while he was open.

Superman pushed Buffy aside, knocking her away from harm's way as Metallo flew towards them. The Man of Steel stepped back pulling his arm back, clenching his fist, his muscles bulging as he built up all his strength into one arm, swinging at Metallo, delivering an earth shattering punch to the face. The force of the punch was so powerful that it sent Metallo flying out fifty feet in the air soaring a hundred miles into nothingness until finally he was gone, disappearing in the depths of the ocean.

Clark turned as Buffy got to her feet rubbing her shoulder irritably. "What part of stay away didn't you understand?" Clark said angrily glaring at Buffy.

"What part of 'be careful' didn't you understand?" Buffy snapped returning an equally glaring glare. They stood glaring for a moment. Suddenly pulling each other into a kiss.

"Thanks," Clark said softly smiling at her warmly.

"No problem," Buffy replied.

Clark looked over as police sirens echoed from afar coming closer. "You better go," he said urgently.

"And let you get all the credit?" Buffy said raising a teasing eyebrow at him. Clark gave her a serious look which made her pout a little pulling out an amulet, "oh boo. You owe me Krypto-boy."

With a flash of light Buffy disappeared as police sirens screeched to a stop. Lois ran out to Superman looking at him with concern. "Are you alright?" She asked worriedly. "Where's Corben?"

"I'm fine," Superman said warmly, "Corben," he said softly sighing as he looked out into the sea. "Went for a swim."


	12. Dawnie Troubles

-Chapter Twelve-

_Dawnie Troubles_

It had been a couple of weeks since Buffy had beaten Metallo and Buffy still held claim that she defeated the technological terror, after all she had chopped off his arm and taken out the kryptonite heart weakening it greatly. Clark, much to Buffy's annoyance, was adamant that it was a team effort. I mean, couldn't he just be cool and join the bickering victory competition.

"I guess I'm just mature than you," Clark said teasingly when Buffy commented, or rather complained about this.

"I take care of a hundreds girls whilst trying to do the bills," Buffy pouted.

"I have to take care of the world," Clark replied knowingly, "not like I'm bragging."

"Yeah cos that suit isn't braggy at all," Buffy mumbled under breathe.

"I heard that," Clark said rolling his eyes.

All in all the past couple of weeks had been good; Clark and Buffy had been made officially a couple. Clark would swoop in to stay at the castle every few days, Buffy would teleport to the Planet for dinner, she couldn't stay over like Clark could, unlike him she couldn't fly or be in Metropolis and back within five to ten minutes and unlike him she had at least a hundred girls to look after. It was one of the many things about being the _Head_ Slayer that got on her nerves. She had no life.

But, then, she hadn't had much of a life. Most of her life had been driven by duty, by destiny. At the age of fifteen, her life had been taken away from her, before that she had been Prom Queen, Head Cheerleader and all around popular chick diva. Then Marrick came and changed her life, gave her a calling and a purpose, but at a cost, it cost her friends and her status, she was isolated and alienated and yet she knew what she was doing was right and was more important than spring formals and tryouts and yet even when she got to Sunnydale, the pull of a normal life had still been strong. Even now it was, still pulling hard.

Despite her abnormal world, it had started to feel normal, she had a sister, despite being made by alien technology and her own blood, she had friends despite being a witch and in control of a hundred girls. In a lot of ways, she felt like a teacher, in a way she was, she taught these girls everything they knew and sent them out in the world. But on the other hand, she was General. She led these girls into battle. She commanded and fought alongside them, cutting herself off from them and it seemed like her whole life was consumed in these girls. These girls needed her. These girls had her.

But there was one girl who didn't.

Dawn.

"When are you going to see her?" Xander asked knowingly as they stood in the command centre looking over the many cells.

"I've seen her," Buffy argued.

"A month ago," Xander replied raising an eyebrow, "even S-Clark has seen her."

"Not hard to," Buffy mumbled irritably.

"She needs you," Xander said softly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He's right," Clark said appearing out nowhere and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy exclaimed in shock.

"Ears dropping," Clark shrugged cheekily, "gotta go. Plane to catch."

With that he disappeared in a red and blue blur leaving a disgruntled Buffy.

"Fine, I'll go," Buffy cried with exasperation at being ganged up on, she hated this; she knew it would be worse if Willow had been here, all three of them ganging up on her. She glanced around wondering if Willow could zap in to join in, luckily she didn't, unluckily she had Xander giving her 'his' look, telling her to go.

Buffy stood up and walked away, to her doom. Although that was an exaggeration. It was just that all Dawn did was moan about her problems lately and would refuse to talk to her, she would only talk to Willow and what with Willow doing her reappearing and disappearing act, Dawn was talking to no one, well except Xander. Why wouldn't she talk to her? What was wrong with her? She was her sister; she did sacrifice herself for her.

"I thought I'd come see you," Buffy said as she crept through the door to the huge room in which they kept Dawn, it was a ruined entrance hall without a roof, where else were they going to put Dawn.

"No you didn't," Dawn said moodily, "Xander told you to come see me. I heard him, big ears remember."

"Well, I'm here," Buffy said in a monotone way, she didn't know how to react. She didn't know how to talk to her. Her own sister and she didn't know how to talk to her.

"Like you wanna be here," Dawn mumbled, "is Willow here?"

"No," Buffy said walking up the steps to speak to Dawn's face rather than craning up to talk to her. "She was here a couple of weeks ago, but... had to go."

"I wanna talk to her," Dawn grumbled.

"You can talk to me?" Buffy said trying to not sound pleady, but seeming that way, she just wanted her to talk to her.

"You'll shout at me," Dawn mumbled upset.

"Everyone told you he was Thricewise," Buffy said rolling her eyes, "I mean I don't get why you didn't listen. I mean Giles said, and Willow did, and they hadn't even met him."

"I don't wanna talk to you about it," Dawn cried angrily.

"Why? I-I can help," Buffy cried, "I mean, I know all about virginity blunders."

"I said I didn't wanna talk about it!" Dawn growled.

"You'll talk to Xander, you'll talk to Willow," Buffy glared, "you'll even talk to Clark. Why not me?"

"You've got a hundred girls to talk to," Dawn grumbled irritably turning around from Buffy, "you don't need me."

"Arghh! I don't know why I bother," Buffy exclaimed, "you are so annoying."

"See ya another year," Dawn snapped glaring at Buffy.

"Your butt looks waaaayy big in those pants," Buffy snapped back slamming the door in Dawn's eye. She stomped up the stairs from the Dawn's room to the balcony looking over the Scottish Valley.

They were so cut off. Both of them cut off from civilisation. This forest surrounds them, cutting him off from everyone else. A small town sat a hundred miles away just across from the mountains, so Clark said. Clark, he was the only bit of the outside world she had, she wished was Andrew living in Rome and training Slayers. Now that was a good job. Why did he get it? Why did she have to be in Scotland?

Truth was she missed home. She missed her mother. She missed being normal. She missed a normal sister, well as normal as they could with her life.

She envied Clark. Always in the limelight, never in the shadows. He had to be. That was his destiny, this was hers and yet they were entwined together. She wondered if people would like her and her cause the same as Clark's if she came out. Would they accept an army of women, the same they have with all-powerful being in tights?

She doubted it.


	13. Love and Monsters

-Chapter Thirteen-

_Love and Monsters_

It's long tail slashed at the stone column as she ducked and dived out of the way into a roll. The column exploded as the huge tail slashed into it sending a sea of stone crashing down on the stone floor. She spun around turning to face her adversary, it leered at her with its yellow eyes hunger in its eyes, its long teeth sharp and pointed they looked as if they could bite through metal. It looked like a T-Rex with boned horns sticking out of its long spine. Its claws scratched across the floor as it moved towards her.

"So what's this Jurassic Park reject called?" Buffy asked pressing her ear-piece ducking and weaving out of the way as it scratched and slashed at her. She kicked slashed at its claws. The creature let out an ear-piercing shriek as two of its long claws fell to the floor. Buffy flipped over its over claw as it scratched at her, flipping away from it.

"A Bar'Tuk," Xander replied down her ear-piece from the command centre, "big teeth, long claws, in a need for a good manicure."

"Already on it," Buffy replied, "two down. Another eight to go and he'll look marginally decent." A beeping appeared in her ear as she dropped to her knees jumping up and kicking the Bar'Tuk in the jaw dropping back on the ground, "hang on I've got another call," she pressed her ear-pierce, "you're on the air, what's your question caller?"

"I'm going to take a wild guess an say you're busy?" Clark's voice appeared.

"Nope, just fighting a fangy dinosaur," Buffy replied sarcastically as she dived behind the altar as the Bar'Tuk continued to thrash and bash through the church trying to get at her.

"Need any help?" Clark asked casually as Buffy heard the sound of typing.

"Na, it's cool, I'm gonna guess you have a deadline," Buffy shrugged as she looked up at a huge cross sat hung up over the Bar'Tuk, she picked up gold plate and threw it at the wire holding it up cutting it in half sending the cross crashing onto the Bar'Tuk, "plus I think I've got it."

"Really? Cos I think I owe you one," Clark replied as he continued to type.

"You can owe me a coffee," Buffy groaned as leapt into the air at the dazed Bar'Tuk.

"I think I'd owe you the whole of Starbucks," Clark joked softly.

"Well, keep saving," Buffy joked as she slashed down on the monster cutting its head in half, crashing to the ground.

"You okay?" Clark asked with concern as he heard the crash.

"Yeah," Buffy replied weakly as she got up from her feet holding her arm in pain, "just bruised and owie."

"You know you should be a reporter," Clark chuckled, "all those big words you use."

"Are you being cheeky Mr. Kent?" Buffy asked looking around at the wrecked church, the huge Bar'Tuk lain dead on the ground, its green blood everywhere.

"Maybe, we still on for Thursday?" Clark asked as the sound of printing echoed down the ear-piece.

"Yeah," Buffy sighed tiredly, "I think I'll be well rested by then."

"Good, see you then," Clark said hurriedly.

"This just a quick call?" Buffy asked a little hurt.

"Yeah I gotta get this Superman Bank Heist story to Perry quickly," Clark replied, Buffy feeling sour in her stomach at the word _heist_.

"Right," Buffy said quickly, "well I... have to go. Gotta manage the clean up and then bed time."

"Sweet dreams," Clark said a little taken aback, "love you."

"Do you?" Buffy asked hopefully.

"Yeah, do you?" Clark asked equally hopefully.

Buffy paused opening her mouth. "I-I," her voice cracked with hesitation, "I have to go, sorry. The clean up crew's here."

"Oh... okay," Clark croaked trying to sound casual, "I'll talk to you later."

* * *

Why didn't she say it back? She had said it before? What? He had to be on his death bed for her to be able to say it? Buffy chasticised herself the whole way back to the castle. The other Slayers noting her bad mood as she stood at the end of the helicopter as they sat in their seats.

"Anything up?" Satsu asked as Buffy slumped down her chair.

"No, yes, kind of," Buffy stuttered, "ugh, majorly."

"You wanna talk about it?" Satsu asked hopefully.

"No, boy trouble," Buffy grunted looking out of the window. Satsu looked crestfallen looking away from Buffy as yet again Buffy kicked herself. Great, Buffy upset yet another person who cares about you, Buffy thought to herself angrily.

"She doesn't care about you," whispered one of the girls from the front of the helicopter as Satsu sat crying softly around the girls. They all sat around her consoling her. "She doesn't care about any of us."

"That's not true!" Buffy cried standing up as the girls huddled close keeping their backs to her. What had happened? Had she dozed off? "I care for you guys."

"Liar," Satsu snapped, "you use us. You're a user. You're all nice to me leading me on but as soon as a guy comes along you throw me away. We've all heard the stories about you."

"Spike," Leah said.

"Angel," Rowena added.

"Don't forget Riley," Satsu noted wiping tears from her eyes, "I doubt this new guy will last long, he's too _good_ for you. We all know how she likes the darkness."

"Because she's as dark and as dirty as the devil himself," came a voice from behind, a voice she thought she would never hear before. She spun around see him stood there smiling mockingly at her, his eyes black and spitting black goo. "Aren't you little girl?"

"Y-you're dead," Buffy stammered her eyes wide.

"Well, I don't seem it little lady," Caleb replied mockingly walking around her as she stood still stunned. "Seems you've been living the sinful life. A true Eve, disparaging our Garden of Eden and going against the rules because you feel you have no Law but your own."

"This isn't real," Buffy snapped coldly as the room shifted and they stood in the tomb which they had had their final confrontation. The fires flickered and burnt against the walls bathing a dim light through the room. The Slayer girls lay slain and bloodied on the floor.

"No, but this is," Caleb said his face distorting for a moment in the light showing a skull face for a moment before flickering back to his own again, "this is your destiny, little girl. Taking girls to war and bathing God's green earth with their blood. You've already got two copycats popped all over the world. Dying for you."

"This isn't real," Buffy replied desperately and forcefully at the same time, "you're not real. Your dead. I killed you."

"And that's just one of your many demons," came a sweet voice as Caleb morphed into Buffy smiling at her sweetly.

"Whoever you are, once I get out this I will kill you," Buffy hissed warningly.

"Killing?" the other Buffy gasped in mocked aghast, "what kind of human kills? Oh, that's right," she smirked mockingly pacing up and down the tomb, "you're the _Slayer_, that's what gives you your holier than thou attitude, you can do no wrong even when you do wrong, right? Because that's what has to happen. Because you say so. Because you're above everything."

"Who are you?" Buffy snapped angrily her patience wearing thin.

The Buffy disappeared, a huge gloved hand exploding through the roof of the tomb. Buffy jumped back as the stone ceiling fell apart, she screamed in terror as the hand felt around a distorted cackling voice echoing through above.

"You can't escape me!" shrieked the voice, "I will find you! You can't escape, destiny!"

The hand swiped at Buffy grabbing her leg and pulling her across the floor. Buffy kicked trying to get free but the grip was so tight she could hardly move her ankle. The hand let go for a second reaching out and grabbing Buffy fully with his hand whilst repeatedly.

"This is your destiny!" cackled the voice as Buffy was pulled out of the ceiling into the light. She screamed in terror, her eyes wide as she saw it. Its hooded cloak billowing in the thunderous wind covering most of its body, a blood red thunderous sky rocking behind it as it glared down at her with its yellow eyes from beneath its hood showing its grotesque horrible skull like face, a large toothy grin across its face as it cackled insanely, smiling down at Buffy evilly.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME!" It roared, "DR. DESTINY!"

* * *

Author Note: Yes, yet another Author's note, well there's one DCU villain in the BuffyVerse. Right note is for anyone to ask for a specific villain or hero to join the story. Up to you, let me know, I'll see what I can do and see if they'll go with the story :D


	14. A Date With Destiny

-Chapter Fourteen-

_A Date With Destiny_

Buffy and Clark walked through the grassy meadow, it reminded her of Smallville. She had only been there the once but the meadows looked all to the same, golden with mixture of orange as the golden sun set across the meadow. The sky was red and peaceful, the same colour as Clark's cape, it flowed behind him majestically as they walked through the meadow.

"I didn't think you'd wear this on a date," Buffy chuckled looking at Clark's Superman suit unable to believe he was wearing it.

"Well, I know how much you like me in it," Clark replied holding her ahdn squeezing it lightly.

"I do," Buffy said smiling broadly walking forward her hand slipping away from Clark's hand as Clark let go. She turned around to see Clark looking at her sadly, his eyes wide and teary as he looked at her.

"You don't love me, do you?" Clark croaked sadly.

"Clark, it's not..."

"You said it once," Clark said moving towards her looking outraged, "when I died. I heard you. What? I have to die for you to care for me? "

"No it's not..."

"I've saved you, I've saved your sister!" Clark roared his blue eyes fiery with rage, "but you know what..."

Clark's hand shot through her chest, blood spurted as Clark pulled out her heart. It pumped weakly in his hand as he glared at her with utter hatred. Buffy looked at him wide-eyed holding her bleeding chest as she felt her knees buckle. "You're not worth saving," Clark spat at her.

His red cape moved over his shoulders a hood grew out of the cape shrowding his face. Clark cackled insanely at the quivering Buffy. The meadow turned black with death as everything turned to ash. The sky turned thunderous and chaotic as lightning crashed around them, Clark's face distorting into a skull like one as he continued to cackle. His suit turned grey and his symbol disappeared, his hands gloved in blue gloves matching his now blue boots and hooded cloak. Dr Destiny sneered down on Buffy holding her beating heart. "I control your dreams, Buffy," Dr Destiny sneered kneeling down at her as she gulped for air as the blood poured, "don't worry you won't die. Not what the boss wants, nope. He just wants you out of the way for a bit. And now you're trapped in here," Destiny growled looking down on her, "Like a _rat_!"

Buffy's eyes widened with realisation as she looked at Destiny. "You!" she gasped.

* * *

The castle was silent and the moon was ominous, the woods sat hidden beneath surrounding each corner of the castle. Fog rose across the Scottish moors, giving the entire place an eerie look. Dracula's castle in the middle of Scotland. The only comes from the moon and one room. The only people awake, are the two stood at the North Tower standing guard.

"Okay so you go on the graveyard shift to what?" one of girls asked rolling her eyes, her double sided axe over her shoulder.

"To guard the castle," Renee replied doing the same with her crossbow.

"Yeah sure and comic book quotes, talking Yoda and generally everything to do with James Bond is just a new fad," the slayer chuckled, "you're totally into him."

"I so am not," Renee cried her cheeks flushing as she said this, "I just... think he's cute..."

"Yeah whatever and talking about drywall is because you wanna go into construction," The other slayer chuckled.

"Wait!" Renee hissed as she heard something, something soft yet in the still of the night easy to hear. "Do you hear that?"

The Slayer looked around listening hard she could hear it scraping, grabbing, something climbing. "Yeah..." she said, "it sounds like crawling..."

"Doesn't sound like," Renee gasped looking down at the castle wall, "it is!"

Against the castle wall a sea of crawling creatures, the evil undead, moulded and falling apart, their skin green, their nails long and chipped with a yellow tone to it. Their teeth were long like the deadliest vampire and their eyes were filled with unbridled hunger. Hunger for living flesh. For them.

"We're under attack!"

* * *

She stood looking down on Buffy, her eyes fiery with insane glory, the dagger in her hand. She was slipping away, she could see it in her eyes, giving into the dream like she should. She'll put her out her misery but not after making it as painful as possible, every fear, every worry, every nightmare coming at her tenfold driving her mad until finally she dies.

"You got five seconds to put that Peter Pan dagger down and step away from the blond girl in the nightie," came an annoying voice belonging to an even more annoying person whom she not happy to see. She turned see an eye-patch wearing Xander Harris stood at the door armed with a crossbow and at least four Slayers. "Amy," he said, "long time, no desire to see."

"Xander?" Amy said sweetly, "made any love spells lately."

"How's your mother?" Xander said scathingly raising his crossbow aim at her, "drop it mommy's girl."

"You don't have to ask," Amy said looking at him with mocked loving, "I know what your heart wants."

Suddenly, she slammed her dagger down on Buffy. The Slayers leaping at her slamming her against the floor. Amy felt her back slam against the wall whacking her head as she fell.

"Come on really? Do you think we wouldn't have some protection for when Buffy was sleeping?" Xander asked her sarcastically as he held her broken dagger.

"Won't matter," Amy winced, "that was just Plan A, Plan B will be so much fun. An associate of mine is inside Buffy's mind, wriggling every nightmare and fear inside her. Until she goes insane or dies from shock."

"Buffy will get off it," Xander said stubbornly, "she always does. This average compared to what she's gone through."

"Yeah, but even if she defeats my associate," Amy sneered cruelly, "she'll still sleep. Not unless she gets a kiss. True love's kiss. Care to step up to plate Xander? No amount of love spells will work for this Snow White."

Xander looked in horror at the horrified restless face of Buffy as she wriggled in her sleep. Xander said one thing, it was loud, it was gut retching shout of pure fear and pleading. He hoped he heard it. "SUPPPPEEEERRRMAAAAANNNNNN!"

* * *

Clark sat at his desk typing, he had no idea what he was typing some gun running story, it would probably wouldn't beat Lois' Drug smuggling in Cuba story but, it'll do. It should pass them time, making him forget, forget about her.

God, why didn't she say it back, Clark thought angrily to himself. Was it too soon? My god, they'd liked each other for years now, now they were together. Maybe he got the wrong idea, he thought crestfallen. He was so stupid, why did he say it? Could he pull it off as a slip of the tongue?

"Rough day, Smallville," Lois said leaning against his cubicle.

"That obvious," Clark replied dismally.

"Please, you face could sink ships at the moment," Lois replied, "which reminds me I've gotta give Perry this Chinese Pirates story."

"What happened to the Drug smugglers?" Clark asked curiously.

"What do you think the Pirates were after?" Lois smirked winking at him. Clark nodded returning back to his work, his eyes soft with sadness and his mouth stuck to a frown. "Buffy?"

"What?"

"You wanna talk about it?" Lois asked leaning against the his cubicle, "I know Chloe's usually your love councillor but what with her still in covering the Giant Bat story in Gotham, I thought you could settle with me."

"I'm settling when I'm with you, Lois," Clark said seriously.

"Sweet Smallville, but I'm a deadline here and your times almost up so spill," Lois said a little flustered, as she fiddled with the piece of paper in her hand Clark couldn't help but notice the shade of red her cheeks had gone.

"Well, I kind of told Buffy that I loved her," Clark stuttered awkwardly leaning back into his chair.

"Oh," Lois croaked surprised, "I-I didn't know it was that serious."

"I'm guessing neither did she," Clark replied knowingly and little saddened.

Lois looked at the saddened Clark, his face crestfallen and his shoulders hunched more than usually; he had never looked this meek, this helpless before despite going around seeming it, Lois could always see something more. Something fighting to get out, a fire in the belly, he was hiding. She sighed to herself. She was going to hate herself for this.

"Okay, I'm just gonna come out on the limb here and say that, Buffy, sweet girl but a little ditzy and out of your league," Lois said sitting down next to him getting a questionable glare at Lois, "that said," she said pointedly, "she probably thinks the same thing about you."

"Me?" Clark replied confused.

"Yeah, Smallville, you," Lois said seriously, she shrugged looking him over, "okay a bit meek, stuttering and clumsy but you're a good guy, sweet and honourable. Any girl would be lucky to have a guy like you. You get a guy like that," she said looking down at the floor, "you wonder what they see in you... or what they don't and it scares you when they love you the way you do."

"So, you think she feels the same way?" Clark asked confused.

"Who?" Lois asked startled looking up.

"Buffy," Clark said looking at her confused, "do you think she feels the same way."

"I don't know, Smallville," Lois said standing up straight her caring voice gone and replaced by her gruff, ace reporter voice, "I gotta story to print."

"What the hell was that about?" Clark asked as Jimmy came to his cubicle.

"I don't know," Jimmy shrugged, "maybe it's her ESP?"

"PMT, and no I don't think so," Clark said curiously. His eyes suddenly flashed wide and he stood up as something in distance could be heard in his super sensitive ears.

"Supppppeeeeerrrmmaaaannnn!"

Xander, Clark thought.

He turned to Jimmy. "Err... can you pass this story to Perry?" Clark stammered, "I-I've got... to turn my washing machine off. Don't wanna start a fire or... flood."

Clark nodded rushing off leaving a confused Jimmy looking after him as he ran to the stairs.

"Did I miss something?" Jimmy squeaked with confusion.

* * *

"We're under attack!" Renee shouted as she burst into Buffy's room to find Xander, four Slayers, Amy and Buffy lying restless on the bed. "What's going on?"

"Your Head Slayer's in a nightmare of a time," Amy sneered, "I doubt even Snow White had it this time."

"Who's attacking?" Xander asked ignoring Amy.

"The living dead," Renee replied hurriedly.

"Oh great," Xander groaned sarcastically, "leaders asleep on the job and we're being attacked. Could things get any worse?"

"Well things are going to get _Final Crisis_ on are asses if we don't something quickly," Renee replied rolling her eyes.

Xander smiled at the comic book reference, god she was great. He shook his head regaining his composure. "Right, get crossbows, long bows anything you can shoot at them, get them off are walls and on the ground," Xander said urgently, "go! Go!" Renee nodded, the other Slayers running. Xander grabbed Satsu, "watch her," he nodded to Amy, "Keep her away from Buffy until _our _friend gets here."

WHOOSH!

"I already am," came a commanding voice from behind Xander.

"Someone's got powerful friends?" Amy sniggered looking at Superman as he stood his symbol emblazed across his chest. "You've peaked a bit too high for your status Xander."

"What have you done to Buffy?" Superman asked looking over at the bed were Buffy lay. His heart swelling with worry. He bent down looking at her worriedly.

"Snow White spell she won't wake up until some gives her a true love kiss," Xander said softly, "how about it Prince Charming?"

Superman looked at Buffy lying there restless. "She's in pain," He said his voice cracking.

"Very," Amy sneered, "so you're Buffy's new squeeze? Nice... least it's not Harris."

"Wow, I am so not feeling the love from you," Xander cried sarcastically. He turned to Clark, "look Supes, I'm gonna need you to do this quickly with the lovey mojo cos we got an invasion on our hands."

"I'll help," Superman said standing up quickly.

"Yeah, after Buffy's back," Xander replied.

Clark opened his mouth to argue not sure if he could do it. He didn't know how he felt about Buffy at the moment. He loved her yes but, did she love him would it work.

"We don't have time for this," Superman said urgently walking out of the room, "we can't have this castle be taken."

"C-Supes," Xander said confused, stopping him before he could zoom, "Clark man," he whispered softly so no one could hear, "what's going on?"

Clark sighed looking at the ground. "She doesn't love me," Clark said dully dropping his head.

"What?"

"Early, I told her I loved her and she didn't say it back," Clark said shifting uncomfortable.

Xander looked at him incredulously, letting out a loud laugh looking at Clark as if he was an idiot. "You idiot," Xander said, "of course she hasn't said back... you've heard of the guys she's dated. Angel turned evil, went to a hell dimension, came back and left her, Riley visited Vampirific hookers and left her and Spike... well you know," Xander placed a hand on his shoulder, "she does C.K. Just give her time."

"You're still seeing things," Superman said chuckling weakly.

"Only on my left side," Xander smiled, "now go on and kiss the girl."

Superman nodded. He took a breath straightening himself up ready to save the girl. He turned walking into room but was suddenly blasted in the chest a by bright white light sending him flying down the corridor. He slid across the wood floor getting up weakly. Magic, he thought glaring angrily at the door as Amy stood their her hands crackling wildly with magical lightning.

"This is a job Superman can't do," Amy sneered smacking Xander away with her magic, holding out her hands, lightning crackling through the tips of her hands. She smiled broadly, her eyes crackling with insanity.

Superman readied himself glaring at her as Amy as she held her hands up at him. A crackle of lightning shot from the tips of her fingers blasting at him, a bright light engulfing the hallway as the lightning blast shot at Superman.

BOOM!

* * *

"You think you can beat me Amy?" Buffy snapped angrily looking around as the meadow warped into a graveyard. Thunderous rain dropping down at her. The hole in her chest had repaired but the blood still remained.

"Oh I'm not Amy," Dr Destiny's voice echoed in the dark clouds, "I'm something much, much more."

"You just some freak in a Halloween costume," Buffy snapped spinning around readying herself as shapes moved in the background. "Hiding behind a Skeletor-wannabe mask."

"Oh, yes well you don't need a mask to hide behind do you?" Destiny sneered, "the girl who's always left behind. Bring suffering to all those who get close to you."

"You killed me," came a voice from behind Buffy, she spun around to see Angel stood there, "you took my soul. Every life I took is your fault."

"You could never love me," Angel said morphing into Riley Finn, "still I got the better bet. I got married. I've got kids now. Demon fighter and family man. What have you got?"

"Nothing, love," Spike appeared after Riley, "nothing but the big blue boy scout you can't tell you love... I know how he feels. To be used. To have your heart ripped out every two minutes.

"You don't deserve to live with the pain you bring so many people," Dr Destiny holding out his hand looking behind Buffy. Buffy turned around to see a hole in the ground. "Time to die, Buffy Summers."

Destiny smacked Buffy in the face knocking her down into the ground, she crashed into the cushions casket of a coffin. She rolled over turning around Destiny smiling down at her. "Good night, Miss Summers."

The coffin slammed shut and darkness fell.


	15. The Secret Enemy

-Chapter Fifteen-

_The Secret Enemy_

Superman flew through the air stopping himself at the edge of the forest surrounding the castle. He stood glaring at the crazed woman wielding balls of lightning zooming at him. She wasn't as fast him, but still fast enough. Superman breathed in hard sucking in the cold Scottish air, trying not to smile, he had to concentrate. His chest rose the more he sucked in his back arching, he could feel the veins in his head building from the strain until finally...

Suddenly, green deformed hands leapt onto him grabbing him by the throat as least five demons and undead monsters grabbed hold of him.

"Hold him for me," cackled Amy as she zoomed towards them.

Unable to hold it in anymore, Superman blasted the gust of air out o his mouth, a cold air, a tornado of arctic breath blasting him and the demons backwards the ground crashing into the trees of the forest. Splinters exploded and so did the demon on his back. He could feel them punching at him as they fell. He grabbed one of the demons hands throwing him through the trees, crashing through them like a cannon ball. Superman stood up as did the demons that fell.

"Leave this place," Superman said looking at the deformed undead, "I don't want to hurt you but I will if you attack these people. Go in peace and no one will be hurt."

The creatures ignored him growling and screeching leaping at him their claws ready. Superman readied himself rolling his eyes as they came. They never did try the easy way. Superman grabbed the nearest one slamming it into the others, throwing it down on the ground. The others looked at their fallen comrade, squeaking weakly on the floor, dazed.

"You ready to reconsider your options?" Superman asked warningly.

Their eyes widened as his eyes glowed a fiery colours. They gulped as this almighty god glared at them warningly. They turned on their heels running through the trees, fleeing for their lives.

"Smart move," Superman said with a small smile kicking off from the ground to return to the battle.

* * *

John Dee was once a small time crook, now he was master of dreams and the mind all thanks to experimentation with ESP in prison. Now he was master of everyone's dreams, he had killed everyone who had turned against him; his wife, his old partner, his boss, his gang. All of them driven insane by their nightmares, they boring, too easy to crack. This was his destiny now. This had always been his destiny to be greater than everyone. To be a master over everyone who had stolen his dreams. He was Dr Destiny.

He looked at the grave before him enjoying the last of this girl's dreams before she finally died. Soon everything will go blank. The dark clouds will turn to white, the grass will disappear the grave and any trace of her will die as well, as she dies. His boss will be most pleased.

"Goodnight, Miss Summers," Destiny said cruelly turning and walking away ready to fade into the detiriating space of her dreams.

Boom!

Destiny stopped in his tracks his eyes widening as he saw a thin yet powerful hand explode through the ground, becoming two as they clawed their way out of the soil. A blond dirty head climbed out of the hole, a deathly glare in the green eyes of the girl who came out with it as she clawed out of it. Her clothes draped in soil and dirt, her hair dirty and wet. She looked like death.

"I've clawed my way out of a grave once before," Buffy snarled, "you really think your little hocus pocus is going to stop me. This is my mind."

"No," Destiny snarled, "it's mine now. You're in my realm now. You can't stop me. You have no powers here. You're just a scared little girl with no where left to run! No friends to save you! No Superman! What's left?"

"Me," Buffy snarled holding out her hand, this was her mind, her nightmare and she can change all she want. All she had to do was want it. And she had it, a sword. A nice long sword, her favourite weapon growing in mid-air and into her hand, a golden hilt, a polished blade. It was the perfect weapon. She examined it glancing at the shocked Dr Destiny. She smiled, "not quite Mr Pointy but still sharp."

Buffy leapt into the air throwing her long sword down on Destiny who held out his hands a long broad sword with a demonic hand, made of jiggered bones and in the shape of a bat. As Buffy swung down their swords connected with a...

* * *

CLANG! Renee swung hard with her sword at the undead monsters, some of which had swords, knocking the one she was fighting with's away from them, slicing its head off and shooting off to the next.

"We can't keep doing this!" Renee shouted as she reached Xander who was commanding and fighting at the same time. "There's too many of them!"

"We keep fighting!" Xander roared as he chopped a creature down, "they put a spell on Buffy to incapacitate her. They're trying to gain access to the castle to get to her. Push them back."

"No need," Superman's voice appeared dropping down in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" Xander exclaimed as he saw Superman.

"Tell everyone to fall back," Superman ordered loudly, Xander nodding knowing not to argue. "Protect them castle at all costs."

"Everyone fall back!" Xander yelled his men or girls turning and running away, not after killing the monster they were fighting.

"Wait, we're just going to leave him?" Renee cried.

"He's got a plan. Now move!" Xander said pulling Renee away looking back as he saw at least a hundred monsters moving towards Superman who moved his arms back behind him.

"I'd hold on to something if I were you," Superman said calmly to the creatures as they move closer. They looked at him mockingly moving towards him. Superman threw his arms forward clapping them together with such speed and force that it creates a shock wave exploding through the valley. It was like an explosion had occurred crashing into each creature sending them flying through the air slamming to the floor either dazed or unconscious.

"Go!" Superman shouted glaring at the undead creatures, "go back to your graves and stay there and no harm will come of you."

"No!" Amy shrieked hovering over her dazed army. "Stand and fight."

"Your army is cut in half," Superman replied sternly, "these creatures can't fight anymore. You are outnumbered; now, reverse the spell you've put on Buffy now."

"You're not in position to demand stuff, Blue Boy," Amy snapped angrily, "The Vampire bitches will die and no one can stop me."

"As a friend of mine once said," came a voice behind Amy causing her to spin around with fright to see Willow hovering there, "I'd like to test that theory."

With one devastating blow Willow shot a pink blast at Amy knocking her down to the ground. Amy stopped a foot from the ground rocketing towards Willow her hands crackling with lightning.

"Get him!" shrieked one of the undead creatures as Superman looked on at Willow and Amy blasting colourful shots at each other. He turned to see at least five undead creatures leaping at him.

SLAM! Superman stepped back as a gigantic foot slammed down on the creatures. He looked up to see the gigantic Dawn groaning down with disgust at the creatures. "EWWW, my shoes all icky with the undead," Dawn groaned.

"Thanks, Dawnie," Superman shouted up to her stumbling backwards as at least ten creatures leapt on him pushing him down to the ground clawing at him. Dawn leapt forward but the rest of the creatures leapt at her attacking at her gigantic body.

Superman kicked off rocketing away, the creatures slipping from his body from the speed crashing to the ground. Superman turned rocketing back to Dawn firing blasts of heat vision at each demon knocking them off of her as weaved around her blasting the creatures away as the Slayers below fought the rest over the dazed and unconscious bodies.

Willow slashed at Amy, who dodged flicking her wrist a white whip cracking from her hand wrapping around Willow's neck. Willow slapped her hand down snapping the magical whip with a purple glow.

"You nearly destroyed the world?" Amy jeered, "you sure it wasn't just a fluke?"

"Wanna find out?" Willow growled angrily, her eyes flashing black. Her hands glowed an electric blue as she zoomed at Amy. Her eyes widened as Willow zoomed at her.

Suddenly, a streak of red shot past Willow causing her to stumble back surprised washing over her face as she turned to see Superman stood next to her looking sternly holding a dazed Amy. "I think you need to watch your anger," Superman said looking at her closely as he eyes remained normal. Willow looked at him guiltily.

"Sorry she, kind of pissed me off," Willow stammered guiltily.

"I know," Clark said sternly, his face warming into a smile, "she pissed me off as well."

They turned looking down as the Slayers finished off the undead creatures. Some ran off the others fell to the ground dead as the Slayers chopped their heads off.

"Looks like your invasion didn't work as well as you wanted," Superman said glaring at Amy as she jumped from his arms looking at both him and Willow threateningly. She looked down to see at least fifty Slayers holding crossbows at her. She was surrounded.

"Doesn't matter, you'll all pay soon enough," Amy shrieked distraughtly, "my boss will see to that. We will stop you."

"Who's we?" Willow snapped.

With a flash of green light, Amy was gone.

"We're in trouble aren't we?" Willow asked knowingly.

"Do you really have to ask?" Superman replied. Then it hit him. Buffy.

* * *

With a slash of her sword Buffy cut Destiny's chest causing him to stumble to backwards. She spun around flicking his sword out of his hand and throwing him to the ground with his torn tunic.

"Right I think I'm done with the Freddy Kruger show," Buffy groaned holding Dr Destiny down, "so you gonna let me out or am I gonna have to beat the hell out of you to do it?"

"You have no idea what you are dealing with do you?" Dr Destiny growled with amusement.

"You? Just some joker demon guy who..."

"Oh I'm no demon," Destiny replied, "I am much more than that. I am part of something much greater. Your demise." He twisted away disappearing and reappearing stood up in front of Buffy. "Twilight is coming," he said ripping his tunic open to reveal a symbol scarred onto his chest, a star overlooking a sun setting. "You and your army shall fall."

"What's Twilight?" Buffy cried.

"Power brokers, Politicians, Criminals and Black Ops Mercenaries," Dr Destiny replied, "all brought together as the protectors against you. You and your kind. I've seen your mind. Your power is derived from the demons you fight. The first Slayer. You've faced her. You know. You've created a new race. A race that could wipe us out. You're not even human are you, girl. You are a thing. You've always known. A thing with only one of objective: to slay."

Buffy looked on shocked as it continued. "What happens when you destroy all the demons? What happens when the war ends? What happens when there's no one left to fight? Will the world be any better for you? And then you decide to _Slay_ the unworthy."

"That won't happen," Buffy argued.

"We shall see little girl," Destiny smirked, "but right now it's time to wake up. Snow White just got her kiss."

With that, Buffy's eyes snapped open and she shot up from bed looking around as at least ten Slayers, Dawn at the window, Willow, Xander and Clark stood around her bed looking surprised.

"Okay," Buffy smiled weakly a little confused, "what have I missed?"


	16. The Next Level

-Chapter Sixteen-

_The Next Level_

The castle was calm again, all except from the moans of the girls whom had been injured. There had been casualties, more so on the other side. Buffy was glad for that. She was even glad that there weren't too many casualties. They had been played. They'd been played hard. This wasn't about trapping Buffy away while they take her girls and castle. This was about letting her know; there was a threat.

That Destiny guy had pretty much spelt it out, they were surrounded by their enemies that had all joined together all to attack her. But there was a leader; was it Twilight? Or was Twilight just the name of the organisation? Who was this Destiny guy? Amy was a part of it? Was this guy magical or just some normal guy? Whoever he was had an army as well, magical and _Power Brokers, Politicians, Criminals and Black Ops Mercenaries_, seems like everyone had joined the group.

"So what exactly do we know about this _Twilight_ group?" Buffy asked commandingly as she walked into the central command room where, Clark, Willow and Xander stood.

"Whoever they are they're symbols been around for years and I'm talking hundreds of years," Xander said showing Twilight's symbol on cave walls and books around the world. "They're either a part of this cult or they just some loons carrying it on."

"What do they want?" Willow asked worriedly.

"They're afraid," Clark replied.

"Of us," Buffy said sternly, angry at these narrow minded people. "Because we have the power."

"No, because what you would do with that power," Clark corrected, "we've already seen what can happen with too much power," he added apologetically.

Willow bowed her head shamefully, looking away awkwardly.

"Why aren't they after you?" Buffy questioned with a note of spite.

"They will be," Clark replied, "it was only a matter of time people started to fear me and take precautions and I doubt Amy will be able to resist to tell her little group that Superman was fighting along the Slayer army. Besides, I was target before tonight."

"How?" Willow asked surprised.

"Luthor," Clark snarled angrily at the name, "I have no doubt that he'll be a part of this. I've known Lex long enough to know that he has hands in a lot of cookie jars, especially one that can grant him the power this group would."

There was silence.

"Sorry," Clark said abruptly to Willow breaking the silence, surprising Buffy and Xander, "I know you've been working hard. I shouldn't have thrown that in your face."

"No, you're right," Willow sighed, "They really fear us don't they?"

"Wouldn't you?" Clark asked knowingly.

* * *

"That was nice what you said to Willow," Buffy said as both she and Clark walked across the south tower. "She has been working hard."

"I know that's why I worry about her," Clark sighed.

"So what you gonna do about Luthor?" Buffy asked moving away from the subject of Willow.

"Well, I can't connect him to Twilight without outing you but, if I can prove he's reinstated his Level 33.1 experiments again, which I bet he is," Clark said glaring at an invisible Lex in front of him, "then I can weaken the society. But if this society is as powerful as we're guessing it's going to be hard to keep him out of action."

"You really hate him don't you?" Buffy said knowingly.

"I hate what he's become," Clark said sternly sitting down on the castle wall. "And what I missed."

"He made his choices, Clark," Buffy said sitting down next to him, "there was nothing you could do."

Clark nodded. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Buffy shrugged stretching with a yawn, "well rested. Just the sort of thing a Snow Whit Curse can do. Thanks for being my Prince Charming by the way."

"I didn't kiss you," Clark said with a note of shame bowing his head. Buffy looked at him sadly realising why, he may not have done so. She took his hand squeezing it.

"I'm sorry," she said sadly.

"No I understand," Clark said standing up, "Lois explained it all, sort of. When you're ready to say it, I'll be there."

"I'm ready now," Buffy said standing up looking at him, tears twinkling in her eyes.

"You're just scared," Clark nodded knowingly.

"You're too good, Clark," Buffy said cutting him off, "you make mistakes, but they're for the right reasons, there's not a bad bone in your body. Me, I have a bad bone. My job, I have to do things, you wouldn't agree with, because I have to. I've tried to hide the darkness from you, but it's only a matter of time that you see it and not like it."

"Buffy," Clark said placing a hand on her shoulder, "I might not agree with your methods, but I know your hearts in the right place. I've done things I'm not proud of, I've stole, ran away from my problems, I've lied to people and nearly put a little girl in harm's way. And I also nearly lost you because of my mistakes. I won't lose you again." Buffy smiled, not too convinced. Clark cupped her face kissing her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Buffy said softly unable to keep it inside anymore. They kissed passionately in the moonlight both of them enjoying the moment ignoring the uncertain thoughts in the back of their heads; could they last?

* * *

They all looked at them sternly, their eyes filled with rage and fury as they looked at the two people they thought to be in charge. Their leader sat next to the rich boy had brought them together and the space of a week they had both failed. At least ten people sat around a round table. Amanda Waller stared at the two men angrily, as did many of the others. All of them wanting answers.

"I don't have to remind you of the objective of this society you have brought together," Waller snarled sternly, "to destroy a major threat to national security. To world security. The Slayers. You brought all our factions together, The United States Army, the League of Shadows and Checkmate, all working to one cause to protect the world from Buffy Summers and her Slayer army."

"You don't have to remind me," Twilight said calmly, "I know what I have planned."

"And yet your plans have been a failure," Waller snapped angrily, "You have both lost us important men and have let the Slayers know about our organisation."

"Good," Twilight said standing up, "that was my intention."

"What?" General Voll growled glaring at Twilight outraged.

"The Slayers now know they have an enemy," Twilight said addressing all of them, "they don't know what, they don't know who, all they know is that the many factions have joined together to take them down. I have brought fear into their minds; they don't know when we shall strike. They don't know how strong we are. Fear will make them sloppy, show their true colours."

"And Luthor's experiments?" Waller said glaring at Lex who seemed relaxed.

"I'll take this," Lex said stand up, "yes, I admit the Metallo project was a failure."

"It was a disaster," Waller cried, "you used him to settle a score on some alien boy scout."

"And alien Boy Scout whom could pose a bigger threat than the Slayers," Lex corrected picking up a file for all to see, "especially, if he joins them."

He tossed the file over to Waller. Her eyes widened as he saw the pictures. Superman and Buffy fighting Metallo, Superman fighting the undead monsters the night before.

"As you can see," Lex said smugly, "our scores are the same," he glanced at Twilight who didn't look too pleased, "if we don't stop this Superman, the Slayers will have a powerful weapon. A weapon that could wipe us all out at once."

The group looked at Luthor in awe. He was speaking the truth. This Superman could wipe them out.

"Then we take their weapon," Twilight said standing up. The others looked at him surprised, "we take their greatest weapon and weaken them. Then, no one will be able to save them from us. And what I have in store for them."

Chatter echoed through the table. Twilight turned taking Lex to one side glaring at him through his mask. "You go over my head again I will tear your entire empire down to the ground," Twilight snarled warningly, "destroy this Superman, or I'll have your head."


	17. Twilight and Heracles

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay I know Chapter 17 has already come up but I wasn't really feeling the story so it's being left out or moved I'm not sure yet anyways hope you like this better

* * *

-Chapter Seventeen-

_Twilight and Heracles_

The sun rose, cutting through the curtains and crawling across the bedroom, hitting Buffy in the eye as she rested her head on. She groaned as it cut through her eyes, she didn't want to get up. She didn't wanna open her eyes; she just wanted to lie here in Clark's bed with...

Her eyes flashed open with confusion as she suddenly realised, she was alone. She got up holding the covers against her naked body, where was Clark? She looked around the floor looking for her clothes. Where were they? Pants? Where were her pants?

"They're in the wash," Clark's voice appeared from the door as Buffy scoured on her hands and knees under Clark's bed looking for his clothes.

"How long have you been standing there?" Buffy asked giving him a deadly glare as Clark stood at the door wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants holding a tray of breakfast.

"Long enough," Clark replied with amusement placing the tray on the bed as Buffy sat up on her knees.

"What? Are we gonna try nine and a half weeks?" Buffy quipped as Clark sat down next to her.

"I don't think Perry will give me the time off," Clark said, "plus you got a secret organisation to fight."

"Don't remind me," Buffy groaned folding her arms on the edge of the bed and slumping her head down glumly. "Plus I've got Andrew telling me of some uber-rogue punk Slayer running around killing everything. That will really make the people who think we're not human see sense."

"You know a lot of people don't think I'm human either?" Clark said sympathetically.

"You don't have an army after you," Buffy mumbled, "Everyone loves you."

"Not everyone," Clark said glaring at the radio, "you heard Leslie Willis' show. She's getting quite a following. Plus I've got Lex Luthor on my back."

"Yeah, something we have in common," Buffy grumbled.

"And I'm gonna guess that he's gonna try get this Twilight group on to me as well," Clark shrugged taking a bite at a piece of toast.

"What are you going to do?" Buffy asked hoping his way of doing things would help her in what she should do.

"Prove them wrong," Clark said nonchalantly, "and expose them," He said mischievously.

"Whoa, how?" Buffy asked anxiously.

"Well, Luthor began a war against me," Clark said thoughtfully, "and if I know Lex he'll be sending every experiment at me and I'm pretty sure turning someone into a cyborg or any other 33.1 experiment he's doing is illegal."

"Clark Kent, investigative reporter," Buffy shrugged taking a bit of toast, "I don't know what's sexier, tights or trench coat and glasses."

"Thanks," Clark said taking a sip of his coffee, "I won't be in it alone. Lois is partnering with me."

"Lois?" Buffy cried with surprised, "I would have thought you'd partner with Chloe?"

"Chloe... she's off chasing some story," Clark shrugged with irritation, "no one knows what it is. Perry says it best be good or she's working at the Inquisitor."

"Someone sounds grouchy," Buffy teased cuddling up to Clark.

"I just hope she's not getting into anything too big for her," Clark said worriedly.

"Yeah, cos it's not like she hasn't been doing that for the past five years while you were in your Snow Queen Palace," Buffy joked quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah okay," Clark chuckled with agreement taking another sip of his coffee.

"So, you and Lois eh?" Buffy asked trying to sound casual.

"Me and Lois," Clark replied in a cheerful manner.

"Yeah, try not to sound too cheerful;" Buffy said with a note of jealousy, "anyone would think you wanted to be around a hot reporter."

"Well... I didn't notice," Clark said hiding his face in his coffee mug.

"Sure," Buffy commented, "all I'm saying is it best just be by-lines you're sharing or else Buffy will be cranky."

"Buffy, we're just friends," Clark said looking her in the eyes, "Perry put us together because apparently we're both the best writers on staff."

"You are," Buffy said, "like I said, big words, Buffy's head owie. Must be good. Willow enjoyed your piece of the old actress wanting to say goodbye to her theatre that was closing down.

"Thanks I think," Clark said shrugging. They both lied there Buffy resting on his shoulders, "so what are you doing today?"

"Probably go back to HQ and go through this Twilight thing again," Buffy groaned the moment going and reality coming back. "How about you?"

"Work, I'll patrol before and after," Clark said taking a small mirror and using his heat vision to burn the bristle of his face. "You know you could go public."

"What?" Buffy replied with surprise.

"You know let people know what you're doing before this Twilight organisation can do anything to make people think differently," Clark suggested, "if they make you seem like criminals and terrorists then maybe telling the public different is best."

"The things we have to do I don't know if the public's ready," Buffy said the thought of a secret society strengthening her reasons for not going public.

Clark nodded knowingly resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Lois Lane typed quickly on her cubicle, her eyes fixed on the screen as she typed yet another story about Superman's saves. She had not seen him since the interview; she didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the suit after all it was very form fitting and the muscles were very defined. But, no it wasn't that, it was the presence he had, he exhumed power and strength. He was assertive and yet so kind about it at the same time. He was a strong man and yet he wouldn't hurt a fly. He seemed to have a good aura around him, making everyone feel good, even when things seemed bad he made it feel good.

Even Clark seemed to have had a good reaction to Superman, becoming more assertive in his job, although he was still clumsy and a little cautious on some of Lois' more dangerous stories but still he wasn't as bumbling as he was on his first day. Maybe, it was just first day nerves, Lois thought, unless...

She stopped typing as a thought crept through her mind. Could it be? She thought to herself, could he be? She glanced over to him as he walked into the news room, squinting her eyes to get a better focus of him.

Could Clark Kent be Superman?

Nah, Lois shook her head, not Smallville. He was weird but not that weird.

"Hey Lois," Clark greeted as he walked to his cubicle sipping his cup of coffee and burning himself yet again.

"Honestly, Smallville when are you going to learn to blow?" Lois said returning to her working leaving all thoughts of Clark Kent being Superman behind her and the annoyance of Clark Kent coming into the forefront.

"I never expect it to be so hot," Clark smiled weakly blowing lightly on the coffee. He looked around, "no Chloe?"

"She phoned in this morning," Lois said her eyes on her screen, "told Perry she had a top lead hung up before he could demand her to come back."

"Do you know what she's doing?" Clark asked curiously.

"No but, whatever it is I doubt it will be anything dangerous," Lois replied.

"Really?" Clark asked sceptically.

"She's been going after dangerous stories for the past seven years," Lois said ceasing typing and giving Clark a knowing look, "I think whatever it is she can handle it."

"I hope you're right," Clark said with concern. "Found anything on Lex?"

"My source at LexCorp tells me that Lex is putting a lot of his time into something called Project Heracles," Lois said standing up, "no one knows what it is, he's keeping it pretty close to his chest only a handful of scientists are in on it. How about you?"

"From what I can gather, a LexCorp scientist known as Professor Grant Vale was working on cybernetic enhancements into humans a few years back," Clark said passing Lois a file of schematics, "it was meant to be used for soldiers injured in battle but Lex cut the funding when the results were deemed a failure."

"You think our old boy Luthor carried on the project afterward the good doctor was gone?" Lois replied thoughtfully.

"Wouldn't be Lex if he didn't?" Clark shrugged, "only Vale was the top at his field. How Lex got a fully body to work even with his army of scientists I don't know, but considering Metallo tried to drop him from LexCorp I'm guessing he did."

"Still not much to place the blame on Luthor," Lois said, "it's all speculation, no evidence to say it was Lex. He could say that this Vale went Robocop on Corben after he fired him."

"I'll see if I can find anything out on Vale," Clark said taking back the file."

"In the meantime, I'll see if I can find out anything on this Project Heracles?" Lois said stand up.

"I'll try and find his last known address," Clark said turning to his computer. "Good luck, partner."

"Yeah, _partner_," Lois croaked taken aback turning and walking to the elevator.

* * *

Lex Luthor stood impatiently as the elevator moved slowly down the forty floors of LexCorp Plaza, it used to be thirty four but then that was when it was called LuthorCorp, that was when the place thought small. Now it was thinking bigger and Lex liked things to be bigger. When Queen Industries made a new set of satellites for NASA, Lex had a new space station fitted created with satellites etc in them; he even made the plaza bigger than the Daily Planet. It was well known that the Planet was a beacon of truth in Metropolis and the world, Lex wanted to set a shadow over that truth, which is why he made it bigger and then commissioned LNN, Lex News Network. LuthorCorp was his father, LexCorp was Lex, and he wanted everyone to know.

The doors opened to the facility underneath LexCorp, below the basement, this was his secret, only a handful of people had access to this area and he had cameras and guards guarding it twenty four hours a day. Everyone knew to keep this project quiet, he had been good at keeping people quiet even when they try to speak, he had it made so they didn't; that's what kept people quiet, that's what the public didn't know. It wasn't that he would kill them, it was that he would make so their life was destroyed enough that they wished they were dead. He looked around at these scientists, he had made everyone of them and he could break them just as easily and harder than ever thought possible, better than his father could.

"How is Project Heracles?" Lex said looking at the monitors, a smile across his face at the schematics bubbling across the screen. Things were on the up and up, but his smile didn't last long as the self-righteous face appeared on the screen circling on the spot as holographic images floated in the middle of the room, data buzzing around the Caped Wonder.

"We're looking through every news footage on Superman we can find trying to give a detailed analysis," said Dr. Jameson typing away cropping on different features of Superman's blurred face, "but it's hard to get a clear shot, every one of these footages is blurred. It's like he doesn't want to be in focus, his entire features vibrate when close to the camera."

"He's using his super speed to hide his features?" Lex concluded.

"Yes, sir," Jameson replied, "even if we can get an analysis on him, with this amount of distortion there's still a possibility that we might miss something."

"Well, work day and night until you do," Lex snapped, "I want results. I want to know who Superman really is."

"Sir, we have actually developed a small radio controlled Flight-Cam to track Superman," said one of the scientists, "It might not be able to spot him once he goes full speed but it should give us enough when he soars over the city."

"Test it out," Lex said turning to leave the facility, "I want results by mid day, no later."

"W-what if he doesn't show up today?" the scientist stammered

"Then jump out of a window," Lex growled turning to go and then a thought hit him, a memory, a faint memory from years ago. It hit him like a lightning bolt. Could it be? "Wait!" Lex cried turning to his men looking around for someone, "you!" he barked to his assistant, Tess Mercer, "Mercy," he smirked with evil glee, "get me Clark Kent."


	18. The Secret Revealed?

AUTHOR NOTE: Just so everyone knows, Chapter Seventeen involving the Suicide Squad has been deleted and replaced, so before reading this go back and read it if you haven't and come back and post your review in this chapter. Sorry about the confusion, just wasn't feeling that story so I changed it to this. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

-Chapter Eighteen-

_The Secret Revealed_?

Lois stood against the wall, glancing up and down the street waiting for her contact at LexCorp. She had contacts everywhere, how else had she got so far? She had guys in the police who she played Poker with, she had guys down at the Docks who she placed bets with, she had kids in the slums giving her information with the promise of internships at the Planet or even for just a couple of dollars. She knew everyone who knew everyone.

LexCorp, however, was harder to get people to pass information for her. Over the years she had lost many contacts in LexCorp, most have them had been scared enough to just keep their mouth shut everyone who was well-established kept their mouth shut, the new guys were willing to talk, but she didn't need them. The new guys only heard so much, they heard little whispers, that's how she got her story. The well-established guys, security, scientists, technicians etc they knew what was really going on and that's who she went to next, anyone close to Lex, secretaries, assistants etc were off-limits, the executives you could get a quote from but they weren't interested in what Lex did just how he spun it. And the thing about Lex Luthor was that he knew how to spin things to make him look good, hence why everyone in Metropolis thought of him as their golden boy, they knew he was shady but he just sprinkled money about in Suicide Slums, hospitals and got Public favour back on his side.

"Miss Lane?" whispered a male voice from behind Lois in the alleyway. Lois turned to see a shadow of a man stood in the alleyway. He wore a lab coat over a yellow shirt and brown pants. His brown hair was drenched in sweat as well was his face.

"Dr. Farling?" Lois asked walking into the alleyway to see Dr. Farling leaning against one of the bin trying to keep out of the light. "What you got for me, Doc?"

"Not here," Farling said looking around feverishly moving deeper into the alleyway, deeper into the darkness.

Lois moved closer in to alley, the darkness washing over her as Farling moved further into the alley. "Okay, Doc, loving your enthusiasm in this secret agent routine but am I gonna fin out..." Lois gasped as a black hand whipped around her hand, a damp cloth between her mouth and the hand. She could smell the familiar odor of clauroform, gasping it in as drooziness overcame her, her eyes getting weak. She threw her elbow back catching the person's gut, it was thin as she felt the man's ribs against her elbow. His hand released, she stepped forward her head swimming as she turned to see her attacker stood there, he was tall and thin that's all she could tell from the blackened outline stood in front of her bearing down on her. She could hear Farling whimpering his apologies. She tried to say 'drop dead' but all that came out was, "jerp did."

And then all went black.

John Dee turned smiling to Dr. Farling, looking down at Lois as she lay unconscious on the floor. "Thank you, Dr. Farling," Dee sneered coldly at the fearful Farling, his eyes wide, his face pale and dripping with sweat. "May you have a good night's sleep, _finally_."

* * *

Clark stood in the elevator of LexCorp as it moved upwards through the forty floors, he wished he didn't have to come here. He had been trying to keep Clark Kent well away from Lex Luthor, if Lex put Clark Kent and Superman together it could be the end of everything. Worry washed over Clark with each floor he passed, the top floor getting closer, he wished he was out hunting Ivo down. That was what he had been doing before Perry called him telling him Lex wanted to see him. It had been five years, he had met him as Superman and not batted an eyelid. Had it only just sprung to Lex, that Clark Kent was Superman.

The doors slid open stopping Clark's train of thought and he stepped out to the new hallway outside Lex's new office. It was almost the same, the same steal blue walls giving it a cold look, though this time it had a colder look. Stood waiting for him was Tess Mercer.

"Mr Kent," Tess said looking at him confused.

"Yes," Clark smiled weakly. "Miss?"

"Mercer," Tess replied intrigued by this man taking his hand, "Lex will see you now."

"Err... why does Lex want to see me?" Clark said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"He wants to meet an old friend," Tess said teasingly opening the door letting Clark in. Clark walked in nervously looking around the office, it was the same as Lex always had it, he had never noticed in when he came here as Superman. The place was colder than it been years ago. Everything about Lex seemed cold, the steel blue matched the large Aquarium in the wall. Lex, Clark saw, stood at the window turning to him. He smiled at Clark pleasantly as though they were still friends, Clark tried to stop himself from glaring at Lex, but he couldn't help it. He knew what Lex was, what he had become and he didn't like it. He didn't like fighting with his former friend, but Lex had started a war years ago, right from the day he had met him.

"Clark," Lex smiled pleasantly walking over to Clark.

It was then that Clark saw it on his hand, a ring, a green ring like Alexander had worn when he split from Lex years before after the Black Kryptonite explosion. It was a Kryptonite ring. He knew, why else would he wear it? Clark thought as he saw it. Okay Clark, don't give it away, Clark thought to himself as he felt the familiar feeling that accompanied Kryptonite exposure. He held himself still trying not to shake, not to whither despite everything inside him was burning inside. Lex took Clark's hand forcefully.

"Good to see you," Lex smiled broadly nearly crushing Clark's hand with the grip he was holding it. The kryptonite burnt against Clark's skin as he grasped Lex's hand. Clark grit his teeth as he kept himself steady trying to stay still, he couldn't feel sick, not here, he couldn't give in.

"Lex," Clark said curtly and shortly nodding his head as he took a breath to compose himself, "good to see you again."

Lex looked at the ring and Clark seeing the lack of reaction. He glared at Clark letting go of his hand walking back to his desk. "You've certainly made a name for yourself," Clark said trying to sound casual looking around the room, "LexCorp?"

"I thought it best to leave LuthorCorp behind," Lex said sitting down glancing at Mercer, "you can go now." She nodded leaving Lex motioning Clark to sit down. He watched as Clark sat down, his whole manner was different from what he remembered, the Clark Kent he knew never looked like this, his hair was slicked back and he looked awkward just sitting down, looking around with fascination at the room. Lex looked at him uncertain, had he changed so much? No, Lex thought, he was always like this nosy, looking through him and seeing the bad. "You've certainly changed."

"We all have to grow up," Clark smiled meekly shuffling in his seat. Lex nodded looking him over. "Is there something you wanted Lex?"

He was polite and yet he despite his high voice he still had the self-righteous tone he used to give Lex back in Smallville. He remembered that much, it might be fuzzy through the years but he can still remember. Lex stood up.

"Do you remember the last conversation we had in Smallville?" Lex said looking out at the window holding the Kryptonite towards Clark looking at the reflection in the window, hoping he may faulter. But he didn't. He sighed resting his forehead on his fingers with exasperation.

"Vaguely," Clark sighed with exasperation, veining exasperation instead of giving in, Lex was holding the cards in this meeting and he had noticed how he had held the Kryptonite at him. He wasn't going to quit.

"It seems _our _Red and Blue friend as returned," Lex said turning around, "this time wearing a cape."

"Yeah, I write for the paper Lex," Clark snapped back with exasperation, he just wanted him to get to the point so he could go.

"Yes, you do," Lex said looking him over. "Do you know him?"

"Superman?" Clark asked quirking an eyebrow, "err... I've met him once or twice. Can't say I know him."

Lex nodded pacing up and down. It was time to end this. He looked at Lex with realisation. "Wait? You think I'm Superman?" Clark scoffed standing up knocking a small ornament off of the table, "oops!" The ornament crashed to the floor smashing into pieces. Clark bent down scooping up the pieces shakily his eyes wide apologetically, "sorry."

"Leave it," Lex said looking over as Clark tried to pick up the pieces. He saw it in the eyes then. The worry, the shyness, the meekness, everything Superman wasn't. It was then that he saw the true Clark Kent, the notion in his head disappearing and all he could see was the awkward spectacled man before him. "You may go," Lex said coldly nodding to the door. Clark nodded walking backwards watching Lex closely as he walked out of the room.

He had been stupid, Lex concluded, to ever think that Clark Kent could ever be Superman. Clark Kent was spineless, he was distrustful and a coward. No one with powers like Superman would ever disguise themselves as a mere human. That amount of power should be used, not hidden away. That's what any man would do with such powers. That's what Lex would do. Why pretend to be human? When you can be a God?

* * *

Clark climbed out of the taxi as it stopped outside a small house, it was worn and beaten down, whoever this Professor Ivo was he had been living rough. Clark didn't care he was glad to be in Suicide Slum, it was as far away from LexCorp as possible, he would have gone back to the Planet but it was too close. He needed some space from Lex at the minute and this story was just the thing, despite it being connected to Lex.

"Professor? Professor Ivo?" Clark called knocking on the door. No answer. Clark waited lost in his thoughts. That must have been what Project Heracles was, Lex was trying to find out the identity of Superman, he was studying him. Clark turned to the door, knocking again, "Professor Ivo? Are you home?"

It was then as he knocked harder that the door swung open slowly into darkness, a murky inside to match the outside. The entire wall was filled with schematics and blueprints on Metallo. They overlapped each other and yet a lot of the blue prints were missing, the ones left seemed like old blue prints, obsolete from what Metallo had appeared, it didn't even have anything on Kryptonite. Where was Ivo? What had happened to him? It looked like no one had lived here in months. There seemed to have been a struggle.

"You won't find him here," came a voice behind Clark. Clark turned to see Dr. Farling stood there. "Luthor had his men take him to work on that Metallo creature."

"Where?" Clark asked shocked, yet not surprised.

"It doesn't matter," Farling said, "when the Metallo was a failure, Ivo was taken away. Probably dead."

"Have you told Lois this?" Clark asked urgently knowing she would go to great lengths, even dangerous lengths to get the drop on Lex. Farling shuffled nervously. "Where is she?" Clark ordered.

"L-LexCorp warehouse in the docks," Farling gulped, "h-had no choice... h-he haunts my dreams... you have no idea..."

"Destiny," Clark said knowingly, "Dr. Destiny."

"That's what he called himself," Farling stuttered, "he's John Dee, used to work at LuthorCorp years ago..."

"Why come to me?" Clark asked suspiciously.

"He's trying to find out who Superman is," Farling replied nervously, "you and miss Lane are partners you must know how to contact him. Dee took Miss Lane, he'll probably come for you too. I-I just thought I'd warn you..."

"Where are you going?" Clark asked.

"As far away from Metropolis as I can," Farling stuttered, "if you're smart you'll do the same."

And with that he was gone. Clark didn't care he had to save Lois. _This_ looked like a job for Superman. Superman rocketed through the sky but not before making a phone call.

* * *

Lois looked on in awe as he flew through the skies, the faceless wonder in his red and blue tights, his red cape flowing through the air. Seeing him there made her feel amazing, like she could be better than she could possibly dream, his arms outstretched, looking down on her with a featureless face as though someone had rubbed out his eyes, his nose and his mouth. She tried with all her might to keep the image of all those things from her mind, it didn't matter all that mattered was that _he_ didn't see.

"You can't protect him forever," Dr. Destiny sneered next to her as she continued to look up at the sky, "I'll break you. You're slipping I can tell. You wanna see his face."

"Bite me Doc," Lois snapped carrying on looking at the red blue blur.

Destiny growled angrily the Metropolis buildings disappearing and crumbling around him the entire picture wiping clear leaving a swirling vortex of red with Destiny's towering figure stood glaring down at Lois.

"You will tell me who he is!" Destiny roared, "WHO IS SUPERMAN?"

"_Enough, Doctor_," came a voice from the sky, it was faint and yet forceful enough to make John Dee open his eye with irritation. He turned around to the small office of LexCorp's old chemical compound to see Lex Luthor stood there. "What are you doing here? I told you I'd call you when I extracted the information from her."

"The Project has been disbanded, Dee," Lex said forcefully glaring at Dee outraged at being spoken to like that, "let her go and wipe her memory of this incident."

"You are not in charge Luthor," Dee snarled, "not of me. Not anymore."

"I have already spoke to our esteemed Leader and he agrees with me," Lex said with a noted threat in his tone, "if you want to go over his head, by all means."

"Fine," Dee growled defeated, "you win."

"I don't think any of you win gentlemen," cam a voice from above and sure enough as they turned around there stood Superman, his arms folded outside of the window. Lex turned running to the door only to get a fist in the face knocking him to the ground. Dee turned around in horror as Buffy Summers stood at the door and boy, did she look pissed.

"Luthor's clocked out," Buffy said cracking her knuckles, "I'm guessing your on overtime."

"It's over, Destiny," Superman said appearing behind him. Dee jumped turning his eyes wide as the Man of Steel towered over him, "tell us about Twilight and we won't harm you."

"Stay back," Dee cried back away as Buffy moved from the door to him. "How did you know I was here?"

"I got a call from a friend," Buffy said, "now, you're going to tell us about Twilight or..."

Dee flicked his hand up desperately at Buffy, who screamed in pain as an excruciating pain shot at her head causing her to fall to the floor.

"Buffy!" Superman yelled. Dee threw his other hand at Superman, the same pain exploding in Supes' head as well, it was like someone with super strength was squashing his head. He collapsed to his knees holding his head in pain. He opened his eyes as the pain ceased, his eyes watering as Dee ran from the room. He moved towards Buffy who remained on her knees. "You okay?"

"Go after him, I'll catch up," she gasped, with a burst of wind Superman was gone zooming after Dee.

"It's over Dee," Superman said zooming in front of Dee as he ran towards the door. Dee gasped turning and running other way running into Superman again as he super sped in front of him, "give up."

"Nooo!" Dee snarled throwing his hand at Superman who grabbed it moving it away. Dee growled in pain at the vice like grip he felt holding his hand. Superman tossed him aside across the room. Dee skidded against the wall growling in pain. He looked up to see Lex running to the door, "Luthor you slime!"

Superman turned around to see Luthor running exiting towards the door. He moved forward to go after Luthor only to receive a burning sensation in his head, an excruciating agonising pain that burn his skull it was like his entire head was being ripped off, like a drill was piercing his skull. He growled in pain falling to a knee holding his head. He opened his eyes weakly through the pain glaring at Dee was he walked towards Superman.

"And so the Man of Steel shall fall," Dee cackled excitedly, "and it's me who does it. My name will be known forever as the man who killed Superman. But first let's see who you really are."

Superman pushed himself to his feet pushing past the pain as Dee pushed through his head probing his mind. As he stood there, he tried to clear his mind block out the pain and letting one thing within his mind, a repetitive tune one he heard on the radio so many times, one he had sung so many times as a child and the one thing that was distracting Dee, confusing him enough to keep him out his mind.

"What's that ridiculous song?" Dee growled with confusion.

"Just a distraction," Superman grunted as he repeated the song repeatedly and loudly in his head, his head feeling lighter the pain going away as Dee's concentration left Supes' head.

"Distraction from what?" Dee snarled.

"Her," Superman smiled with amusement as Dee's face filled with confusion as he turned around to see...

Lois' fist smack clear in his jaw sending him flying across to Superman's feet. "What's up Doc?" Lois quipped at Dee as he lay dazed.

"Nice save," Superman smirked.

Suddenly, an explosion occurred at the other end of the warehouse causing the whole place to shake. Lois screamed in horror the explosions build more moving towards them. Superman grabbed Dee by the scruff of his jacket grabbing Lois around the waist kicking off from the ground and shooting off to the warehouse office grabbing Buffy and shooting out of the window as a ball of fire exploded out after them clipping at Superman's boots.

That was close, he thought as floated down to the building opposite.

"You two alright?" Superman said as he placed Buffy and Lois down.

"What are you doing here?" Lois cried looking at Buffy confused.

"You partner, Mr Kent brought her along on an investigation on John Dee and LexCorp," Superman interrupted, "apparently Kent thought he may know something about Project Heracles..."

"Did he find out what Project Heracles was?" Lois asked urgently.

"Yes," Superman glared upwards as he saw something buzzing upwards, a small Flight-Cam, one of Luthor's. With a flash of his eyes the thing exploded. Both Lois and Buffy gasped in horror. "That's Project Heracles. Luthor's trying to find out who I am."

"Wait, what happened to Clark?" Lois asked fearfully.

"Well, Dee knocked him out when he went to investigate a Professor Ivo, apparently, he followed a Doctor Farling who got scared off," Superman replied.

"Damn, Farling," Lois said angrily. "I thought I could trust him."

"Dee's mind control was strong Lois," Superman said, "don't be so quick to cast anger at Farling, he'd been a victim for some time. No man could take that on."

"Except you," Lois smiled affectionately. Buffy fighting herself not to glare at her.

"Well it was a close one," Superman smiled warmly, "now, if you'd both like a lift I'll be happy to take you back to the Planet." He grabbed both of them around the waist and kicking off carrying both girls away.

* * *

Lex sat in the facility under LexCorp Plaza, he sat bored as they spouted information about Superman. He didn't want to know. All they told him was the same garbage; faster than a speeding bullet, stronger than a locomotive etc.

"...And with this information we will be able to find out exactly who Superman is," his technicians said.

"I'm disbanding this project," Lex said abruptly standing up staring at all his employees, "Your machines think logically. They do not think like I do, like Superman does. No being with powers such as Superman would ever disguise themselves as a mere mortal. I have found that out for myself."

"But, sir..." they cried desperately as Lex entered the elevator the doors closing behind him. He stood there as the secret elevator from the facility to his office head upwards. There were only three buttons. Up, down and a red button in the middle of the two buttons, today was the day he pressed _that_ button. Below him he heard it, the sound that accompanied Project Heracles being wiped, all the lies a computer could bring, the conclusions as his technician had said to him could be off. The lies died...

With a BOOM!


	19. Task Force X

-Chapter Nineteen-

_Task Force X_

Floyd Lawton was once the best assassin there was, he never missed and his employees valued that, his targets however not so much. All that didn't matter now, he was about to die. He was waiting for the final mile towards the Green Mile, his chair was waiting. Not the best death but it will do. Ten thousand volts in his head he can't say many people could have a death like that, however he'd prefer something spectacular.

"Floyd Lawton?" came a voice at the bars. Lawton looked up to a see a small dumpy African-American woman stood at the bars of his cell. She eyed him sternly her arms behind her back in a business-like stance.

"I prefer my work name, sweetheart," Deadshot smirked mockingly.

"Cut the attitude I'm here to save your life," the woman said sternly.

"My hero," Lawton replied sarcastically, "and what will I owe you in return? You don't seem like the type of woman who will do things out of the goodness of their heart."

"Oh I'm not," she said, "think of me as your parole officer except you can't ditch out on our meetings."

"I was denied parole," Deadshot smirked, "last rites an everything. Or didn't you hear? Was in all the papers? 'The Bat captures Deadshot'," he added mockingly and with a note of distain at the word 'Bat'.

"Well, this is a special case," the woman said with a cruel smile, "you'll be working the next five years under me along with _others_ like you. A team of expendable agents for the government, working for your country's security to work off your sentence, once that's done. You can go."

"And if I refuse?" Deadshot queried.

"Either way you die," she said, "you refuse you die by the electric chair, you join and run the explosive nanites that were planted in your last meal will blow your head wide open. And in all honesty Mr. Lawton those two don't seem like quite a spectacular death."

"I guess not," Lawton replied thoughtfully standing up, "if I'm going to be working with you I should know your name.

"Amanda Waller," Waller said holding out a hand as the doors of the cell swung open, "welcome to the Suicide Squad."

* * *

The shutters opened to an old warehouse on Hobs Bay, it was way at the back, decilent and run down, a worn LuthorCorp logo on it; so it must be old. Kind of Cliché, Deadshot thought as they drove into the place. The place looked as if it had been left to rot, the windows were broken into and boarded up, graffiti was smeared across the walls. No one would come around here. The place wasn't really welcoming plus the local hoods had done enough to make it less than welcoming.

The inside was just as rundown boxes dated from years ago were left either scattered or stacked or just thrown on the floor. Through the window of the jeep Deadshot saw three people waiting at a table under a dim light. Those must be the team mates, he thought as the jeep stopped. He stepped out as the driver stood by the door glaring at him with distain; Waller had left him with this guy. She knew he wouldn't run, he couldn't he had an explosive in his head.

"Good, full set's here," came a voice from above. Deadshot looked up at the man walking down the steps from the warehouse office. He was a built man with an all-American look to him. He was military, the crue cut said it all, that and the uniform. "Floyd Lawton meet you teammates for the next five years," he said as he got to the bottom of the stairs nodding to the driver who got into the car and drove away.

Deadshot turned to his 'teammates' to see a red-haired man in his mid-thirties wearing a Air-force coat and cap. "This is Digger Harkness aka Captain Boomerang expert thief and inventor," the man said holding out a hand to the redhead then turning to a red-haired woman in her twenties wearing shorts and a red top showing off a red-hot figure, "Bette Sans Souci aka Plastique, explosives expert..."

"I know I've seen the pictures," Deadshot said looking at Plastique suggestively.

"And that's all you're seeing, pretty boy," Plastique replied flirtily.

"And lastly," the man said raising his voice with annoyance, "Noah Kuttler aka The Calculator, expert strategists and hacker."

"And who do we call you?" Deadshot asked.

"Flag, Rick Flag," Flag said sharply glaring at Deadshot. "And this is your mission," he said pulling out a piece of paper throwing it down on the table in front of the four of them showing a strange looking scythe. "You're going to steal that."

* * *

3-D images hover in midair over a small holographic emitter giving off a blue light in the darkened warehouse, apparently the place still had some juice to power up Calculators toys and gizmos as everyone stood watching as Flag briefed them on the 'mission'.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is Braemar Castle, also known as Slayer HQ," Flag said an image of seventeenth century styled castle appearing in mid-air rotating for all to see, every corner, every nook and every cranny. "Until four years ago it was owned by the Farquharsons of Invercauld, then an ancestor of one of the castles' old Lords laid claim to it with all documents and ancestor leading back to the 17th Century. The Scottish Government had no choice but to hand over the castle."

"Nice history lesson mate," Digger grunted leaning back in his chair, "but what's this gotta do with anything."

"This is where the Slayers are holding up and were _our _target is being guarded," Flag said sternly glaring at Boomerang. He nodded at Calculator who changed the image from the castle to a vault, "now this is the vault, where they keep the Scythe, it's located underneath the castle. Now, don't be fooled by the gothic horror castle look, this place houses a vault that rivals a missile silo. And since their last attack I figure their security will have beefed up about a thousand times stronger. Getting into the castle will be difficult, its monitored by some of the best security system in the world as well as magic."

"Hold up, no one mentioned magic," Plastique snarled sceptically, "I don't see anyone packing magic eight balls here."

"Stick around honey," Deadshot winked.

"The magic is no problem," Flag said nodding to Calculator who stood up and walked to the holographic emitter.

"The magic these _girls_ use is easily handled," The Calculator noted silkily, "every bit of magic leaves a flux and a code. It's all done by words. Almost like a code word within the atmosphere. I have had my scanners scanning the area of the castle's location synthesising a code with each flux," he clicked the emitter and moving numbers passed across the air, moving left to right, "this is the code."

"And what are ya gonna do with tha?" Boomerang asked sceptically as the codes passed across them.

"Each bit of magic has a mathematical code within it the same as any form of language if you crack one code creating a code to break the code," Calculator smirked he clicks again the codes changing in mid-air, "I have done just that and even better," he clicked the computer again the codes disappearing showing schematics to a computerised boomerang.

"An magick-diruptor boomerang," Digger said intrigued standing up and fingering the transparent image with awe, "fixed with the codes inside and when set off..."

"It will nullify all magical security for at least one hour," Calculator interjected stiffly basking in his own brilliance with a self-satisfied smile.

"What about the security system?" Plastique said quickly, "even if we get through the magic they still got cameras."

"That is my job," Calculator said snidely changing the images of the castle yet again, "their main command centre is here," he pointed to the middle of the castle, "step one will be Boomerang taking out the magical interference surrounding the castle. Step two; I send a virus into their mainframe taking out all security and computer systems for the half an hour we need."

"Now, we have reason to believe that they are holding John Dee aka Doctor Destiny here in the detention area," Flag said Kuttler sitting down glaring at Flag as he took charge over his plan, "this is where you two come in," he nodded to Plastique and Deadshot, "they know he's one of us, so they'll be looking for a retaliation. They'll be distracted by our virus," Calculator quirked an eyebrow glaring at Flag as he said 'our virus', "so make as much noise as you can. With them all trying to deal with the virus and you two that should pave the way clear for me and Boomer to get into the vault and swipe the Scythe."

"That's great an' all, but how do we get out?" Deadshot replied leaning against his chair with boredom.

"You'll all be fitted with a teleportation belt, fitted with a timer and the codes that will teleport you to the drop off point," Calculator interrupted leering at Flag who flared back at him.

"So, other than the security and the magic what or who do we have to look out for?" Boomerang grumbled.

"Three obstacles," Calculator said standing up taking the spotlight from Flag. He pressed the emitter showing an image of Buffy circling around, "Buffy Summers, once the only Slayer now Head Slayer of a thousand, her powers are super strength and speed with enhanced agility and reflexes. Next," the image changed to Xander, "Alexander Harris, likes being called Xander, is the eyes and ears of this organisation, 'The Watcher'. No special powers but he knows everything that happens within the castle and holds the command of the Slayers. And lastly," he added the image changing to Willow, "Willow Rosenberg. Witch, very powerful. Once nearly destroyed the world, powers of flight, telepathy and many others."

"Oh great," Boomerang grumbled, "this is sounding better than ever. An axe wielding bimbo, Long-John Silver and the Wicked Witch of the West."

"By my calculation it shall only be Harris we need to worry about," Calculator said notably. "I have calculated the times when Rosenberg and Summers leave the castle. Rosenberg leaves the castle at this time every two months. Summers' time is more spontaneous but it still follows a pattern. What is known is that she is dating someone named Clark Kent, teleporting to him every weekend or for a couple of hours during the week. Now, I have calculated a somewhat sketchy routine, it would seem that Summers teleports to Metropolis for a night or even a weekend on a two week basis. This weekend will be one of those times."

"Which just leaves us with at least fifty super powered girls to contend with?" Boomerang griped sceptically.

"If we stick to the plan, everything will be okay," Flag said sharply eyeing them for any signs of dissent.

"Unless Big Blue makes an appearance," Calculator sneered leering at Flag knowingly.

"Big Blue?" Plastique cried her eyes wide, "you mean Superman?"

"Forgot to mention that," Calculator sneered.

"Don't worry about Superman," Flag said cocking a gun, a green glow emitting from the barrel, "I'm packing plenty for him."

* * *

Flag stood in the hedges surrounding the castle, his eyes fixed on the castle walls scanning them with his binoculars. Captain Boomerang stood hunched behind the bushes readying his boomerangs as he stood in his traditional blue air force jacket and cape an anxious smile across his face as Flag checked out the scouts guarding each tower. He watched them anxiously as they moved up and down the towers glaring at them to move away.

"Now!" Flag hissed at Captain Boomerang, who whipped out a folded up blue boomerang it buzzed and sparked blue sparks as it shook in his hand. It was black in the middle and looked as though it could explode at any minute. He smiled hungrily at the castle threw the boomerang with the utmost grace, it didn't look as if he had thrown it hard at all, it was like he was just flicking it and yet it shot straight at the castle spinning in the air the buzzing growing louder as a sudden green bubble appeared around the castle moat. It cut through it the buzzing growing louder as turned at an angle ready to come back only to stab straight into the stone wall. The green bubble crackled in the night as the boomerang crackled wildly on the stone wall. The green bubble crackled in and out of visibility until finally it exploded into a green fog dissipating down to the ground. Flag pressed a finger to his earpiece, "Phase One is done."

"_Then it's time for Phase Two, General,_" came the Calculator's voice down Flag's ear. He was smug and cold and he infuriated Flag more than the assassin did, but he couldn't let his feelings deter him from the mission.

* * *

"Magical barrier is down, sir!" yelled one of the witches in the Slayer HQ as alarms on the magical interface went haywire. The entire Command centre was in panic as people ran to monitors trying to get the magical systems back online. "We're being attacked."

"I want video surveillance up!" Xander yelled furiously as yet again they were being attacked and it had only been two months, "I wanna know who's behind this."

"Someone's hacking into our systems," cried Renee asked she typed furiously trying to block whoever out. "the magic barrier has left us defenceless, we can't scramble them."

"Block them out!" Xander yelled, "and trace them," he cried as he leaned over Renee looking over the monitor, "if only Willow was here," he growled as one by one the monitors of the computers shut down. "They're cutting us off. Renee, Satsu, go secure our prisoner."

"Dee? Why?" Renee asked confused standing up as Xander threw torches at her and Renee.

"If it's Twilight's men then they'll be going after one of their own," Xander cried leading the way out a beam of light trailing in front of him and letting the other know of his position, Renee and Satsu following at his heels.

* * *

"_Phase two is accomplished. Deadshot, Plastique; Phase three_," Calculator's voice echoed down Deadshot and Plastique's ear.

Deadshot smiled at Plastique as they both hung at the side of the castle wall held by a grapple gun. Plastique smiled suggestively as she raised her hand at the castle wall. Her eyes flashed a fiery blue the wall exploding as she looked at it. "If looks could kill," Deadshot purred.

"You'd be a much better assassin," Plastique smirked slinking forward through the wall casually, "come on ace, I need your pistol."

"Like I haven't heard a girl say that before," Deadshot mumbled to himself readying his wrist shooter.

* * *

Flag leapt on top over the castle wall, kicking one of the Slayers in the head knocking her down to the ground. The other Slayer turned around her weapon at the ready only to be knocked across the head by a boomerang as Captain Boomerang swung onto the balustrade of the castle.

"We're in," Flag said pressing his finger at his earpiece, "time for Phase four."

"_I have control of their security feeds so I shall guide you to the vault_," Calculator replied.

"What if the boy scout shows up?" Boomerang growled looking up at the sky.

"Keep moving I'll handle it," Flag snarled pushing Boomerang towards the door. The pushed open the door running down the darkened stairwell as Calculator radioed them instructions.

"_Right take the third stairwell down to the second floor..._"

* * *

Xander stormed down towards the detention area primed with a crossbow, Renee and Satsu at his heels. He stopped at the door readying himself, he didn't know what was behind that door, demon, vampire, black ops guy or even an assassin.

"Right, Redford, Newman gets everything primed and ready cos I'm not looking for things to end like Butch Cassidy," Xander said getting his crossbow ready. Renee and Satsu do the same.

"Shurrup, Billy," Renee quipped back at Xander who smiled at someone following the 'Beverly Hills Cop' quotes.

"Err... can we just open the doors now?" Satsu groaned, "I don't think Ma'am will like this guy leaving us."

"Slayer's pet," Renee mumbled jokingly.

"Watcher's pet," Satsu grumbled, "seriously when are you guys going to get a room and just..." Her eyes widened at the look on their faces, "You have!"

"Shhh," Xander hissed, "yes, we're dating and I'd like to take her to dinner with the roses and Lady and the Tramp violin time, once we've taken care of our intruders."

"Dinner, huh?" Renee said moving close to Xander. "That a surprise?"

"Sort of," Xander said kicking the door open, "surprise is in here."

Renee ran through the door wielding her sword, Satsu and Xander following behind to find themselves being thrown off their feet by sudden explosion at their feet. The crashed against the wall. Xander looking up to see Deadshot and Plastique.

"A crossbow?" Deadshot scoffed. "That's what you brought?" he aimed his wrist shooter at Xander, "get into the twenty-first century, friend."

Suddenly, Renee kicked out knocking Deadshot's arm away the shooter firing away from Xander. Xander leapt at Deadshot flooring him. Renee leapt to her feet kicking Plastique away. Xander punched Deadshot hard in the face only to be thrown away as Deadshot punched him. "Protect Destiny!" Xander cried as he looked over at Dee strapped to a chair unconscious mumbling Frere Jacques. He dived out of the way as Deadshot shot at him.

"I missed!" Deadshot gasped. "I NEVER MISS!" He roared he glared at Xander turning his wrist shooter at Renee who had been knocked to the ground with Satsu by Plastique's explosions. He fired glaring at them through his mask. Renee screamed in pain as the bullet shot through her. "See," Deadshot noted coldly.

"Nooo!" Xander roared in anguish lunging at Deadshot.

* * *

"We're in the vault," Flag said down his earpiece as the last of the Slayer guards dropped to the ground. He stared around the vault to see the Scythe stood in the middle.

"_You have two minutes gentlemen_," Calculator replied, "_the teleporters will not work in those vaults. Get to higher ground._"

"We got the Scythe," Flag said picking it up and walking out of the vault. He changed the frequency to Deadshot and Plastique, "Deadshot! Plastique! Objective is finished! Time to move out!"

* * *

"Yeah I think we're done here," Deadshot snarled punching Xander to the ground leaving him dazed as Plastique blasted a wounded Satsu against the wall. "Time to go honey."

"What about me?" Destiny grumbled groggily in the chair.

"We weren't here for you," Deadshot sneered, "you were just the distraction."

The two rogues turned on their heels diving out of the window. Leaving Xander looking shocked looking at Dee and back at the window. They'd been played. He scurried to his feet running to Renee. "Ren, talk to me are you alright?" Xander cried shaking a weakened Renee who lay slumped on the ground. He looked up as the light's suddenly flashed on. "I need medics down here!" Xander cried distraughtly.

"Xander I'm..." Satsu croaked tearily.

"Don't say anything," Xander roared distraughtly as he held the dying Renee in his arms, "just find them!"

Satsu nodded running out of the room as the medical team ran in. But with one last gasp and second. They were too late. Renee was dead.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry its been so long since an update and I also deleted this chapter before to add a bit more to it. Hope you guys like it

Okay I said there'd be a clue for another chapter so here it is: The Time of your life comes Tomorrow Night :D


	20. Welcome to Tokyo

-Chapter Twenty-

_Welcome to Tokyo_

Paris looked beautiful in the night especially when you flew, though not like everyone else who would look down at tiny pinpricks of light scattered across the Romantic City, whereas Buffy was flying Air-Superman. Only she could fly this way, she wished could do it by herself rather than being carried by Clark or Superman. She still had trouble finding what to call him; I mean yes she had known him for years as Clark but whenever he used his powers she couldn't help thinking of him as Superman, maybe it's because this was who she always believed he would become; a hero. Plus, the Clark she knew acted like he did as Superman so it didn't really matter.

"That was amazing," Buffy sighed looking down at the city of Paris as they both sat down at the top of the Eiffel Tower, "you definitely know how to woo a girl."

"Well, you fly around you start to find the romantic spots," Clark replied his arm around Buffy holding her close.

"When did you find this spot?" Buffy asked knowingly.

"When a group of terrorists held the tower hostage," Clark replied casually, "kind of thought it was shame this was the scene of terror when it looked beautiful up here."

"You thought that whilst defusing a bomb?" Buffy asked raising an eyebrow to Clark.

"Well I thought it would make a good date," Clark shrugged.

"Yeah it has," Buffy said snuggling up to him.

"Plus it is our one month anniversary," Clark noted casually.

"What? A month? Oh my god, really? Where we celebrating it? I didn't know? We never spoke about this? This is an eventful discussion why didn't we discuss this?" Buffy cried petrified her eyes wide with horror.

"Buffy calm down, or you'll fall," Clark chuckled keeping a tight grip of Buffy, "it was just a joke. I'm not keeping count. It just popped in my head earlier today. I haven't bought you anything so don't worry about it."

"You didn't buy me anything?" Buffy pouted upset.

"Yeah," Clark croaked, "but I didn't want you to feel guilty for you not buying me anything."

"And neglected sounded better," Buffy pouted, her face cracking into a smile as Clark's eyes widened with realisation.

"You're cruel at times," Clark chuckled. Buffy winced at the words, giving a weak smile. "Buffy, I know..."

Clark's words of comfort were suddenly interrupted by a ringing from Buffy's pocket. Buffy growled softly as she pulled it out. "I told them not to phone me," she sighed flipping her phone open, "this best be good," there was a pause and Clark knew that whatever it was, it was bad, "WHAT?"

* * *

Toru stood looking out of his apartment building smiling as the plan was going swimmingly. The reflection of the Suicide Squad could be seen behind him whereas his was nonexistent. He smiled at them as he turned around.

"Welcome to Tokyo gentlemen and lady," he said pleasantly, "I trust you have the package."

"Right here," Flag said holding up the scythe and tossing it to Toru, "our missions complete. Our mutual employer hopes you can find it useful."

"Oh yes," Toru sneered eyeing the scythe. He glanced over at his two vampire minions, "kill them."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Flag said confidently the vampires stopping mid-attack. "It might be hazardous for you."

"Hazardous? You are human, what exactly can you do?" Toru sneered coldly folding his arms.

"Well for one I've got a girl who can cause explosions with her body, an assassin who can't miss and a guy with enough boomerangs to decapitate every vamp in this building," Flag smirked warningly, "and then there's me."

"_You_?"

"Yeah me, you see, you might be big here Mr Toru but I'm big where I come from, you're a little fish in this organisation, Twilight's head soldier and trust me," Flag warned, "I doubt he'd be happy you bit his black ops team, just cos you was a little peckish."

"Our business is completed then," Toru nodded understanding.

"That it is," Flag replied turning and leaving a small smile creeping across his face, "I'll be sure to tell, Twilight about how welcoming our stay was."

Toru glared after Flag glancing to his men. "Let them go," Toru snarled despite wanting to bite Flag, "we got what we want. Besides, the plan is almost set. Soon I shall be the one who Slew all the Slayers."

* * *

"How the hell did this happen?" Buffy snapped furiously as she stormed into the reoperational command centre. Clark following behind her. "do the forces of darkness realise that this is my date night! I was hoping for a drink in Paris, a moonlit walk and... _stuff_," she added silently.

Jeannie, one of the witches came over to Buffy opening her mouth to explain whilst the other Slayers giggled by Buffy's awkward sex reveal, but was interrupted by Willow striding in with Andrew. "What happened? I heard there was an attack?" she cried as she walked in.

"All the girls are accounted for so it wasn't a Stryker X-Mansion siege," Andrew stuttered panicky.

"Shut up Andrew," Buffy snapped exasperated, "who did this?" she asked Jeannie. "Where's Xander?" she added with annoyance, "he should be here."

The room went silent, it was an awkward silence cut through the room as everyone shifted uncomfortably. Sadly. "What?" Buffy asked confused.

"Err... Ma'am, Renee... she err..." Jeannie stuttered, "she... didn't make it... and Satsu is in the sick bay."

"What where we hit by?" Buffy cried in horror a swell of sadness filling her, my god, Xander had only been with Renee for a week and now this and Satsu... she needed to talk with her.

"We don't know our security feeds where down taken over by some virus and our magic barriers were disrupted for an hour," Jeannie replied she pulled out a small bag holding one of Captain Boomerang's Boomerangs. "We found this..."

"Captain Boomerang," Clark said at once when he saw the boomerang, "he's one of Flash's rogues."

"Rogues? Flash?" Buffy asked confused, "anyone else confused."

"You know the fastest man alive," Andrew said excitedly, "The Flash and his villainous Rogues."

"Okay, so they're bad guys. Why they attacking us?" Buffy asked confused ignoring Andrew's explanation.

"He wasn't alone," Jeannie cut in, "our security system came back on as they were leaving."

She pressed a button revealing a blurred bluish photo of four people disappearing in the woods.

"They teleported," Willow said at once. "Shouldn't be hard to track."

Clark took the photo his eyes widening with horror. "That's Deadshot!" he cried at the photo.

"Who?" Buffy asked confused.

"Floyd Lawton he's one of the best assassins in the world," Clark exclaimed, "I thought he was on death row."

"Obviously he got off," came a voice behind them. They turned to see a stony faced Xander walking in anger and grief pressed across his face. "Have we tracked this son of bitch yet?" he spat at the computers.

"We're working on it," Willow said comfortingly.

"We'll get him," Buffy said sharply placing a hand on his shoulder.

"And he'll be thrown in jail where he belongs," Clark said earnestly, the room turning silent as the others turned looking at him questionably, "well we're not killing him," Clark cried surprised.

"He killed Renee," Buffy replied stubbornly.

"And he'll pay but by accordance of the law," Clark replied as though this was the obvious thing to do.

"Clark, I know you don't believe in killing but..."

"What? This is different? How?" Clark argued heatedly, "it all comes down to two things; you either kill or you don't."

"Hellooooo, Slayers!" Buffy exclaimed holding out her hands to the room.

"This is a human being!" Clark snapped.

"Stop!" Willow cried surprising both Buffy and Clark, "Clark's right, Buffy, we can't kill him."

"Will..."

"I've been there Buffy, I've been down the dark and twisted path of vengeance and it's not a fluffy bunny place to be," Willow replied guiltily.

"Don't I get a say?" mumbled Xander moodily glaring at them both. They all nodded.

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"We'll do whatever you wanna do."

"This guys on the Green Mile anyway," Xander said dully, "I say we hand him over. Anything I could do to him wouldn't be enough compared to ten thousand volts to the head."

Clark nodded, pleased and yet still unsure as Xander turned to the computers. He was hiding something.

"Ma'am, we got something," called one of the girls. Buffy rushed over to the computer, "we've tracked them to Tokyo."

"Contact Aiko, have her see what she can find out," Buffy ordered, if this Task Force was taking the Scythe to Tokyo that must be where the drop off point was and that's where they'll find them.

* * *

Satsu' eyes opened weakly, she felt weak and yet she could feel her body healing fairly quickly. The light pierced her eyes as she opened them fully, she winced at the sight of it lifting up her body with her elbows. She felt her ribs give her a sharp pain, wincing as it did.

"You should rest," came Buffy's voice, her hand pushing down Satsu by the shoulder, it was firm yet soft to the touch. It felt good. Satsu grabbed her hand feeling it looking up at Buffy's eyes wantingly.

"I don't need to rest, Ma'am," Satsu replied softly, "I need to stop those guys."

"You need to rest," Buffy said sitting down on her bed, "I want to talk to you."

"About?" Satsu asked.

"You kissed me," Buffy said gently, "you're in love me and that can't happen. People who fall for me... always end badly."

"But, you and Clark?" Satsu asked softly.

"Clark's different," Buffy sighed, "I actually... well we both feel the same way. People who fall for me, when I can't feel the same way always end up hurt or die. Trust me."

"I know, you're not gonna suddenly turn gay, I know you're not like me," Satsu replied, "and I don't wanna be pining after you and all... but I think it's best if I go to a different cell."

"W-what? That's not what I wanted," Buffy stuttered guiltily. "I'm glad it was you that gave me that kiss. It's great..."

A light cough interrupted them. Buffy turned to see an awkward looking Clark stood at the door of the hospital bay. "Tokyo's called in," he said softly looking at the scene, what he had heard. Satsu had given her the kiss, the kiss that had woke her up from the sleep Destiny and Amy had put her in. Had it been true love on Satsu's side that had woken her or something Buffy had felt; she said she was glad. What did that mean? Was Buffy gay? He thought, she was quite distant with him, sure there were times were they clicked but there were times were they didn't.

"Good," Buffy said standing up abruptly brushing her back behind her ear smiling weakly and awkwardly at Satsu. "Let's go."

* * *

Buffy stood arms folded a stony look at the end of the transport plane as she readied herself for war. She glanced over at Clark who stood leant against the wall at the other side of the plane his arms folded with a pensive look on his face. Xander was sat at the end of the plane looking at the seat that would usually have Renee sat there a look of internal pain in his eyes. Willow and Satsu sat huddled at the end of the plane, where Clark was. My god it was Destiny's dream all over again.

"Here's the thing," Willow said to Satsu as Clark pretended not to listen, "she's not like us."

"A dyke?" Satsu said moodily.

"Yeah, I was gonna say "friend of Sappho?" but I'm cool, I'm hip with it. I just don't want you to get your hopes up on anything. I mean, I know you guys... well at one point but..."

"Wait," Clark's voice came abruptly, the two girls turning, "you and Buffy?"

"One night stand," Willow nodded understandably, "about two years ago. She's straight don't worry. That was just an experimental phase. The point is, is that Buffy likes you, respects you but she won't feel the same way as you."

"Hence why I'm staying in Tokyo after this is done," Satsu said softly.

"Buffy doesn't want you to leave," Clark said knowingly glancing at Buffy.

"You do," Satsu said moodily, "don't want me getting in the way of the love fest."

Clark bent down to her. "I might not get the whole experimentation phase, but I know that Buffy cares for you a lot and values you as someone she can depend on," Clark said notably, "I can't be that. She can't depend on me to have her back, Giles has made that clear and I don't want that of her."

"So you want me to look after her when you not around?" Satsu replied confused and a little offended.

"No, but I know Buffy does," Clark said standing up, "we all need people to watch our back."

Satsu looked pensively. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Buffy shouting down her communicator. "Aiko, what's your status?"

"Full-on tracker mode. I've got visual confirmation on Toru," Aiko replied down the communicator.

"We're touching down in at around Oh-five-hundred. Think you can stay on them till then?" Buffy replied.

"If I can't you should take away my slayer card," Aiko joked back the communicator switching off.

"Okay everyone time to get ready," Buffy shouted.

"I'll phone in at the Planet," Clark shouted. Everyone watched him with confusion as he put on some square framed glasses clearing his throat. Buffy smiled with amusement, her battle face leaving much to her annoyance. He placed the phone to his ear and surprised everyone as his voice suddenly went higher, "Hello Mr. White, y-yes I know, sir, I know I'm late but that's why I'm phoning you... s-sir, I believe that's my bag... sorry not you Mr. White. I'm in Tokyo sir." Clark moved the phone away from his ear as yelling echoed from his ear. "I'm hunting down a story, sir. I'll be back by tomorrow, sir... err.. excuse me, sir. That's still my bag. Mr White I have to go. Sir, sir..." Clark hung up as he moved the phone away from his mouth. He took off his glasses placing them in his pocket and putting his phone in his pocket looking around sheepishly as at least fifty eyes stared boggled at him, "what?"

"You're scary when you do that you know that?" Buffy said at once, the others nodding. Clark smiling weakly as his cheek flushed red.

* * *

"Is that her blood?" one of the voices echoed as they looked up to the sight before them in the middle of Tokyo city.

"Yeah," the other replied.

"What does it say?" another voice asked.

"'Tokyo he Youkoso'," said another person next to Buffy as she stood looking up at the horrible sight, "'Welcome to Tokyo'."

Buffy looked on wide eyed, her eyes swimming with shock, horror and sadness, someone was dead; Aiko. They had killed her. Her eyes were lifeless looking down on the tourists and citizens of Tokyo. Her body lay limp tied and held up against a building, Japanese writing underneath her, written in her blood. Clark looked up at the body, unable to believe what he was seeing. He looked over at Buffy as she bowed her head. Her voice was cold and cracking, as it held back tears of anger and sadness. "Help me cut her down," was all she said.


	21. The End of the Slayers

-Chapter Twenty-One-

_The End of the Slayers_

He was hungry. He hadn't ate in a long while, he wanted to taste the raw exuberant taste that only came from human blood. Especially a girls. They always were so _soft_ and tender, easy to bite down on and they taste sooooo good. The only bit of satisfaction is these cigarettes. He is a vampire after all, so the fire could kill him, that's the danger, it why they did it, cos one wrong move and they could burn their finger off and with vampires it was lot more treacherous than humans.

"Help! Help!" cried a voice which caught his attention. He turned around to see Buffy dressed up as a schoolgirl looking around terrified, her eyes were filled with fear and she was walking with a limp. Mmmm, fresh meat, he sneered inwardly. He walked towards her putting on a caring face, though it had been a while since he had cared as a vampire, you have to be an actor, be a part of the game.

"Are you alright?" the vampire asked softly placing a hand on her shoulder. She jumped turning to him. Ooo she was a jumper.

"Oh thank god, there was a guy," Buffy said shakily walking forward and looking around confused and terrified, "he was all bumpy and fanged and he... looked like a monster..."

"Wait," the vampire said abruptly holding out his hand, "did he looked like this."

The vampire smirked as his brow furrowed into a bumpy, vicious, pronounced way, he looked demonic as his teeth became fanged and his eyes turned yellow. He licked his lips hungrily, it had been a while since he had ate anything such as this. But, something happened, something unexpected, she smiled. "About time," she moaned with irritation, "I thought I'd bagged a normal guy there."

"You, bitch!" the vampire cried as he realised what he was dealing with; a Slayer.

He recoiled as a shot of fire hit the ground in front of him moving all around him trapping him in a ring of fire. He gasped unable to pass through it as the flames flickered around him. He looked up his yellow eyes wide at the man hovering above him in a blue tights and a red S across his chest. Next to him was a red haired girl holding a man with an eye patch. They looked totally weird and this was coming from him.

"Now that's no way to talk to lady now is it," Superman said as floated down outside the ring of fire, "answer our questions and we'll let you go."

"Go to hell," the vampire snarled.

"Now that's not very nice," Buffy cried in mocked innocence nodding to Willow who flicked her wrist a small tank of gas appearing in her hand. Superman stepped forward in shock as Willow poured it over him. Buffy's hand pressed on him stopping him. He looked down at her cold eyes shocked. "You sure you don't wanna talk? I don't mind if you go with the difficult option, more fun for me."

"I'll talk, I'll talk," he spat out the petrol, spluttering as Willow continued to pour it the flames building around him as he splashed about, "just don't set me on fire."

"Then don't move about so much," Buffy said harshly, "now, where's my Scythe?"

"Toru has it," the vampire cried desperately, "he's holed up in the Ashikaga building with the Suicide Squad."

"Suicide Squad?" Superman said curiously, "you mean Deadshot and the others?"

"Yeah," the vamp cried, "they work for someone giving Toru orders, Toru wouldn't go with it otherwise but he gave Toru something he couldn't refuse."

"My Scythe," Buffy said glaring at him angrily.

"No, it's what he wants to do with it," the vampire cried, "he wants to use the scythe to reverse the spell you made and take away your powers."

"How?" Willow asked shocked.

"He's got a witch named Kumiko," the vampire cried, "she's powerful, he likes to keep her to get him out of jams. The guy who hired Toru supplied him with a lens to magnify the spell. Look I've told you everything I told. You promised to let me go if I did."

"No," Buffy said coldly lifting up a lighter, lighting it nodding to Superman, "he did." She tossed it in as Superman's eyes widened with shock as the vampire went a light straight away. The screams echoed and they all stood there doing nothing as the vampire withered in pain. Clark looked as they all stared at the vampire coldly, as they did nothing. Well he wasn't going to. With a sharp blast of air from his mouth the fire dissipated around the sizzled vampire. It stood there for minute, its entire body burnt and blackened. Clark stepped forward as it fell exploding into ash. He looked down at the ash between his finger, gripping them tightly glaring at the remains to the vampire.

"What the hell was that?" The Man of Steel roared as rounded on Buffy.

* * *

"This is war," Buffy snapped later that night in the Japanese Headquarters. It was an old temple, long deserted and now used for the greater good. The night was quiet and the Slayers were preparing for battle and yet a battle was already happening. "You have to get your hands dirty."

"I know that," Clark yelled, "and I know that your job means you have to kill vampires and monster but what you did last night wasn't slaying, it was slaughter."

"He's a creature of the undead," Buffy cried exasperated rubbing her eyes and throwing her arms out trying to get Clark to get it.

"So was Angel? So was Spike?" Clark retaliated.

"Both tried to kill and me another tried to rape me," Buffy snapped stinging Clark a little as he winced, and so did she, she still wasn't comfy with that memory despite forgiving Spike for it. "And it's different with them..."

"Because they had a soul," Clark said as Buffy said this. "I know, and yet you gave them a chance."

"They felt guilty for their crimes," Buffy cried, "they could think."

"So could Spike before he even got a soul," Clark argued.

"Look Clark, this is what I do, I slay, I have to do it we all have to do it not all vampires are like Spike or Angel and I can't go at them with kids gloves," Buffy argued.

"I'm not disputing that," Clark argued, "I know that this is what you have to do. But that wasn't war you did, that was personal. They killed one of your Slayers and you killed that vampire to make yourself feel better. To vent your anger. And what happens when it's not a vampire? What happens when it's someone like Deadshot or even that Joker guy from Gotham City? What then?"

"I'd never kill a human being," Buffy hissed angrily.

"I know," Clark said guiltily realising he had overstepped the mark. He bowed his head, "I know you'd never kill a human being. But, Buffy, they look to you as a leader," he noted looking out at the Slayers who prepare, "they look at you for an example. From the youngest to the oldest and I don't mean to step on your toes and I don't mean to undermine you, but we have powers, Buffy. More than anyone ever has. And we can't slip up. We don't get second chances."

"I hate when you're right you know that," Buffy sighed folding her arms disgruntled.

"Now, you know how I used to feel when you told me off," Clark said weakly smiling.

"Well you used to deserve it, kind of, okay you screwed up but of the right reasons but still cause for valid upsetness," Buffy moaned sitting down on the wall. "some night, our first anniversary and our first fight."

"We've had loads of fights," Clark replied.

"First time you've won," Buffy mumbled.

"I heard that," Clark said nudging her trying to break the ice. She smiled weakly. "Sorry."

"No, you're right," Buffy sighed, "I let my emotions get the better of me. I guess after being the Slayer for so long and walking the line, it's kind of hard to see where the line is anymore."

"It never is," Clark said. "But we know when we're at the line."

"We're going to have to keep an eye on Xander aren't we?" Buffy said softly.

"I'm the one with the better eye sight maybe I should," Clark joked weakly.

"No I'll do it," Buffy replied grumpily, "be the example."

* * *

They were ready. The building was surrounded by a hundred vampires, maybe even a thousand, this guy was big. He had a big army and big building. God, how many time am I gonna think 'big'? Buffy thought to herself as she scanned the building. Her slayers sat on the adjacent buildings and in the alleyways. She was near the back door, with Willow, Satsu, Xander and Andrew. Clark was back at the Planet to give Perry his story on Aiko's murder, he wasn't happy about it but it had to be done.

"How should we do this?" Buffy said soft like a whisper.

"The lens is on the roof," Xander said looking up at the roof through binoculars, "I say we storm the place, get to his apartment before he can take the Scythe there."

"Same here," Buffy said, "how about that distraction will?"

"If you guys would be quiet I'd be able to do it," Willow snapped irritably holding out her arms as she hovered in the air her hands flashing green.

The vamps below recoiled in horror as a white flash filled the streets of Tokyo. Their eyes swam as little tiny dots filled their yellow eyes, they widened as they saw something above them, Towering above.

DAWN.

"Hi... I'm mean ROAAARRRR!"" She boomed gingerly.

"That's are queue," Buffy yelled leaping from the roof as Dawn stomped down Tokyo town, crushing every vamp in sight. Buffy landed to the ground with the others running into through the back door staking a vamp as he leapt at her, "get ready everyone, it's gonna get messy."

They ran up the stairwell, they knew exactly where Toru was, heck he was the only person in this apartment building and if he was anything like she thought he was; he'd be up at the top most apartment. The place wasn't really swarming with vamps, it was almost empty. The whole thing screamed a trap.

"Great view," Buffy said pleasantly as she reached Toru's flat walking into it with her Slayers. He turned to her holding _her_ Scythe. "You'll be going through it in a minute."

"I think you've got the phrase wrong," Toru smirked.

"I don't like people touching my stuff," Buffy growled coldly.

"Oops," Toru cried mockingly as he placed a finger on the scythe. "You can't stop me. The wheels are in motion. They only need this scythe to complete the incantation."

"I'm the one with the army, goth boy," Buffy snapped leaping at him only to phase right through him slamming against the window. She turned around as the side doors exploded open and at least fifty vampires stormed in with Flag, Deadshot, Plastique and Captain Boomerang. They whipped out their weapons. The room exploded into battle as Xander lunged at Deadshot a fiery vengeful look burning in his eyes.

"Better get upstairs," Toru's hologram said mockingly, "but I think you've got enough on your hands."

He pointed out of the window as two flashes of light appeared outside the window as Willow and the witch fought in midair.

* * *

Willow groaned as she slammed into a building as the Japanese girl towered leaned over her pushing her out of the window and into the building. Green and purple sparks flying from both of them as their battle raged on. The girls smiled at Willow sweetly.

"Hi there, names Kumiko," Kumiko greeted sweetly, "perhaps you've heard of me."

She slashed hard at Willow, Willow only just about putting up her shield. She felt herself being knocked backwards. Willow glared at the girl dressed like a gothy schoolgirl, slashing at her. This girl was more annoying than Amy and that was saying something. She dodged it, shooting a blast at Willow who swerved out of the way, the wall of the building exploding and crashing to the ground below. Willow spun around her eyes wide as a group of tourists recoiled as the rocks fell down towards them.

"_Skcor Raeppasid_," Willow cried the pieces of debris disappearing as a green aura formed around them flashing away. Willow sighed with relief as the tourist remained safe, however, a agonising pain filled her as Kumiko's hands grasped her face, a purple light emitting from Kumiko's hands cutting at Willow's face. Her screams echoed as she saw it, as it flashed into her eyes.

_A man laughing triumphantly hidden in shadows as Buffy is strapped to a machine screaming in agonising pain._

_The Slayers chained and marching in formation defeated._

_A city, Metropolis, burning on fire ruined as a dark shadow moves across it_

_A red haired woman smiling at her triumph_

_A Cape fluttering against a pole, burnt and torn fluttering and showing a red S._

"Nooo!" Willow cried as Kumiko held on to her face cackling insanely as Willow tried to wriggle free.

Kumiko suddenly gasped in shock as Buffy dropped down on her, her feet smacking into the back of head causing her to let go of Willow. Willow fell limply her eyes closing as she slipped into unconsciousness. Buffy fell off Kumiko as she shot down into the building crashing through one the windows. Buffy doubted she'd get up. Though she doubted she would after her and Will get out of this as they started to drop fifty feet to the ground.

Oh crap

Oh CRAP

OH CRAP, Buffy thought continuously as she grabbed Willow trying to wake her up. It's just like a diving board, I'll remember that next time I jump out of a building. "Okay Will, up and atom time to wake up, come on coffee's on," Buffy cried as she closed her eyes wishing for Willow to wake up, "Go Go Gadget Willow!"

With that, they stopped.

Buffy opened her eyes to see them stopped at least ten foot from the swimming pool below. "Wow it worked," Buffy cried happily.

"You've been watching to many movies," came a voice from above. Buffy looked up only just realising the strong arms holding her to see Clark clad in his Superman suit looking down at him, "I believe this is your floor."

"Puh-lease do you have to come up with those cheesy lines every time you make a save?" Buffy groaned jokingly.

"Yes," He replied, "now if you'll excuse me," he carried on removing his arms from around Willow and Buffy dropping them into the pool. Buffy gasped with surprise as she flopped out of the pool glaring at Superman, "there's a giant robot to fight."

"I'm awake," Willow spluttered jumping from the pool with shock looking around and up at Clark.

"I thought that would wake you up," Superman quipped noting the glares off the two girls, "gotta fly," he smirked before shooting off.

"I hate your boyfriend," Willow groaned as she climbed out of the pool.

"He's vulnerable to magic you know," Buffy replied looking up at the sky as a black dot dropped from the building.

"Noted," Willow said looking up, "is that your girlfriend jumping off the building?"

"Not my girlfriend," Buffy replied.

"She's still falling," Willow noted.

"We should help her," Buffy replied her gaze still up at the sky.

"Can't Clark do it," Willow said tiredly.

"He's fighting a robot," Buffy shrugged, "besides, we gotta save the world remember."

"Oh yeah that thing," Willow joked, "did you ever think we'd go to Tokyo without a natural disaster."

"Not really."

* * *

Dawn fell against one of the buildings as the Mecha-Dawn's Tail smacked at her. Honestly of all the things they could have given her they give her a tail, she thought as she groaned in pain. The thing had come out of nowhere and from the size of it that was impossible. Most of vamps had been taken care of but somewhere escaping whilst the Slayers tried to dodge both mecha and real Dawn.

"Okay, Dawn it's quite simple," Andrew said down her earpiece, "robots are usually suseptiable to decapitation unless they have a back up brain in its neck. In short, YOU NEED MEGASWORD POWER NOW!"

Dawn looked around confused as from the building Andrew was station he threw his sword to her. As it came toward her it grew stretching higher and higher as it grew slamming into the ground as it grew at least fifty feet.

"What do I do with this?" Dawn asked confused.

"Pick it up and chop its head off!" Andrew cried, "A giant robot fight! I've been waiting all my life for this."

Dawn rolled out of the way grabbing the sword as the Mecha-Dawn punched at the building debris exploding as its fist cut through it like cardboard. It turned to Dawn who stood up holding her new sword, it was heavy and caused her to sway. She tried to steady herself as the Mecha-Dawn came at her.

"Don't worry Dawn I got you," came a voice behind, she turned looking to see Superman holding the end of the sword, "I'll take the weight. You swing."

Dawn felt the sword grow lighter turning to see Mecha-Dawn come at her. She swung, Clark pushing at the sword giving it the strength it needed to cut right through Mecha-Dawn's head. Dawn spun on the spot losing her balance, the sword flinging out of her hand and spinning off to the river a few miles away. She stopped a few feet from the ground as Clark grabbed one of her fingers holding her up.

"Don't worry I got you," Superman said kindly pulling her up gently.

"Superman and Giganta," Dawn smirked as she got to her feet, "what a team?"

"That the name you're going with?" Superman smirked, "kind of hokey."

* * *

Noah Futtler typed feverishly and insanely at the equipment that was brought forth to him. He waited all his life for a project like this, something monolific something worldwide and as he glared at the battle behind him, he wished they'd keep it down.

Deadshot was fighting with the _boy_, he was holding up a better fight than before although it is three against one now. Plastique is down. Flag is being overwhelmed as is Boomerang. This slayer army was too much.

"Is it operational?" snapped Toru angrily.

"Yes, press this button and its activated," Calculator said.

"Then you better not press that button," came Buffy's voice. Toru and Calculator looked up to see Buffy, Willow and Satsu hovering in mid-air. Satsu holding the Scythe.

"You're too later Slayer," Toru cried, "even without the scythe we can still finish this."

"You can try," Buffy cried leaping at Toru chopping his head off causing in to explode into dust she spun around as Satsu flipped next to her. Willow dropping down behind the machines smiling. "You're surrounded, Calculator."

"But not beaten," He cried pressing a button.

Buffy turned her eyes wide as vampires leapt at her Satsu as the giant lens crackled turning a fiery red. Willow jumped up zooming towards the lens as a beam shot out of it. "Dliefecrof," she yelled a green force field appearing before her blocking the beam as it tried to spread across the world. Willow strained as she pushed forward her arms aching as the beam tried to push forth. She looked down as Buffy and Satsu hacked and slashed at every vamp as the battle waged on. Willow glared at the beam as it came towards him, she couldn't hold it.

BOOM! The beam dissipates as the console blows up. Willow sighed as she the strain in her arm disappeared looking over to see Superman blasting the console. She looked down to see dust fill the roof as the slayer finish off the vamps. Superman could see Flag, Boomerang and Deadshot down on the ground all unconscious.

"It's over," Buffy sighed as the last of the vampire fell to the ground in ash.

Willow collapsed to the ground tiredly. Superman dropping down next to her. The other Slayers laid down their weapons as they felt the tiredness of the past few days hit them.

"No it's not," Xander asked darkly as he took out a gun pointing it at Deadshot.

"Xander don't," Buffy cried. "You don't wanna do this. Renee wouldn't want you to do this."

"Yes she would," Xander spat.

"Xander please, you do this you can't come back from this. Don't do it," Clark cried.

"Yes do it," Xander snapped, "he deserves it. Don't be all high and mighty with me Clark. You don't understand."

"I do," Willow said abruptly surprising Xander. "Tara died right next to me and I let the vengeance take me. I let it control me and eat at me I almost didn't make it. If you kill him, you kill yourself. But I'll still stand by you," she grabbed his hand of the gun, "cos where else am I going to go?"

Xander dropped to his knees tears dripping down his face. He sobbed tearfully as Willow dropped to his knees holding him stroking his hair as tears dropped from his eyes. Buffy looked over at Clark. They both looked solemnly taking each other's hand. It was over.


	22. What is to Come

-Chapter Twenty-Two-

_What is to Come_

They stayed in Japan for a couple more days, they had to sort everything out before they returned to Scotland, they had to make sure there wasn't a backup plan. Also they had to take care of Renee's burial; she had wanted to be cremated, that's what Xander told them, she had seen so many thing comes out of the grave that she didn't want to be one of them. None of the girls wanted that. Buffy wasn't too crazy about it either, she had done the burial thing before and had had to crawl her way out of it, cremation sounded better.

"How's Xander?" Clark asked as he flew into the window. He had returned to Metropolis a couple of hours after the battle to return the Suicide Squad to custody. Deadshot had escaped custody before even going on the electric chair, so had Plastique and Boomerang, Calculator had vanished without a trace during the battle, so had Flag. Wherever they where they were probably together and no doubt Plastique, Boomer and Deadshot would be too. Who were they working for though? Twilight or someone else?

"He's calmed down," Buffy said softly, "I almost thought he'd do it."

"He didn't," Clark said sitting down on the bed, "thanks to Willow."

"Yeah, she owed him one," Buffy replied sitting next to him. "He's sprinkling her ashes now. He wanted to do it alone."

"I know I saw him," Clark said. "I'm proud of you."

"What?"

"I know it was hard not letting Xander do it, it always is but you wouldn't let him," Clark said.

"I didn't let Willow and I won't let Xander, no matter how evil Deadshot is," Buffy said softly bowing her head down.

There was a moments silence between them as Clark put on his glasses unfastening his tie. He had come here in his Daily Planet clothes, didn't matter no one would notice while he flied.

"I can't believe you thought I was gay," Buffy said abruptly. Clark's eyes widened turning to her as she glared to him, "have I been doing something wrong? Cos I'm flying blind here, there's no instruction manual in how to have sex with an alien!"

"I was raised on earth," Clark said bluntly.

"Which means you should like it!" Buffy cried, "Riley liked it! Okay Angel said I had a lot to learn, but he was evil and it was my first time. And that thing I do, Spike always used to love. You should love too. It's my best move."

"Okay!" Clark exclaimed, "I didn't need the visual of all your exes. You didn't do anything wrong I just walked in on you and Satsu and got the wrong idea."

"That's it?" Buffy said dully looking at him her eyes boggled, "that's where you got this from? Wow, and you're a reporter."

"Sorry, Willow explained it," Clark said softly, "I get it."

"Good, now get your clothes off," Buffy said kissing him hard, "I'll show you how ungay I am."

* * *

"Did you show him?" Willow asked knowingly as she continued to sit in her meditative stance, her eyes closed and yet she knew Buffy was behind her. Buffy smiled with embarrassment as she fixed her top. She had left Clark in bed after a rousing six sessions of showing him how ungay she was.

"He needed to be shown," Buffy said sitting down just a bit away from Willow as she continued to meditate.

"Did you do that thing you do?" Willow asked with playful cruelty as she opened an eye to Buffy's shocked expression. "Satsu told me. Sound interesting, how do you..."

"Stop with the teasing," Buffy cried, "you don't need to know that. What are you doing anyway?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"When Goth witch grabbed me I had a vision," Willow said standing up.

"Yeah me kicking her through a window and us falling," Buffy joked.

"No, of the future," Willow replied seriously folding her arms. "Buffy. We're in big trouble."

"Well, I've been trying to get a clearer picture but all I'm getting is flashes," Willow said worriedly, "but as bad as we've ever faced. Let me show you."

She placed her hand on Buffy's face, Buffy gasped distorted images flashed through her mind.

_A man laughing triumphantly hidden in shadows as Buffy is strapped to a machine screaming in agonising pain._

"_Hate"_

_The Slayers chained and marching in formation defeated._

"_Condemnation"_

_A city, Metropolis, burning on fire ruined as a dark shadow moves across it_

"_Fear"_

_A red haired woman smiling at her triumph_

"_Lies"_

_A Cape fluttering against a pole, burnt and torn fluttering and showing a red S._

"_Failure"_

_A giant towers over the city, his eyes glowing a fiery red as strange creatures fly overhead. _

"_Death"_

Buffy gasped as her mind exploded out of the Willow's visions. Her mouth sat open as she looked at her fearfully. Was that the future? Is that what will happen to them? My god, Buffy thought, we're doomed.

* * *

"You failed!" Waller spat as she slammed her fist down on table glaring at the masked man they all thought to be their leader. They all sat glaring at them Twilight, while Lex Luthor sat next to him trying to hold in a smile at the masked man's failures. "Yet another one of your plans have failed. You got their leader out of the way and yet Superman got in the way, you stole to Scythe to steal their powers but they still beat us. We've even had to get the Suicide Squad out of prison for your lack of planning."

"Actually, I think the plan worked perfectly," Twilight replied standing up, "our invasion of the castle was to show Buffy that there was an enemy, she doesn't know who we are all she knows is there is a threat, it clouds their minds makes them wonder when we'll next attack."

"Toru and the others are not part of us," Twilight continued, "we have shown Buffy that there are other threats after her. This shall cloud their judgement even further, who is the priority. Soon we attack them, we just need one more thing."

"And what is that?" Vall growled.

"Expose them," Twilight said curtly, "make them the enemy of the people. Make them hate them, every vampire, every human, we turn them to our side and then we attack."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Lex asked curiously.

"Through television," Twilight said turning on the TV to show a beautiful blond girl holding a small white Pomeranian smiling on the screen.

"_Hi everybody I'm Harmony Kendall_," Harmony said ditzily on the TV her face suddenly changed as she roared at the camera her face contorting into her fanged and vamperific features, "_THIS IS HARMONY BITES!_" She moved back from the screen her face reverting to normal as fast as it changed as she sat their giggling sweetly with an innocent look on her face.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Hope you like these past couple of chapters. Didn't give you a clue and I'm not giving you on now

The Clue is where you see


	23. The Crack in Time

-Chapter Twenty-Three-

_The Crack in Time_

David Clinton had done it. After years of being ostracised by his peers he had done it. They thought he was mad but he had done it. His eyes widened as years of research of planning had finally paid off. He giggled triumphantly as he held the belt up in the air.

"It worked! I finally invented something that worked!" Clinton cackled triumphantly holding up the belt. He looked around wishing he was in better surroundings rather than his basement with boxes of old photos, decorations etc. He had to tell her. He had to tell her what he'd done. He grabbed the belt sprinting up the stairs. Ecstasy filled him as he sprinted to the living room as he heard the front door open. A broad smile across his face, "Honey, I did it! I did it!"

"Huh?" his wife Alice groaned as she stumbled through the front door wearing a yellow and black top and black pants, both of which were smeared with mud and blood, a cut across his forehead and she seemed to be leaning against the broad sword in her hand due to exhaustion and the stinging pain in her ribs, "oh Dave if this another one of your time travel theories can it wait till morning I'm really tired..."

"No but..." Dave cried ecstatically as Alice passed her limply.

"I had to work two Slay shifts and I'm slagged," Alice groaned as she through the sword on the floor with a clang, the green goo splashing from the blade and on to the floor. "And then there was Clayface, god, why can't Batman keep better control of his villains?"

"I don't know dear, but..."

His words went unheard as she collapsed on the couch falling asleep. Clinton looked at her flabbergasted, horrified, his eyes wide as he watched his wife snore. He stood holding his life's work in his hands, unappreciated and ignored. His mouth dropped and his eyes welled with tears as he watched his wife lay there.

How could she do this? Did she realise how long he had been working on this? Did she realise the humiliation he had to endure? Years of mocking! His peers laughed at him. He expected his wife to at least show some interest.

But no, he thought as he stared at the sword on the floor, she was chosen, all her friends were, they all looked down on him like everyone else. Ever since that Scythe made more than one Slayer, now there were nearly a hundred thousand Slayers, it was better than there was just one. If there had just been one there'd only be a 99.9% (I'm guessing) chance that she'd have been a Slayer.

"If only they hadn't made that spell," Clinton growled softly.

And then, a thought hit him. His eyes widened with realisation as he looked down at the Time Travel Belt. That's it, that's the answer. He looked at the belt greedily placing it around his radiation suit. Time to change things.

* * *

Sixty-five years in the past, Willow sat down on the floor of the Principal's Office of Sunnydale High, still erect and standing the school is exactly how it was before its destruction, for the second time, empty except for a tiny battalion scattered at different points of the school and down below in the enemy's camp. A Semi circle of white candles surrounded Willow as she sat on the floor nervously, fear building deep inside her. Kennedy sat down watching her closely. The Slayer Scythe sat between them in the middle of the circle.

"They should be in place," Willow gulped nervously, "Ok, magic time. You ready to, hehe, kill me?"

Kennedy opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a white flash by the wall, something crackling in the air and a man's voice. "I'm sorry, my dear, but this is _my_ time!" Clinton cried as he leapt out of the vortex swiping the Scythe from the middle of the circle. Kennedy leapt at him crashing into the wall as he disappeared back into the vortex.

"We're doomed," Willow cried tearily. Kennedy looked at her tearily knowing the inevitable crawling towards her holding her as they heard the battle below.

* * *

"So we're all going to die?" Xander noted as he took a bite of his sweet dried dumpling, with Willow and Buffy, both of which having their noodles as they were all sat in the

"Well I don't know about Will but apparently I'm placed in some electrifying bondage," Buffy replied the image of her withering in pain still imprinted in her head.

"Have you told Clark about his cape being all ripped and torn and his probable death?" Willow asked knowingly.

"Err... we haven't really spoke about it," Buffy mumbled as she took a scoop of her noodles.

"Which means your avoiding him, avoido-girl," Xander joked knowingly.

"I'm not avoiding him," Buffy moaned.

"Then how come you haven't seen him in three weeks," Willow added knowingly.

"Will you guys stop with the knowing looks," Buffy cried, "okay; it's a little weird being with someone you know is going to die."

"Mmmm, I'm guessing Clark would know how you feel," Xander replied sarcastically.

"That was different," Buffy cried, "that was all nature balance stuff this is uber apocalypse stuff. It's really bad."

"Yeah cos being brushed off by your girlfriend doesn't feel like an apocalypse to a guy," Xander rolled his eyes.

"Hey, how about we get back to how we stop this near apocalypse," Buffy groaned, "I mean is it Twilight or not?"

"Well, I'm not sure if it's Twilight, avoido girl," Willow said not able to resist putting the last little jibe in. "I can't really make out these visions they're all a blur. We could try singing."

"Do we really wanna bring Wolfram & Harts buddies here?" Xander asked, "For all we know they could be working with Twilight? And from your visions, who needs another City going to Hell?"

"Good point," Willow concluded, "so Lorne's out. There is one person we could try?"

"Who?" Xander and Buffy asked simultaneously.

Before Willow could answer the exploded open with red-haired slayer barging in to the room. "In the Orchards, Dawn," she cried.

It didn't take long for them to get down to Orchards. Fear welling through them. Willow flew toward the Orchards as Xander and Buffy dashed after her where, they found Dawn.

"Dawn you're," Buffy gasped as she saw her sister stood there looking very grumpy as she now had four legs, her body normal at the top and below a horse's hind legs and body. "A centaur."

"Neigh," Dawn groaned moodily.

* * *

"So who is this guy?" Buffy asked as Willow transported them to the strange Tower they had found themselves in, "where are we?"

"Salem, Massachusetts," Willow replied as she walked up the steps, which moved and distorted left and right. "This is where I've been most of the time, I've been studying under this doctor he's meant to be the best."

"Well I wouldn't say that," came a calm booming voice. Buffy froze looking up at the man before her. He stood there clad in blue tights with gold boots, gloves, cape and helmet. The helmet was strange it had odd pull as though a powerful aura surrounded it. Willow smiled up at him as he welcomed them, "welcome Willow, Miss Summers. You have come for answers. Come with me."

"How did he know my name?" Buffy gasped as they walked up the stairs, "how did he know we were coming?"

"I can see the future," Dr Fate called back as he walked into a sitting room. It looked like a sorcerer's laboratory filled with books and red velvet couches etc. A woman walked out, she seemed to match the area but not like she wasn't part of it but was. "Welcome, my name is Dr Fate. This is my wife, Inza."

"Hey, Inza," Willow greeted.

"Good to see you, Willow," Inza greeted, "and you Miss Summers."

"Please Buffy," Buffy corrected. Inza nodded.

"Dr, we need help," Willow said getting to the point.

"Before I answer your questions. We have a problem," Dr Fate said urgently, "the time space continuum has been disrupted and the Slayers are about to be extinguished if we do not fix it."

"What? How?" Buffy cried in shock.

"Sixty one years from now a man named David Clinton will perfect the art of Time Travel," Dr Fate explained, "a spouse of one of your future Slayer descendants; he has gone back to the Battle with the First to steal the Scythe..."

"Again?" Buffy groaned.

"Yes, he hopes that by stopping the spell which expanded the Slayer lineage across the globe he may stop his wife from being a Slayer," Dr Fate continued to explain.

"Then we have to get it back!" Buffy cried, "Again," she groaned irritably.

"Right so we go back and stop him from getting the Scythe in the first place," Willow concluded.

"That is not possible;" Dr Fate said calmly, "the time stream has been disrupted and is being changed as we speak. If either of us where to go back in time we would convert into history and be of that timeline forgetting whatever mission we may have."

"So, what do we do?" Buffy asked confused.

"We go to the future," Dr Fate answered waving his hand against the air golden vortex expanding out of nowhere swirling around sending everything flying. Inza stood calmly as though this was nothing, as did Willow, Buffy cried in horror holding onto a table trying not to pulled in. "By going into future we escape the time flux and become the Eye of the Storm, keeping our memories intact."

"Okay let's go Back to the Future," Buffy nodded walking to the vortex.

"Back to the Future? When have we ever gone to the future in the first place?" Willow giggled.

"Are you going to be critical about everything I do today?" Buffy groaned.

"We'll find out when we get back, Avoido-girl," Willow quipped leaping into the vortex.

Buffy looked back at Fate. "Are you coming with us?"

"Yes, I am your guide," Fate said calmly placing a hand on her shoulder, "time to go. Time is at the essence."

"Nice 'Time' quips," Buffy smirked.

"Willow's influence," Fate chuckled kindly taking Buffy's shoulder and leading her into the vortex as he too leapt into it.

Buffy was falling. She was spinning through the vortex, her body flailing as she tried to control herself through the golden electrified vortex. The blinding lights of the vortex flashed against her eyes, causing her to close them tight as to not get blinded. Blackness filled her as she swirled and picked up speed rocketing into nowhere until finally.

She crashed onto hard ground. She opened her eyes, dazed and confused. Her eyes were bubbling as she tried to get up to her feet. "Willow, you okay?" Buffy cried as she got to her feet.

"Nope," Willow gulped as she looked up. Buffy too looked up. Her eyes widened as at least five clown-like demons turned to them growling at them hungrily.

"Schway, a couple of dregs," sneered the bulky Frankenstein looking one.

"Err... English please?" Buffy replied with confusion.


	24. The Jokerz Time :D

-Chapter Twenty-Four-

_The Jokerz Time :D_

"So what do you say boys?" Bonk said as he eyed the two girls, "you wanna make these girls smile?"

"You gonna drop your pants?" Buffy joked at the huge Frankenstein clown demon, his body was huge and green, rotting like from a zombie movie. In fact he was a zombie. A zombie with white face paint and lipstick giving him a clown look. Chunks were missing from his skin as though he had rotted away for some time. His friends looked the same. They were terrifying, deformed and rotting.

"Ooo this girl can joke," sneered Ghoul, a grey-skinned zombie with at scars and scabs all across his face. His clothes were ragged and he looked like a scarecrow.

"We like jokes," cooed the two redheaded twins, both dressed in slutty sailor suits, their skin was completely white and they stretched their deformed bones getting them loose for a fight.

"Yeah me too," Buffy smiled, "I'm looking at a couple of jokes right now."

"Hey! Do you know who you're talking to!" yelled Chucko, an obese zombie wearing ripped tight-forming pink clothes showing bits of his insides. His face remained hidden behind a clown mask and yet his eyes holes showed to huge eyes around skinless skin.

"Do you?" Willow scoffed. "You wanna tell them?" she asked Buffy when the Jokerz looked at her confused.

"I'm A Slayer," Buffy said smugly standing up proudly. The reaction however was not what she expected, usually the underworld demons would go into shock giving her, a chance to attack but not this lot, they were cackling insanely as though Buffy had said something hilarious. "What's so funny?"

"A Slayer?" Chucko laughed hysterically, "The Slayers have been dead for decades."

"What?" Buffy gasped.

"Enough of this, let's just kill 'em," Bonk growled moving forward.

"Stop!" Chucko snapped stepping forward, "if she is a Slayer, the boss will want to see her."

"So we don't kill them?" Ghoul groaned.

"Oh we can kill them redhead just not the blond," Chucko sneered stepping forward pulling out of his party a bag a little grenade. He suddenly fell backward as Buffy's foot smacked across his face knocking him against Ghoul both of them falling to the ground.

Bonk turned and growled. Buffy braced herself for an attack as Bonk leapt at her, The Deeds leaping at Willow.

"Enough!" came a loud gravelly voice from above. Bonk stopped to the spot turning in confusion, the Jokerz looking up as did Buffy and Willow. To see five people stood looking down on the group. They looked quite odd and yet they seemed to fit the costumed people that of Clark's world. At the far front was a blond girl wearing a swim suit, she seemed out of place like a fish out of water, behind her was a man covered head to toe in a black and blue suit. A black man of about 60 in a blue and yellow coat with a lightning bolt t-shirt stood next to a grey armoured man with wings. At the front was large imposing man dressed in black, horns on top of his head and a red Bat Symbol on his chest. His voice was gravelly and aging yet it still held the threat and the hears on Buffy's neck stood on end when he spoke, "this is Bat territory! These trespassers are ours!"

"You don't have the authority Batman!" yelled Ghoul angrily, "Gotham and the World belongs to our boss!"

"I thought you'd say that," Batman smirked leaping from the building flipping in the air flinging two Batarangs at Bonk impaling in him. Batman dropped to the ground groaning as he did.

"Is that it?" Bonk sneered looking down at the Batarangs, "not very impressive, Old Man?"

"Wait for it," Batman said calmly standing up straight. Boom! Bonk flew backwards crashing against the wall as the Batarangs suddenly exploded. Batman stood up straight suddenly wincing in pain holding his arm, the two Dee Dees leapt at Batman taking their opportunity but were knocked away as Aquagirl sent a kick at them knocking them away. Static and Micron leapt from the rooftop with Warhawk taking on Ghoul and Chucko. Ghoul let out a whistle as Hawk leapt at him a mad hyena jumping from the darkness slamming him to the ground.

"You think that's funny Bats!" Bonk growled storming at a dazed Batman, who regains his footing rolling out of the way as Willow sends a green blast sending Bonk flying.

"We're getting out of here," Batman growled as though in pain. He turned to look at his team to see WarHawk smack Woof the Hyena with his mace sending him crashing against a fire escape. Micron shrunk and regrew as Chucko swiped at him headbutting him as he grew back knocking Chucko out with the sheer speed.

"Static, we need cover if we're going to get out of here!" Batman shouted as Static and Aquagirl took care of the two deeds, blasting them both with a combination of electricity and water. They'll live, they're already dead. "You think you can get us a portal to headquarters?" he asked Willow knowingly, yet a look of distrust in his eyes.

"Y-yeah," Willow stuttered a little stunned, "how did he know?"

Batman smirked softly wincing suddenly in agonizing pain grabbing his chest. He fell to his knees. Buffy and Willow stepped forward but were floored by Bonk swung a broken lamppost knocking the two away of them to the ground.

"My toy, baby," Bonk cackled grabbing Batman up who groaned in pain, "oops, looks like the old tickers running out. I wonder how long you got, Old man."

BANG! Bonk crashed to the ground dropping Batman to the floor as two feet dropped down on him smacking him down. Tomorrow Knight stood over a knocked out Bonk wearing a black mask and normal civvies clothes.

"Static NOW!" Yelled Tomorrow Knight.

A flash of white light exploded from the ball of static from Static's hands illuminating the entire street. Buffy felt a hand push her into yet another gold portal as it appeared out of nowhere and felt the familiar pull of a vortex until they dropped in something dark. A cave. A familiar golden gloved hand picked her up.

"I've been expecting you," Fate said calmly.

"You?" Buffy gasped. "Where were you?"

"You took a wrong turn," Fate explained calmly, "luckily I was able to dispatch the League to help you."

Buffy turned looking around in awe at the sight surrounding them. They were in a cave, a strange cave, filled with platforms and bridges overlooking caverns. A case of suits sat against one of the walls next some stairs. A massive tank-like car stood on a turnstile. There were so many platforms that she couldn't tell what was on any of them.

"We're in the Batcave," Willow gasped as she turned to the group of superheroes at the computer console. "I always thought it was just a joke. But it's real, Buffy. It's real."

Buffy turned looking over at the console where the Superheroes stood. They all looked over Batman as he brushed them away taking some tablets. "How is he?" Buffy asked glancing over at Batman, whose breathing was starting to become better.

"He's better," said WarHawk taking off his Hawk helmet to reveal Rex Stewart a surly looking man with short brown hair. "He's been through worse."

"He shouldn't have to go through it," Tomorrow Knight snapped irritably.

"It's up to him when he wants to quit," WarHawk replied.

"Which is when? When the Jokerz take him out?" Terry McGinnis cried as he took off his mask.

"Wow that mask totally didn't hide anything," Buffy said without thinking causing everyone to look at her, "sorry, continue."

"He's pushing ninety and that hearts not doing him any good," Terry argued glancing over at Batman as he was lead by concerned Aquagirl to a change room.

"He's ninety!" Willow cried, "Batman's ninety."

"If he keeps going the way he's going he won't make ninety," Micron noted.

"Look, I don't like it as much as any of you guys, but it's his decision," Static said also looking at the changing room with concern, "the man's always been driven. After what he's been through I'm surprised he's even training you," he added to Terry.

"That's my point if why take me on if he keeps putting me in the back burner," Terry replied sullenly.

"You know what he's been through, what he's lost," Aquagirl said sadly returning from the changing room, "what we've all lost... we owe him that much."

"Okay! Hold up! Stop right there!" Buffy cried causing everyone to stop, "I want everything explained now!"

"Like how is he still fighting at Ninety!" Willow cried, "Is he magic? The undead? A ghost?"

"Will," Buffy snapped causing Willow to shut up. She turned back to the group to see them frozen their eyes wide at Willow. "Okay, what's with the googly-eyes?"

"It's _her_," Rex snarled glaring at Willow holding up his mace.

"Hold it fly-boy don't even think about using that on my friend," Buffy warned.

"I understand your fear but this woman is not who you think she is," Dr Fate said holding up his hand.

"This is a trap!" Rex roared glaring at Willow, "she's used her old form to confuse us! Got her buddy Fate to pick her up to our hideout!"

"What? Me? What have I done?" Willow cried confused.

"YOU DESTROYED THE WORLD!" Warhawk roared leaping into the air holding his mace over his head, rage burning within his eyes, vengeful rage burning furiously as he slammed the mace down toward Willow. Buffy moved forward to push the terrified Willow out of the way, but stopped in her tracks as a gold force field appeared around Willow, the mace crashing down on it as Rex smacked wildly at it force field trying to break. Buffy turned to see Fate holding up his hand protecting the terrified Willow.

"Enough!" Batman's gravelly voice appeared causing Rex to stop smacking the force field. They all turned to see an aging Bruce Wayne stood at the door of the changing room holding a cane, "She is not our enemy, not yet anyway."

Everyone turned to look at Willow, who looked at everyone in shock, tears welling in her eyes. All those years she had spent at Dr Fate's Invisible Tower and it had all been for nothing; it was inevitable, she was destined to be evil, destined to destroy. She was going to destroy the world.

* * *

Well hope you've enjoyed these last couple of chapter, little tired after them :D

A Pole has been added for reviewers to vote on who will be the Big Bad of this Story, let's see if you guys can guess right.


	25. What Happened

-Chapter Twenty-Five-

_What Happened?_

He was not happy. They could tell, despite sat in shadows his whole demeanour said he was angry as they told him the story. They watched fearfully as Chucko relayed the events of their fight with the Justice League. His arms rested on his knees and his shoulders were hunched and the red glint of his eyes was burning with silent fury.

"...So then, Batman showed up and took the prisoners," Chucko stuttered gingerly looking down the long table at the man. "W-we almost didn't make it out alive."

"Alive?" a cruel, sombre voice echoed across the table, "You're not even alive?" he paused his voice turning suddenly sweet, "but I like the gag. Two brownie points Chucko..." the mysterious man watched as they looked at him fearfully. "So how is the old Bat Fart?"

"Probably dead," Bonk smirked leaning against the wall of the hideout, "guy was pretty shaken up when I left him. Heart trouble," he smirked wider, "the beating was probably too much for him."

"You killed Batman?" the man asked curiously.

"He didn't look alive where I was standing," Bonk chuckled cruelly

"Yes, and neither do you," said the man pulling out a gun to Bonk.

"Whoa, man..." Bonk cried fearfully.

"I gave you explicit instructions not to kill him!" The man spat furiously, "The Bat is mine! He always has been! I kill him! In a grand audience! NOT YOU!"

BANG!

Bonk flinched terrified holding his hands up to his face as though to protect himself. He turned to look at the gun to find a long pole with a flag at the end saying BANG! Sticking out of the barrel. The man chuckled. "Got ya."

"Yeah, you had got me," Bonk gulped.

"I know," the man smiled cruelly another bang ringing through the room. Bonk flew back against the wall as the flag shot out of the gun impaling through him, a green glow emitting from the pole. Bonk fell to the ground, tasting death for the first time since he had been resurrected. The man stepped out of the shadows to reveal the chalk white face of the Joker, still retaining his youth looking like a man of forty, his lips ruby red and his hair slicked back green. His eyes were yellow with a touch of red, his brow was furrowed of that of a vampire and his smile was fanged and wide, not like any vampire the world had ever seen.

"I Told him I'd got him," he said suddenly exploding into insane laughter, "!" He glared over at his men, who laughed weakly out of fear. He stopped smiling at them and walking towards them, "you know kids, we've been given a lovely break here in Gotham City. Clean air. No sunlight. And all the chaos you could muster," he suddenly stood up straight holding his lapels in a dignified fashion with a mocked proud look on his face, "and we have all that to thank to the big cheese. She's been good to me that woman. She's given me pleasures no crazed clown could ever dream off. She even let me keep Bats and his merry band of orphans," he suddenly turned sombre, "this girl said she was a Slayer."

"Yeah, boss," Chucko gulp, "she was with a witch, red haired girl. I thought they'd been taken out."

"Was she wearing a long skirt and a corset?" Joker asked curiously with a small smile forming across his face.

"Yeah..." Ghoul replied confused. "Why? Who is she?"

"Me," came a voice behind them, the four kids jumped turning their eyes wide as their mistress stood smiling sweetly at them. Her hair was as black as night, her lips face was as cold as ice with veins twisting across her face.

"What happened?" Dark Willow asked her black eyed filled with anger at her minions as they cowered looking up at her. Joker giggling to himself. They were screwed.

* * *

"Everyone died," Bruce answered Willow's question as he sat in his chair next to the computer console. Willow sat across his asking the much needed questions, looking down with shame at her feet as Buffy placed a hand on her shoulder. The leaguers stood behind Bruce looking at Willow distrustingly. "In this timeline, when you battled the first you were the only one to survive."

"But, what about the spell we did?" Buffy asked desperately, "in our timeline Willow did a spell to make everyone a Slayer."

"That spell was not activated," Fate replied, "the Time Thief we are chasing stole it remember."

"So, we all died," Buffy said sadly. Xander? Dawn? Giles?

"Everyone," Bruce said. "The Slayers died that day and Willow slowly descended into madness. After the battle with the first she disappeared and the world was almost being destroyed. She returned and destroyed it's forces, but by that time she was too ingrained in the dark arts and was slowly starting to take over the world."

"I tried to end it didn't I?" Willow hiccupped tearfully.

"Yes," Bruce replied gravely, "Superman tried to get through to you but you were too far gone. He had no choice but to trap you in the Phantom Zone. Stopping the Apocolypse of 2015."

"But I escaped?" Willow replied, "I escaped and _this_ to all of you."

"You didn't do this, Will," Buffy said sympathetically, "it was..."

"It was me," Willow cried tearfully, "I'm a murderer. This is who I am."

"You are not a murderer, Willow," Fate said bending down to her, "this is just a possible future. You make your choices, remember. In this timeline, you had not recovered fully. The death of your friends caused an aftershock to your recovery."

"Wait! She's been evil before," Rex growled.

"Unless you want my foot up your ass back off," Buffy hissed to Rex.

"It doesn't matter what happened or who did what?" Bruce snapped, "what's done is done. Get used to it."

"What happened to C-Superman?" Buffy asked Bruce, the thought in her head, her heart stabbing at the thought of him dying.

"Clark was killed by Willow," Bruce said gravely looking at his computer, "he never could stand up to magic."

Buffy looked away trying to hold back the tears. Willow stood up looking back at Buffy guiltily. "I can't listen to this anymore," Willow gulped running across to the other end of the cave.

"Will!" Buffy called after her.

"Leave her," Bruce snapped at the others, "she's not a threat."

"Your boys are kind of gun happy," Buffy snapped coldly.

"They have their reasons," Bruce replied. "We've been fighting against Willow's regime since she escaped in 2023."

"She's ruled the world for fifty years?" Buffy gasped.

"Yes," Bruce said darkly, "we are all orphans and outsiders. Aquagirl is the last citizen of Atlantis."

"Atlantis? There's an Atlantis?" Buffy cried.

"There was," Aquagirl said sadly, "Willow destroyed it twenty years ago. Bruce found me and raised me."

"Hey, I helped," Static cried, "I was the one doing the dypers and keeping you out of Gotham River."

"Bruce raised most of us," Rex said proudly, "he took us in and trained us knowing what we could do."

"Although he did it reluctantly," Terry said looking over at the glasses cases which houses three Robin suits, Nightwing and Batgirl's.

Bruce stood up abruptly walking away solemnly.

"Nice one," Static said at Terry as Bruce walked to the cases.

"How is he even still doing this?" Buffy asked confused.

"Modern Medicine. Ninety is the new fifty," Static joked.

"That and determination," Terry replied, "he won't give up until he's saved Gotham and the world."

"My dad always said Batman wouldn't stop until he dropped," Rex noted admirably as he watched Bruce walk up the stairs to whatever was above the cave.

"He nearly did before," Buffy said with concern glancing over at Willow who was sat against the end of a chasm looking down at the darkness while Dr Fate spoke to her.

"I know," Static said bowing his head, "Bruce has lost a lot more than any of us in this regime."

"What happened to him?" Buffy asked looking over at him.

"Well, he's always been a bit moody," Micron said looking over at Bruce knowing he may hear him, "but I guess it started after Jason."

"Jason?" Buffy asked confused.

"Batman's sidekick, robin," Static explained, "the second robin to be exact. He had been killed by The Joker, after that Batman went a little overboard, was paranoid and had contingency plans for nearly everything, but nothing could have prepared him for Willow. None of us were prepared. Batman was there when the Justice League fell. He took me in after that happened and me, Batman, the Third Robin Tim Drake and Batgirl tried to go against Willow trying to rally troops. We found Hawkgirl injured and giving birth in a battlefield. That's who Rex joined our ranks after a while we got more protégés joining our ranks, we're all that's left."

"Wow, again how is he even going?" Buffy asked astounded.

"His heart," Aquagirl said tearfully looking over at her 'father'.

"Despite seeing his parents murdered as a child and all his 'children' and friends killed later on," Static said solemnly, "he still cares for people. He won't leave anyone behind."

"Even when they don't deserve it," Rex growled over at Willow. Buffy glared at him walking over to Willow and Dr Fate.

"Nice," Static snapped at Rex.

* * *

Screams echoed through the Jolly Jacks Candy Factory, the Joker stood at the balcony overlooking the city. He felt like Willy Wonka and his Umpa-Lumpas were in trouble. He chuckled to himself as the screams ceased. Dark Willow stepped out onto the balcony.

"Did they talk?" Joker asked with cruel curiosity.

"Of course they did," Dark Willow smirked, "sorry you couldn't stay for it but I wanted someone to check on the slaves," she added looking down on the courtyard as deformed monsters carried boxes to trucks and such.

"The screams were satisfaction enough," Joker giggled, "what did you do? Flay them? That's always my favourite."

"They're undead they won't feel it," Dark Willow chuckled.

"Ooohh, don't tell me that's getting old hat now," Joker smirked.

"I burnt them alive from the inside," Willow said offhandedly. Joker looked at her mind boggled, a smile creeping across his face.

"Oh I love you," Joker giggled ecstatically.

"Love you too sweetie," Willow smirked pulling Joker against her kissing him hard. She used to be gay, she still is, but there was something about Mr J that drove her wild, maybe that's why she kept him alive, somewhat. He was just like her. Insane.

They parted.

"I'm assuming they'll grow back?" Joker breathed excitedly.

"They already have," Willow smirked letting go with him.

"Can I play with them?" Joker chuckled.

"I have some business to attend to," Willow said looking out into the night. It had taken years of her resources, but she had found it, found their hideout and at the opportune time, "you can play with them," the Joker ran off to the door excitedly, "but puddin'," Joker paused at the door, "don't hurt them too bad. We'll need them later."

The Joker looked back sullenly, his macabre smile turning to a thrown. "Oh no fun," he groaned. "Can I do my thing?"

"Yeah, put a smile on their face," Willow grinned cruelly.

* * *

Willow sat looking at the caverns below, this cave was vast and dark, twisting into nothingness, deep down there was nothing, nothing but the evil, rat-like creatures that lurked through deep caverns. That's me, Willow thought as she looked down at them, deep down, at the core, there is only darkness.

"You mustn't believe that," Fate said placing a hand on her shoulder, "this is but a possible future had you continued on you dark path. You have already taken the much needed steps to relinquish any cause for an existence such as this."

"Even so, I've destroyed their lives," Willow sulked looking back at the Leaguers as Buffy and them glanced over at her. They looked scared, so did Buffy. "I can hear them talking. I've destroyed everything they cared for..."

"You have no such thing," Dr Fate said sternly, "this Willow although body and mind is not you, it is a parallel you residing in a parallel time line."

"I know you're trying to make me feel better but, you're making my brain hurt," Willow joked weakly.

"Then perhaps Lame-man's terms," Fate chuckled lightly. "You are not her, Willow. She is a product of rage and destruction, you are much, much more."

"You know my future?" Willow asked curiously.

"Yes," Dr Fate replied warmly, "It is why I contacted you and took you under my tutelage."

"Buffy's scared of me," Willow said looking away tearfully.

"Now, when have I ever said that," Buffy said propping down next to Willow.

"You don't have to I've seen the way you've been looking over here," Willow said sullenly, "you're right to be scared... I'm poison."

"You're Willow," Buffy said, "Crayon breaking Willow. You stopped Xander from killing Deadshot. You know you won't turn out this way."

"I killed Clark," Willow gulped.

"A possible Willow killed Clark," Fate corrected.

"Not helping," Buffy replied scathingly.

"Your destiny is far greater than _this_ Willow," Fate replied, "you will be part of the next generation, lead by Kal-El of Krypton into a Silver Age, putting an end to the Witch hunts and persecution of magic. You will be _our_ saviour."

Willow looked at him in awe. "I do all that," Willow asked to a nod, "Oh, well, no pressure or anything... be a saviour or big bad boom girl."

"I'd bet on the saviour part," Buffy replied nudging her Willow encouragingly. Willow smiled weakly. "You can do this Will... it doesn't have to be like this."

They turned as footsteps echoed behind them. Rex and the others stood there Static nudging Rex. He growled at Static who glared at him. "I'm sorry, I made you feel bad it's not your fault there was a time disruption," Rex apologised half-heartedly.

"That was nice," Buffy said mockingly, "now say it a bit more nicer."

"Enough of this!" Bruce's voice echoed from the case. "This isn't getting us anywhere and isn't important."

"Isn't important?" Rex breathed.

"She turned evil, she enslaved the world, she killed everyone we hold dear," Bruce said coldly walking towards Rex, "get over it. We have work to do."

"If we want to heal the Time Continuum we need to find where our time thief is," Fate said urgently.

"We picked up traces of a time vortex in Gotham Time Square a month ago," Terry said knowingly walking over to the Batcomputer, typing up schematics showing a swirling vortex on the screen. "By the time we got there we found whoever or whatever got out of there was gone."

"We expected the Jokerz had taken whoever," Micron replied, "probably to be one step ahead of us."

"If this guy stole the Scythe from Willow then she'd recognise him," Buffy noted thoughtfully, "how do we know he's even alive."

"Oh he's alive," a voice appeared behind them. They spun around to see her stood there at the top of the stairs smiling at them all, "so this is the Batcave? Not impressed."

"What do you want?" Willow gasped looking at her older self, she hadn't aged, she looked at least in her thirties and yet two grey strands of hair hung at the sides giving her a Rogue look to her.

"I want," Dark Willow said cruelly smiling as she raised a finger to, "Buffy."

* * *

Author note: Don't forget you can now vote for who you think the Big Bad will be at the end of this story on my profile :D keep on guessing :D


	26. Time of Death

-Chapter Twenty-Six-

_Time of Death_

The cave exploded with battle cries as every one of the Leaguers leapt at Dark Willow. She stood smiling as they all went on the attack. WarHawk flew into the air zooming at her sending a powerful blow to Willow's face with his mace retreating to the air as Willow stumbled slightly but remained unfazed as Aquagirl lifted up her hands shaking as she lifted a wave of water from the underground river throwing her arms at Willow, the wave thundering across the cave towards Willow. Aquagirl flicked her hand up, waves twisting and contorting into a ball surrounding Willow. She remained as the waves past her.

Buffy and Willow looked on in awe and horror at the battle. Everything inside Buffy wanted her to stop the battle and save Willow but she had to remember that, that was Willow.

"Come on," Bruce said taking her hand and pulling her away, "we're leaving."

"We can't just leave them," Willow cried.

"They'll be fine," Bruce said stubbornly pulling them to a staircase behind the Batcomputer leading down into the caverns. "Terry you too!" he snapped glaring at Terry to come. Terry shifted on the spot wanting to stay and fight but conceding following Bruce.

"I'm not gonna be able to hold this much longer!" Aquagirl cried as she held her hands up containing the ball of water.

Micron roared as his body suddenly grew thirty feet making him tower over everyone in cave. He grabbed the Batmobile parked on the turnstile, the cloth that covered it falling limply to the floor. Micron flung the Batmobile at the ball of water containing Willow.

Static swooped in the air building a small ball of electricity in his hands flinging it down at the water, electricity flew everywhere as the electricity and water collided hitting the Batmobile as it flew toward it.

BOOM! The Batmobile exploded as the electricity hit it. The leaguers diving out of the way as a ball of fire exploded through the cave.

"You think she's down?" WarHawk cried.

"Statistically unlikely," Micron replied.

"Oh yeah," WarHawk cried as he the smoke cleared, debris of the Batmobile crashing to the ground, a mixture of water and fire on the floor and yet there was no sign of Willow anywhere. "Looks like we got her."

"Yeah, and Shaq was size five shoe," Static scathed looking around; "she let us hit her. Stay on your guard."

Silence filled the cave as they all stood waiting for an attack. Aquagirl grabbed a staff from the Armoury, looking around in the darkness for an attack. Static's hands crackled with lightning as he waited, WarHawk swooping next to him with his mace looking up above.

"She ain't here," WarHawk concluded resting his mace down with smile. The horror was over.

"Hawk look out!" Aquagirl cried as a green jet of light shot from darkness of the cave straight for him, Warhawk spun in the air flipping over the jet of light. Micron scream in agonising pain as the jet of light hit him shooting through his enlarged chest. His body shrunk and went limp as he crashed to the ground; dead. The leaguers turned around to see Willow step out of the darkness.

"He really shouldn't make himself such a big target," Willow joked cruelly.

"You've been hanging out with your Puddin' for too long," Static cried, "that was weak."

"Like your whole band of merry men," Willow sneered glancing over at a glaring Aquagirl, "oops sorry, _and_ women, you guys are equal opportunity pains in the asses."

"MURDERER?" WarHawk roared shooting at Willow his mace high over his head ready to attack.

"Dead," Willow sneered coldly as WarHawk zoomed towards her, her hands lightning crackling from her body violently. WarHawk stopped in mid-air his eyes wide as Willow smiled at him. The lightning built and built exploding through the cave hitting the stalactites etc causing them to explode and crash to the ground. The leaguers watched frozen as an electrical bubble surrounded a shaking Willow.

"Bored now," she chuckled lightly flinging her arms in the air the bubble exploding through the cave engulfing the League, Willow cackled as it engulfed them. She knew they were dead. She watched as Static grabbed WarHawk and Aquagirl trying to outrun it only to be swallowed up.

* * *

Buffy looked up as she heard a second explosion from above them as Bruce pulled them through the caverns. Willow looked back fearfully as thought expecting to see herself at any minute. Terry kept stopping and looking at any sound that came as though wondering who was dead and what he could have done.

"So we're just gonna run away?" Terry growled.

"The others are buying us enough time," Bruce said stiffly, "these caverns are protected by powerful magicks. She won't be able to get to us."

"Where did you get these magicks?" Fate asked curiously as he walked through the caverns watching as the walls sparkled green.

"And old friend," Bruce said gravely bowing his head as he hobbled through the caves. He leant against the wall of the caverns, breathing heavily.

"This is..." Fate started looking at the substance on the walls in terror. "How did?"

"It doesn't matter," Bruce snarled as they reached the clearing entering a what seemed to be an old Mine, rail tracks sat on the ground, rusted yet still looking serviceable, a small subway rocket sat on them. "Get in; this should take you to our other base. We'll discuss our next plan of action when you're safe."

Terry helped Buffy and Willow into the shuttle climbing in himself.

"I shall go on a head," Fate said giving Bruce knowing nod, he knew what was to come and he wasn't going to intervene. A gold flash he was gone.

"Bruce come on," Terry cried urgently as Bruce stood at the opening of the cavern.

"Willow's coming," Bruce said pensively, he took out a device from his jacket pocket pointing it at the shuttle pressing a button the shuttle closing over.

"Bruce? What are you doing?" Terry cried.

"The magicks in the caverns are Etryinine, it acts as both a protection barrier and when given the proper word, an explosive," Bruce replied, "I'm going to detonate it."

"Wait, you can't do this!" Willow cried, "don't die because of me!"

"I'm not," Bruce replied, "I'm dying for you."

Buffy bashed at the shuttle trying to get out.

"Let us out," Buffy cried as the boosters of the shuttle came on line humming coming from them. "You don't have to this!"

"Goodbye," Bruce said pressing another button the boosters exploding sending the shuttle rocketing through the mine tunnel. Terry continued to bash at the shuttle window trying to escape with no avail.

"Let me out! I've gotta help him!" Terry cried.

"This thing's on full-lock to a location," Willow said looking at the console, "we can't stop it."

"Then let me out!" Terry cried.

"Kid, we can't," Buffy said solemnly placing a hand on Terry's shoulder, "he's gone."

Terry bowed his head grimly a tear dripping down his face as he sat helpless imagining what Bruce was doing, what was he thinking? Was he scared? No, he wouldn't be scared, he was never scared, he had faced fear, he had overcome it; he was fear. Terry smiled with pride as he thought of Bruce; his friend, his mentor, his father.

"Well, that was kind of anti-climactic," Willow cried as she walked down the cavern to find Bruce stood waiting for her. "I mean, you did teach those guys something write?" she sneered looking up as though she could see the dead bodies above them. "They didn't even leave a scratch."

"They did enough," Bruce said proudly, "Buffy and your younger self is long gone by now. You'll never find them."

"You think so?" Willow chuckled smugly.

"Well, it took you sixty years to find this place," Bruce replied equally smug.

"I could have found you at any time," Willow hissed coldly her hands crackling, "but Mr. J was adamant that he would be the one to kill you. Unfortunately, I can't keep that promise."

"Mr. J?" Bruce sneered coldly, "You sound like so many of his lackeys. Delusional and insane."

"I am no one's lackey!" Willow snapped.

"Sure you are," Bruce chuckled, "look at you. You wouldn't dare kill me. Cos it would break his heart that it wasn't him. What's the matter? Afraid to be alone?"

"Shut up!" Willow snapped.

"After all this time you're still the same a lonely little girl crying out for someone to love her," Bruce sneered, he suddenly laughed uncontrollably wiping a tear from his eye, "maybe you can tell him I laughed before I died. I'm sure he'd let you off for killing me."

"You think I won't do it?" Willow growled.

"Try me," Bruce smirked softly.

Willow's eyes went strangely a fiery black her hair almost standing on end as her hand turned to fire. She growled furiously as she went to fling fire at him. The ball flew at Bruce. He stood still, death coming to him; this would be a good death. He'll see them again, his parents, Dick, Barbara, Alfred, Tim, Jason and all of those he's long lost. The heat from fire fizzled at his skin as it grew closer.

"ENINIYRTE!" Bruce roared as ball of fire made contact, his body burning as he was engulfed in the flames, the greenness of the cave walls brightened shinning through the cave. Rays of light shot from the cave wall, shooting around Willow. Willow stumbled looking around fearfully as rays of light surrounded her. Bruce falling down to the ground as one of the lights shot through him. The light built and built until finally.

BOOM!

* * *

And so the Death of Bruce Wayne, hope it was good enough. Next chapter will be the last of this story arc and I will probably have a break after that. Enjoy :)


	27. The End of Time

-Chapter Twenty-Seven-

_The End of Time_

Gotham shot past them as the shuttle rocketed underground. They had heard the explosion as they left the mining shaft, it had rippled throughout the caverns. Terry looked out at the city, his reflection staring back at him as he sat trying hold everything in, he had to be like Bruce; stay strong and keep it together. He had to now; for Gotham.

Buffy sat looking over at Terry as he sat looking out on the futuristic city. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't know what they were going to do all she knew was that someone had died, for her. To protect her he had died. She had had so many people die for her, Slayers and such, her sister but never someone who only knew her an hour. She could see Terry trying to hold it together, trying to be strong. She looked over at Willow, she could see her shaking, gripping her skirt and trying to remind herself; it wasn't her.

Willow sat looking out at the city; his city, he had tried to protect it throughout _her_ reign of terror. My god, she killed those people, they had fought her and she killed them, she heard them die. She did that. My god, she's a killer.

No, Willow thought gripping her skirt as tears dripped from her eyes, I won't be a murderer. I'm not. I won't be her... I'm not.

"We're here," Terry said in a monotone fashion as the shuttle started to slow down as darkness fell over them. They had been so lost in thought that they hadn't noticed where they were headed. The shuttle came to a stop in darkness and yet Buffy could see platforms on either side of them, where they in a subway station. The cockpit of the shuttle opened with a hiss. Light snapped on revealing an old abandoned subway station, Terry stood at one of the columns with a hand-made generator switch powering the entire facility. "Welcome to the Batcave," Terry said solemnly.

Buffy and Willow stepped out looking around glumly. "What now?" Buffy asked looking around at the dilapidated station, it looked like it hadn't been used for years. Probably an entire century.

"The Batcomputer in the Main Cave had a backup plan to send all information to this computer should we be infiltrated," Terry said typing at the computer checking it over. A small webcam like device buzzed and flickered on top of the computer. A blue beam shooting out of it revealing; Bruce. A hologram of Bruce. Terry recoiled in horror unable to believe his eyes.

"This is Emergency Programme 1," Bruce said gravely, "if you are watching this Terry, then I am dead. But the mission still goes on, I've deprived you of the title you've long since earned for too long and if I have done what I think I have, then I know I leave you ready to save Gotham. But, before you take on the role as Protector of Gotham, there is something you shoulder know; I am your father."

"What?" Terry gasped, "but how? I was sixteen when I first met you or you my mother?"

"Ewww, Hugh Heffner syndrome," Buffy groaned with disgust earning a glare from Terry. "Sorry."

"I have ran DNA tests to confirm it the results being in the databanks of the Batcomputer," Bruce carried on, "I know there must be many questions and I shall answer them, firstly I never knew nor met your mother prior to saving your after your families death. You're DNA was altered before you were born by Amanda Waller, now deceased. She has left a message explaining the situation in this hologram for you. I should have told you this a long time ago, but I did not want to tarnish the memory of your son and I didn't want you to believe you _had_ to be Batman, I suppose that's why I held on to it for so long."

"Wow, can you believe it?" Willow gasped.

"Shut up," Terry snapped looking back ignoring Buffy's sympathetic look, she knew what it was like when everything people told you was a lie, she had seen it with Dawn and in a way, with herself. She watched as Bruce disappeared and an elderly old black woman of about 80 stood before him.

"Hello Mr McGinnis, I suppose Bruce has filled you in on what I have done," Waller chuckled lightly, Terry glaring at the woman angrily, how could she laugh at this? At his life! "I suppose you're asking I did this, it's simple; The World Needs a Batman, not that I always thought so," she added solemnly, "I was part of Project Cadmus, a society to monitor the prevention of Justice League rogues. We were enemies. When Cadmus fell, I became the government liaison to the Justice League and as the years passed I began to trust and respect Batman. We fought alongside each other when the Witch, Willow tried to destroy the world and took it over, a lot of extraordinary people died during those battles..."

Willow winced guiltily.

"But none of them where the equal of Batman," Waller argued, "despite the world at an end I've seen him save the day dozens of times, save lives, with nothing but his wits, body and will. But he was getting older, soon someone could kill him or he'd have to live in this dark world as I have and retire. A world without Batman is unacceptable, so I decided to make a new one. Using some of Cadmus technology using Bruce's DNA to synthesise a nanotech solution to change your father's reproductive material into that of Bruce Wayne's. Your father thought he was getting a flu shot. And then you were born.

"In order to make a Batman, one must face tragedy," Waller continued, Terry's head hurting from all this information. "I planned to have an assassin slay your parents, the trauma causing you to the take the steps into being Batman. But in order to uphold everything Batman was about... I couldn't do it. I called off the hit and you were left to have your life as you saw fit."

Terry fell down into the seat, my god, his whole life? A lie, how could this be? Why hadn't Bruce told him? Okay he got the honouring his dad but, he should have told him. I was doomed, he thought, just Bruce's carbon copy, built to be Batman, everything he wanted, he had fought Bruce so desperately for it. Was this why? Because in a sense, he had been programmed for it.

"By the time you have this message I'll be dead and will have a lot to answer for from the guy upstairs but I hope that this will be the good that gets me through the gates," Waller said kindly, "I know you're thinking that it was inevitable that you would be Batman, that your parents and brother's murder was fate, but know this the good lord gave us free will, we chose our own fate. Bruce never knew who you were when he first met you and yet he took you in like all his other protégés had you chosen to not take vengeance on your parents, Bruce would not had trained you. It was your choice. Never believe that you are his clone; your his son. You are similar but also so different, you don't quite have his magnificent brain but you do have his heart though, and for all that fierce exterior I've never met a man who cared more for his fellow man than Bruce Wayne... except you."

"So now you know," Bruce reappeared as Waller faded away, "in the computer is a virus that will shut down all the caves around Gotham, if you chose to not be Batman then press it and... have a good life, _son_. If you wish to take on the mantle, then press the enter key and I the Batcomputer will be activated for your operations. It's your choice. Whatever you choose, I will always be proud of you. Your father did a good job raising you... you're the son any man could be proud of. Goodbye."

And with that, Bruce was gone. Terry sat in the chair, thoughts trailing through his head. A decision weighing in his mind; Batman or Terry. This was what he wanted for so long, but was it because he was programmed. No, he chose this life, he asked to be trained, Bruce never wanted it. He wanted a different life, afraid to lose another sidekick. He thought of Batman, why did he want to be him?

Bruce.

Bruce had took him in when he was thirteen, after his parents had been killed, he had given him a home. He had saved him. He remembered what Waller said "he was getting older", he had seen it, he had seen Bruce's eventual death looming forward and he tried to stop it. He wanted to save Bruce, save Bruce from his own death, but he couldn't. Bruce was dead, Static was dead, Warhawk was dead, Aquagirl was dead and Micron was dead. He was all that was left.

"Terry," Willow said gingerly stepping forward, "I know, what you thinking, like life has made the choices for you, like you have no choice. But you do. We all do. Every mistake, every choice. We all have one."

"I know," Terry nodded looking over at Fate as he stepped out of the shadows, "you knew didn't you?"

Fate nodded. "The timeline is shifting, you destiny is as hazy as the time space continuum," Fate replied softly, "but yes, I knew."

"Where've you been?" Buffy cried.

"I felt it best if I not be here at the present moment," Fate replied, "I didn't want to make the choice for him. You have made your choice?" he added to Terry.

"Yes," Terry said standing up pressing the button specified by Bruce. Schematics buzzed across the screen as the Batcomputer came on line, "suit up. We got work to do."

* * *

The cave was destroyed. Their bodies lay mangled and lifeless on the floor, their eyes wide with the horror that last pierced their face. They faces contorted with the knowledge that they were going to die. The Last Atlantian dead, rejoining her father and mother and her people. The Illegitimate son of Green Lantern, John Stewart and Shayera Hol, Hawkwoman, his mother will return from the afterlife only to find her son dead. Virgil Hawkins, had a long life the only regret that he couldn't have a normal life and have the family that was long lost. The protégé of the Atom stuck in the same size forever.

Below them, lies The Dark Knight, burnt, destroyed and finally dead, the never-ending battle over for him as he lies dead buried in the debris of rocks. She felt nothing but contempt as she stood over him. Her clothes torn and dusty, blood dripping down her face. She felt dizzy. She was dizzy. He had made her... dizzy.

"How rude!" Willow spat at the burnt body on the floor as she limped out of the caverns, "The Knight falls..." she chuckled weakly, "that sounds fitting... Knightfall." She stands at the rail tracks running her hands through the air, "oh you are good, very good... blocking my magic. You thought of everything, Brucie. Too bad it won't help you anymore."

She spun on the spot a magically tornado engulfing her. She felt herself disappear into the darkness, light appearing yet again as she slowed down on the spot appearing in the Jolly Jacks Candy Factory.

"How's my working girl?" Joker cackled from his chair, the other Jokerz stood looking fearfully at Willow as she walked forward, remembering what she had done to them earlier. They hoped she wasn't anger.

"Slagged," Willow groaned angrily, "and I'm not happy about it."

She walked toward Chucko, he cowered as she came close to him expecting to be flayed, to be gutted, to be killed. Her cold feel himself going cold, empty, filled with fear as she walked furiously past him. He turned and sighed in relief as she passed him and ignored him. She walked up to the wall picking up the Slayer's Scythe from the wall, she had found it as it had been over 60 years ago, the day it had been lost and with the man who had stole it. The same weasely little man who had caused the death of all her friends, her family all because his wife wouldn't pay attention to him. Because of him, the Slayers had died. The First had killed every Slayer in the world. She had destroyed it. It was gone and now all she had was the world. Buffy was here and now it was time to finish what she never got to finish. She picked up a belt that was housed next to the Scythe; time to finish this.

"Bring me Chronos," Willow said angrily. Ghoul running off to the basement.

"What are you planning?" Joker chuckled with curiosity.

"I'm going to make a Slayer Army of my own," Willow replied greedily.

"A Slayer army?" Joker cried his vampire nature coming at the forefront, "you sure about that?"

"Yes," Willow snapped glaring at him, "I shall use this Scythe and Chronos' time travel device to have the Slayers stretch the powers of the Slayers across time and space making everyone a Slayer. Never dying. Never hurting. Their only mission is kill and nothing else."

"Please let me go! I've already told you all I know!" shrieked a voice from the door as Ghoul pulled in scraping and flailing Clinton into the room. Clinton screamed in terror as Ghoul tried to pry him from the door lifting him off the ground and throwing him at Willow's feet. "Please, let me go."

"Let you go?" Willow spat, "because of you, I lost _everything_!"

"I lost my wife," Clinton whimpered, "please, let me go back I'll put the Scythe back."

"_You've_ done enough!" Willow spat, "but you're going to help me with a spell. You remember the spell. The spell that gave your wife Slayer powers. I'm going to replicate that, through time."

"S-so, my wife will be a live again?" Clinton chuckled happily.

"She won't be your wife," Willow spat, "she'll belong to me. All the Slayers will. My army taking out the evil of this world. Whenever they die, they reanimate and continue fighting. Never tiring and never dying."

"N-No," Clinton cried hoarsely, "I won't do it! Not to her!"

"The destruction of this world is _your_ fault!" Willow snapped cruelly, "you made this happen! You changed everything! You're the reason I..." she paused, "this is _your_ fault. And you're going to fix it!" She roared her hand glowing a fiery colour with the Joker chuckling insanely.

"I can't," Clinton said solemnly, "I couldn't do that to her. To any of them. I've done too many mistakes."

"You can't do it?" Willow breathed angrily, "You can't do it! What do you mean you can't do it?"

"I've done too much to this world, I've caused its destruction. I've caused by Wife's death and countless others," Clinton replied, "what you're asking would be worse than killing her, because she would never have a life."

"Boo, you whore," Willow moaned mockingly, "fine I'll just have to do it myself."

"You won't be able to work the belt," Clinton said smiling a little smugly at the belt in Willow's hand.

"I've been taking information from your mind for the past month," Willow replied her finger flickering purple as she pointed it at him. "Bye-byeeeee!"

Clinton's eyes widened as the purple ball grew against her finger, Willow smiling broadly as she gets ready to fire. He was going to die. He was going to see his wife again, but she wouldn't be his wife, she'll be someone else. He was going to die alone. And it was all his fault.

BOOM! A ball of golden energy crashed into Willow's head sending her flying across the room crashing into a huge clown-head statue behind her. The scythe flying up into the air and the belt falling to the ground. She fell to the ground, the clown statue crumbling to the ground. She got to her feet glaring at the source of the blast.

"There shall be no more deaths by your hands," Dr Fate said sharply. Buffy leapt into the air catching the scythe in her hands landing next to Willow.

"It's over, Willow," Buffy snapped, "you can't stop us, we're going to stop this future... forever."

"Buffy," Willow chuckled, "don't you see, this is how it was always going to be. Me, big bad, oogidy-boogidy! All-powerful and unstoppable. You know it's true," she said knowingly at Willow. Willow gasped her eyes wide stepping back as though afraid to be infected by her future self. "Don't you?" Willow cried throwing a ball of fire at the three of them.

Buffy flipped out of the way as Willow flew up into the air, the ball of fire passed through Dr Fate who flew up a shield as Future Willow leapt at him slashing her green fiery hand down on him. He stepped back his body unguarded and completely open for an attack and yet Willow wouldn't dare attack.

"Perhaps we should take this outside," Fate said calmly.

"It's your funeral," Willow smirked, the both of them disappearing from view and into battle.

"Get Clinton!" Buffy cried to Willow dashing towards Clinton flipping over Chucko only to crash to the ground as he cracked a energy whip around her ankle the Scythe flying from her hands. Willow flew towards Chucko going to help Buffy only for the Deeds to leap at her pushing her to the ground.

"Hold her down, Chuck!" Bonk cried as he ran towards Buffy picking up the fallen Scythe. Buffy flipped up kicking Bonk in the jaw getting on her feet, catching the Scythe in her hands and pulling the whip forward with her feet punching Chucko on the face.

Willow flung her arms back as the Deeds held her down, a green bubble surrounding her blasting them away throwing them a mile away.

"STOP GOOFING AROUND!" Joker roared furiously suddenly stopping, "ha! I can't believe I said that!"

"I can," said Ghoul, his voice different, dark and sombre voice. Joker turned around only to be punched in the face. He fell to the ground with groan looking up angrily to see Ghoul twist his belt, Ghoul disappearing and stood was Batman. "A new feature of the suit," he noted. Joker growled angrily leaping at Batman.

* * *

Dr Fate groaned as he fell back into the air as black lightning sizzled through his body. Willow cackled as lightning flung from her hands. Fate's eyes flashed gold as he disappeared through the lightning, reappearing behind Willow throwing a green energy blast at her. She flung a shield up knocking the blast back at Fate, passing through him. Fate faded away.

"Nice trick," Willow sneered looking over her shoulder to see Dr Fate.

"Thank you," Dr Fate said pleasantly, "we don't have to do this."

"Only cos you're going to lose," Willow sneered coldly.

"I can hold my own," Dr Fate replied, "but yes you shall win this battle."

"Then why fight?" Willow asked curiously turning to Fate, "you can't win, why not lie down?"

"I think you know," Fate replied.

"You know I've had this lecture before," Willow replied coldly, "the last guy was more talkative."

"I prefer to let you figure it out," Fate replied, "if it would help, I can say I'm disappointed. You could have been so much more. This world could have been so much more."

"See?" Willow cried mockingly, "you can do a lecture."

She held out her hands lightning shooting from her fingers at Fate. Fate held up his hands taking the blasts flying away stopping in mid-air throwing a fire blast at Willow. Willow cackled as she passed through the fireball, it exploding behind her illuminating her pale face.

She crossed her arms across her chest, she smiled at Fate as he readied himself for whatever was coming. Willow gasped as an arm shot out of her back, she grit her teeth in pain as yet another arm sprang out of her back. The arms pushed against her back, two Willow pushing themselves out of Willow with one arm, wriggling their other arm out and leaping out of a screaming Willow, who gasped with relief as the others stood next to her. She straightened up looking at Fate who stood in horror as he saw them.

"Warm up's over," Willow sneered as she regained her composure rocketing at the stunned Fate, her two counterparts following behind. Main Willow shot a blast at Fate who shot into the air. The second Willow smirked following him and shooting a blast at him.

Fate's eyes widened as the blast came at him. He waved his hand a green energy shield appearing against his hand. He readied himself as he took the blast waving his hand away as the smoke cleared to see the three Willow stood around him, their hands outstretched at him, a green orb like energy appearing in their palms, flickering dangerously. Fate looked on shocked as he surrounded, the blasts firing at him before he could think.

* * *

Buffy leapt up into the kicking Bonk in them chin, swinging a kick at his jaw knocking him off balance. She spun around slicing Chucko's head off as he lunged at her. He dropped to the floor. Buffy turning around as Bonk regained his footing punching her in face flying across the room slamming against the table. He ran at her grabbing her by the throat. He growled as he did it, Buffy kicking him in the gut and then in the chin knocking him back. She leapt off of the table stabbing Bonk in the gut with the stake end of the Scythe, he gasped in pain as she pulled it out chopping him in half with the Scythe.

* * *

"You know she killed him," Batman said as he dodged Joker's attacks grabbing his fist and smacking him across the face, "the old Batman. _Your_ Batman."

"What?" Joker hissed furiously as he held his bloody nose.

"She blasted him," Batman smirked cruelly, "blowing him up while trying to blow her up at the same time. Didn't you notice how she looked when she came back. His last plan, slow her down. Does it hurt you that _you_ didn't get to finish him off?"

"Shut ya mouth!" Joker snarled grabbing a crowbar and smacking Batman across the face. Batman fell to the ground rolling out of the way as Joker slammed it down again, flipping back onto his feet.

"_You_ always came back because you wanted to finish him and now you can't," Batman goaded as Joker glared at him furiously, "still you got me now."

"YOU'RE NOT BATMAN!" Joker roared lunging at Batman slamming the crowbar down on him. His boots shot fire from the ground rocketing from the ground. The Joker stumbled forward as he missed Batman, turning as a large black shadow of a bat loomed over him. His eyes widened as Batman slammed down on him knocking him out.

"I am Batman," Batman concluded coldly down to the Joker as he lay dazed on the floor. He walked over to Clinton who had hid under the table. "Clinton you can come out now. You got the Scythe?" he asked Buffy as he helped Clinton from under the table.

"Right here," Buffy said lifting up the Scythe as Willow walked up by her.

"Good," Batman said picking up the belt from the floor, "Clinton, you want your wife back."

"More than anything," Clinton pleaded.

"Good then we go back in time and stop you from stealing the Scythe in the first place," Buffy said harshly, "and you get your wife, don't take her for granted."

"No," Clinton said glumly, "never again."

BANG! They jumped as Dr Fate crashed down to the ground slamming against the table and down on the ground. He groaned in pain as lay there beaten. Willow floated down from the skylight.

"You are not going anywhere," Willow said cruelly floating down on them.

"Willow, we have to, we have to fix things," Buffy cried.

"We can give you back your life," Batman replied, "bring back your friends and family."

"I can do that anyway," Willow spat, "I can reanimate them, bring them back all the time but it doesn't matter anymore. They hold you back. There is only power, power is the only thing that matter is this world."

"You're wrong!" Willow cried, "my friends are important to me. They're my family."

"Really? You are me and I am you, you know that this is what we are truly meant to be," Dark Willow sneered cruelly.

"Your mind games won't work," Willow snapped, "I know who I am. I've spent to long not looking back on what I did, trying to move on. I am not the Big Bad. I am the Great Good."

"Oh that is just so gay!" Dark Willow groaned with exasperation.

"Hello, uber gay," Willow cried with a smile.

Dark Willow shrieked firing a jet of light at the three of them. Willow knocked Batman and Buffy away lifting up her hands blocking the light. She felt herself being pushed against blast of light, her feet scraping back against the floor, flying back and crashing to the ground.

"Chronos get the belt working, we'll get out of here!" Batman cried to Chronos who placed the belt onto himself and his ragged time suit. He fiddled with the controls of the belt.

"You're not going anywhere!" Dark Willow screamed firing a blast at Chronos. Chronos cried in terror. Batman pushing him down on the floor. The blast exploded as it made contact with a golden shield. Batman glanced up to see Dr Fate holding his arm up weakly holding up a shield.

"This is my world," Dark Willow hissed as she walked to her younger self, "you're not going anywhere. I'll kill all you before that happens."

"Then why don't you?" Fate asked weakly, "if you're so evil, then why hesitate."

"Y-you don't think I won't?" Dark Willow snarled, "I'll kill you all."

"Then do it," Fate goaded.

"Hey, whoa what's with the suicide kick?" Buffy stammered.

"Yeah, I'm with her on this one," Batman growled whipping out a Batarang.

"If you're so evil then kill her," Fate said calmly lifting himself up pointing to Willow who was getting up to her feet. "the time continuum is disrupted. You'll most likely live through this, but then you are evil, of course. What does that matter to someone as powerful as you."

"You're trying to scare me," Dark Willow spat angrily, "w-well, you won't! I'll kill her and then I'll kill all you!" She flicked her hand ropes wires exploding from the walls and wrapping around Willow's hands and legs holding her up. She held her upright. Dark Willow stepped forward holding up her hand to Willow.

"What are you doing?" Buffy snarled at Fate as he stood there emotionless, although who could tell with that helmet.

"I'll do it," Dark Willow whispered furiously glaring at her younger self furious. "I'll do it."

"No... don't," Willow cried trying wrestle herself from the wires.

"I'll do it," Dark Willow cried.

"Then do it," Fate goaded.

"What are you doing?" Batman growled.

"I want to see if she'll do it," Fate said simply.

"I will," Dark Willow roared, a green ball flickering in her hand.

"Forget this! I'm not playing your games!" Buffy cried running forward.

"Me neither," Batman cried.

"WAIT NO!" Fate roared as Buffy and Batman leapt into the air, Batman flinging a Batarang at the wires holding Willow as Buffy leapt into the air a loud battle cry exploding from her as she held the Scythe up over her head towards Dark Willow.


	28. The Restoration of Time

-Chapter Twenty-Eight-

_The Restoration of Time_

"WAIT NO!" Fate roared as Buffy and Batman leapt into the air, Batman flinging a Batarang at the wires holding Willow as Buffy leapt into the air a loud battle cry exploding from her as she held the Scythe up over her head towards Dark Willow. She slashed down at Dark Willow as she turned in shock as Buffy slashed down cutting her in the chest, the Scythe went in deep as Willow screamed in agonising pain lightning crashing out of her as she screamed in pain. Buffy pulled the Scythe out of Willow as she crashed to the ground, blood dripping from her chest; dead.

"Will... you okay?" Buffy asked as Batman cut Willow free.

"Y-you killed me," Willow gasped in horror.

"I saved you," Buffy said glumly looking down at Willow, "t-that wasn't you... not anymore."

"I know," Willow gulped softly yet her eyes still going to the blood on the Scythe and her Future Self's dead body. Buffy looked away unable to look at Willow, how could she do it? She had to, there was no other way.

"You didn't have to do that," Fate said as he got to his feet looking down solemnly at the body of Future Willow.

"She was going to kill her," Buffy cried glancing at Willow.

"Not if Bruce's plan had worked," Fate replied quietly.

"What plan?" Batman asked curiously.

"The Etryinine in the caverns acts as both a barrier and as an explosive when given its meaning but the protection shields you after death keeping you inside the cave," Fate explained, "but if there is a still living host inside the cave, the protection shall work for them and use the life force in the cave to save the other being. Willow however was not injured but the spell still worked so, what we had here was a mixture of Bruce Wayne and Willow. Willow's evil and hateful nature and Bruce's unwillingness to kill. His last best laid plan."

"She wasn't going to kill," Willow gasped.

"I believe so," Fate concluded, "she could have killed me at any time and yet I felt some unwillingness to it."

"Will I'm sorry," Buffy stammered as Willow bowed her head, "I-I didn't... I..."

"I know," Willow replied, "it wasn't me..."

"What happens with Bruce?" Terry asked taking off his mask looking sadly at Willow; somewhat.

"It was just an imprint latched onto Willow," Fate replied, "Bruce has gone on. And so must we." He flicked his hands lifting Clinton from the ground and carrying him towards him, "Clinton is the belt ready."

"Yes," Clinton said gingerly pressing a button on the belt a silver vortex appearing behind Clinton.

"Let's go," Fate said holding out his arm, "good luck and goodbye Terry McGinnis. You shall make a great Batman."

"Just like my old man," Terry smiled knowingly. "Good luck."

"Good luck to you," Buffy said nodding to him.

"I promise this won't be the future," Willow promised sheepishly as they stepped next to the portal.

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere!" Joker cackled whipping out a gun. Buffy and Willow recoiled in horror as he held a gun at Clinton. "The Tim Bandit's time had just run out! Ow!" he cried out in pain as a red and black batarang knocked the gun out of his hand, a remasked Batman lunging at him. Joker ducked punching Batman in the gut, Batman grabbing Joker's wrist and pulling his face into his elbow.

"GO!" Batman cried as ducked under Joker's kicks, Joker gasping for air as Batman kicked him in the crotch. Joker was good, his vampire powers had given him vast fighting knowledge from his sire, but he couldn't match Terry's 127 fighting styles; 128 was fighting dirty.

Fate grabbed Clinton leaping into the portal as Willow and Buffy followed. They watched as the scene of Batman and Joker faded away; never-ending battle fading away as though it never was and yet it always will be.

* * *

They fell through the time stream, Fate and Clinton spearing a head of them as Buffy threw the Scythe to Fate. Buffy grabbed hold of Willow's hand gripping it tightly, Willow glancing at Buffy sheepishly the image of her killing still imprinted in her mind. She nodded determination in her eyes; she will change the future, for both of them. That woman, does not exist, she thought to herself as they both fell through the time stream to a pulsating bright light, it beamed through the entire vortex as they fell towards, their screams of terror echoing in distortion as they continued to fall towards the light until finally.

It took them, engulfing them, blinding them as it flickered taking them in, exploding around until it took them completely and they suddenly felt solid ground. Buffy's eyes were swimming as was her head swam dizzingly a hand helped her up.

"You made it," came a familiar voice.

"Inza?" Willow asked curiously as both her's and Buffy's vision cleared showing Inza's kindly face smiling back at them looking relieved.

"It's me," she said softly, "where is my husband?"

"He's not here!" Willow cried.

"Where could he be?" Buffy cried standing up, "could he be stuck there?"

"Do not panic," Dr Fate's voice boomed as he reappeared in a golden glow. "I have reset the timeline, Clinton is back where he belongs and so is the Scythe."

"Wait, you could have done this all along?" Buffy cried with confusion, "why'd you need us?"

"Because it was meant to be," Willow replied knowingly.

"No," Fate said, "this was your final test, Willow. You know who you are and what you want to be and what you don't want to be. You had to see the darkness of what you could become to truly overcome it. I am sorry I had to deceive you."

"A warning before the pop quiz would have been appreciated," Willow groaned at being duped, "so this whole thing was orchestrated?"

"No, Clinton did disrupt the time line and yes I could have fixed myself but I sensed you were coming and I sought the opportunity to show you your fate," Fate replied.

"You let me kill Willow?" Buffy cried horror-struck.

"That was not _your_ Willow," Fate replied, "but another self of her, filled with darkness and pain. Despite Bruce's plan she was still not Willow, never forget that."

"We won't," Willow said gratefully, "thank you..."

"You're thanking _him_?" Buffy cried outraged.

"Buffy, I feel great, for once I finally know who I am," Willow smiled brightly, "I don't need to go on any secret retreats to know that anymore... I'm Willow, crayon breaking Willow."

Buffy smiled hugging Willow.

"I'm sorry I killed you."

"I let you," Willow joked. They both parted turning to Dr Fate. "What happens now?"

"I have taught everything I know," Fate replied, "and have helped you along your destiny, go forth and do it."

"I Will," Willow beamed.

"But, but, what about the vision?" Buffy cried suddenly realising why they had come to the Invisible Tower in the first place. "I can't believe we forgot with all the time bendiness we got a little forgetty."

"I, however, did not," Fate replied, "and I am afraid, I cannot help you."

"What?" Willow cried, "but you are meant to see everyone's fate! How is that possible?"

"I know the fates of every person but the fate of the world is always uncertain," Fate replied calmly. "All I can see is flashes of things to come and I am sorry, but you are all about to face your darkest hour."

"Can't you give us a clue?" Buffy exclaimed.

"All I can say is, this shall be the Apocalypse to end all Apocalypses," Dr Fate said enigmatically leaving Buffy with an uneasy feeling bubbling in her stomach looking worriedly at Willow.

"Well that doesn't sound good," Buffy joked weakly.

* * *

"And the Slayers hunt us down and kill us, we have no choice to attack to defend ourselves," Harmony whimpered on the television as David Letterman interviewed her, "I mean, would they do it to Edward Cullen? No, because he goes out into the light. It's not our fault we're cursed with this affliction. We are all cursed by Dracula movies, its only now with Stephanie Meyers that we are able to show what we are really."

"She's being do this for the past week," Xander said when they returned later that day. "Seems that new show she's got has had some circulation and what with the Team Edward Fan Girls running around the world... everyone is Pro-Vampire now for any vamp with a sob story, she's had a few on her show acting normal no biting acting like they've weaned themselves. They've had people from Los Angeles come in, people who have been saved by Angel or Spike, made vamps look like Heroes and us like Neo-Nazi Slayers."

"We're the bad guys," Buffy gasped.

"Looks like it," Xander said quietly he suddenly went sheepish, "C-Clark is interviewing her tomorrow. He said he's going to find out if they have any connection with Twilight... but only if you want him to."

"I'll call him," Buffy said softly closing her eyes wanting more than ever to see Clark again. She walked away going to her room.

"Where's Will?" Xander called back.

"Seeing Kennedy," Buffy said simply as she made her way to her room. She couldn't wait any longer flipping open her phone and dialling the number. It took a while for it to answer.

"Clark Kent, Daily Planet," Clark's voice echoed down the phone.

"Hi," Buffy squeaked softly, "can we talk?"

"Sure," Clark said gingerly.

* * *

Sixty One, years into the future, Alice walked down the stairs to find her husband running at her and hugging her tightly. Surprise filling her as he did so.

"David, what's the matter?" Alice cried with confusion.

"Just happy to see you," David said gratefully.

"Well, not that I'm not loving the love, I'm still a little bruised from last night," Alice said with groan Clinton letting her go instantly.

"I'll make you a cup of tea," he said hurrying to the kitchen, "you sit down and I'll make you breakfast."

"Okay what have you done?" Alice asked suspiciously as she sat down into the living room, "did you use one of my spell books to replicate time travel? Use a gem stone to calculate string theory?"

"No," Clinton cried with a chuckle, "I guess I just had time to think about us and realised... I love you."

"I love you too," Alice smiled her face suddenly turning guilty, "I'm sorry about last night. I know you were excited about something but that night was just _hell_."

"Trust me, sweetheart," Clinton said weakly, "the day I have to live without you is day _hell_ comes."

"What's got into you?" Alice chuckled her eyes widening, "it's not our anniversary?"

"No," Clinton chuckled walking with in with the cup of tea, "like I said... I just had _time_ to think."

"Dave!" Alice exclaimed with realisation, "You haven't? You've done it haven't you?"

"I have no idea what you mean dear," he said kissing her softly picking up his briefcase, "Are you out tonight?"

"I think so," Alice said smiling at Clinton to tell her more.

"Then relax," Dave said as readied himself for work pulling up a small foot stool, "here, Agatha Christies footstool, I picked up somewhere yesterday," he said as he walked out of the door. Alice smiled in awe thinking as she placed her foot on the footstool. Unable to believe anyone who had a husband who would go back in time to get a footstool for her. She had the best husband in the world.


	29. Harmony Bites

-Chapter Twenty-Nine-

_Harmony Bites_

Harmony's face was splashed across the news, the papers and the gossip channels, everyone wanted to know about her, was she really a vampire or was it just special effects. The Twilight Fan girls were all gooing over her hoping to see an Edward Cullen of their own. There had been reports of vampire bitings being more frequent and more voluntarily the growing trend among girls was being bitten by vampires. A girl in Paris was actually dating a vampire. The churches were in uproar wanting to slay them, parent groups were also complaining, they all wanted them destroyed.

"They wanna destroy us!" Buffy screamed from command centre as Clark told her of what he had been going on in the news.

"Well, you've said since Harmony went on the air the vampire community has laid low," Clark replied, "Slayers attack Vampires who seem helpless, it seems like cold blood to the populace."

"But they're a threat?" Buffy cried, "big bads, fangy..."

"And up until a week ago no one knew of these creatures they didn't know if they were a threat, all they know is that the Slayers are killing them off with no evidence of killings," Clark shrugged apologetically.

"Stupid people," Buffy pouted.

"Okay, I know this we've spoke about this before but..."

"We're not going public," Buffy replied sharply at Clark.

"I know you wanna keep you guys secret but, the reason no body trusts you is because they don't know you," Clark replied, "Harmony has given them an image of what vampires are while you guys are still hiding."

"He's got a point," Xander shrugged, "we've already been outed, maybe we should come out by our terms."

"I don't know," Buffy replied, "I mean aren't we meant to be a secret and I'm not going to forced into this by _Harmony_."

"What other choice do we have?" Willow shrugged.

"You know things will turn out bad for you if I come out," Buffy said softly to Clark, "I mean, are you sure you want people knowing you're dating a Slayer."

"I've dated worse," Clark replied.

"You've had one girlfriend," Buffy chuckled.

"Two," Clark replied, "I dated a murderer remember."

"Wow nice date record," Xander cried sarcastically.

"She was okay except for the murderer part," Clark replied.

"She sounds it," Buffy said disbelievingly.

"You're changing the subject," Clark replied knowingly.

"You did the subject changing," Buffy replied smiling at Clark who smiled back. The past week they had spending a lot of time together, reestablishing their relationship. Buffy still had told him about the vision, but she wasn't going to let it bother her, time could be rewritten as Dr Fate had said. "You're just trying to avoid telling me that you're interviewing Harmony."

"How did you know that?" Clark asked taken aback.

"You're not the only one who can do the reporter thing," Buffy said smugly.

"Willow told you," Clark replied knowingly.

"Nooo," Buffy groaned at Clark's accuracy, "actually, Chloe told Xander, who told Dawn, who told Willow who told Dr Fate who told her to tell me, who told me."

"Oh, right," Clark said his head dizzy by the fast forwarded rambling.

"You're totally lost," Xander replied.

"Yeah," Clark nodded his head swimming.

"Just wait until you meet Harmony," Xander replied knowingly.

"Mr Kent!" Harmony shrieked throwing her arms around Clark as he walked into her film set, her tiny dog dangling in her hand bag smacking against Clark as she threw her arms around him.

"Nice to meet you miss Kendall," Clark stuttered awkwardly.

"Please call me Harmony, oh my god I love your tie, I had a vampy bf who had a tie that colour, he didn't last had to stake him, but then that's the life of a famous vampire, I mean come on, you sire someone and they get all needy, hellooooo this girl needs space and not some clingy fanboy traping on the red carpet with her," Harmony rambled without a breathe a ditsy smile across her face.

"Err... perhaps you should take a breath," Clark chuckled weakly, trying to sound pleasant despite not wanting to be near Harmony. It wasn't that he didn't like her, she seemed pleasant enough, charming, innocent despite... well what she was. It just he felt like Clark should be on Buffy's side, but it was hard, because the truth was; he liked Harmony. She was nice.

"I'm a Vampire silly, I don't need to breath," Harmony giggled . "So you're here to interview me?"

"Yes," Clark replied as they walked through the film set.

"Oh good, are we okay to film? We're doing a live thing we're they follow me during the day, well the night since I can't come out in the day, I sometimes forget that," Harmony replied dreamily with a smile.

"Yes that would be trouble," Clark replied, "Erm... I don't know if my editor will approve me coming on TV."

"Prints a dead art, Clarky, and trust me I am dead," Harmony cried wrapping an arm around Clark's neck placing a hand on his chest, "you need this, plus I have a great story. Breaking news. You have to see. You're going to die when you hear this."

"We're ready to roll Miss Kendall," said one of the cameramen surprising Clark.

"Wait."

"Don't worry Clark you'll be fine," Harmony cried excitedly as she got her makeup down readying herself.

"And action," the director cried surprising Clark. He looked at the camera wide-eyed looking back and forth at camera.

"Clark Yoo-hoo, you're here to interview," Harmony cooed holding up a hand to her.

"Oh Miss Kendall, now you have stated that there is a threat called the Slayers out there fighting your people and killing them, do you have any evidence to these claims?" Clark asked sheepishly as he felt camera burning on him.

"Oh there's loads they've been around for centuries except no one's had the guts to out them at first there was only one but now they're dozens and they are literally hunting my people down," Harmony cried tears trickling from her eyes, "I could be killed right now. I mean I'm an open target."

"Well, it's quite commendable that you should put yourself in such danger," Clark nodded, "so you don't drink any blood? I mean the popular belief among people is that vampires drink the blood of the living."

"We used to," Harmony sighed sadly, yet Clark could tell it was less than sincere, "we were less than animals. But then a breed of us emerged, those with souls, we regained our souls and had a conscious again refusing to drink the blood of the living and drinking pigs blood and such from blood banks. The Slayers still believe us to be what we were. But, that's not what I want to talk about, I've been working to try and expose their forces so maybe my people my find some sort of protection from your government but, I've found out something terrible. Something that could threaten the world."

"About the Slayers?" Clark asked gingerly looking closely at her.

"No," Harmony said smiling cruelly at Clark, "this is the biggest secret the world is yet to find out... the secret life of Superman."

Clark looked at her stunned as she continued to smile cruelly with triumph, it was then he knew; he was in trouble.


	30. Friend or Foe

-Chapter Thirty-

_Friend Or Foe?_

_ SUPERMAN: FRIEND OR FOE?_

_THE FIRST WAVE IN AN ALIEN INVASION SAYS HARMONY KENDALL_

_By Clark Kent_

_Yesterday, fans and the entire world were shocked by the sudden announcement about their hero, Superman. "Superman is the first wave in an alien invasion," says Harmony Kendall of the hit reality TV show Harmony Bites._

_Miss Kendall, 18, revealed to the Daily Planet of Superman's 'supposed' agenda to take over our planet, presenting evidence of alien creatures attacking the Earth in places such as Smallville, Sunnydale, and across the globe._

_Scientists at STAR Labs have verified that these findings are legitimate and do lead to some extraterrestrial activity spanning twenty years._

And the thing was; it was legitimate, aliens had attacked and Clark knew about it, Zod, Bizarro and all those other Phantoms and they all led back to him; to Superman. At first he thought she had found out who he was, but then she came out with this, something much worse, she was attacking his credibility and telling people he was threat.

Wait, no one's going to believe that, Clark thought as he sat in his cubicle. I mean he had saved countless lives and had been totally honest about who he was to the press. And yet there were still people who were scared of him, people who would take this wrong. He couldn't help but wonder what his may do to Clark Kent.

And then it happened.

"Ladies and gentlemen," called a long gaunt looking man with brown hair his grey eyes piercing the room as he looked around the newsroom with two other suits from the elevator stand, "if you would all please stop what you are doing. Stop what you are doing, this won't take long."

"Who in Sam hill are you?" Perry growled angrily, "you're disrupting my news room!"

"Department of Domestic Security, Mr White, this won't take long," the agent said holding up his I.D. to Perry who turned pale yet still looking outraged as the man and his agents walked to the middle of the newsroom looking around, "can someone tell me where Clark Kent is?"

Silence filled the bullpen and all eyes fell on Clark who looked around sheepish before standing up to address the man. "I'm Clark Kent," Clark said meekly surprising the agent.

"Mr Kent, Agent Poll, would you care to answer some questions or National Security interest," Poll said sternly gesturing to Perry's office. Clark walked through the newsroom, Perry's office becoming longer to get to than it usually was, a hundred eyes burnt on him wondering what in heaven's name could Clark Kent have done to get the interest of the Department of Domestic Security. "Sit down, Mr Kent," Poll said as they entered the office.

"May I ask what does is about?" Clark asked as he sat down glancing over at the guard by the door.

"What is your connection to Buffy Summers?" the Poll said sternly sitting down in Perry's seat.

"Buffy Summers?" Clark asked gingerly, "she's a friend."

"Bit more than a friend," Poll said shrewdly his man passing a file to him as he pulled out a photograph of both Clark and Buffy holding hands, pulling out another one of the both of them kissing, "you ready to tell the truth?"

"We're dating yes," Clark conceded, this man was good.

"Good, so you know of her job?" Poll noted mockingly at the word 'job'.

"She runs a charity organisation," Clark said looking at Poll confused, "excuse me but, what does this have to do with anything?"

"The organisation your girlfriend works for is not charitable," Poll said trying to convey sympathy whilst scrutinizing Clark who remained to look at Poll with confusion, "it is an army, an organization of girls trained to fight."

"Fight what?" Clark asked gulping with disbelief. He had perfected the Miessner technique to act like two other people, he just wondered if it worked on a man trained to interrogate people.

"Vampires, you have heard of them, I read your article on the Kendall girl's _revelation_," Poll said holding up a rolled up edition of the Planet.

"The Slayers?" Clark scoffed. "Buffy can't even open a jar of pickles let alone fight the undead."

"So you have no idea of this organization?" Poll asked leaning forward to survey Clark closely glancing at his men to do the same.

"No, sir," Clark said shaking his head, "a-are you sure Buffy is involved? I mean... are you really sure?" Clark asked desperately.

"We have photos," Poll said taking out another photograph and passing them to Clark, of a blond girl fighting demonic creatures, some horned some fanged all different.

Clark looks at it closely. It was Buffy. They had her. They had proof. He couldn't... wait.

"That's not Buffy," Clark sighed trying to hold in a smile as realization filled him. It was one of the decoys.

"What?" Poll growled enticed.

Clark placed the two photos together, one of the close ups. "Buffy doesn't have a mole on her neck," Clark said pointing at the Decoys picture and Buffy's. "And this girl has blue eyes."

"That's impossible," Poll snarled looking at the two photos.

"No it isn't," Clark said coldly standing up, "I think we've addressed that Buffy has no involvement in this organization. May I get back to work."

"You may, Mr Kent," Poll replied coldly standing up putting his files away, "but we shall be watching you, very closely."

Their eyes met with a glare as Poll and his men left the office walking toward the elevators storming past the reporters all of which looked at Perry's office curious as to what they could have wanted with Clark Kent and Clark knew he would have some explaining to do.

* * *

"What did you learn?" Lex asked as Poll walked through the door, his back to Poll as he looked across the way to the Daily Planet.

"He doesn't know anything," Poll said coldly, "guys the most mild mannered guy I've seen."

Good Clark, play dumb like you always do, it won't last long, soon you'll slip and I'll be there. Sooner or later you will, Lex thought as he glared at the Planet.

"Besides, Buffy Summers isn't in charge of this organization you've told us about," Poll said throwing the file on the desk, "we cross referenced both photos, they're too different girls."

"What?" Lex snarled enticed.

"Katie Davison, of Santa Monica," Poll said as Lex looked through the photos, "disappeared five years ago, was sighted in Sunnydale around the time of the wormhole fiasco."

"But that's impossible," Lex snarled.

"Our records show that it isn't," Poll replied, "thank you for your time Mr Luthor but next time check your sources before you call us."

* * *

Clark stood floating above the city looking down in his Superman suit, he had gotten out of range for anyone to track his phone calls. He knew they may try it, he still wasn't sure he had convinced them, after all Poll said he'd be watching him, he'll have to be careful.

"So they about us?" Buffy said down the phone.

"Looks like, I'm gonna guess Twilight tipped them off," Clark replied.

"You think," Buffy replied sarcastically.

"Well, they wouldn't have come to me otherwise," Clark replied, "Lex probably tipped them off, I doubt the Department of Domestic Security would ever watch Harmony's show."

"You got a point," Buffy noted.

"Good thing you've got decoys," Clark said trying to sound casual, "but you know you may have to put up a base here, now that they know about us."

"Would be a good idea," Buffy noted.

"Yeah, I mean, they think you live around here now, seeing as we're seeing each other," Clark said sheepishly.

"Wait, do you mean? I mean, are we ready? This is big! I mean what about the castle? We have a castle? Do you have central heating? Of course, the city life," Buffy rambled hysterically.

"Buffy, I was just saying you should put a decoy here," Clark said gingerly.

"Oh," Buffy squeaked awkwardly.

"You know if you want to," Clark said quickly. "I mean you can..."

"Yeah, I mean, cool, I mean, we could put a decoy there if you want," Buffy said gingerly.

"Yeah," Clark said looking around awkwardly, "or you could... I don't know..."

"Are you asking me to move in?" Buffy squeaked nervously.

"Only if you want to," Clark said quickly, "I mean you could, just get a place near here. Be easy for us to... find out about Twilight."

"Y-yeah, I'll talk to Dawn about it," Buffy croaked.

"Yeah..."

BOOMM! Clark's head spun around as he heard screams echo through the air, as a sea of smoke grew and built sizzling from the bridge a bit away. He had to go.

"Bridge, gotta go," Clark said hanging up quickly zipping off in a red and blue blur leaving Buffy's head spinning a thousand miles away as he shot off 1,000 miles per hour.

* * *

"HELP!" A girl screamed as the bridge shook recklessly and uncontrollably, she stumbled about trying to keep her feet as she looked up at the fiery smoke. Honks and beeps echoing across the bridge as they crashed and halted to a stop dangerously. The entire bridge was shaking, "we're going to die!"

She fell to the ground the earth rocking from beneath her unable to keep her footing until suddenly, it stopped. The bridge halted and stayed steady rocking slightly as though something was holding it in place. She looked up at the bridge to see it. To see him.

Superman.

He floated there the wires wrapped around his arms as he held them in place.

Got it! Superman thought, just gotta weld the wires down to hold the bridge together.

"Argh!" Superman grunted in pain as he moved forward to the tower of the bridge and then it hit him. Searing pain, his blood felt like it was bubbling, his arms felt weak, the wires weighing him down as he tried fight the pain. His weakened eyes scanned the tower to see it, a green glow from the lights atop the bridge.

Kryptonite.

Superman moved back trying to get away from the kryptonite, he had to, had to save the people. Have to...

He couldn't hold on any more, his arms going slack and his body defeated, crashing down to the ground, slamming to the floor of the bridge. Pain filled his entire body, his body on fire and his head spinning as the bridge continued to rock. He was away from the Kryptonite. Why he still weakened?

He looked at the wires of the bridge and the walkways. The Lights. The Lights are emitting kryptonite. He looked around, there was no one about, it was safe as his eyes flashed red blasting balls of heat vision at the lights, they exploded into pieces turning black.

"Freeze!" yelled a loud voice from behind him as screams rung out around him.

Superman turned around to see a police officer holding a gun to him. Superman stepped forward holding out his hand weakly, green veins filling him, he had to get away from the kryptonite, he was too weak, he hadn't been able to destroy the kryptonite lights.

BANG! He fell back as the officer began to fire at Superman knocking him back, his invulnerability protecting him only partially as a stinging pain hitting five times in the chest knocking him backward closer and closer to the edge of the bridge until.

SPLASH!


	31. Superman: Dead or Alive?

-Chapter Thirty-One-

_Superman: Dead or Alive?_

They had been running for a week now. Ever since... word had spread that he was dead (hey! That rhymed). They had declared war on them. And they were losing. All they could do was run, they had the element of surprise. They had been watching them, waiting for their weakest moments.

"Yo, G-man where we heading?" Faith called as the made a stop at the edge of the woods, Giles waving his arms for her to shut up. Despite his shallow breathing and heart racing he was keeping up with her greatly, even taking the lead as Faith lagged behind in confusion.

"To Buffy," Giles whispered sternly as he looked through the trees to see if the coast was clear.

"Don't you think B has enough on her plate without us kicking down the door?" Faith said as she walked up next to Giles looking out of the clearing.

"We all need to get to the castle," Giles snapped sharply looking at her sternly and then back at the clearing. "We're too weak out in the open and on our own. That's what they want."

"Twilight?" Faith noted.

"Yes, I have contacted all those who have been attacked to try and make it to Buffy," Giles replied taking another look out into the clearing, stretching his eye sight across the way to see it. The castle. "We're here. We need to get to the castle quickly. We must regroup before we're attacked."

They set out in the night towards the castle. The battle appearing in their minds. They readied themselves with each step knowing that they would soon be entering warfare. But then that was their lives, war, battle, fighting. And yet they couldn't feeling doomed, now that their greatest ally was gone.

* * *

It was on all the news, she couldn't escape it. The whole world couldn't escape it. Everyone hour messages were being flown in every minute from her team. It had taken some time to bring them together, even now when a real mission was under way they still wanted to go their own way, even when it was to save a friend. They offered to help of course, they had all admired him, been saved by him, worked with him, but they didn't want to be in a team. They were all lone rangers running around playing dress up, while the one thing that combines them together is out there, somewhere and no one knew if he was alive or dead.

Except her.

She knew, because she had known him all her life. She had saved him before and she will save him again. Like he has saved her, so many times.

"Glad you could all finally join me," Chloe Sullivan said as she turned from her computer screen to the five people stood in the middle of the room, a giant clock tower looking over Metropolis, the sun shining on them like a baptism to a new age. A Silver Age. But there was one piece missing.

"We came as soon as we heard," Ollie said sporting a goatee and a new domino mask replacing the sunglasses he once wore in his youth not five years previous. His eyes were no longer youthful, they were born with wear and exhaustion, of a man whom had lost everything and was now sleeping rough. The Silver spoon bent and replaced with a wooden one, yet his knightly shield still retaining its gleam of bravery and morality.

"Too bad you didn't return my calls otherwise it would have been a lot sooner," Chloe said coldly as she glared at the five of them.

"Yo, keep me out of that line up," Bart smirked zooming up to her and leaning on her shoulder coolly as he looked mockingly at the other, "first one here," he added zooming on to the other side, "of course."

"Knock it off Barry," Chloe snapped scathingly.

"Ugh don't call me that," Bart groaned with disgust at the name 'Barry'.

"Look we're sorry, we didn't take up your invitation," Victor Stone said most of his body now fully cybernetic. Many upgrades being made over the years to deal his organic bodily growth, making him bulkier, stronger and yet sleeker and agile at the same time. "But we're here now."

"You know a little heads up about me meeting Superman and I might have joined earlier," Zatanna said with intrigue.

"Same here," Dinah Lance aka Black Canary said stepping forward, "how longs he been missing."

"A week," she said turning back to her computer, "the bridge was fitted with lights that emitted a kryptonite light. The lights were fitted last minute. The bomber was a man by the name of Winslow Schott, used to work for LuthorCorp back in the days when Daddy dearest was running the company, then moved to STAR Labs once Lionel fired him for gross misconduct with a Stretch Armstrong."

"So Supes has been kidnapped by a guy with a toy fetish?" Bart joked zooming up to the computer as she typed away bringing up Schott's records.

"And I'm guessing the golden boy is behind this," Oliver hissed coldly as he looked at the words 'LuthorCorp' on this Toyman's records.

"Clark and Lex have been carrying on their little rivalry," Chloe said softly leaning back in her chair. "But Lex has been working with some big boys and as you can see by our Hilton Vampire, he can his new friends are using their connections to smear Clark's name."

"So the big guy really is in with the Slayers?" Cyborg said pensively looking at the footage of Supes being shot off the bridge.

"Don't let the blogs fool you they're good," Chloe said warningly.

"I've worked with them a couple of times," Zatanna said admirably at the sound of them, "they're good, trust me."

"I do," Oliver nodded, "but..."

"They stole from you," Chloe said knowingly and harshly, "you lost all your money after that. I know that kind of puts a sour note on this whole mission, but if we want to find Clark we have to work with these Slayers," she turned to the computer again, "besides, you were basically throwing your money away on every bimbo you can find."

"Err... so what the first the first course of action, C?" Black Canary said quickly trying to change the subject yet glancing awkwardly at Oliver who did the same. The missus and the ex, every man's worst nightmare.

"We check the bridge," Chloe said standing up and passing everyone a comlink, "and its Watch Tower by the way."

* * *

"Thank you for coming everyone," Captain Sawyer said as she stood at the podium reading to address the hundreds of reporters all stood watching in great anticipation as she stood there expected to answer all their questions, questions she didn't even know the answer to. "You are all here of course to discuss the situation concerning Superman..."

"Where is he?" Lois asked holding up her hand, "I mean, have you found a body?"

There was a pause as Sawyer tried to think of answer, looking at Turpin for some ideas. He shrugged unsure leaving her with the only option but to tell the truth.

"No," Sawyer said dully bowing her head, "we have not."

"What's happening with the officer who shot at Superman?" a familiar voice called from behind Lois. Lois turned her heart racing as familiarity filled her heart.

"Chloe," she breathed. Chloe ignored her as she waited for answers.

"The officer has disappeared," Sawyer said scathingly hating the incompetence she felt surrounding her. How could this be happening around her? "his apartment was found deserted and emptied without a struggle. We have no choice but to believe that he was being paid off. We have a team searching for him and are questioning the bomber on who employed him and what their plan is."

"Do you suspect that this is an Intergang attack?" a reporter shouted out from the back.

"As we said we are unsure as to who is behind this, but we are questioning anyone who may have a settle to score with Superman," Sawyer said stiffly brushing away to question and her departments cluelessness of the situation, she hated these moments, the not knowing, when everyone wants answers when they were still searching for them.

"What about the file that was delivered to you?" a reporter shouted over the rest as they bombarded her with questions, "do you know who supplied you with information on the Bridge explosion?"

"The file that was delivered to gave us evidence that showed it was not Superman's actions that caused the bridge explosion as well as other matters that we not going to discuss," Sawyer said briskly.

"What things?" the reporters yelled.

"What are you hiding?"

"We need to know! Tell us!"

"That is all for now," Sawyer said sharply over the ramble, "thank you," she said finally before leaving the stage with the other officials all of them not looking at the press as they pushed past him.

"Chloe where have you..." Lois said turning around to give Chloe the third degree on her months of absences. She had been calling in to Perry telling them she was dealing with a big story and yet Perry was getting nothing, only little bits and cryptic talk that seemed to peak his curiosity but his curiosity could only wet for so long.

"Chloe?" Lois called out as she turned to nothing. It was as if she had not been there at all, like she had just crept back into the wood work. "Great, Lois, Chloe's being super spy and Superman's MIA and Smallville is..." a thought picked up in Lois' head. She shook her head with disbelief at her stupidity, "Lois Lane that is the dumbest..."

Or is it, she thought pensively.

* * *

Winslow Schott sat his cell, giggling as he thought of the next new toy he could make. A bouncy ball, that becomes as hard as steel when its bounces yet never loses its flexibility. The damage that could do to a bank, sounds fun.

"Where is Superman?" a cold voice appeared from the cell door.

Toyman turned to see him stood there, cloaked and masked looking sternly at him. "Oooo, I've heard so much about you," Toyman giggled.

"I'll ask again," he snarled, "where is Superman?"

"How should I know, I'm just the bomb maker," Winslow chuckled innocently, "you should know that."

"Luthor put you under his employment," he growled grabbing Winslow and picking him up slamming him against the wall. Winslow groaning in pain as he felt searing pain fill his back. "Luthor is making moves and you're a part of it! I wanna know what he's doing!"

"Ask him yourself," Winslow giggled.

"You don't laugh at me," he snarled furiously, "I get really angry at _laughing boys_!"

His dark eyes bared down on Winslow through his mask. This man was not to be messed with... but then was he man. Mystery shrouded him. Winslow had heard rumours. Luthor dismissed him, but even he was scared of him, and a thing Lex Luthor was scared of was not something to be taken lightly.

"Now," he said coldly as Winslow gulped at him finally giving him his full attention, "where. Is. Superman!"

* * *

"You made it," Willow greeted with a tear in her eye as she held Giles warmly unable to believe he was standing before her. It had been so long. Almost a year since they had last seen each other, their mission had not left them time to make with the reunions. It seemed like they would always meet when a disaster was occurring.

"It's been a long ass trek and I am whacked, yo," Faith cried stretching her arms in the air, "how's B?"

There was a pause between Xander and Willow as they both looked at each other worriedly. "She's... okay," Willow squeaked gingerly, "I mean of course she's not... but she's..."

"Getting there," Xander said quickly interrupting Willow, "I mean we're still trying to find the S-man but..."

"Where is she?" Giles asked with concern, quietly.

He made his way to top of the castle, where she stood looking out at the sky thoughtfully, waiting. Her eyes played tricks with her the more she looked out at the sun. She blips, dots coming towards her. Was he gone? No, they had so many near misses, it couldn't end like this. She had seen his death, this wasn't it.

"Buffy," came a voice from behind her.

"He's alive Giles," Buffy said not turning to him, yet wanting greatly to grab the man she saw as a father into a hug and not let go. But she couldn't turn away from the sun, she couldn't stop looking and waiting for him.

"I know," Giles said taking off his glasses cleaning them as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll find him. But right now you must be strong for him. For all of them. They need you."

"Do you know who Twilight is?" Buffy asked coldly glaring out at the skylight.

"None of the Council's old notes can identify him as far I can tell from the information you have provided me, he's someone new," Giles said shaking his head with confusion, this whole organisation was a complete mystery. They had no idea who was in this 'Injustice League'. "And he's mobilized quite an army attacking us and manoeuvring us all here. He's leading us to a trap."

"We need to move out," Buffy cried turning around, "if they're moving us to a trap we need to get out of here! Now!"

"But where do we go!" Xander asked once they both returned to the command centre a minute later repeating the same thing.

"The Island of the Amazons," Buffy said looking around at the shocked faces.

"B-Buffy," Giles stammered, "the Island of the Amazons has never let man step forth on their isles for thousands of years."

"I know but they may show leniency by our similar ideologies," Buffy said thoughtfully, "Willow has the coordinates and is ready to teleport us out..."

"It may take me a while to power up the teleport spells," Willow said gingerly yet determined, Kennedy grasping her hand.

"Then, we have to get ready as soon as possible before Twilights forces hit," Buffy said sharply putting on her general persona.

BOOOOM!

The castle rocked as something hit them, something hard. They fell to the floor as the explosion knocked them off their feet. Screams echoed from above and the sound of explosions rung through the castle.

"We're under attack!" Buffy screamed at her soldiers as they ran out rally the troops getting weapons ready to attack. Buffy darted up the corridors and the stairs, the Slayers and Scoobies at her heels. It was finally time to battle Twilight. She thought she'd have Clark next to her when that happened, but she was alone and yet she didn't feel dependent on him, she didn't feel like she needed him here, she just wanted to tear Twilight a new one for what he'd done; for Clark. For Superman.

"What happened?" Buffy asked softly as she reached the wounded on the top of the castle, cut and battered, blasted. They limp and groaning on the floor as their wounds seared through them. Buffy looked over at the gaping hole at the wall of the castle at the army surrounding the castle. They were doomed. "Jessie? What happened?" Buffy cried at the wounded girl.

"I happened," a familiar voice appeared from above Buffy, it was cold, it was smug, arrogant, she had not heard it for years. She had hoped she never would. She looked up to see him stood there. A smug smirk, his eyes ruby red with a arrogant glint in them, his arms were folded across his chest as he hovered over them smiling down at them.

"Hello sweetie," Kal smirked down at them all.


	32. Twilight Revealed

-Chapter Thirty-Two-

_Twilight Revealed_

They had searched for hours in the water depths of Hubs Bay, to find nothing. Cyborg had scanned the whole of the bridge area with his scanners, Zatanna had tried to feel out for Superman, while Flash, as he was now called, was swimming through the area as fast as he could whilst holding his breath, which wasn't very long. Well for him. The longest he had been down there was about fifteen minutes.

"This would be so much easier if Aquaman was here," Green Arrow snapped as he helped Flash back into the submarine, courtesy of Chloe's, well Watch Tower's secret benefactor.

"Dude's got enough on his plate, he's got the whole Gungan state to look out for, plus who's gonna save all fish?" Flash joked as he spun dry himself, literally.

"It wouldn't do us any good, there's nothing down here," Black Canary said disheartened, "wherever Supes is he's not down here."

"And who ever took him didn't leave any traces of teleport residue or anything my scanners can pick up on," Cyborg said typing at his wrist as he shut down his scanners closer over the flip screen on his wrist.

"Or left any magic properties," Zatanna said slumping in her chair as she left her stance disheartened like the rest of them.

"If he washed down the river, he'd be long gone," Flash stated as he leaned against Canary's chair, now bone dry, looking at the sub's scanners.

"Maybe we should look in on Lex, see if he's keeping him somewhere?" Arrow said checking his arrow's over.

"No," Canary said standing up, "we've searched nearly all of Luthor's facilities. Heck we've blown most of them up and there was no trace of Clark being there or any whispers of where he is."

"Well maybe it's time we start knocking on this Twilight's door?" Cyborg said prepping his gun arm for battle.

"That would be great if we knew where the mysterious super powered dude was," Flash said rolling his eyes.

"Justice League Members report! Report!" came Watch Tower's voice from the monitors.

"No sign of him down here, Watch Tower," Canary replied with disappointment, "we've searched everywhere."

"That's because he's not there!" Chloe said anxiously, they could hear her typing feverishly. "I'm sending you battle plans and coordinates to where you're heading."

"Chloe, what's going on?" Oliver asked with concern as he heard the fear in her voice.

"Oliver don't argue just go!" Chloe cried fearfully. She stopped and gave a sigh. "He's under Red K."

Oliver's eyes widened. Clark was on Red Kryptonite. This was bad. End of the world Bad. Without thinking he threw himself into pilot seat, flipping switches and prepping the engines.

"Switch to Flight mode," Oliver cried as he readied the ship, a grinding noise echoing through the hull as the sub morphed into an air craft, the sub lifting upwards its nose shooting up out of the water. The fins beneath the sub lifted up forty degrees, the thrusters exploded behind them shooting them up out from the water. It took them a moment to regain control as the jet flew shakily up into the Metropolis sky from the water. Canary pulled up as it dropped a bit jetting off following the coordinates.

"Ollie, what's going on? What's Red K?" Canary asked worriedly as she flew off to the coordinates.

"Something... bad," Oliver said cryptically unable to say the words. He knew where they were heading, he knew what they were heading in to. This was going to be tough.

* * *

The battle was raging on, Slayers were fighting Demons vampires, over whelmed by the sheer number, back to a corner as they were picked off one by one, helped only the by the timely intervention of the one of their witches. The castle was rocking uncontrollably as whilst the pawns battled below, the real battle was at the top of the castle.

Faith and Buffy leapt into the air kicking at Kal knocking him back with the strength them had, it wasn't enough. He still smiled smugly at them as he regained his footing quite easily.

"That tickled," he smirked glancing at the two girls, "aren't I lucky, two girls both coming at me with everything they got... too bad it's not under different circumstances."

"No offence B, but do all your boys turn bad at some point," Faith panted as she felt the toll of the battle hitting her hard.

"How do you think I met him?" Buffy said thinking back to the first she and Clark met, during Clark's bad boy phase.

"My bad boy phase," Kal sneered stepping forth pointing at Buffy scrutinizingly, "you seem to be going through that phase now I see, little late in life, but then everyone should go through it once in their lives."

"What are you talking about?" Faith snapped, "B's all sunshine and roses, a hard ass, but sunshines yo."

"Oh she doesn't know," Kal sneered cruelly smiling at her, "about your generous anominous benefactor?"

"B, what's he talking about?" Faith cried with confusion.

"Buffy Summers, sat on your high horse, condemning poor little Faith because of her bad girl phase and yet you're not so different. Stealing from a Swedish bank," Kal gasped with mock shock smiling cruelly at her, "shame on you and here I thought Spike was the worst you could do."

Kal's head suddenly, snapped back as a fist hit him square in the jaw knocking him backwards. It was hard, powerful, strength exhuming from it, strengthened by anger. It amused him as he turned to Buffy stood in an attack position.

"Did I touch a nerve?" Kal smirked.

"Not even," Buffy smirked, "I've had boyfriends turn evil. I've had the mind tricks and you... you're not close to touching a nerve. You're too nice, _Clark_."

"Don't call me that!" Kal spat.

"I'm sorry," Buffy smirked stepping back as she made for a run, "did I touch a nerve!"

Kal readied himself for her attack, she had come at him with such speed, he could dodge it but he'd rather just block it, show her how powerful he is, she knows it, she had felt it. So many nights she had felt it. Now she feel it at full force.

Buffy let out a loud battle cry ringing towards Kal as she leapt towards him, her attention totally focused on Kal. Her foot was nearing towards him ready to make contact, when suddenly something grabbed her from the waist slamming her down to the ground. Buffy looked up to see Faith on top of her, punching at her, her eyes fiery with rage.

"Faith wha- Ow!" Buffy cried as Faith gave her yet another blow.

"I went to prison! I wanted to die! I had to do everything to make up for what I did! Everything to get your trust back!" Faith snarled punching at Buffy, "To be like you! To be good! And now you do this! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THIS!"

"Wow," Kal said with surprise, "cat fight."

* * *

"LUTHOR!" The voice rang out angrily through the tower, Lex smirked as he heard it; he was here. His plan was working, all the months of planning a little backward word there, undermining him, giving doubt to his leadership and now he was in control. The doors slammed open crashing to the ground as Twilight walked in to the room.

"Please come in," Lex said as Twilight stood at the door, the expression on his mask showing only anger. "My attorney will be in touch at the doors."

"No more games!" Twilight snarled, "you went ahead with the plan before I give the go ahead."

"Yes, I thought we should do it sooner or later," Lex said standing up, "after all we have our secret weapon."

"That was not to be used yet!" Twilight snapped furiously, "the plan..."

"Has changed," Lex interrupted, "and so has your position in this operation."

"What?" Twilight hissed.

"You're no longer in charge," Lex sneered coldly. Twilight let out a loud roar zooming at Lex and slamming him against the glass window, the glasses cracking, Lex groaning as he hit it.

"You think I'll let you ruin everything! You think I wouldn't have been keeping an eye on you! Do you think you..." Twilight winced in pain as Lex grabbed his wrist trying to pry it from his throat. His wrist sizzled at Lex's grasp.

"Sorry, is that hurting," Lex sneered as Twilight loosened his grip as Lex held up a small necklace, a cross dangling at the end. Twilight looked in shock, "oh you thought you'd got over the little reaction... bless," Lex sneered as he waved the cross at Twilight who backs away as his insides and clothes burnt the closer it got, he swiped it away. "This thing wards you off doesn't it... I've seen the films," Lex noted as they both circled each until finally Lex had him, as Twilight stood recoiling at the sight of the cross, right next to the window. Lex lunged at him grabbing his mask and ripping it off revealing the dark haired man, or vampire, withering and growling at him.

"All those little powers you stole, to be this Leader and your still a monster!" Lex snarled punching him down to the ground. He growled viciously as Lex wrapped the necklace around his neck, "there's one thing you should know," Lex snarled pulling him up to the window, "you can't fight the darkness."

SMASH! Lex heaved him through the window sending him crashing down to fifty feet.

* * *

He was falling, his mask was no longer protecting him, he could feel his skin sizzling, boiling from the sun. The powers he had been given had not taken away his vampire weaknesses. His entire body was burning. The fall was not going to kill him but each second in the sun was killing him.

He burning. Exploding with fire from the sun. He growled in pain, weakness filling him as the sun touched him. The powers were slowing down the process but still, he was going to explode at any minute. He could feel it.

WHOOSH! His eyes widened as a hug black shape engulfed him grabbing him sending him flying through the air, a black cloak covering him from the sun as he swung straight into LexCorp, crashing into an office. He fell to the ground weakly snapping the chain from around his neck tossing it away, the burns across his face slithering away as he began to heal again.

He looked up as a shriek appeared to his right a blond secretary and manager stood there looking terrified at the form standing over him. A black figure, cloaked and horned glaring at them both furiously. "Get out now!" he snarled quietly. They darted out, the figure turning to his attention to the vampire.

"We've got a lot to talk about," Batman said coldly, "_Angel_."


	33. Rienforcements

-Chapter Thirty-Three-

_Reinforcements_

Xander dropped to his knees as yet another blast of fire shot over his head skimming the hairs at the top of his head. He looked up as he saw demons shooting fiery catapults towards them. He spun around slashing a vampires head off as he commanded the army of girls into a blood thirst battle. The battle had been going on for nearly an hour, he had seen so many of his girls fall, girls he had chosen to watch. Was this the life of a watcher? To train and nurture girls only to watch them die?

Like Renee.

Xander turned, anger filling his veins as he slashed through the wave of demons and vamps, hacking them all down, hacking Renee's killers, the demonic race, Twilight, Luthor. His eyes widened as he watched Dawn knocking down vamps and Demons with her centaur body whilst she slashed down at them with her sword. Rage filled him as the demons leapt on her pushing her down to the ground with a scream. He pelted towards them slashing down on them, cutting them down with each swing on his sword as Dawn threw them off her.

"Are you alright?" Xander breathed as he helped her up.

"Yeah, kind of went all nutty on us there," Dawn said with concern kicking a couple of demons away with her hind legs. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Xander sighed as he cut down a running demon.

"Where's Buffy?" Dawn asked worriedly as they darted through the battle cutting and slashing through the mounds of demons.

"Up there!" Xander shouted pointing upwards to top of the castle, confusion coming over his face as he saw two shapes fighting atop it. Two shapes he knew as...

* * *

Faith swiped a furiously kick at Buffy who ducked and kicked at Faith's stomach knocking her back slightly. She lunged up punching Faith in the jaw dropping her to the floor.

"We had to do it!" Buffy cried angrily, "for the mission! You stole for your own entertainment! I stole to fund an operation the world needed! The good we have done! It all comes down to what I did!"

"And the bad you have done showed the world, the lawless, untethered power you possess," Kal said appearing next to her, "they saw what you could do if not tamed. The poor world will fall if you're not in check."

"What about you?" Buffy snapped, "you have the powers of a god. Don't you need to be in check as well."

"Everyone can see me," Kal sneered mockingly as he stepped forward, "I don't hide in the shadows. I let people see me for what I am," he snarled grabbing her the throat, "well, what they like to see me."

Buffy flew into the slamming to the ground the castle floor, her ribs burning with pain as she slammed to the floor. They were fine just bruised from Kal throwing her. She felt herself being pulled up as Kal zoomed towards her lifting her up as if she were a feather. Buffy kicked at his chin knocking him backwards, her knees stinging a bit as she landed on it. She kicked at the back of his legs knocking him to the ground.

"I know I've done wrong," Buffy stated coldly looking down at Kal, "I know I've stole. But all of it was for the good of everyone. To better protect people. I regret I had to do it, I wish I didn't have to do it, but it was just something I had to do... to save the world."

Buffy turned to Faith, confliction contorted across Faith's face as Buffy stared her down.

"Are you done?" Kal's voice appeared by Buffy's side in a bored manner. Buffy turned only to have Kal's hand smack her across the face sending her flying across the tower crashing into a wall. Kal turned to Faith, "you stand there like a gooseberry, this one needs a spanking. She's been a _bad_ girl."

Faith stood watching as Buffy stood weakly awaiting to fight Kal/Superman/ Clark or whatever his name was moving towards her. Confliction filled her mind, Buffy's words swimming through her head. She was always doing this, pushing her down, making her feel like she was nothing. Always right, while she was wrong. I had been chosen as well, yet she always looked at her like she was beneath her, when they were equals. All she had wanted was that, to be her equal to work with her, to be part of the group, be a part of something. Slaying was her life. She had none and she took that away from her. She stood on her high horse and banished her, set the dogs on her, made her turn to a guy who wanted to destroy the planet. She's done some horrible things. Through the years she had gotten over them, realised that it wasn't Buffy who had done all this... it was her. She was on that high horse for a reason. Because she was the example and yet she's spat it in her face.

How can she do take away all that? While she has been made to be the outcast for so long, for doing the exact same thing. For believing they were above it all. Look. Want. Take.

No, Faith thought, she doesn't want it, she doesn't look at it and she wouldn't have took it. She didn't want to steal that money but she had to, she didn't want the money, she needed it, not to survive, but for something bigger and if there had been another way she wouldn't have looked at it, she wouldn't have took it.

But she did. To save the world. For the mission. It's all about the mission. It's all that matters. I don't want it, I don't look at it, mostly, and I won't take it.

Not anymore.

"You know Faith's right you're meant to be the example," Kal sneered, "So am I. Maybe that's why we make such a good couple. Everyone is waiting for us to fall."

"Yeah, well looks like your gonna fall pretty soon sweetie," Buffy chuckled weakly.

"What? You mean Faith running up behind me?" Kal replied in a bored tone lifting up his arm grabbing Faith's ankle as her foot came at about an inch away from his face, "getting ready to kick me in the head. Nice try," he jeered at Faith who hung limp as he held her up flinging her at Buffy's feet. She got up growling at Kal at being thrown like a rag doll. "I have good hearing remember?"

"Then you better cover your ears," came a voice from behind Kal. He turned to see Black Canary stood there glaring at him. He smiled arrogantly at the scantily clad girl before him. Her hair was blond and long reaching to her shoulders which was covered by a long leather jacket which covered her swimwear like costume and fishnet tights. She looked good; for a human.

"Why? What are you goi..."

!

Kal screamed in agonising pain as an ear splitting shriek. He looked over at Canary as her mouth sat wide open, a white wind exploding from it, a ripple effect, a sonic boom, or shriek of some sorts exploding through him and into his ears. He could feel his mind exploding inside him. His Super hearing was making this worse than anything, he could see Faith and Buffy groaning in pain behind him, and yet it was taking all his strength not to scream out in pain. Not against this inferior being.

"You won't beat me," Kal snarled as he held his hands over his ears; his bleeding ears.

"Not the plan, blue," came a voice next to Kal, Kal turned to yet another annoyance, his widening as Victor Stone, Cyborg, stood on the balustrade of the castle whipping his wrist up, metal shooting out of his skin and rolling up and down snapping together shifting into the shape of a huge cannon. A blue glow emitted from it, morphing into a huge glowing ball at the tip, exploding out into a huge blast shooting straight at Kal exploding square against his chest knocking him off his feet sending him flying across the castle crashing into the castle wall, debris flying everywhere, smoke exploded into the air dissipating as quickly as it came.

"Thanks for the timely save," Buffy said rubbing her ear trying to get her hearing back, "sneaky and noisy at the same time, I like it... mostly."

"Sorry for the lack of warning but you know was kind of quick plan of action," Canary replied.

"Saving damsels in distress," Flash cried zipping up next to Faith and Buffy, "and boy am I one happy prince charming."

"Whoa calm down there fly boy," Buffy said holding Flash back, "despite my boyfriend being a little on the evil side at the moment, and it happens..."

"Yeah to you, B," Faith sneered teasingly.

"No it happens," Buffy moaned childishly, "I heard..."

"Less of the girl talk we got at least a hundred demons heading our way," Arrow said flicking two arrows out of his quiver firing two arrow at a couple of demons attacking two of the Slayers.

"Nice shot Green Beans," Faith cooed smacking Arrow on the behind, "I wonder if your better shot without the Green Leather tights."

"Perhaps we should find out," Arrow smirked flirtatiously at Faith.

"Or not," Canary glared smacking him on the head.

"Or not," Arrow said quickly a cold feeling trickling up his spine at the sound of Canary's voice. "Justice League, move out. I'll cover you from top, Flash get down and take out those catapults. Canary, Cyborg, get the boy scout."

"Hey, I'm goin with you," Buffy called following Canary and Cyborg.

"Looks like I'm with you," Faith said picking up a crossbow.

"You use a crossbow?" Arrow scoffed, "cheater."

* * *

Alf, was a security guard, had been all his life, he had worked for LexCorp for 15 years after he moved from STAR Labs, pay was better. Right now as he ran down the halls, fear etched across his face, beads of sweat across his brow. Bangs and crashes echoed behind him, screams and gasps.

He was coming, he thought as he ran into the containment unit. He ran to the phone glancing back at the thing strapped in the middle of the room before dialling quickly, his voice shaky and breathing heavily as he glanced back and forth to the door with each ring.

"Mr Luthor," Alf cried terrified, "he's here."

* * *

The door was sealed. They were armed. They were ready. They had the entire entrance secure. They had aim and ready to fire as soon as he walked through the door.

It didn't matter. Not for him.

They knew what they had to do. They knew what would happen. And all they could think of doing was keep on firing until they hit something. Silence echoed. Their thoughts buzzing within their heads. Why wasn't he coming? The silence was deafening. They could hear their heart thumping so hard it was like it was in their heads.

Why wasn't he coming?

Had someone got him?

No, they would have heard the shot.

Everything was silent.

BOOM! Their eyes shot up as the vent hatch crashed open smoke exploding through the room, a smoke screen engulfing them as a black shape came and went from within.

"Its him!" one of the guard screamed in terror aiming his gun through the smoke. A black hand grabbed is chest yanking him into the smoke. His screams rung out for the others followed by a bang and yet another scream, far too quickly to be just one man.

Where the rumours true? John thought as he started to back away. Was he human? Was he a bat?

A black shape moved in the smoke causing him to fire. A scream echoed. More appearing out of nowhere causing him to fire frantically. He was just firing./ No aim. Nothing. He just wanted to get something. Anything. He just wanted to hit something. He backed away as silence began to fill the scene. The smoke dissipating leaving only the unconscious bodies off his men lying on the ground. He stepped back expecting something to leap out at any moment his gun aimed shakily at nothing until he hit something.

From behind. His eyes widened as hit something hard spinning around pointing his gun at...

Batman.

Click.

Click.

Click.

John looked in horror as the gun wouldn't fire. He was out. His eyes darting from the empty gun to Batman's dark glaring eyes. He yelped in terror darting around trying to get away only to come face to face with a demonic looking creature, human in features but not. His heart stopped with realisation of what it was. A vampire. With a swipe it smacked him in the face knocking him against the wall knocking him out.

"Let's go," Batman growled turning on his heels and storming down the now empty corridors.

"What are we doing here?" Angel snapped urgently, "you said Buffy was in danger."

"So is Superman," Batman replied cryptically.

"Superman? He's fighting her," Angel replied confused, "Luthor did something to him."

"Luthor kept this place hidden pretty well," Batman interrupted, "he didn't leave much of a paper trail. Luckily I'm better at finding stuff than Watch Tower."

"That's great Bats but what does that have to do with anything?" Angel replied rolling his eyes wanting desperately to save Buffy.

"Luthor kept this hidden. Even from you," Batman snarled impatiently, "whatever he's hiding here, is important and may affect your precious _Buffy_."

He stopped at the door Angel glaring at him as the door slid open, Alf pulling out a gun a batarang flinging from Batman's hand and slicing his hand.

"GET OUT!" Batman barked, Alf bolting out of the room, leaving them with the thing in the middle of the room.

"Is that?" Angel gasped with disbelief.

"Yes," Batman said stonily, this day just getting even more crazy.

"But I thought..."

"We were wrong."

"Get me out of here," Superman said weakly as he hung strapped to a metal X with steel manacles around his wrists. A red light bathing over him from a huge lamp, illuminating his entire features and yet weakening him substantially, somehow.

* * *

Lex looked out at the window. Everything was going to plan. Superman was out of the way, Twilight was out of the way, mostly, and soon the Slayers will be out of the way. All the freaks in the world will be gone.

"General Voll," Lex said as he placed the phone to his ear, "fire missiles."


	34. Missile Launch

-Chapter Thirty-Four-

_Missile Launch_

Superman dropped to his knees as Batman released him from the shackles, shutting off the red light above him switching off. He could feel his skin bubbling around him as though every cell his body was slowly slithering back into place. He had felt so weak under that light as though every cell in his body working like a snail, now he was starting to feel back to normal as though his cells were slowly quickening its pace, getting back to normal.

"Batman?" Superman groaned looking up at Batman as he helped him up. He had heard rumours of him, many thought of him as a ghost, a monster, a giant bat, but he was neither cowardly or superstitious knowing full well that he was a man in a suit, but a man on a mission and a man who could do good, no matter how much he may not approve of his methods. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a feeling you were here," Batman growled, "despite what Watch Tower argued otherwise."

"Watch Tower?" Superman replied confused his head dazed, realisation suddenly dawning on him, "Chloe? So she did track you down?"

"No, I tracked her down," Batman corrected, "I'd tracking an organisation forming..."

"Twilight," Superman nodded knowingly, a thought suddenly dawning him, "Buffy! Is she..."

"She's in danger," Angel said urgently, "we have to go."

Superman turned to Angel curiously, unsure of who he was, glancing down at the clothes, his eyes widening with anger at the sight of the uniform exploding at Angel, his speed returning as well as his strength as he slammed him against the wall.

"TWILIGHT!" Superman barked furiously, his whole face turning red with anger as well as his eyes. "What have you done?"

"No, Superman, he's on our side," Batman said placing a hand on his shoulder pulling him back slightly.

"He's a part of this!" Superman snapped looking at Batman incredulously as he held Angel against the wall. "He's in charge of everything! Because of him girls died!"

"I know," Batman snarled glaring at Angel, "but whatever the evidence. He does has a soul, so you can't kill him," he noted giving Superman a knowing look.

"Y-you're Angel?" Superman stuttered disbelievingly turning wide-eyed at Angel who nodded softly, "How? Why?"

"You know what Buffy did," Angel snapped knocking Supes' hand away, he bowed his head with disappointment as he remembered Lex taking great delight in telling him of Buffy's criminal act. He was disappointed, but then when Lex had told him, he had gotten over that revelation; he had known for months. He had wondered how Buffy could afford all this and had put two and two together through much investigative reporting. At first he had been angry, disappointed, how could he let this pass? Despite how he loved her, could he love a criminal? But then that charity he had mentioned to the Department of Domestic Security was true, he had found that Buffy had used this charity to help victims of vampire activities and also to repay all the people she had stolen from. She wasn't a criminal. She was just desperate, but despite all that she never became one of them, he could see it in her eyes whenever he mentioned where the money came from; not greed, but shame. "Everyone was after her. All of them. Everyone who saw her as a threat."

"Power Brokers, politicians, criminals, black ops mercenaries," Batman said as he looked over computer system, "even the League of Shadows is involved."

"What?" both Angel and Superman cried.

"Don't worry I dealt with them," Batman replied as he pulled out a disc, "I've been tracking the organisation for months as well as Luthor's involvement. You underestimated him," he added to Angel.

"He's been making waves for the past few months," Angel snarled angrily glaring at Superman, "ever since you made your big show."

"So, you put every threat to Buffy under your control?" Superman said ignoring Angel's glare, "but why attack Buffy?"

"I had a warning," Angel said solemnly, "of something coming. Something bad. Something apocalyptic. I had to keep her focused on a concrete threat to keep her ready for when this threat comes."

"Well, a threat about to hit right now," Batman said turning away from the computer, "Luthor's got a missile heading their way."

"WHAT?" Superman and Angel cried in horror.

* * *

It shot through the sky, thundering through the air like a bullet, long and sleek with an almighty fiery jet behind it propelling it across America blasting through the Virginian plains making its way towards the Atlantic Ocean, exploding across the ocean water.

* * *

"Giles, look out!" Willow cried over the sound of metal swords clanging and cries of battle and bloodshed, her eyes darting to Giles as a huge goliath demon, a huge orange ox-like creature, stormed towards him. Giles turned blood dripping from his head as the battle took its toll, the Goliath demon crashing past the slayers and demons as if they were nothing. Girls screamed as it backhanded them with contempt and hatred. Giles looked up in horror as the Goliath leapt in to the air holding its large axe over its head ready to strike. Willow gasped as she knew she wasn't going to make it.

"Nomed htailog knirhs!" a voice echoed overhead a yellow glow emitting around the Goliath demon, its eyes widening with confusion as strange sensation occurred before _pop!_ It appeared in mid-air, shrunken, three inches small and dropping to the ground with a thud.

"Are you alright?" Willow asked as Giles stumbled backwards, Willow catching him slightly as his mind went faint with relief. "I'm getting to old for this," Giles groaned the Goliath demon nipped at his heels with a toy sided axe. Giles kicked it away with annoyance as he got to his feet.

"Don't thank me all at once," came a voice behind them, Willow and Giles turning to see Zatanna dropping to the ground tipping her hat to Giles as a demon leapt at her colliding into the hat, shrinking with every millimetre it came nearer to it disappearing with a poof within it, "always happy to the save the day."

"Z, good to see ya," Willow grinned hugging Zatanna.

"Ahem, could we stay focused please?" Giles asked he cut down a vampire which exploded into dust.

"We're getting majorly slaughtered here Giles! We need reinforcements!" Willow cried as she blasted two Hornak demons away, slamming them into a tree.

"My teams here," Zatanna cried as she turned a group of vamps in a flock of birds five green arrows shooting the next flank of vamps behind them turning the to dust with contact slicing through them and into the next set. "And boy we have got the magic with us."

"We're going to need a lot more than guys with arrows if Supes as gone evilly on us," Willow cried as she flicked her wrist knocking a vampire away crashing into another Goliath demon across the way.

"We got a girl who screams loud, a guy who runs fast and a cyborg," Zatanna argued jokily as she cast spells at advancing demons, "what more do you want?"

"Amazons," Willow replied mischievously as she blasted a demon away as it swung at a stunned Zatanna, who jumped unaware of her near miss, "get me to the command centre. I gotta send an SOS."

* * *

Buffy dived out of the way, rolling back to her feet as she dodged a punch from Kal, Black Canary leaping at him kicking him in the face and throwing in another kick to kick off from him knocking him back, slightly. Cyborg leapt into the air and sending an earth shattering punch to the top of Kal's head knocking him down as he kicks at his chin slamming him up into the roof.

"Get the ring," Buffy cried as Kal fell to the ground.

"What ring?" Cyborg replied looking at Kal's hand confused.

"H-he should be wearing a ring?" Buffy cried looking at his hands in shock, "P-Diddy rip off ring! Red!"

"Black Kryptonite," Kal sneered as he got to his feet with a groan, stretching as he shrugged off their last punches. They were good, the Canary had skills and she used them to leave him open. He knew why he liked Buffy, she was feisty, for a human. Maybe one day she could be a match to him, "splits a Kryptonian in two... the good and the bad, and trust me, it's gonna get pretty ugly."

"Oh I can tell you're not Clark," Buffy groaned with disgust, "Clark isn't that lame."

"Oh, but he is," Kal sneered, "he lives on this planet and instead of ruling them he saves them, and cares of them, like _pets_. In short, I rule!"

"No offence dude," Cyborg cried flicking his wrist his cyber-cannon flicking into action, "but _we_ rule!"

BOOM!

* * *

Superman rocketed across the Atlantic ocean, Angel tailing behind, a blast of wind engulfing them as they shot through the air like the rocket they were chasing. He glanced back to see a black dot that could only be the Batwing a few hundred miles away from them as they broke through the laws of gravity. Their eyes targeting the missile flying miles ahead of them. Superman kicked off from the air propelling himself further.

But not enough.

* * *

Dawn and Xander ran through the battlefield cutting through the vamps and demons that got in the way, dodging the exploding debris that fell as the catapults fired wildly. Dawn screamed as the castle wall exploded debris falling down towards her.

"DAWN!" Xander cried as he ran back for her, a red blur spun around her like a tornado engulfing her as the debris fell slowing them down as they came closer to the hurricane. Xander watched in awe as it, broke apart the debris as a high-pitched hum echoed as the tornado picked up speed.

"Whoa I'm good," Flash said the tornado disappearing to reveal an unharmed Dawn stood in the middle of dust as he lay his hand on her horse back, "saved in a..." he threw his arm back at such speed it looked like he hadn't moved at all, two demons flying backwards from the aftershock, "flash," he ended smugly.

"Y-you're the Flash," Xander stuttered in awe.

Flash zoomed at Xander grabbing a vamp about to attack him spinning on the spot and flinging him away. "Always nice to meet a fan," Flash chuckled. "But come on, time for the hero battle win."

"Girls! Let's end this!" Xander cried leaping into the air and hacking down on a vampire cutting it before it bit down on one of the younger girls. He pulled her aside, "come with me, you want to live."

"Oh you've totally been waiting to say that line," Dawn groaned as she threw a spear from the ground at a demon impaling, not one but three at a time.

"It's a total hero quote classic," Xander shrugged defensively as he staked a vampire.

"Xander, we gotta get these girls out of here!" Dawn cried as she saved another of the younger girls from being bitten.

"Flash, sir! I mean... save the girls," Xander stuttered a little awe shock.

"It's just Flash dude and it will be my honour," Flash cried zipping away taking the two girls with him and zipping in and out of the battle grabbing every girl and taking them away from the battle.

"Flash sir?" Dawn chuckled, "god you're worse than Andrew."

"Where is our Geeky cousin?" Xander asked as he cut down another vamp ignoring Dawn's jibe.

"SUUUUUUPPPPEEERRRR-MAAAAANNNN!" Shrieked Andrew from over head as he flew through the air, obviously thrown by one of his Slayers, in what could only be described as an Superman suit he made himself from blue onesy pyjamas, which he sprayed an S on and a torn red curtain from the castle. He flew through the air with a sword landing on a horned demon and stabbing it through the chest with a loud squeal, from Andrew.

"And Clark said his costume wasn't lame," Xander said stunned.

"Well, at least his mom put some effort in making it look less lame," Dawn cried as they watched Andrew doing heroic poses whilst fighting a Halok demon.

* * *

Alarms screamed through Watch Tower as the monitors flashed red. Chloe looked in horror as a red dot shot across the monitors. "My god," Chloe gasped. "Oliver! Oliver! Do you read me? Red alert!"

* * *

Green Arrow fired two arrows down on the demons taking out two of vampires as the demon he aimed for ducked.

"You missed," Faith said as she fired an arrow with her crossbow, "I hope you have better aim than that, G."

"Trust me," Green Arrow said pulling out five arrows and placing them on his bow, "when I say," he fired hitting five demons all five feet apart from each other. "I have good aim."

"We'll have to test your aim on a much smaller target," Faith winked.

"Perhaps," Oliver replied intrigued.

"Oliver! For god sake stop flirting and answer me!" Chloe screamed down his ear through the comlink.

"I wasn't flirting," Arrow growled impatiently.

"Sure you wasn't," Chloe replied coldly, "look I don't care, it wouldn't surprise me," she cried as Arrow opened his mouth to retort, "you have to get everyone out of there! There's a missile heading your way!"

"What?" Oliver cried in horror whipping out a special arrow, only to be used in an emergency, "get everyone out of here!" he called to Faith who looked confused as he fired an arrow in the air, it exploding like a flare leaving a huge fiery signal in the air.

"What's going on?" Faith cried with confusion.

"We gotta get everyone out of here," Green Arrow cried, "there's a missile heading straight for us."

* * *

"All Justice League members, evacuate everyone from the castle," Chloe cried down every members comlinks, "we have a missile heading your way."

* * *

"I repeat, you got incoming missile coming your way," Chloe's voice echoed down Black Canary's unconscious ear as she lay down on the ground whilst Cyborg blasted at Kal while Buffy dodged his blasts of heat vision, flipping and weaving past the fiery blasts.

"We got trouble!" Cyborg called as he shot another blast at Kal.

"Hello, dodging fiery blasts," Buffy cried sarcastically as she threw a shield at Kal, who shot a blast at it exploding it into pieces, "what more danger can there be?"

"Try a missile heading our way," Cyborg said charging into Kal sending him flying into the wall. "We gotta get out of here. Get Canary. I'll hold him off."

"You really think he'll try and stop us?" Buffy asked sceptically as she picked up Canary.

"Would Clark?" Cyborg replied knowingly. The answer was no, he wouldn't but then they weren't facing Clark, they were facing an insane version of Superman and he wasn't letting anyone escape, "Go! Now!" Victor cried, Buffy turning and running off as Cyborg blasted at the corridor sending rubble and debris down, closing him and Kal in.

"How noble, letting them escape, I commend you," Kal sneered clapping sarcastically, "but do you really think you can beat me?"

"I reckon I can try," Cyborg sneered tightening his grip for a punch, "no holding back."

"It's your funeral," Kal sneered.

"Well, if I'm going out, I'm going out screaming," Cyborg jeered leaping into the air for a punch, "BOOOOOYAAAHHHH!"

* * *

"Willow we have to go," Zatanna cried frantically as Willow typed feverishly at the command computer. "We've got a missile heading our way."

"I need more time," Willow snarled impatiently as she typed at the computer.

"Willow, we don't have time we have to go," Giles snarled impatiently as he edged towards the door, "the Amazons, won't be any help if we're blown to bits."

"They can help us," Willow cried urgently, "Twilights attacking us, we need reinforcements.

"We need to go!" Zatanna cried anxiously.

"Willow we can contact the Amazons when we've got everyone out of here," Giles said carefully placing a hand on her shoulder, "but we need to get all the girls to safety."

"Willow, please," Zatanna cried, "what would Fate do?"

Willow froze stopping sanity cleansing her mind.

* * *

"Everybody move into the woods!" Xander cried as Slayers pushed past the demons. The unaware demons and vampires attacking the fleeing Slayers as they ran, screams ringing out, screams of terror and screams of pain and death as some are killed. "Flash! Have you got the kids out of here?"

"All taken to safety!" Flash called as picked up the last of the stragglers.

"Lead the rest to safety," Xander cried, "I'll catch up."

"Like you ever could," Flash smirked zipping off to the front of the Slayers to lead the way, the battle nearly empty.

"Dawn? Where are you?" Xander cried as he turned back to the battlefield searching for Dawn. "Dawn? Dawn? DAWWWWNN!"

* * *

Superman held his hands up front as he zoomed after the missile, his face clenched with determination as he willed himself forward pushing himself to go faster, pushing himself past the limit as he tried to catch up with the missile as it got closer. He could see it moving over the horizon. The Castle.

* * *

"Quick, everyone follow me!" Flash called as he lead the Slayers through the forest, the girls running whilst battling demons, he zoomed at the demons stopping at such speed that the sonic boom sent them flying into trees. It was then that he saw it. The missile rocketing straight for the castle.

Oliver.

Dinah.

Victor.

Z.

No, he thought.

"Everyone run now!" he called knowing what was coming next, he couldn't help. He couldn't help. He was just the idiot who made jokes. He couldn't save them. He had to keep the girls safe.

* * *

"Dinah! What happened?" Oliver cried once Buffy appeared from around the corridor. "Where's Cyborg?"

"He stayed behind to fight Kal," Buffy said guiltily.

"Oliver get out of there you haven't got much time left," Chloe shouted urgently through the comlink.

"Quick we have to get out of here now!" Green Arrow ordered urgently turning and kicking the window open, pulling out a couple of grapple arrows firing them into the woods, it was then he saw it coming towards them, his eyes widening with horror.

"Oliver!" Zatanna cried as she, Giles and Willow ran towards them.

Oliver looked back at the approaching missile fearfully. "Z, GET OUT NOW!"

Zatanna turned to the window as she ran seeing what was coming towards them. She gasped with horror knowing what she had to do.

"Z, NOOOO!" Oliver cried as she dived forward towards them.

* * *

"DAWWWWNNN!" Xander cried as he ran towards the castle not seeing the missile dropping down and the red blur trailing after it until finally

KABOOOMMM!

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE

So we're going full sail to the end and before I do the sequel to this story I will do a story showing the Journey Willow went on to get over he Dark Side as she faces the many magical demons and fiends of the DC and Buffy U :D


	35. The Apokolips Arrives

-Chapter Thirty-Five-

_The Apokolips Arrives_

Lex looked out on the city of Metropolis, he had received news of the missile. It had hit. He couldn't help but smile at the news. It was done. The plan had worked, he had wiped them out, all of them. The alien had escaped of course but he wouldn't have been any help, they had all been destroyed, besides, that missile was lined with meteor rock or rather, Kryptonite he had come to call it. He would be dead on impact as will his _true_ self, the one he hid behind a squeaky clean mask. He had tried to make the world see it, but they were too, misguided to see it for themselves but they will.

"Is it done?" a voice appeared behind Lex.

"Yes," Lex said stiffly, "they're destroyed."

"Good," said Mercer wrapping her arms around Lex's neck from behind him kissing his cheek, "you've done a good job. My master is pleased with you."

"Thank you," Lex said looking blankly out in the horizon, "_Grace_."

* * *

"Green Arrow, this is Watch Tower do you copy!" Chloe cried down her mike, "Oliver! Do you read me? Bart? Zatanna? Dinah? Victor? Answer me! Someone!"

"Watch Tower this is Flash," Flash's voice echoed from the computer.

"Flash? What's going on? Where is everyone?" Chloe cried, the explosion had knocked out everyone's comlinks. She couldn't read them. Her scanners were being disrupted by the explosion as well, all she could pick up was traces of Kryptonite. Trust Lex to line it with kryptonite.

"I-I don't know," Flash stuttered distraughtly, "I was evacuating the girls. I-I couldn't get to them!"

"You have super speed how could you not get to them?" Chloe spat coldly.

"And leave a hundred girls to fight a army of demons by themselves? Flash snapped, "that ain't what we do, yo."

"I know," Chloe sighed, "I'm sorry Bart. I jus..."

"I know," Flash replied solemnly, "I'm going to get these girls to a safe spot and then I'll get back to the castle see what I can find."

"Okay, keep in contact," Chloe cried urgently as she sat down in her seat resting her head on in her hand as she tried to hold back tears. Please be alive.

"I will," Flash said quickly.

"And Bart," Chloe said anxiously unable to think of the bad, the thing of despair, "good luck."

"You too," Flash said before switching off, leaving Chloe with her thoughts and her despairs.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Chloe looked up at one of her screens. Her satellite was locking in on something. Something big. Her mouth opened and fear filled her viens as she scanned in for it.

"My god," Chloe gasped as her satellite gave her visual revealing a huge star battle fleet flying over the planet.

A loud hum echoed from behind Chloe as lightning sizzled in the air, exploding into a white circling vortex in mid-air. Chloe looked on in horror as marching echoed through the vortex as black shapes marched from the nowhere in which the vortex originated, coming closer and closer towards her as she stood gripped with fear at the monstorous figures coming towards her. They were doomed.

* * *

The ship moved slowly over the puny planet that was Earth, how appropriate, a planet named after dirt (I heard that from somewhere can't remember where). A dark shadow loomed over the planet as the ship passed over it. The squad had reported in. It was done. The first phase of the plan was over.

"Their communications expert has been taken care of, my lord," Kanto, a tall man wearing a black suit matching his long flowing hair that reached his shoulders, stated turning to his master, who sat on his throne, hidden in the dark shadows that loomed over the bridge.

"Then, they are blind to an attack," his master replied, his voice was deep and booming sending a shiver down Kanto's spine as his Lord and Master spoke, "have you scrambled the human's satellites."

"We took them out as we came out of the Boom Tubes, my lord," Kanto bowed.

"Then it is time for the invasion," his master snarled with what could be described as cheerfulness for the coming battle. His master stood up towering over his minions yet still hidden in shadow as his voice magnified through the fleet of 50,000, "My soldiers! Prepare your Boom Tubes! The invasion begins now!"

Cries of battle echoed through the star battle fleet as the demonic soldiers of doom prepared for battle. The Apokolips was coming.

* * *

Metropolis was quiet, well as quiet as it could be in a big city like this. The news stand owners stood in the cold air rubbing their hands together trying to keep themselves warm as they sold the newspapers to the customers that passed his way. Above him stood the Daily Planet standing high and proud, glistening in the sun bringing hope throughout the skylight.

A cold unnerving feeling filled Ralf the coffee vendor's as he felt the earth shake from beneath him, it was a light tremor and yet it gave him a strange feeling like something bad was about to happen. He looked up as he heard a boom in the sky, silvery white vortexes appearing in the sky scattered and humming softly. Dark shadows moved across the city as huge spacecrafts swept out of the strange vortexes moving slowly over the city circling a massive space ship ominously overshadowing the rest as well as most of the city, placing it into almost complete darkness. The entire city. The entire world was now watching as Hell was descending on Earth

"Perry white you best pour yourself a scotch cos you're gonna need it when you read this year's big story," Lois chimed smugly as she walked into Perry's office, the bullpen being near deserted as every reporter stood looking out of the window, "what's with the solar eclipse?" she asked as she placed the copy of her story down on Perry's desk, her editor stood looking out terrified at the 'eclipse' outside.

"Err... that's no Eclipse," Jimmy gulped as he stood next to Perry in the same open mouthed look that was now imprinted on the entire human race.

"It has to be," Lois chuckled incredulously as she walked to the window, "it's as dark as night out there and its only thr..."

Her eyes widened as she reached the window and her mouth opened as fear gripped her entire body at the mere thought of what she was seeing.

"We were thinking the same thing," Perry breathed as he continued to stare at the ship. "Lois?"

"Yeah."

"Slap me," Perry said unable to look away from the ship hovering over them. Lois lifted her hand upwards as though it were acting by itself smacking Perry across the face whilst still transfixed on the ship. "Thanks," Perry said as he leapt with fright, shaking his head, glaring at the two gawping reporters as his gruff features hardened. "Well what are ya standing around for?" he growled causing Lois and Jimmy to jump in the air with fright turning to Perry as he began his gruff rant for a story, "Your reporters? Stop gawping and find out what's going on? Get me that story? Find out where Superman?" he barked as he ushered them out of his office, "Is that Superman's ship? Is Superman involved? Will he save us? Are they Daleks? Cybermen? Body Snatchers of the Third Kind? Olsen get me pictures of the aliens? Do they have three heads? Find it out! And you lot!" he called over to the reporters stood at the windows, "stop licking the windows and lick your pens for a story! Go!"

The thunder of feet running echoed as every reporter stormed out of the bullpen leaving Perry behind as he slumped by the frame of the door looking around craftily to see if everyone had gone, before pulling out a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it in his mouth. He smiled as he inhaled and exhaled the smoke slumping further into the frame with satisfaction.

"I picked the wrong week to quite sniffing glue," Perry sighed as he grabbed his coat and ran to the elevator the cigarette bouncing against his lips as he ran for the story of the century. A smile on his face as chuckled inwardly at the _Airplane_ joke.

* * *

"What is this? What have you been doing to me?" Lex barked at the disembodied voice speaking in his office as Grace/Mercer stood next to him lifting the mental control she had on him.

"You have served your purpose, Lex Luthor," the voice boomed darkly, "for many months, years, my agent has been manipulating you."

"It wasn't so hard, master," Amazing Grace sneered whilst bowing to her master's voice, "he has such evil in his heart. Selfish, greedy evil all willing go with my bidding."

"You've been manipulating me?" Lex snarled glaring furiously at Grace or Mercer or whoever she was.

"All for my master," Mercer spat at Lex venomously.

"Thanks to you Lex Luthor," the voice boomed, "my army of super earth beings is ready..."

"What?" Lex cried.

"They will be activated and added to my forces and you," the voice boomed a white vortex appeared in the room humming as they had done outside not a moment ago, a huge black figure moving toward him. Lex's eyes widened as he saw the creature stepping before him. It was a monster, a tyrannical monster stood over him like... a god, "you will _kneel_ before me."

* * *

Superman dropped to the ground fear gripping him as he ran towards the wreckage before, the ruined castle sat destroyed and blown apart hanging limply on the Scottish moors. Angel slammed down next to him. His eyes wide with shock as he stood frozen to the spot for a moment. Awoken by Clark's anguish cries as he threw a piece of debris from the rubble.

"BUFFY!" Clark roared as he picked up boulders throwing them from the rubble digging his way through the wreckage.

"Buffy!" Angel called as he two dug a few feet away from him. "Buffy? Are you here? Bu..."

"Clarrrrrk!" croaked a familiar voice from both their right. Clark spun around to see something moving from the ground.

"Xander!" Clark cried running towards Xander as he lay barely conscious on the ground. "Xander are you okay? Where's Dawn?"

"I'm here," croaked a voice from underneath Xander's arm. Clark moved Xander softly to see a small rag doll held under his protective arms.

"Dawn!" Clark croaked picking Dawn up in his arms lightly, she was unharmed, Xander had protected her from the blast. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Dawn coughed, "just... you know a toy! I'm a toy! And worse I'm a rag doll! I could have been burnt alive!"

"Better than melting," Clark chuckled softly trying to cheer her up.

"Xander's hurt," Dawn snapped irritably turning a sympathetic face towards Xander.

"He'll be fine," Clark said placing him in the recovering position after x-raying him, "he's just concussed. Stay with him."

Dawn nodded as Clark rejoined Angel back to digging through the rubble, they were now joined by Batman who was helping as much as he could.

"Buffy?" Clark cried as he dug through the rubble, flashing his x-ray every now and again to scan the wreckage for anything.

"What are you doing?" Angel snarled as Clark stopped suddenly, "she could be dying in there!"

"I can hear something," Clark snapped glaring back at Angel. He wasn't sure he liked Angel, despite them being on the same side, he didn't agree with his methods.

"Yeah me shouting at you," Angel snapped as he threw a wall from the ground throwing it away.

"Are they heart beats?" Batman asked curiously ignoring Angel.

"What are you talking about?" Angel asked confused.

"Yes, I can hear them," Clark said spinning around as he heard the sound of movement and saw a yellow shimmering bubble expand from within the rubble, rocks being pushed apart as the bubble grew up. Clark's eyes fluttered with hope as he saw someone within the bubble. "It's them."

"They're alive," Angel sighed with relief.

"Oliver!" Clark cried making his way over the rubble as the bubble disappeared around the six people. "You're alive?"

"Just barely," Oliver coughed as he stumbled out of the rubble. "Thanks to Z."

"Always got a few tricks up my sleeves," Zatanna said brightly holding out her hand to Clark looking him over in his tight fitting suit, "Zatanna."

"Superman," Clark replied.

"What I don't get your real name?" Zatanna replied teasingly.

"Where's Buffy?" Angel asked interrupting the Superhero tit for tat.

"Angel!" Willow cried excitedly as she saw Angel stepping forward, "Your..."

Their eyes widened as they saw what Angel was wearing, the costume they could not mistake.

"_You_!" Giles spat furiously glaring at Angel.

"Giles," Angel said softly holding up his hands.

"YOU!" Xander roared furiously as he lunged at Angel throwing him to the ground before anyone could react or know he was conscious again. They slid across the rubble coming to a stop as Xander pinned Angel down and pummelled him to the ground furiously, "YOU DID THIS? YOU DID? You killed her!"

"Xander stop!" Clark cried pulling Xander off Angel. "Let him go. He's on our side."

"Our side?" Xander snarled looking at Clark furiously.

"What's going on?" Black Canary groaned as she too regained consciousness.

"Angel's Twilight," Willow said softly unable to believe it herself. How? How could he do this? To them? To Buffy?

"You're that evil Superman aren't you?" Xander snarled pushing Clark off of him. "You're working with him aren't you?"

"Xander," Clark said softly.

"Get away from me," Xander said stumbling a little as he felt woozy, "I always knew... you're with _him_!"

"No, he's not," came a weak voice. It was a familiar, a voice Clark hadn't heard in years. He turned to see a battle torn Victor Stone walking towards him. He was pretty beat up and Clark could only guess why as he saw his red eye flickering weakly, his left arm ripped showing his wiry joints as he carried his torn cybernetic arm with his other good arm. Most of his prosthetic skin was torn and ripped giving him a look of Metallo, a pang of guilt hit Clark at the thought of what _he_ had done to Victor. "His copy is dead. Got blasted with the missile."

"Are you..." Clark began gingerly.

"I'm fine," Cyborg snapped despite grunting with pain, "I'll be able to patch myself up with the right equipment."

"I have some in the plane if you need them," Batman offered curtly, Cyborg nodding to him sitting down on a piece of rubble.

"This still doesn't change anything!" Xander cried, "He's Twilight! He's killed girls."

"I know," Clark growled glaring at Angel who looked away guiltily, "but we need him if we're going to fight what's coming."

"What is coming," Giles demanded at Angel stepping forward demanding answers.

"And what have you do with B?" Faith demanded stepping next to Giles.

Clark turned it was only now through all the chaos that he realised that Buffy wasn't with them. He looked around flashing his x-ray vision and his hearing to try and pick up on her, but she was nowhere to be found it was as he turned to Angel for answers that something tugged on his cape and asked the question that was spinning through his mind.

"Where's Buffy?" Doll Dawn demanded with huff.

* * *

Buffy awoke to darkness and confusion. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was the missile heading towards the castle. What had happened? Dawn. Was she safe? Did she make it out? What about the others Xander? Willow? Faith? The Justice League? Had Cyborg beat Kal? Had Twilight captured her?

Questions filled her mind as she got to her feet only to her the jangle of keys as the door of her cell her opened with a clang. A huge towering bulky figure stood at the door. A demon? She thought as it stood there, probably male?

"You are awake Buffy Summers," the 'demon' snarled his voice booming through the cell, Buffy's hairs standing on end by the sound of his voice, "good. You are going to _help_ me find something."

"A new wardrobe," Buffy quipped as she looked over the demons strange clothing, a black leather tunic, black gloves and boots and blue pants, this guy really liked black.

The 'demon' remained silent. He stood there staring at Buffy as she stood observing him curiously expecting him to attack. They usually did. She doubled back a bit as his eyes turned fiery two beam shooting out of his eyes twisting and manoeuvring through the air zapping her entire body. She scream in pain as she felt as if her entire body was on fire. Her knees buckled from the pain and she collapsed to the ground gasping for a breath from the pain she had just experience.

"I am no demon, human," her captor growled with silent anger as stepped into the cell walking towards her slowly. His red eyes glaring at her furiously as she looked up at him. He stepped forward into the light revealing a strong powerful face wrinkled and filled with anger and fury. "I am your new Lord and Master. You may call me. DARKSIED!"


	36. The Anti Life Equation

-Chapter Thirty-Six-

_The Anti-Life Equation_

Xander had always known Angel was no good, the walking undead, despite what everyone had argued about him having a soul, he knew he was right. He was a monster. He had let those girls die, Renee and now Buffy. He was a poison. Every time he came into their lives, something bad happened. Superman glanced over at Xander as he held a hand up keeping him from staking Angel.

"You better explain yourself before they start trying to kill you again," Superman said coldly to Angel who bowed his head, "you can start by telling us where Buffy is?"

"And where you got the nifty new powers?" Faith asked slightly excited causing everyone to turn to her, "oh come on, angry aside it's really hot."

"Gay remember," Willow noted her face softening and then quickening into a glare at Angel as they wanted answers.

"We need to tell them," Angel sighed cryptically. "Yes, we do," Angel said in a different voice, a deeper and powerful voice. Everyone looked at Angel confused as he spoke in two voices and pressed a small white device on his belt buckle. Pinging sounds echoed from the belt, increasing with each ping a white light encircling Angel, with a _pop_ two white figures shot out of Angel, the white light that engulfed him surrounding them.

Clark looked on in shock as two people exploded out of Angel. A strong looking man wearing a metal helmet with yellow lightning bolts across it, his clothing other worldly yet sporting the heroic spandex and the other person; Angel!

The figure that was Angel disappearing leaving the two of them sprawled on the rubble floor. Angel stood up no longer wearing the Twilight clothes and back to his usual dark coat and pants and grey shirt. He got up weakly dazed and confused. Their strangely dressed warrior didn't seem dazed at all getting up to his feet looking over at Angel as he held on to the piece of rubble.

"W-what happened? W-what's going on?" Angel croaked with confusion looking around at every one looking angrily at him.

"Don't worry, the confusion is only temporary," the man said as he typed at the small white device that had caused this strange anomaly waving it at Angel with a ping, "the mother box will give you some clarity."

"Excuse me, Mother Box? Angel and helmet dude splitting in two? What the hell is going on here?" Willow asked with utter confusion.

"My name is Orion," Orion said, his voice deep and commanding, "I am from New Genesis, the planet of the New Gods."

"You were the one who warned Angel of this 'threat'?" Giles queried.

"You planet is in grave danger as is the one you call Buffy Summers," Orion said sternly. "I fled the fire pits of Apokolips to warn your planet of a threat coming to you. I landed in Los Angeles a year ago and met the one you call Angel."

"H-he warned me of a threat coming to us and that Buffy was in danger," Angel croaked his memory reforming as he remembered his and Orion's meeting.

"Yeah from you! You've been attacking her all year!" Xander snarled at Angel who bowed his head softly.

"No, the Twilight fusion was merely a way of preparing her for the main threat and keeping her safe from her enemies," Orion argued.

"It could have been a smart plan," Batman said suddenly, "you have all her enemies under your control. Decrease the bloodshed that would have happened if they'd been made to go at her by themselves and also give her a concrete threat to prepare her for greater one."

"Girls died!" Xander snarled.

"I never said it was a good plan," Batman snarled back, Xander stepping back as Bats glared at him warningly.

"You still haven't told us who this threat is and what this has to do with Buffy?" Green Arrow said impatiently.

"The threat is known as Darksied," Orion spat with disgust at the name 'Darksied', "a New God and ruler of Apokolips the twin planet of New Genesis. At one point the two planets were one but in the end they split in two creating two worlds, one good and virtuous the other evil. New Genesis is ruled by High Father, Apokolips is ruled by the tyrant Darksied."

"He psychically feeds on the misery of others, his world ruled by slavery and despair crushing everyone under his boot," Orion continued snarling with rage at the injustice of Apokolips, "New Genesis and Apokolips have long been fighting an eternal war, in the end both planets gained an uneasy truce with Darksied and High Father trading their sons. Darksied got Scott Free, High Father's son and High Father got... me." He glared at the mere thought of his heritage the face of his father imprinted in his brain laughing at him, "this did not stop Darksied. He continued to search the Galaxy for the Anti-Life Equation. That is why he is here."

"And what is the Anti-Life Equation?" Superman asked knowing that if a monster like Darksied wanted it. It could only be bad.

"It's a formula that will give him complete control of all living things," Orion explained, "Darksied found out about it 300 years ago when he came into contact with the Martians. They defined _free will_ as a _Life Equation_. Darksied believes there must be a negative equivalent of this equation giving him dominance over all matter. His thirst for this has caused him to destroy and take over planet after planet spreading his darkness throughout most of the universe. Now he wants Earth."

"What does this Anti-Life Equation have to do with Buffy?" Willow asked rubbing her head trying to process all the information.

"She's the chosen one! Destiny!" Giles exclaimed as he realised what Darksied wanted, "he believes she's the Anti-Life Equation."

"What? How?" Dawn exclaimed with confusion.

* * *

"You are an anomaly Buffy Summers," Darksied explained as he stood over her in her cell, her entire body still sizzling from the blast of the Omega Beam, "you are chosen. A Chosen Warrior born to fight the forces of evil. It would seem that you have no choice in the matter and yet you have now spread that across the world, into over a thousand females of the planet with more being born each day and spreading across the globe."

"Y-yeah and what does that have to do with anything?" Buffy coughed weakly, "you gonna used me to take control of every Slayer."

"For now," Darksied replied darkly, "I will have control of your army and your destiny will bring forth the Anti-Life Equation."

"The Anti-What?" Buffy asked confused.

"You will find out in due time," Darkseid growled, "but for now, I must address my new dominion."

"You think people are just going to lie down and let you take over," Buffy spat, "hello, we've had wannabe Gods here before trying to take over and the only thing that different about you is they had better dress sense."

Buffy gasped for air the smirk on her face disappearing as Darksied grabbed her by the throat as quick as a flash. He glared at her with his fiery demonic eyes bringing her close to him. "Once I have the equation, I will take great delight in obliterating you from this rock."

"Until then," Buffy croaked for air, "I want a room with a view overlooking the sea."

Buffy dropped to the ground as Darksied let her go turning and walking out of the cell the door slamming shut leaving Buffy in darkness.

* * *

"So what do we do?" Willow asked gingerly as they heard of the horrific act that would befall her best friend and so many girls around the world.

"My computer has locked on to all New channels," Batman said as he held a small hand held up, "Darkseid's forces are attacking nearly every major city around the world. Metropolis, Washington, Tokyo, Paris, London."

"We'll split up into teams," Superman said commandingly, "Arrow, you take Willow and Zatanna to Washington. Faith, you take Canary and Cyborg to London. Flash!"

"Yo, what's the haps hombre," Flash smirked as he zipped next to him.

"Where are the girls?" Giles asked urgently.

"I left them in cave a few miles from here," Flash said seriously, "they're safe, don't worry."

"Good," Superman said interrupting Giles before he could speak, they had time to lose, "Flash, contact John Jones. He'll help you."

"Right where am I headed," Flash asked.

"Paris," Superman said knowing full well Flash would like that, "How many of the cells made it to the castle?"

"Just Cleveland and Rome made it here," Xander replied, "London's base is underground as well as the others."

"Contact the cells, have the experienced fighters join you," Superman said as he floated in the air ready for the off, "I don't want anyone who isn't ready in this battle. Flash get the Slayers here. This is their battle."

"We'll take Tokyo," Giles said.

"Good, Willow, teleport everyone to their respected locations," Superman said urgently as he restlessly lifted into the air, "Batman, Angel and Orion you're with me."

"Hey!" Xander exclaimed but disappeared as Willow transported him and Giles to Tokyo with a flash.

"Good luck," Superman said with a nod to the others as Flash sped off to get the Slayers from the cave and the rest of them but Willow disappeared to their battlefields leaving with Salute.

"I have a friend who can help us," Willow shouted up, "I'll send him to help us once I've transported the girls. Good luck."

Superman nodded rocketing in the air, the Batwing following behind, Orion rocketing after them wearing his Astro Harness a now depowered Angel in Batwing with Batman. Night had fallen, but the battle was just beginning.


	37. Apokolips NOW!

-Chapter Thirty-Seven-

_Apokolips... NOW!_

Screams rang out through the streets of Metropolis as the invasion began, no longer were the ships just hovering over them. They were now attacking, shooting purple rays of explosive light down on the city. Buildings exploded cut in half by the laser beams, the buildings sliding down the slit bottom plummeting down on the streets exploding as it makes contact, crushing the people running in panic rubble flying across the streets a sea of dust spitting through the city like a thunderous steam kettle.

Strange creatures flew through the air, green armour and golden wings, unholy angels flying through the sky fiery their Apokolitian weapons blasting down at people of Metropolis lunging at them and ripping them apart whilst their great leader sat in his palace in the sky watching the havoc.

It was happening all across the globe. The Entire world was being destroyed in an instant. The Eiffel Tower had fallen crashing down in a less than comical way than the _Team America_ film, killing hundreds as steels crashed against steel and mortar rocking the city as people screamed out for help crushed under the weight of a famous monument, their only view and last of which being alien creatures flying through the sky devouring their city. The City of Romance.

London was burning, Big Ben's face was slit through the middle burnt and no longer chiming with Tower Bridge blown to sunder cars hurtling down into the Thames washed away they escapes the flames now mounting the Houses of Commons and Lords and now in a dark water grave.

They say when people face their final moments they show who they truly are. They weren't wrong. People smashed their way through shop windows, stealing whatever they can find whether they live or die the lust for material gain still thriving. Some of them panicked hiding in the shadows as thugs threw petrol bombs in the air sending explosives flames threw the air blowing up cars and shops and everything they can destroy; because if they're gonna die they wanna go out with a bang.

Yes, people truly show who they are in the face of death, Lois thought as she drop kicked some punk trying to steal a car. What would he want with a car? They're getting blown up.

"Olsen! Stay close!" Lois roared as she pulled Jimmy out of the way of petrol bomb both of them diving in an alleyway. Lois flipped open her phone as the sound of cries of rioters echoed outside the alleyway.

"Miss Lane what are we going to do?" Jimmy cried terrified.

"I don't know," Lois snapped as the phone went into redial yet again, "damnit!" she turned to see Jimmy looking fidgety and scared, fear gripping his entire body as she shakily held his camera.

"W-where's Superman, Miss Lane?" Jimmy gulped as he saw black figures darting in and out of view at the end of the alleyway backing against the wall which one.

"I don't know, but he'll be here," Lois replied reassuringly looking left and right to see if their safe turning to her phone and redialling again only for it to go on redial over and over again.

"He's late," Jimmy stammered, "maybe he got scared... I know I would... I mean, even S-Superman couldn't defeat all this."

"Superman wouldn't run out on us, Jimmy!" Lois snapped startling Jimmy as he saw tears fluttering in her eyes, "he's better than that."

"Miss Lane?" Jimmy replied a little taken aback.

"Dusts getting in my eyes kid," Lois waved his away passing him her phone, "go call you folks and let them know you're safe... I'll make sure the coast is clear," she said walking away to the end of the alleyway slowly.

"Gosh, Superman if you can hear this," Jimmy whispered desperately as he looked up at the sky with hope, "we really need you now."

* * *

Tanks moved across Fort Ryan through the explosions, debris crashing against their metallic shells, their cannons primed and ready firing at the battle cruiser flying over them. A monstrous ship cutting through their battalion of tanks depleting their numbers to eight or ten tanks. A ball of flames exploded at every end of the fort, the towers exploding sending splitters across the way, the tower crashing to the ground with a boom.

His men continued to fire at the strange unholy creatures leaping at them as they kept low behind the sandbags protecting them, for the most part, he had already lost most of his men, only twenty five still stood, and that was across the base. The Parademons swooped through the air firing down on them as the galactic warship blew up his forces with every move they made. The only thing they had been able to mow down was the earthly demons whom had joined the Hell on Earth. He had had great experience in fighting these creatures, he had fought them and he wasn't like the global populace who had bought in to the stupid Pro-Vampire Propaganda. Damn Twilight Group been screwing up the entire system for months now and now they screw up TV and now the world!

"General! We're getting slaughtered out here!" Private Garzez screamed as he continued to fire at the demons and Parademons that came at him, shooting a Parademon down to the ground as it flew past him. He screamed a demon lunged at him, fanged teeth and blue in the wrinkled face it roared at him as it grabbed him by the throat.

Bang! It fell to the ground as a bullet shot through its head killing it instantly.

"Keep your eyes on the prize, private," General Lane growled as he held he picked up a rifle shooting down flying Parademons effortlessly. "Cover me on the floor. I'll take out the flying buzzards in the air."

"Yes, sir," Garzez cried as he fired at the demons running towards them as they kept coming at him, he could see the numbers wiening. "The demons are near depleted sir, but we're going to need air strikes for the ship."

"The whole damn world's on its ass, Garzez!" Lane roared as he shot another Parademon down, "you think we're the only base these Para-Bastards are attacking?"

"Sir, they took Shelby!" one of the private roared.

"Those Son of bitches!" Lane roared cocking his gun and firing wildly and yet precisely at every Parademon that came at them. His eyes were fiery with rage and the gun thundered with the rage of the man, the General. He grit his teeth as he fired insanely at the approaching demonic fighters.

BOOOM!

Lane jumped as a loud explosion occurred from afar, screams echoing as the ship fired a purple ray blast down on the second squad.

"B-Team? What's your status?" Lane roared down his walkie talkie as he switched to his hand gun firing at the Parademons, his squad continuing to fire, bodies falling next to him as the Parademons fired back. Gargled crackling echoed from the talkie as no one spoke back. They were on their own. "Damn it!" he cried firing at the Parademons yet looking at the ground in anger.

"General!" another private called terrified.

"Just keep firing," Lane cried as he reloaded his gun.

"But sir!" Garzez cried.

"What is it?" Lane snarled as he cocked his gun ready to fire not noticing the dark shadowing moving over them as the space ship hovered a few feet away from his squad. The Parademons moving away from the ship encircling the air as its guns primed itself to fire. Lane's eyes widened with horror as a purple ball built against the barrel of the gun, a high-pitched hum screeching through the base as the ship's weapons readied themselves to fire and fear gripping the soldiers.

This is it.

This is The End

BOOM! A red streak laser light shot out of nowhere slicing through the ship. Fiery melted metal seeped from the crack between the ship as a load creak echoed over the soldiers who ran out of the way as the ship fell apart crushing the Parademons that swooped under it.

Boom! The Ship fell to the ground exploding as another blast red ray lights hit the two pieces from the sky.

"What was that?" Garzez cried stunned at the fiery space ship before him.

"I'm sorry I can't stay and help out, General," Superman called from the sky as the Batwing shot past him, Orion and Angel leading the team ahead. "Contact Fort Riley and get to Metropolis! We may need you!"

Lane nodded stunned as Superman rocketed away as quick as speeding bullet in a red and blue blur.

* * *

Screams echoed throughout the cell block as Buffy sat inside her own cell. She wondered who else could be _important_ enough to warrant such attention. It didn't matter. She was getting out of here and she taking whoever that was with her. She had been to hell before and this was not it, and she had a plan.

"Oooh, oohh, it's getting dark, oooh, oooh, I'm gonna..." Buffy moaned from her cell as she exaggeratedly fell to the ground with a thud.

"God damn it!" a voice growled out from the next room the door of the next cell slamming shut and moving towards her cell. Her door flew open revealing a purple robed being with greasy black hair tipping out from the hood. He growled at her angrily. "You can quit trying to trick me! It won't work!"

"Want a bet?" Buffy cried pushing off from the ground and kicking Desaad in the jaw knocking him back. She flipped over the strength returning to her body yet still aching, she fought through it dropping her elbow down on Desaad's head knocking him out. He slumped to ground unconscious falling in her arms as she caught him throwing him in the cell closing it over with a slam. She turned to next cell her eyes widening at the quivering mess on the floor, "Chloe!"

She threw open the door running into the room lifting the battered and bruised Chloe from the floor.

"Don't worry," Buffy gulped as she pulled Chloe from the ground, "I'm getting you out of here."

"You won't escape," a voice said from behind Buffy. Buffy turned around to see young red haired man stood there.

"We can try," Buffy snarled, "you prisoner or one of the leather clad death paraders?"

"The Dawn is approaching and the fires of war will come at a price," the man prophesised cryptically, "and the worlds shall splinter into Twilight."

"Twilight?" Chloe gasped causing Buffy to look away with concern at her friend.

"Chloe? Don't talk your..."

"A-Angel... Is Twilight," Chloe gasped abruptly. Buffy's eyes widening. What? How? Was he evil again? First, Angelus, then him taking over WolfRam & Hart now this... he was sooooo dead.

"Okay crypto boy, what..." Buffy began angrily looking up to see the man was gone. Damn it she hated when that happened. Never mind, "Chloe. Try and stay with me. We're getting out of here."

"Yes, you are," Darksied's voice boomed behind her. She spun around to see him stood there was a monstorous munchkin-beast at his side wear what looked like a grey wrestlers leotard that did not match his very hairy body and long black hair didn't really hide his grotesque drooling face. "but, not the way you thought."

His eyes flashed red and his fiery Omega beam weaved through the air Buffy dived out of the way pushing Chloe away only for the beam to turn... straight for Chloe with a scream she cried out in pain exploding into dust. Buffy's eyes widened with horror as Chloe was reduced to dust turning to Darksied enraged leaping at him only for him to grab her by the throat within an instant. She kicked up kicking him in the face.

"You dare hit my father," Kalibak roared raising his metal bat up in the air to strike.

"I can handle this Kalibak," Darksied snapped, "go and prep the machine. Guards!" he roared as Kalibak scarpered off, he threw Buffy to the ground smashing her against the wall. She felt dazed looking around the room and at the patch of dust. My god, he was a monster. Ten monstrous creatures with wings moved into the room, "bring her to the bridge. The Anti-Life machine is ready."

I swear to you Chloe, Buffy growled in her head, he'll pay for what he did to you. They both will.

* * *

The President was in panic, his country was being invaded every military base was being massacred, his people were in panic and he was helpless to stop it from happening.

"Sir, they've taken Fort Drum," one of his advisors called as he answered his phone.

"Sir, we have to get you to safety," one of his agents said forcefully grabbing him by the arm and pulling him to the door.

"Where can we go that's safe, Johnson?" the President argued dismally as the sound of screams and blasts rung out throughout the Capital City and he knew it stretched even further.

"Sir, we're getting reports of Superman and a small group of followers taking out the ships attacking the military bases in the Metropolis area," his advisors called.

"Is he heading this way?" the President cried a glint of hope filling his body at the sound of the Man of Steel's name.

BOOM! The round window of the Oval Office exploded sending debris across the room, glass spilling across the baize furniture and walls etc, destroying the Presidential office holding the shield of democracy for all of America within a minute. Fire sizzled on the floor and dust filled the air as the President looked on in horror as the a battalion of Parademons and Demons exploded through the wall in the wall growling hungrily at the President and his Agents who fired wildly at the approaching army.

"Get the President out of here!" the Head Agent cried as he shot down a Parademon. A vampire lunged at the President its fangs wide with delight and biting something so powerful.

SMASH! A green figure crashed through the door of the Oval office flipping in the air shooting five arrows at the demons attacking Secret Service Agents and the President. Green Arrow spun in the air kicking the vampire in the face knocking him back spinning an arrow between his fingers and stabbing the vamp in heart with it causing it to turn to dust flicking the arrow back on his bow and firing at an approaching Parademon.

"Mr President, great to finally save ya," Green Arrow jeered as he continued to fire at the Parademons and demons, "glad my vote swung it for ya."

"No problem," The President replied stunned at seeing the leather clad bandit before him as he fired arrow after arrow at the approaching demons.

"_nomed eht tsalb!_" Zatanna cried as she and Willow teleported in to the room in a golden shimmering light, like pixie dust. She threw her arms at the demons causing them to explode a bit.

"Oh my goddess," Willow cried excitedly as she looked over her shoulder whilst knocking the Parademons back, "it's the President!"

The President waved shyly at Willow as she blasted a lightning bolt at two Parademons flying at her.

"Mr President," Willow cried anxiously as she continued to blast the Parademons back, "I'm part of the Slayer group," she continued as she caused a demon to explode into dust, "we aren't Terrorists. We want to help, honest," she hovered a broken table leg flinging it at a vampires heart turning him to dust, "if you'll give us a chance."

"I think you've just got it," he replied with a warm smile, he was going to make it through this, they all were; the Slayers would save them, he thought as he saw through the windows, girls fighting the demonic creatures, saving people, saving his men, saving the World.

* * *

"Whoa, rock an' sock 'em," Faith cried as she round house kicked a vamp down to the ground staking him as it fell through the air. This wasn't how she wanted to see Trafalgar Square, with at least seventy girls cutting through Vampires in an all out bout for the world. A space ship flew over head blasting down on them. Faith barrel rolled out of the way flinging a stake at an approaching vamp as vamps, demons and slayers flew over head crashing to the ground as a ball of flames shot up from the ground, most of the Trafalgar square skimming over head.

Faith got up from the ground kicking a vampire away staking it as it fell to the ground. She turned to the wasteland of bodies as girls lay on the floor dead and lifeless, some screaming out in agony as they lay scorched and burnt. A few years back she wouldn't have cared, but she wasn't that person anymore. Today, it was breaking her heart.

She turned rage filling her as she kicked a vamp down picking up a discarded crossbow and firing at the demonic fighters flying towards her. "Cyborg? Lady Fishnets? What's the sitch yo?" Faith cried as she continued to fire at the demons, the straggling Slayers coming up behind her firing with her lunging themselves at the approaching armies.

"It's Canary, super skank," Canary snapped down the comlink causing Faith to smile cockily, "I'm ready. What's your stat, Cy?"

"I'm locked and loaded and ready to blast this mother," Cyborg smirked down the comlink the sound of his arm gun cocking and humming.

"Then blow it!" Faith cried as she smacked a demon with the crossbow. She looked up at the space ship seeing Black Canary and Cyborg stood on opposite buildings. "EVERY BODY MOVE OUT!"

Cyborg prepped his gun flicking it at the spaceship the hum growing as a blue ball shot out of the cannon flying at the space ship, while Canary breathed in letting out an almighty scream at the same time.

KA-BOOM!

The space ship exploded as the two super blasts made contact causing the ship crash down to the ground. The Slayers and Faith dived out of the way as the ship exploded to the ground, a ball of fire shooting through the middle of London. London was burning.

* * *

"This," Flash cried as he zipped past the Slayers checking them out as he fought demon after demon. "is what I Was born to do!" he cried as he thunderously punched a demon in the stomach so fast it flew back towards one of the girls who finished him off.

"You're aspirations are high," J'onn quipped dryly as he punched a Parademon down to the ground a titanic punch. He turned to a Parademon flying at one of the girls. His arm stretched like a rocket towards the Parademon grabbing its leg and flinging it like a bunji-cord off into the air crashing into Notre Dame.

"Show off," Flash joked as he punched a vamp to the ground his speed sending him flying.

"Just wait till I get started," the Martian Manhunter smirked lightly as he suddenly morphed into a dragon slithering through the Parademons cutting through them sending them falling to the ground dead as he slithered out of them.

"Ewwwwwwwww," one of the French Slayers groaned at the way J'onn killed the Parademon.

"I know," Flash tutted zipping next to the girl, "I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

"KILL HER!" The mob cried as they pulled her to the pyre, "BURN HER."

"Please, let me go," Harmony cried desperately, "what have I done? Is it cos I'm pretty? Is this Daphne? Listen I totally spotted that sire first!"

"You're a vampire! You brought this on us!" the mob shouted angrily as they held flaming torches, "you made this happen! You tricked us!"

"Please don't!" Harmony squealed as one of the mobsters moved towards the pyre with a flame torch. "P-p-please..."

WHOOSH! A red and blue blur zipped through the air the torch disappearing from the man's hand and Harmony free from the pyre. The people turned to see Superman stood there.

"You aren't going to torch this woman," Superman said warningly.

"She isn't a woman Superman, she's a thing," one of the mobsters spat. "She brought this upon us."

"No she did not," Superman snapped indignantly as he held Harmony protectively, "this threat has nothing to do with her. The only thing she had done is misinform you about vampires. But right now you have more important things to do. Go home. Keep safe and look after your families."

"And what are you going to do? Save people like her?" One of mobsters spat.

"No, I'm going to save you," Superman replied, turning to Harmony, "get out of this city and don't come back. If you bite anyone on the way out I _will_ fry you."

"Gotcha," Harmony chuckled weakly as she understood darting away from the mob.

"I know you're scared," Superman said turning back to the mob, "but this isn't the way to solve things."

"What are we meant to do?" a woman shrieked desperately, "they destroying the city."

"Get to shelter, any shelter," Superman said placing a hand on her shoulder, "keep each other safe and keep others safe as well. You're all in this together."

He lifted from the air rocketing in the air leaving the mob with his words, as he rejoined Angel, Orion and Batman.

"Are you done?" Batman asked in a bored tone, "we do have a city to save?"

"The Parademons are circling the ship now, they're preparing for the Equation," Orion noted glaring at Darksied's ship.

"Then we split up," Superman said, "Batman, Angel you take the ground. Orion, you and me will take the air and break into the ship."

"If anyone's going to break in that ship and save Buffy it's going to be me," Angel snapped stubbornly.

"I think you're best keeping your distance for a bit," Superman replied, "Buffy's not going to be pleased once she hears about your alter-ego."

"I was protect her," Angel snapped, "and you're just going after her so you can be the hero. These people need you, why don't you go on the ground, I'll fuse with Orion."

"Darksied is attacking my city, if anyone's going to fight him it's going to be me," Superman snapped, "and Buffy's my girlfriend I'll save her."

"I've been preparing for Darksied for nearly a year!" Angel growled, "I'm going to stop him!"

"I'll stop him!" Orion growled impatiently.

"How about we all stop him?" Batman growled equally impatiently, "instead of arguing?"

"Fine," Superman said.

"Here take the Mother Box it should still have the Twilight powers dwindling in it enough to power you through the battle," Orion said tossing Angel the Mother box, "though I don't know how long it'll last.

"Good, then let's hurry. We don't have much time to lose," Superman said urgently rocketing away towards Darksied's ship, Orion and Angel following alongside.

"Now he says that," Batman muttered sarcastically as they rocketed off towards Darksied's ship.

"I heard that," Superman called back.

* * *

Buffy felt her eyes opening, blinking the blurred vision away. She could see the blurred figure of Darksied stood before her. He stood looking at the darkened clouds that stretched over Metropolis, a near destroyed city, aflamed and with screams dying out as the Parademons circled the ship leaving the city for a moment. She looked up at the restraints around her wrists as she found herself strapped to a wheel type torture device. She wriggled wildly trying to get free, but the restraints were too tight.

"There is no point in struggling," Darksied snarled turning to her, "it is useless to resist, you're destiny is set. Soon I shall have the Anti-Life Equation and shall be master of all things."

"Big responsibility," Buffy sneered, "you sure you're up to it?"

Darksied chuckled lightly glaring at Buffy turning to Kanto, "Is it ready?"

"It's charging up, my lord," Kanto replied sheepishly, "it should be just a couple of minutes."

"Good, then no one will stop me," Darksied smiled victoriously.

"There's always me, DARKSIIEEED!" A familiar voice roared from the sky causing Darksied to spin around to see Orion flying towards him in his Astro-Harness blasting down the Parademons that fly towards him and his three followers. Superman zoomed towards them the Parademons grabbing holding of him, at least ten grabbing hold of him, five more grabbing hold of Angel as he zoomed towards Buffy.

"Get them!" Darksied ordered as Orion lunged from his Astro-Harness punching Darksied sending him flying across the ship running at him again only for Darksied to punch him in the face causing him to step back. "We meet at last my son. I have watched your exploits with some manner of pride, you have grown into a fine warrior."

"Thanks to High Father," Orion retorted. "I'm not going to let you destroy this planet or the Universe in this insane quest!"

He lunged at Darksied going to punch him only for Darksied to grab his fist smacking him to the ground.

Superman punched at the Parademons sending them flying to the ground, what they lacked in strength they made up for in numbers practically slamming him to the ground as more grabbed hold of him throwing him down to the ground.

"C-Superman!" Buffy cried as she tried with all her might to get free of the restraint glancing over as Kanto continued to work the machine.

"Buffy!" yelled Angel throwing a Parademon away and flying towards her. Her punched an approaching Parademon away as he passed Batman fighting them on his own, fairing quit well as he had two electrified knuckle dusters on his fists punching the Parademons away. He leapt in the air punching them away.

"No, not you!" Buffy spat as Angel approached her.

"B-Buffy I can explain," Angel began.

"Explain nothing you with Luthor, _Twilight_," Buffy snarled, "How could you do this? To us? To _me_?"

"I did it for you," Angel cried as he tried to pry open the restraints.

"Get away from there!" roared a grotesque voice from Angel's side. He turned to see Kalibak lunged at him, knocking him square in the gut knocking him backwards. The sheer strength of the blow sending the two of them flying off the ship, plummeting to the ground as Kalibak continued to punch Angel as they fell.

"Buffy!" Superman cried as he grabbed the last of the Parademons flying towards he grabbed him spinning around threw it across into the sky crashing into a building stepping forth towards Buffy.

"Master! It's Ready!" Kanto cackled as the machine suddenly hummed a high-pitched hum, sparks crackling from Buffy's restraints, she looked at fearfully at them.

"Err... Clark now, would be a time for the Super heroics," Buffy cried gingerly as sparks cackled against her restraints.

"Buffy!" Superman cried zipping towards her as ten more Parademons leapt at him grabbing him and pushing him to the floor. The hum increasing through the ship. Batman leapt forwards pulling out a Batarang only for Kanto to leap at him pinning him to the ground in some sort of choke lock.

"Noo!" Batman shouted in horror as the sparks suddenly flew out of the restraints, five thousands volts surrounding Buffy. She screamed out in pain, her screams ringing out through Metropolis as sparks flew across the top of the ship.

"Buffy!" Clark cried as he tried to wriggle free of the Parademons, throwing them off him and moving towards Buffy only for a red blast to knock him back to the ground. He gasped for air as Darksied stepped forward, Orion knocked out in the background.

"There is no more resistance necessary," Darksied snarled triumphantly, "soon you will all be my slaves, first with the Earth, then the Galaxy, then the entire Universe will be held in my grasp. Every plant, every animal, every man woman and child, she belong to DARKSEID!"

Superman looked on helplessly as the Parademons lunged at him grabbing him pinning him down as Buffy screamed in agony, lightning crackling from the machine. All across the world, every Slayer who had the power, was now under Darksied's control and soon it will be everyone in creation.


	38. The Life Equation

-Chapter Thirty-Eight-

_The Life Equation_

"Satsu have the girls move to the east side," Giles cried as he cut down a Japanese vamp, it exploded into dust as he moved on to the next one. He and Xander had split up, Giles and Satsu had taken downtown Tokyo were most of the demons and Parademons were congregating, Xander took the bay area were the ship had been, it was now sinking deep into the Tokyo bay as the Slayer's wiccans blasted it down, but there was still two more across Tokyo they need to get to; one in the East Side, "we have to take that ship out before it causes anymore destruction!"

"loneliness plus alienation plus fear plus despair," a rabble of girl voices echoed from behind Giles. Giles turned around to see the Slayers stood on the spot, their eyes blank and entranced at the sky as a yellow shimmering light crackling in their eyes as rambled inaudibly through the battle zone.

"Satsu! What is going on?" Giles cried as she stood there looking up to the sky. "Answer me!"

"Giles? Giles? Copy me G-man!" Xander's voice echoed from his comlink. Giles pressed at his earpiece to respond subdued panic printed across his face.

"Xander, the girls... they're..." Giles stammered in unable to comprehend what was going on.

"They're in some sort of hyno-trance, got it in one," Xander replied, "what's going on? You got any references with you to get a handle on this?"

"I don't carry the books with me, Xander," Giles reprimanded him impatiently.

"Whoa, calm down, I was wondering if you had an ideas in that encyclopaedia of head you got going on?" Xander called back irritably.

"I don't know," Giles snapped impotently as he felt useless, "unless..."

* * *

"What's going on with them?" Flash cried as he pushed back a horde of demons, the Parademons had retreated and yet the demons kept on coming. What was going on? Why retreat? They weren't beating them that bad? What was going on with the girls?

"It can't be," J'onn gasped as he listened to the chant, "no, it can't..."

"What is it?" Flash asked desperately as he punched a vibrated a vampire into dust.

"The Anti-Life Equation," J'onn said stepping back in horror unable to look at the Slayer girls as they now stood for everything that was against his race, his philosophy, his entire way of living.

"The what Equation? Look I may be a forensic scientist but that doesn't mean I'm good with the math," Flash cried as he super sped a kick to another demon.

"My people's philosophy says that there is an 'life' equation that gives us free will," Manhunter replied fearfully as he looked at the entranced girls who continued with their entranced ramblings as they started to go through the equation. "there are legends of an equation that if uttered... It will take free will from all living things."

"There must be a long division sum to counteract it?" Flash cried panickily as he zoomed back and forth knocking demons away from the Slayers. They coming at them from all angles, "and do it quick cos these hombres are biting!"

"There may be a way I can rewrite the equation to counteract them but I will be exposed, you'll have to cover me," J'onn said urgently as he stepped towards one of the French Slayers.

"Okay but be quick, I don't know how long I can hold these guys off," Flash cried desperately as he rocketed at one of them elbowing a vamp in the jaw, breaking it from the sheer speed grabbing him and throwing him to the a demon causing them to crash to the ground grabbing a shield from the ground throwing it at them cutting them in half, "but admit it... I'm good."

"Yes very good," J'onn rolled his eyes as he placed his hands on one of the French girls. He suddenly screamed in pain as excruciating pain filled his mind, electrocuting his very skull as he tried to invade the girl's mind.

"J'onn!" Flash cried running towards him.

"No!" J'onn growled through the pain as he gripped the girl's face tightly as his mind sizzled. He looked at her weakly loosening his grip apologetically as he delved into her mind, the excruciating pain exploding in his mind as he pushed through the mental blocks electrifying his brain, his hands contorted in pain stiffening as he tried to push through the closing his eyes as he chanted breathlessly through the pain. "Togetherness plus accessibility... GAHHH!" He roared as a blast shot him through his mind, he closed his eyes clearing his mind blocking off the mental blasts.

"J'onn!" Flash cried running at him only for a demon leap on his back. He spun around flinging the demon away turning to see at least fifty more demons coming towards him. Where were they all coming from?

"I'm fine," J'onn snarled through the pain as he chanted the equation through his mind. He had to do this. The fate of the world depended on this.

* * *

BOOM! BANG! CRASH! Angel slammed down on the hood of car wincing in pain as he found himself being thrown around like a rag doll through Suicide Slums. The slums looked worse than it usual did, it looked like something out Robocop, or back to the future part II. Debris was strewn across the city street, the streets was orange from the warring flames burning throughout the city.

Angel banged at the Mother box as it flickered jitterly against his belt, that fall had not been good for it. He smacked it hard feeling the familiar although depleted power of Twilight returning through his body, he glanced at the Mother Box to see it beeping weakly. He had two minutes. Two minutes to beat this grotesque demonic creature that was beating him.

"Die filthy human!" Kalibak roared leaping at Angel. Angel dived out of the way, Kalibak crashing into the car. Kalibak stepped out from the dented car, "you're power is depleting. Do you really think you can stop me?"

"I'll give it a go," Angel snarled his face shifting into his animalistic face, that plus the Twilight powers would make him a force to be reckoned with. He lunged at Kalibak punching him in the face, he kicked upwards connecting with Kalibak's chin sending him crashing into a building. He slammed into the wall falling to the ground. Angel grabbed him by the throat slamming him against the wall. "Now, you're gonna get me back to that ship..."

"My father will delight in your dusted corpse at his feet!" Kalibak spat venomously.

"You got daddy issues I can understand. I did once," Angel sneered coldly he pulled his arm back ready to punch Kalibak into the wall, "Loneliness plus Alie..." Angel blinked slightly disorientated. He stepped back as he felt something tingling in his mind, flashes in his head equals and plus signs, distorted words, all coming together to make one thing and yet its fuzzy. His head feels like a broken Arial like something was trying to break through but couldn't, "alienation plus... plus..."

WHAM!

Angel soared through the air as Kalibak uppercut him sending him sprawled across the floor. His head was foggy from the punch and whatever was trying to infiltrate his mind. He couldn't hear Kalibak cackling cruelly as he walked towards him grabbing his bat, smacking Angel in the jaw.

"You shall be my father's puppet," Kalibak chuckled as he hit Angel down to the ground, "you shall kiss his boot as he tells you," he smashed down again, "and I shall bring you to him, like the dog you are," he slammed his foot down on Angel as Angel continued to say the equation through gritted teeth.

"Loneliness plus Alienation," Angel muttered as Kalibak lifted him up over well himself, he wasn't as tall as Angel in fact he was nearly half his size but his strength made up for it as he lifted him up over his shoulders, his feet still dragged on the floor his head looking down on Kalibak.

"Don't you have anything else to say?" Kalibak sneered mockingly licking his lips as he readied himself to enjoy the next blow he was about to give.

* * *

"Loneliness plus Alienation plus fear plus despair plus self... self... seeeeellfff..." Buffy rambled as the five thousand volts surged through his body, she gripped her restraints tightly gritting her teeth trying to stop the urge to say the words buzzing through her mind. "No! I won't say it!

"Say it!" Darksied roared grabbing Buffy's face, anger filling his viens as he pulled her towards him glaring at her. "FINISH IT!"

"S-sorry, but, you'll have to find another contestant for the Wheel of Fortune!" Buffy stammered weakly as the volts ran through her body forcing her to say those words.

"Leave her alone!" Superman snarled as he tried to wriggle free from his Parademon as they all pushed him down.

"This is her destiny and she will fulfil it!" Darksied snarled glaring at Superman as he turned to Kanto, "increase the power, Kanto," he turned back to Buffy who looked up in horror, "you will give me the equation, whether you die or not!"

Kanto spun the dial, a hundred volts shooting through Buffy's restraints, agonising screams ringing through her sky as excruciating, torturous pain filled Buffy's very bones. A voice in her head screaming at her to say the words.

_Say the words_

"NO!"

_SAY IT!_

"Ssss-no! See-NOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"ARRRRGGGHHHHHHHH!" J'onn screamed in pain as an electofying pain shot through his mind pushing him out of the girl's mind, a mental blast throwing him through the air as he mind felt like it was on fire as he crashed to the ground looking up to sky his orange eyes blank and near catatonic as he felt words creeping through his mind and out of his lips.

"J'ONN!" Flash cried as he punched a demon away running at a catatonic J'onn, "J'onn are you okay? Talk to me?"

"Self worth divided by mockery divided by..." J'onn rambled inaudibly looking blankly in the sky.

"J'onn talk to me men don't loneliness plus alienation plus fear," Flash rambled uncontrollably. He shook his head, "wait! Swimsuit models! Harley bikes! Karate Chops! ... hey! I got a mind block!" Flash cried jubiously as he turned to see the demons stood still mumbling the equation entranced like the Slayers. It was happening. The End of the World.

A golden light exploded in the air in the shape on an Egyptian hieroglyph. Dr Fate was here.

"You can't help them," he said as floated down holding a strange Scythe.

"Okay dude if you wanna ruin my little psychic block here, don't do anything spectacular," Flash groaned sarcastically as he zoomed long division, long multiplication, Megan Fox, Playboy, Victoria Secret, Car Battery's and the circumference of a mouse in his head.

"You are the one they call Flash, and the Earth's last hope if we wish to stop Darksied," Fate noted with intrigue.

"The Fastest Man Alive saves the world?" Flash smirked, "shwwweettt!"

"Yes and No, I require your help," Dr Fate replied cryptically as he raised the Scythe up examining it closely, "I have something that could very well, save this world."

* * *

It had happened again yet another alien had tricked him, first with Brainiac and Zod, then the Phantom, now Darksied. The slime. He was going rip his head off. Lex could feel rage filling his viens as he thought of Darksied laughing at him from above as he sat in this cell.

The door swung open revealing a red-haired man bathed in shadow.

"No more redheads," Lex spat spitefully, "I've had my fill of them for one day."

"You want revenge Lex Luthor," the man said, a statement not a question, walking towards Lex his face now clear for him to see. Lex's eyes widened with shock at the face. Impossible. "I can help you."

* * *

"YAHHH!" Superman cried as he punched a Parademon away sending it flying into a building. He punched his way through the Parademons as they all swooped at him kicking off from the ground to free himself from their grips, he looked down blasting the Parademons away with his heat vision slamming them to the ground. He grabbed a Parademon shooting towards him grabbing one of his wings and flinging him at another Parademon. "Enough of this!" Supes growled with impatience spinning on the spot in midair turning into a red hurricane smacking the Parademons away sending them crashing across the city.

Superman came to a stop dropping to the ground standing before Darksied glaring at him angrily. He looked over at Orion who contorted in agony on the floor across the way.

"This loneliness plus ends here," Superman growled as he felt his hands twitch involuntarily and something tingling in his mind.

"For you, yes," Darksied concluded walking towards Superman as he crashed to his knees an electrifying feeling spinning through his mind, he gripped his head as the searing pain filled it the equation pushing through him he could feel it on the tip of his lips bursting to get out. He won't. "Your valour is commendable. But, now Superman. You... are _mine_!"

"Sorry dude but that sounds so wrong," Flash said as zipped punching Kanto in the face knocking him out.

"You think you can stop me fool?" Darkseid growled angrily as Darksied threw a punch at him only for him to dodge it.

"Too slow dude," Flash smirked dodging another attack as Darksied sent a flurry of attacks at him. Darksied roared as he sent an attack at Flash grabbing him by the throat glaring at him angrily.

"You are annoying," Darksied declared viciously.

"And... I'm the distraction," Flash chuckled looking over Darksied's shoulder.

"THIS ENDS HERE!" Fate roared as he levitated the Scythe in front of Buffy sending a golden blast through it.

"NOOOOO!" Darksied roared flinging his hand at Fate a red Omega shooting at him Fate exploding into dust leaving only Fate's helmet. Flash gasped at the sight of this, Darksied slamming him to the ground glaring at the Superman, Flash and Orion all of which looked in horror at the pile of dust on the floor.

"Do you see now!" Darksied barked at the three heroes as his Parademons dropped to his side, "You are nothing! You have NOTHING! No weapons to fight with! No Allies to save you! There is nothing left to fight with!"

"There's me," Buffy's voice appeared brightly and retaining his snappish mocking, Darksied turning to see a renewed Buffy smiling smugly from her restraints. With a loud battle cry she pushed forward ripping her arms free of her restraints, regaining her power. Bringing forth a whole new Slayer.

And a Whole New Buffy.


	39. A Whole New Buffy

-Chapter Thirty-Nine-

_A Whole New Buffy_

Willow's eyes flashed open, flickering with confusion as the thoughts running through her mind slowly, the Equation was dissolving from her mind. She was glad. No one should know how to take away free will. She stumbled slightly as her head became fuzzy from the mind control. That can happen.

"Whoa, pretty trippy," Willow groaned.

"What happened?" the President stuttered.

"Mind control," Zatanna said abruptly as they turned to find themselves back into battle, the demon warriors now regaining their composure and their composure was not to be messed with, after all they're vicious. "And it looks like the red, blue and green men groups are back to fight it out."

"Mr President I'm going to suggest you go to that little panic room of yours, that takes so many tax payers money away from the many causes that could help the people, and stay safe," Green Arrow jibed as he pulled out an arrow firing at the Demons now mounting an attack at them, while the Secret Service Agents moved the President to his 'little panic room', he glared at Green Arrow as he passed him.

"I don't think he likes you," Zatanna noted as she caught a demon in her hat blowing it up from within, smoke sizzling from the hat.

"Well someone has to say it," Green Arrow shrugged as he kicked a demon to the ground holding it down by the throat with his foot firing at another demon and then stabbing an arrow down on the demon whom wriggled beneath his foot. "I'm a man of the people."

"Good slogan, maybe you should run for President," Willow joked as she zapped demons into nothing as they came at them from all corners; they were surrounded.

"I was thinking something small, maybe Mayor," Arrow smirked as he fired two arrows at the last couple of demons who smacked them away lunging at him. Arrow leaped into them air kicking one of them in the air flipping over next picking up a discarded Arrow and flinging it at one of the demons, Willow flicking her wrist the strange white zombie like creature levitating for a moment.

A strange sensation filled her mind, tingling her insides, she something powerful in the air, something being born and something dying. Both very familiar. "Willow?" Arrow called questionably as Willow stumbled slightly the demon breaking free as she fell to the ground. "WILLOW?"

The zombie growled wildly knocking Zatanna away as she went to do a spell, the zombie turning towards Arrow leaping at him before he could react. His eyes widened as the massive goliath brute of a zombie leapt at him, his black tattered clothes waving in the air as went for Arrow, whom held up his bow reading himself to smack him across the face

To his surprise a golden lasso flicked through the air soaring over his head towards the zombie wrapping around its neck becoming taut as the mysterious user pulled on the lasso yanking the zombie over Arrow's head. Arrow turned quickly as the zombie shot over his head to see a figure stood at the hole in the wall, punching the demon blasting it through the air crashing through the walls of the Oval Office crashing in the next room out cold.

"Whoa," Arrow gasped as he wiped the sweat from his head as he turned to the woman stood at the hole.

She was a tall woman with long black hair that covered her strong beautiful face, a golden tiara with a red star sat across her head matching the golden breast piece on her red strapless top, it took everything in Oliver's self control not to look at the breast piece, oh an eagle, he thought to himself trying to take his mind of them, but it was hard, this woman wasn't wearing the most conservative of clothing, apart from the breast piece and top was a golden belt along with star-spangled short shorts, that to say the least were very patriotic and two silver wrist guards on each wrists and red boots with a white line down the middle. Despite her lack of clothes look, he could tell this woman was not one to be messed with; she had the look of a warrior.

"I'm sorry I am late," she said stepping forth wrapping her lasso back to her belt buckle. She bowed her head to Oliver curtly, "I am Diana, princess of the Amazons."

"Thanks for the save," Zatanna groaned as she got up to feet, helping Willow up to her feet who was holding her head with a daze. "What did you do to Grundy over there?" she nodded to the zombie who was mumbling slightly about being born on a Monday.

"I punched him," Wonder Woman said bluntly, "though I feel should have held back a bit."

"Don't worry about it," Oliver smirked, "next time hit him harder," he added glancing at her behind as she stood with her arms at her sides.

"Oh please what is it with you and girls in spandex," Zatanna cried with exasperation.

"I have heard of such men," Wonder Woman said abruptly, "I believe they also like something called... 'Bondage'."

"I tried it once," Oliver cried in shock, "I didn't like it!"

"Buffy!" Willow cried abruptly her eyes wide with horror, "oh hi Diana."

"It is good to see you again sister," Diana replied placing a warm hand on her shoulder.

"You took your time," Willow smirked teasingly.

"Sorry, but the laws of Themyscira state any help to Man's World is forbidden," Diana said guiltily her head looking down at the ground as she rubbed her arm awkwardly, "suffice to say she does not I am here."

"Okay, we can finish off the girl talk later," Zatanna said letting go off a now undazed Willow, "care to explain what happened to you there? First you were all with the magic, then you're all woozy."

"I felt a great power die and a great power emerge far away from here," Willow said in a sort of star wars Jedi force way, holding her head confused.

"You mentioned Buffy," Arrow noted.

"Yeah, if I'm right," Willow said a smile creeping across her face at the very thought, "Then Darksied's got his work cut out."

* * *

BOOM! The Earth rocked, and the air rippled as she showed her new powers. It felt good. She rocketed across the hull of the ship, the air coursing across her body as she let out a huge battle cry pulling her arm back for a punch as he stood there shock across his face unable to believe it. Oh yeah, she rocked, she thought as sent a devastating blow at Darksied his rock-like face squashed by her face, the huge goliath flying across the city crashing into the Daily Planet globe, golden plating falling down on the city as he disappearing in the darkened innards of the globe.

"Oh yeah, I know I'm amazing," Buffy smirked smugly as the globe rocked slightly from the sheer force of her blow.

"Buffy?" Superman asked gingerly, Orion also looking slightly sheepish as he got to his feet whereas Flash just looked in awe. "Are you..."

"Like totally super?" Buffy cried spinning around and floating in the air as she spun up into the air holding out her arms taking in the sky, "god this is amazing!"

"Okay did you absorb my powers?" Superman asked worriedly, the last time this had happened his father had ended up having a heart attack and having heart problems and then there was Jeremiah who got endowed with his power with the help of the Palak dagger, he never came out of the coma. This wasn't going to happen to Buffy.

"No, I don't know how to explain it," Buffy smiled broadly looking over herself as she looked over her body. "Fate did something with the Scythe, it's like he placed the power of the Scythe within me. And look I can fly, it's like the power of the Slayers have merged with me through the Scythe. I'm Scythe-Girl!"

"Scythe girl?" Orion scoffed slightly.

"Yeah you're right," Buffy groaned slightly thinking over the name again, "what about Super-girl?"

"Err..." Clark replied unable to think straight.

"Never mind, we'll think of something after we beat up big ugly and Jack Palance," Buffy said anxiously pointing over to the rocking globe. "I'll take on Dorksied and you guys take down the ship."

"Wait! I'll take on Dor... Darksied," Orion demanded stumbling slightly as he nearly repeated Buffy.

"Yeah, no offence but you didn't fare so well last time," Buffy replied slightly mockingly earning a glare from Orion.

"He's right we should team up against him," Superman said seriously.

"Come on baby, I'm not stupid if I get in trouble I'll call you," Buffy smirked floating down and kissing Clark powerful, more powerfully than usual for a normal man she would have ripped his lips off, "We'll have Super sex later," she whispered in his ear mischievously.

"Okay," Superman squeaked blushing slightly, Buffy kissing him lightly and jetting off to the globe. She best not get hurt, he growled to himself as he watched Buffy go off to fight Darksied. "Batman!" Superman said firmly pressing his ear piece, "what's your position?"

* * *

The Batwing swooped down through the city, tear gas spitting out of the bottom of plane creating a smoke screen through the streets as fired down on the demons in the confusion. Rubber bullets, he swears.

"I'm busy," Batman cried as he swooped between Parademons, some of which latched on to the cockpit of the Batwing, he pressed a button uninterested by the Parademons as electricity buzzed over the cockpit screen shocking the three flying demons causing them to crash down to the ground. They rolled off of his windshield, blinding him for a moment. It was then he saw it, two Parademons holding a two barrelled weapon, it hummed a red glow two rays of light shooting out of barrels straight at him. Batman swooped out of the way, one of the beams hitting the right wing.

"Batman! Batman! What happened?" Superman asked as he heard the explosion.

"I'm hit!" Batman cried as the entire cockpit went haywire as red warning lights flashed throughout as the plane started to crash, "I'll redirect it to the river and take them on, on the ground. You deal with the ship," he said as he typed at the cockpit computer quickly placing landing codes in for it to crash into Hobs Bay, "Good luck."

He pulled at the Eject button the cockpit exploding open, the wind burst against his face as his chair burst upwards shooting through the air.

* * *

"Batman? Batman?" Superman cried irritably as he tried to get answers, "Damn it. You deal with the ship, I'll go get him."

"Don't you worry Supes, we'll deal with the Death Star," Flash nodded.

"You do what you have to," Orion said as he strapped himself up to the Astro-Harness watching Superman rocket away, "and I'll do what I have to," he added glaring at the Daily Planet globe.

* * *

Buffy floated down into the hole in the Daily Planet Globe, darkness filled the globe except for the bit of moonlight shinning through the hole. She stopped down in the middle of the globe, it had stopped rotating. Good, she didn't want to be dizzy for this.

"Yoo-hoo, Darky Darky Darkysieeed!" Buffy sang mockingly as she turned on the spot trying to catch him out. "Are we playing hide and seek? Marco Polo? Come on, let me know the game and rules."

"It's called Death," Darksied roared coldly grabbing Buffy from behind and placing her in a Full Nelson Hold, the strength of him was immense as he flexed his muscles stretching her arms like a vice. She groaned in pain as she tried to wriggle free. "There no rules, other than you dying."

"Seriously? You're gonna say that?" Buffy gasped through the pain with smile throwing her head back at Darksied with a loud boom the back of her head crashed against his face. He growled in pain loosening his grip. She slipped her hands from his grip spinning on the spot and kicking him square in the jaw. He crashed into the wall of the globe, a crumbling sound echoing as the globe rocked. Darksied looked up angrily as Buffy leapt into the air slamming and elbow down on him as he stood pressed against the globe wall. She pulled her fist back going to punch him again, he grabbed her fist as it zoomed at him pulling her towards him headbutting her. She stumbled back in pain, she opened eyes looking up to see Darksied slamming his foot down on her.

BOOM!

The floor started to crumble beneath her.

BOOM!

The cracks grew wider and larger.

BOOM!

The floor began to shake as it slowly fell in on itself. She looked up weakly as he lifted his boot for the final blow. She lifted her leg taking him while he was open kicking him somewhere she never thought she would.

"You dare hit me there!" Darksied snarled stepping back holding his nether region in pain.

"I did it to an Ex, you're no different," Buffy smirked coolly knowing it would rile Darksied, that's what she wanted, get him angry, and get him sloppy.

"You could have been something great you know, you could have been the power of the Universe," Darksied snarled angrily standing up straight, "but now, you're just a speck on a rock."

"Can I ask? But do you get your evil quips from Marvel or AC cos that is just seriously cliché?" Buffy said standing up slumping in a lazy manner, her left are hanging limp and lazily as she leaned to her right holding her waist with her right arm.

Darksied chuckled cruelly. "No holding back then," Darksied smiled cruelly standing surveying Buffy closely as she looked at him closely, both surveying each other. What was he going to do? Buffy wondered as Darksied stands there, had he been holding back all this time? Fine with her.

"Same goes for me," Buffy smirked getting herself in an offensive stance, Darksied smiled uninterested in if she held back; she wasn't going to win anyway.

Battle cries rang out through the globe as they both lunged at each other, an explosion occurred as their fists connected, a super sonic boom exploding through globe rocking it as it stood limply on its turnstile until finally it rolled off of the Daily Planet spinning down to the ground, falling apart as explosion after explosion boomed through the globe as it rocketed to the ground, the gold plating shooting from the globe as Darksied and Buffy smashed against the globe walls.

BOOM! The globe crashed to the ground exploding, the gold plate splintering and crashing apart leaving wreckage strewn across the street, smoke exploding through the streets.


	40. The Dark Father

Author Note: Illyria and Spike have been taken out of this story because there was nothing for them to do so, I changed the last chapter, it basically just ended with Angel in a trance and Kalibak punching him this carries it on

* * *

-Chapter Forty-

_The Dark Father_

"So what? Buffy's joined the super powered community?" Xander asked anxiously as he and Andrew watched the Apokolitian ship sink into the depths of Tokyo Bay.

"It's has to be some sort of mutogenic bywave," Andrew notes excitedly bouncing up and down in his makeshift Superman costume, his tattered cape flopping up and down as he bounced, "is it?"

"Shut up!" Xander snarled irritably turning back to his comlink, "so what is it? Radioactive spider? Magic Hammer?"

"No it's the Scythe," Willow replied down the comlink, explosions ringing out from Willow's position, "Fate used it to amplify her powers."

"Wait, how did Fate get the Scythe?" Xander exclaimed in horror, "Let me guess; it was stolen?"

"No I gave it to him, he said it was important," Willow replied, "he must have foresaw this and his death."

"Yikes, sorry Will," Xander said sympathetically, "how you doing?"

* * *

"I'm nearly finished here," Willow said as she swooped through the Washington skyline blasting Parademons away as she and Diana made their way to the ship, Diana punching through the Parademons as if they were nothing. "I'll get back to you when we're finished and teleport us to Metropolis."

"Roger that," Andrew's voice called down the comlink.

"Let go of that comlink," Xander snapped Willow chuckling and rolling her eyes as she heard the two fighting whilst she blasted Parademons away. "And get out of those damn clothes!"

"Wow, that's something I never thought I'd hear you say to Andrew," Willow teased as she smacked a Parademon away with a fiery hand, literally. "Tokyo getting to ya?"

"Shut up, Will," Xander groaned, "I've got enough on my plate right now. Call me when you're done. I've got cleanup work with Giles."

"Ouch!" Willow groaned knowing the feeling, Giles was always a stickler for the clean up wanting leave no trace and make sure everything was dead, it got tedious after a while. Poor Xander, "I'll leave you to it."

She turned off the comlink flying through the air blasting the Parademons away as she and Wonder Woman both made their way to Apokolitian battleship. Diana let out a huge cry as she punch the Parademons down sending them crashing into the ship.

"Nice punch She-Hulk," Willow chuckled. Diana looked at her with confusion. Willow shook her head with amusement, "never mind. Let's just blow this thing."

"Very well," Diana replied taking out her lasso, "their soldiers are all but depleted, I will tether their ship so you may have a greater target."

"It's big enough!" Willow cried with confusion as Diana flung her golden lasso around the guns of the battle ship, tightening it and boy was it tight for no other lasso could do what Diana's did as she pulled on it with all her strength despite only been tied to the guns it pulled the entire ship towards them. Willow gasped at the speed of it as it came at them. Damn you, Diana, Willow thought as she powered up one of her blasts, not all of us are super strong sister, despite what Buffy may be. "HYAAHHH!" Willow screamed as she flung a huge blue blast at the ship as it flew at them, both her and Diana swooping out the way as she ship flew past them.

"Willow, you got the ship out of the air yet?" Arrow called down the comlink.

"Err... sort of," Willow gulped awkwardly.

* * *

"Well which is it?" Arrow asked irritably as he kicked a Parademon away firing arrows at the Parademons with a discarded crossbow, "Hello? Great just hang up on me."

"Err... Oliver, I think we better move," Zatanna said as she looked up to see something crashing towards us.

"What is it now?" Arrow snapped looking up his eyes widening as he saw the battle ship crashing down to them. "Shiiiiittt!" Arrow cried as he and Zatanna dived out of the way as the ship crashed down twenty feet away from them.

BOOOM! The Earth rippled and shook as the Earth crashed to the ground a huge ball of fire exploding across the lawn of the White House, the Slayers lay on the ground after being thrown by the blast, some of them had made it out of the way in time, all were safe though.

"Sorry," Willow squeaked sheepishly from above them, Arrow looking up and glaring at her.

"A little warning next time," Arrow grumbled getting to his feet and walking away.

"Where are you going?" Zatanna asked as they watched him walk away.

"I'm getting my arrows, no way am I going into battle with this damn Crossbow," Arrow snapped grouchily.

"Okay Grouchy," Willow called gingerly not wanting to get on Oliver's bad side, "let's hope Buffy's doing as well as us."

* * *

BANG! Buffy stumbled as Darksied gave her yet another devastating blow sending her crashing against wreckage of the Daily Planet globe. She slumped down groaning as she hit the piece of metal. She winced in pain as Darksied's blows began to take their tol.

"What happened, girl?" Darksied sneered as he moved towards her grabbing her by her shirt lifting her up from the ground, her feet dangling in the air as he lifted her up to his face. "No more insolent jibes? You were better sport before you merged with the Scythe."

"Bite me!" Buffy snapped throwing her legs up kicking Darksied square in the chin, her shirt tearing as she fell from his grip. She looked at it enciced at the large tear in her t-shirt revealing her bra, "This was a good shirt!" she roared leaping in the air kneeing him in the chin again grabbing his shoulder flipping over him spinning to her front as she flipped down kneeing him in the back of the head with BOOM! Sending him crashing to the ground as she dropped to the ground glaring at him, knowing that wouldn't have hurt him, well not much.

"There's the sport I'm after," Darksied chuckled coldly as he got to his feet a little more shakily than he thought, she truly was amazing. "I commend you, Buffy Summers. You are indeed stronger than I thought. Not as strong as Kal-El, but a much better fighter nonetheless."

"I'll have to teach him some moves later," Buffy sniped back, "right after I kick you galactic ass."

She shot from the ground rocketing toward him sending a thunderous punch at him only for him to catch it with ease. He gripped her fist tightly causing her to fall to her knees in pain as he pushed her down to the ground slowly lifting her up and throwing her through the rotating doors of the Daily Planet building, the doors spinning at a supersonic rate from the velocity of the throw, she disappeared through the building hearing the screams of the reporters hiding out there crashing through the walls slamming to the ground as she crashed into the Copy room.

"Shame," Darksied sneered coldly, "I guess she didn't have much to give."

"Then perhaps I'll do," Orion cried flying down on Darksied sending a wave of blasts from his Astro-Harness, bombarding Darksied who growled in anger as he blocked the blasts. Orion flipped out of the Harness landing in front of a distracted Darksied punching him in the face causing him to stumble. Orion leaping in the air headbutting him with his Helmeted head. Darksied stepped back glaring at Orion.

"I beat you not fifteen minutes ago and still you persist in fighting me," Darksied snarled slightly peeved and yet in a way proud, he smiled letting the pride out, "I must say I feel a small degree of pride in that fact. Perhaps High Father has not softened your will as I thought."

"No, he strengthened it," Orion snarled lunging at Darksied throwing a punch at him, Darksied dodging it and smacking Orion. Orion stumbled slightly elbowing Darksied in the ribs as he stumbled.

"Gahh!" Darksied growled in pain holding his ribs grabbing Orion's hand quickly pulling him towards him elbowing him in the face, pulling his arm again and kneeing Orion in the gut. Orion stumbled back regaining his footing just in time to see Darksied shooting towards him throwing a punch at him. His eyes widened as he was unable to stop the punch.

BOOM! Buffy appeared over Darksied's shoulder sending a kick to his jaw, Darksied rocketing away crashing into a discarded truck five miles away. She dropped to the ground looking smugly at the hole in the truck.

"Keep you guard up bucket head," Buffy joked earning a glare from Orion turning to Darksied who was stepping angrily out of the destroyed truck, "we'll take him together."

"Stay out this!" Orion snapped pushing Buffy away and walking towards Darksied as Darksied walked slowly towards the battle, "this is my fight."

* * *

"You seem to have regained some spring in your step!" Kalibak roared as Angel dodged a swipe of the Beta Club smashing a ford mondeo, "you have escaped the Anti-Life Equation, but you shall bow before my father!"

"Like I said before," Angel snarled coldly as he kicked Kalibak in the face knocking him back slightly, it wasn't enough to take him down but it was enough for Angel deliver Kalibak with punches and kicks to the face. "You need to get over these father issues. I did and I feel great... sort of," Angel added referring to his soul.

"My father is god," Kalibak snarled grabbing Angel's leg slamming him against the broken car. Angel cried in pain as Kalibak slammed his repeatedly. "He will enslave your puny race and I shall kill all those who oppose him!"

"You talk too much," Angel croaked through the pain kicking him with his other leg dropping to the ground and rolling out of the way as Kalibak let go of his leg. Angel leapt into the air kicking Kalibak in the face knocking him down, Kalibak swung at Angel knocking him to the ground. Angel rolled out of the way Kalibak threw down the club, the ground exploding beneath him leaving a crack. Angel punched Kalibak in the face. He had to end this soon, he was becoming tired and was losing energy fast and what was worse... the sun was coming up. He glanced fearfully as he saw a tiny pinprick of the sun rising over the horizon.

He flicked off his jacket as Kalibak ran at him swinging his club towards Angel like a wild caveman. Angel threw the jacket around the club, trapping Kalibak's hand elbowing him in the face taking his club away from him Angel grabbing the club swinging it at a surprised Kalibak smacking him across the face with a CLANG! Sending him flying across the street crashing into a building a few miles down the street.

"I guess I'm done," Angel sighed disgruntled as he saw the sun begin to rise, picking up the manhole cover for the sewer and diving inside leaving the battle and the rest of the world to Buffy and the others.

* * *

Batman was surrounded, Parademons and demons were coming at from all corners. It didn't matter, he had been trained to take six hundred men using distractions and such, these vicious creatures were nothing but mindless vipers lunging at him. They didn't have what he had. Brains.

He leapt into the air flinging grenades down on the ground. Tiny explosions hitting the demons blasting them away, setting them on fire. Batman flipped down to them kicking them away, punching at them as they screamed out on fire. He pulled out an electrified knuckledusters punching the Parademons away, the combination of metal and electricity knocking them out as he sent devastating blows at them. He could see their numbers advancing and increasing, it was like they were crawling out of the sewers.

Batman groaned in pain as something large and bulky leapt from behind him wrapping his arms around him lifting him off from the ground in a bone crushing bear hug. Batman threw his head smacking the demon in the nose, kicking at the Parademons knocking them back as he broke free from the huge demons clutches leaping up at the demon as it regained its footing punching it in the face knocking it to the ground.

Suddenly, he crashed to the ground as a Parademon grabbed his cape slamming him to the ground. He pushed off from the ground rolling over and kicking up at the Parademon, freeing himself, although still he was surrounded. He flicked out two batarangs ready to continue the battle as the Parademons swooped at him licking at the air as they came to devour him.

Batman readied himself as the zoomed towards him, clawing and shrieking as they went for the attack, only for a blast of heat vision to blast down on them blasting them to the ground. Just in the nic of time, Batman thought, he knew he would come. The man couldn't help but save people, he was like him only different; Super.

"Sorry for stealing your thunder," Superman quipped as he looked at the unconscious Parademons on the ground.

"Thought you were blowing up that ship," Batman replied sharply glancing up at the ship.

"Yeah me too," Superman replied curiously as he watched the ship looking at the ship curiously.

* * *

Flash shot up the last corridor on the hull of the space ship looking around quickly, spinning on the spot wondering where Orion was. "Orion? Where are you, bro?" Flash cried anxiously as he looked around the ship for him.

"Flash, what's going on?" Superman cried down the comlink, "why isn't the ship blown up?"

"Everything is wired up but..."

* * *

"He's gone after Darksied!" Superman growled knowingly. "Will you be okay with these lot?"

"I was before you came," Batman said punching the awakening Parademons away.

"Flash blow this ship up I'll deal with Orion!" Superman cried lifting up into the air shooting off across the city where the explosive battle rung out.

* * *

Orion flew through the air as Darksied sent him yet another devastating blow, Buffy lunging at Darksied punching him in the face knocking him back while Orion flipped down to the ground kicking off from the ground and rocketing at Darksied. Darksied backhanded Buffy away as Orion shot towards him like a cannon clasping his hands together over his head and slamming them on Orion as he came within an inch of Darksied slamming to his knees. Darksied picked him up smiling at Orion.

"Do you still persist in fighting me boy?" Darksied asked coldly as he lifted a slightly weakened Orion up to his level. Orion glared at Darksied he flicked his legs up Darksied neck wrapping them around him, he grabbed Darksied's wrists pulling him towards him flipping him over and slamming him to the ground. Darksied growled as he grabbed hold of Orion getting to his feet and slamming him to the ground, his face planted into the ground, cracking against his helmet chipping flying upwards. "Surely you can see you cannot beat me?" Darksied declared as he lifted Orion up who lay slightly limp and dazed, "you make me proud my boy, but your arrogance has been your downfall. Now, yield."

Darksied stumbled as Buffy kicked Darksied in the ribs letting go of a dazed Orion. "Sorry didn't mean to interrupt the father son bonding session," Buffy quipped, "but you were wide open and I couldn't resist."

"Your insolence is becoming annoying," Darksied snarled turning to her kicking Orion out of the way as he walked.

"Oooo daddy going to spank me," Buffy quipped as she sent a kick at Darksied who caught it easily. Buffy smiled as she pulled her leg back with all strength pulling Darksied towards her punching him in the face. He stumbled back letting go of her leg, she kicked off from the ground slamming in to his gut sending him flying across the street slamming into the wall.

"You are powerful fighter, Buffy Summers," Darksied snarled as he got up from the ground getting to his feet, "perhaps I will let you live and become my knight."

"Pfft, please not the villain-hero team up ploy," Buffy scoffed, "I'm so above that, rock head."

"Then I shall have to settle for your executioner," Darksied snarled his eyes glowing red a smile forming across his face as Buffy stood frozen to the spot as a blast of Omega Beam shot straight at her. Her eyes widened as she saw it coming towards her, there was no outrunning it, it would following her to the ends of the world and back. She gasped as it came at her within an inch, she readied herself only for an invisible force to grab her moving her out of the way within a second, the ground behind exploding from impact of the Omega Beam. "How?" Darksied asked in surprise.

"Not how, What," Superman declared stonily as he turned to Darksied holding Buffy in his arms, he let go as he stepped to face Darksied his face stony with rage at the Tyrant that had caused so much destruction to his world. "Let's finish this."

"Very well," Darksied glared angrily stepping forth to take Superman his eyes glowing red with anger, "this world dies now!"


	41. Save The World

-Chapter Forty-One-

_Save the World_

They both stared at each other, both eyeing each other like thunder and ice as they stood on different parts of the moral spectrum. One good, one evil. The Tryant and the Saviour stood tall readying themselves to fight. The people of Metropolis crept out of the wood work to watch the battle that would decide everything. The battle with their hero and their destroyer.

"I have heard extraordinary things of you Kal-El," Darksied declared with some manner of pride and interest as he surveyed his challenger, "the Last Son of Krypton," he glanced at the cowering humans surveying the battle around them, "taking on the mantle of protector to these ants, when he should rule above them and have them beneath their boot as your slaves."

"That's your way," Superman sniped back folding his arms, "these people are more than what you make them out to be. They can be petty yes, but they can also be good and can be so much more if given the chance."

"Very sentimental," Darksied clapped weakly mocking Superman slightly as he glared at the vermin hiding behind the wreckage, "but your words leave no impression in me or them, they still remain vermin cowering beneath me. And still you would protect them with your life?"

"Till the day I die," Superman declared.

"Then you shall die, Kal-El," Darksied said coldly, "and this planet will be mine."

"I doubt it," Superman replied cockily, "even if I die in this battle, there are people out there who will never stop fighting you. People who have already destroyed your forces. You're all alone, Darksied."

The people of Metropolis cheered, clapped popping out of their hiding places to jeer and cry out insults at Darksied who stood stonily and uninterested taking the jibes as they came until finally...

He laughed.

It was unnerving to hear him laugh, it was cold and mocking, it sent shivers down their spines. It was like he had already won. A man who had no worries. It sent a chill through the air as he ceased smiling at Superman mockingly.

"You truly are a fool, Kal-El," Darksied jeered mockingly a smile going across his rocky face. "Do you really think that this was the full might of my power, this is but one fleet in my Armada and if need be I shall bring the full force of my Armada to this rock and exterminate it from the solar system. Right now I have small battalion of my reinforcements circling this planet ready to dispatch its forces at my very command. Do you still feel hope in beating me?"

"I won't give you that chance," Superman declare kicking off from the ground and spearing Darksied into a building. The wall exploding as he crashed through it, people running in fear as a red ray of light shot from the darkness of the building weaving in and out of the way of the humans as it shot towards Superman. Superman stood still ready to take the blast.

"C-Superman don't!" Buffy cried as watched Darksied climb out of the building the Omega Beam still going forth. She ran at him kicking him in the face knocking the Omega Beam off course missing Superman by inches blasting a fire extinguisher to bits.

"How dare you strike me!" Darksied roared grabbing Buffy by the throat and punching her away. Rage filled Superman as he shot at Darksied punching him in the face sending him flying back into the wall, punching at him enraged and without mercy. He threw a punch only for Darksied to catch it crushing his hand slowly before kneeing him in the jaw and punching Superman away. Supes crashed to the ground. "This ends here!" Darksied roared turning to the building with his hand out. The earth began to crumble from beneath it as Darksied slowly lifted his hand, the building literally ripping itself from its concrete restraints lifting in the air, debris falling from it as it hovered over Darksied's head. Superman looked on in terror as Darksied smiled evilly at his own mallous. He was really going to do it.

"Wait! The people!" Superman cried as he glanced back at the terrified people.

"Ants," Darksied growled cruelly throwing his hand forward the building rocketing towards them. Superman shot into the air grabbing the building, it pushed him back as he pushed his strength through the limits trying to stop it, he looked back to see Buffy zooming underneath him taking care of the people.

Smack! Superman crashed to the ground as Darksied dropped from the air smacking him down to the ground, the building falling from Superman's grip crashing down on him with a bang, debris flying everywhere as Superman became entoomed by the building.

"KAL!" Buffy cried as the smoke cleared Darksied hovering over the wrecked building that had been dropped unceremoniously on the ground leaving rubble across the streets. The people were safe, Buffy had made sure of that.

"Funny," Darksied scoffed looking down at Buffy who glared at him angrily, "I would have thought he'd have put up more of a fight than that."

Buffy stepped back ready kick off and punch Darksied right in his fight but someone else took that opportunity from him as a loud explosion occurred from the rubble as Superman exploded from the wreckage rocketing towards a surprised Darksied both fists in front of him as he double punched Darksied in the face sending the Dark Tyrant flying into a bill board five miles away.

"Hey that was my monster," Buffy pouted as she flew next to Superman.

"I'll give you next punch," Superman said snappishly yet still with some humour. Clark had had enough. He was going to end this.

* * *

Tess or rather Grace sat watching the battle below, her masters forces had been depleted the Bat-Man was taking out the parademons in the Slums whilst Kal-El fought her master. It didn't look good, despite Darksied's strength this Super-Man was almost a match for him and she believed that if he joined forces with the Slayer girl, he will not be able to take them both. Kalibak had been taken out, the fool, he always was weak always trying to get her masters favour, but then didn't they all, but unlike Kalibak she would not follow Darksied blindly into a losing battle.

She turned on her heels taking the Boom Tube from her pocket ready to leave this planet and return home, safe from the defeat.

"Not leaving so soon are you?" Lex said as he appeared at the door way Tess stopping in her tracks stunned by his presence, "but then you've always duplicant to the people you work for."

"How did you escape?" Tess gasped backing away slightly as Lex stepped forward.

"I had help," Lex said casually moving towards her, "I don't trust him. I've learnt from experience and from today to not to trust anyone. Even people close to you."

"Perhaps you should sit down," Mercer said soothing moving her hand to her head a purple flicking light pulsated from her flickering towards Lex who smiled smugly as he twisted something on his belt. A loud hum echoed from the belt the purple light bouncing off him and hitting Mercer, her eyes turning blank and emotionless and her body become stiff as she stared at Lex obediently.

"A little trick," Lex sneered he looked over at the window, "you're master knows you are leaving him."

"What? How?" Mercer asked blankly and with a hint of worry.

"He knows everything," Lex said overly-nice mocking her as he had her as his play thing ready to do whatever she wanted. "But I can help you."

"P-please Lex, please help me, I-I was forced to trick you I-I really do..."

"I know, my dear," Lex said sweetly placing a hand on her cheek. He grabbed a gun from the table shooting it at the window smashing it to pieces.

"What was that?" Mercer cried terrified her eyes still blank.

"Darksied?" Lex said sounding terrified yet a smile creeping across his face. He fires the gun again at the broken window, "quickly I have opened a Boom Tube," Lex continued sounding fearful as he ushered Mercer towards the window, "quickly go."

Tess walked blankly towards the window the wind blowing against her as she looked at it only seeing a white swirling vortex that was the Boom Tube. Tears filled her eyes as she turned to Lex, thankful.

"Thank you Lex," Mercer said as she looked back at the 'Boom Tube', "thank you."

She stepped out over the ledge, her eyes snapping back to normal as realisation filled her, with one final look at Lex. She fell. He stood motionless, running to the window as though in a panic looking down at Tess' splattered body on the ground.

"No need to thank me, Tess," Lex said coldly, "it was a pleasure."

* * *

Flash stepped back, the clock was ticking and the his time was running out as he got himself ready, a twisting grinding feeling gurgled in his gut as he got ready to make the leap; literally. He had five seconds. He kicked from the ground zipping across the hull of ship, a red streak and lightning following him as he shot towards the edge of the ship kicking off soaring through the air.

Anyone would call it flying, Flash thought as he soared towards the building a few feet away from him, they'd be wrong, he was falling with style.

Wait!

He was falling. He dropped from the sky as he started to dip from the building rocketing downwards as he missed the building, falling and falling his body flailing as he dropped uncontrollably towards the ground. He closed his eyes expecting to feel the hard conclusion of the floor below only to feel nothing. He opened his eyes weakly as he looked down to find himself...

"I can fly?" Flash gasped in awe.

"Sorry," Wonder Woman chuckled lightly as Flash looked up at her, "but I'm afraid that is my doing."

"Where have you been all my life?" Flash swooned dreamily as she dropped him on the building lightly.

"Themyscira," Wonder Woman replied bluntly confused by Flash's dreamy behaviour, "are you sure your feeling well?"

"Yeah sure," Flash grunted straightening himself up with bravado, "right let's go save the world."

"Our allies have teleported in the centre of the city," Wonder Woman replied lifting in the air flying through the air towards Town Square, Flash zipping after her whilst keeping a close eye on the Eagle breast piece.

* * *

BOOM! BANG! SHOOOM! The battle raged on throughout the city of Metropolis with all three titanic warriors crashing and exploding through building, explosions occurring as cars exploded. Water spurt from the ground as the streets of downtown were left torn up revealing the piping system that lay beneath.

Buffy threw a billboard off of her, pissed as she looked down at her jeans to find them torn and ripped and no longer; cute. "Bastard!" Buffy cried as Darksied slammed Clark down to the ground lifting him up and punching him away. He soared through the air crashing into a car, the roof caving in the from sheer weight of Superman. Buffy ran at Darksied kicking off from the ground and kicking him in the back sending him smashing to the ground.

Darksied growled at the impertinence turning to Buffy his face contorted in hatred as he glared at Buffy his eyes flashing red. "Flee," he growled his omega beam shooting from his eyes zigging and zagging at Buffy who flipped away pushing off from the ground and soaring in the air at least fifty feet the omega beam twisting after her as she grabbed an attacking Parademon, whom had spotted fresh meat throwing it towards the beam. It exploded into atoms from the mere touch of the beam disintegrating with a scream. "Impressive," Darksied concluded, "no one has ever averted by Omega Beam."

"She's one in a million," Superman growled as he rocketed at Darksied punching him in the face sending him crashing into a sea of cars and rubble that had been strewn across the street from the battle, a huge explosion occurred a ball of flames shooting through the street. "Trust me."

"You really think that?" Buffy asked sweetly as she floated down next to him.

"Would say it if I didn't," Superman winked giving a her a warm loving smile. "Nice flying by the way. You're a natural."

"You know me," Buffy shrugged, "I learn things quick."

"You sure you didn't absorb my powers?" Superman said slightly worried.

"No," Buffy groaned a little exasperated.

"Okay but if you end up in a coma don't come crying to me," Superman joking slightly, a small pang filling him as he thought of his father and Jeremiah, the guilt still there, he didn't think it would ever stop.

"If you're quite finished," Darksied voice boomed from the ball of flames, a black shadow marching out of the smoking flames, his face fiery with rage as he stared at the two of them. "This ends here. Know this Kal-El, what happens next all comes down to you and your wench..."

"Wench? Really? That's his comeback?" Buffy scoffed coolly, "well it's a start."

"The streets will run red with blood, cities will be levelled and this world will be turned to ash," Darksied warned darkly as he pressed a silver piece of metal on his glove, it glowed a yellow light.

"Noo!" Superman cried holding out his hand stepping forth knowing what was coming, it didn't take long for it to happen. The sky hummed as shimmer silver vortexes appeared in the air, five vortexes with five Apokolips Battle ships creeping through them, with at least a hundred Parademons following. Superman looked on as they swooped down on the city looking back at a triumphant Darksied smiling back at him. He glared angrily as Metropolis was on the brink of destruction.

* * *

Orion groaned in pain as he got to his feet looking up to see the boom tubes exploding open, the ships flying through and more Parademons flying away. They were doomed. He knew the size of Darksied's army, he had fought against it himself and he had heard the stories of the war between Apokolips and New Genesis, they still haunted High Father he wasn't going to let Earth share the same fate. He pressed the Mother Box a swirling boom tube appeared in front of them. He hated retreating but if they were gonna stop this... they'd need help.

* * *

Batman glared up at the sky as he took out the last of the Parademons surrounding him. He flicked his torn cape over his shoulder rubbing his shoulder as a pain filled it. He grabbed a spear discarded by one of the Parademons turning to the horde now descending down on Metropolis. He slashed at the Parademon smacking one of the Parademons away with the spear as it buzzed a red light, he smacked down on another stabbing it down on the ground and springing up into the air kicking another Parademon to the ground landing on it turning on the spot as more and more Parademons came at him. He picked through his utility belt flinging batarangs at the Parademons knocking at least four to the ground as they exploded on their chest sending them crashing down.

Batman held the spear ready to strike down any demon that came his way, the supernatural demons were gone. They had fled from the sun, well the vampires did, the demons low on numbers the cowards they are, had ran. He lifted the spear ready to take down the forces storming towards him only for a blast of fire hitting them demons knocking them back.

"Z," Batman concluded looking over his shoulder knowingly.

"Hey Bats," Zatanna smiled as she tipped her hat to him, spinning it in her hand as she floated above him, "how 'bout we do this like the old days?"

"Let's keep with today," Batman replied kicking a Parademon away as it swooped at him.

* * *

"Go!" Superman snapped to Buffy lightly stepping forth to fight Darksied by himself. Buffy grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"What are you doing you can't take him?" Buffy cried horrified at what Clark was about to do.

"I have to try," Clark replied hopelessly knowing the power of Darksied but knowing where he needed to be and where Buffy needed to be. He turned to Buffy holding her shoulders, "Metropolis is under attack and the Slayers have arrived, I can hear them. They need you to lead them... and I need to stop Darksied before he can send for anymore forces."

"Okay," Buffy nodded knowing he was right, he was always right, well mostly, kind of. She grabbed him pulling him into a kiss it felt like it could be their last as if they were both saying goodbye not knowing what might come as they both went into battle. "You best be alive when I get back," Buffy warned playfully as they parted.

"You got super hearing now," Clark smirked turning to face Darksied, "if I need you I'll call."

"You won't call," Buffy scoffed.

"I know," Supes smiled warmly looking back at her, she shook her head kicking off from the ground to lead her army glancing back at Clark. You best still be alive when I get back, Buffy thought as he she flew away think of what she saw in Willow's vision, there's gonna be no torn cape on a pole deaths in your life Clark Kent.

"You know I could kill her with one blast from here," Darksied sneered as he watched Buffy fly off. He held up a hand it glowed an orange colour as the Omega energies pulsed through his viens, "it would be easy."

"Not with me standing in your way," Superman replied coldly.

"We'll see," Darksied replied moving his hand down from the dot that was now Buffy and pointed at Clark, the energy moving through his hand and then stopping to his finger. The beam shot from his finger blasting towards Clark, Clark swooped out of the way at the last minute rocketing at Darksied slamming into his stomach causing him to stumble, he dropped to his feet punching him in the face throwing another, Darksied grabbed them punch twisting Superman's hand causing him to drop down to his knees. "You should have let the girl stay," Darksied sneered, "would have given her a chance to see how weak you were?"

Boom! Superman groaned in pain as Darksied kneed him in the jaw sending Clark in the air pulling him back still holding his hand delivering Clark and earth shattering punch sending him flying into a building. Darksied turned to the building walking towards it a satisfied smile on his face as there was no sign of Superman. "Good, you're smart to stay down," Darksied replied coldly.

Boom! Darksied's head shot up as the third floor of the building exploded, Superman shooting out from the building in a red and blue blur with a loud roar in dropped to the ground on the surprised Darkseid slamming down on his head, imprinting Darksied's face into the pavement.

Darksied grumbled as he lifted his head from the indented ground pushing up to glare at Superman only to receive a supersonic fast kick to the jaw sending flying across the street crashing into a wall bouncing off of it and dropping to the ground with an almighty thud.

"Perhaps you should take your own advice," Superman said as stood watching as Darksied got back up to his feet enraged, blood dripped from nose. He rubbed the blood off of his mouth growling like a wild gorilla at Superman as he stood smiling mockingly, "and stay down."

Darksied growled with rage his eyes fiery and wide, bulging with anger and rock and gravelled face twisted in sweet bitter rage as he kicked off from the ground towards Superman. Superman kicked off propelling towards Darksied, the two fighters rocketing towards each other in such a short space causing an explosion so great it rocked most of Metropolis as their fists connecting, windows smashing around them and sonic boom rippling through the streets for all to hear.

* * *

"Girls move out!" Xander cried as he ran out of the portal sword in hand leading the hundreds of girls that stormed out of the portals all lead by different teams. Green Arrow rolled out and firing, his now retrieved, arrows at the Parademons leading a team of arrow wielding Slayers into battle. Willow flew through the air blasting the Parademons away. An army of Slayers stormed out of the portals waging war on the Parademons as they flew down on Metropolis.

"Alright girls, keep your quivers ready," Arrow cried as he fired at the Parademons flying down on them, they crashed to the ground as suddenly a car flew over their heads crashing into at least six Parademons slamming them to the ground.

"Hey guys!" Buffy smirked as she swooped in punching the Parademons down to the ground, "how'd you like my new look?" Buffy smirked down at Xander, Giles and Willow as she grabbed a Parademon and flinging it across the city as if it were a tennis ball.

"I-It's different," Giles stuttered as he slashed a demon away. He wasn't the only one, the Slayers and Justice League glanced at her every five seconds whilst they fought the approaching Parademons.

"Jeez Giles," Buffy pouted as she dropped to the ground kicking a Parademon away slamming it against the wall. "not feeling the love."

"O-of course, I... Buffy this is quite a surprise," Giles stammered as he stabbed a Parademon down to the ground.

"That's British for, whoa," Xander joked as he chopped a Parademons head off smiling at Buffy admirably.

"Is it just me who thinks this is bad?" Dawn squeaked from Xander's shirt as she hung from his collar.

"You would," Buffy snapped backhanding a Parademon away as she glared at Dawn who stuck a toy-like tongue out at Buffy, "I like the new look, it suits you."

"Did you get more bulkier? You like one of those girls on the workout adverts," Dawn snapped back.

"Whoa, enough with the fighting, we got enough to fight at the minute," Canary cried as she shrieked a group of Parademons away.

"Yeah cool it B and D," Faith smirked kicking a Parademon down to the ground, "don't let those new powers get to your head."

Why does she get them? Faith thought disgruntled as she watched Buffy kick up into the air grabbing two Parademons and smacking them together and throwing them away.

"Will, you and..." Buffy ordered looking at the scantily-clad Wonder Woman who seemed to have the same powers as her.

"My name is Diana of Themyscira," Wonder Woman replied as she punched Parademon away, "I am your soldier to command."

"Great, first let's take out those ships," Buffy said a smile creeping across her face, "then you can tell me where you got that outfit."

Wonder Woman nodded yet looking down at her outfit a little confused.

"You," Buffy cried pointing at Martian Manhunter as he swooped in through the last Vortex with the French Slayers, "you're Kal's friend? You're with me. The rest of your take out the flying winged warriors."

"Hey J'onn, I saved the world," Flash cried as he zipped about punching a Parademon off of a Slayer.

"Yes, you did a great job," J'onn said dryly as he looked up at the army of Parademons and battle ships.

"Right Team! Let's move out!" Buffy cried rocketing into the air punching through the Parademons as her, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter and Willow made their way towards the battle ships.

* * *

Superman got to his feet shakily as he pushed off from the rubble of the building he had crashed into, the whole fight was blur consisting of him being thrown through a building and then punching Darksied and then ending up in a building again. He slammed to the ground as Darksied appeared out of nowhere smacking him down lifting him up.

"You have hurt me Kal-El," Darksied snarled coldly a smile across his face, blood dripping from his mouth, "you're one of first to do so, except for my mother."

"I'll send my regards to your mother," Superman croaked weakly as punched Darksied breaking free from his grip as he regained his footing punching Darksied back from the office building stumbling through the wrecked desks smashing him against the columns within the office space.

Darksied blocked a punch head butting Superman knocking him back as he sent a punch at Superman, Superman blocking it grabbing his wrist turning his back on Darksied as he got ready to flip him to the ground. Superman cried in pain as Darksied's Omega Beam hit him in the gut winding him. Darksied grabbed his cape flinging him against a wall smashing him against it without mercy.

Clark fell to the ground as Darksied let him go dropping him down. Clark getting up weakly as Darksied punched him against the wall. Superman grabbed his wrist as Darksied threw a punch grabbing his other wrist as he threw another punch dropping to the ground bring Darksied down with him kicking up at Darksied as he pulled him towards him sending him flying in the air crashing up through the ceiling. Superman rolled over getting back to his feet kicking up to the ground slamming his fists into Darksied pushing him crashing through the many ceilings, exploding through the roof of the building.

"You cannot beat me Kal-El," Darksied groaned as they crashed through roof, "for you no matter how Super are just a man," he said as he grabbed Superman's leg throwing him over his head slamming him down to the ground with a bang, concrete exploding through the air as a huge explosion of dust shot into the air. He stared down glaring at Superman as he lay on the ground weak and broken, "and I am god."

* * *

Darksied's forces cried out in terror as a yellow blur exploding through the floor of the ship rocketing through the roof of the bridge, the ship exploding from within as Buffy shot in and out of the ship breaking it apart rocketing out as it exploding in the air.

They cut through the Parademons, Willow blasting them with electrified energy balls causing them to explode as she sent blasts towards the ships. She swooped out of the way as one of the Parademon blasted a heat ray at her. She flicked her hand a shield appearing around her as they continued to fire at her, she kicked off from the air like a bowling ball knocking them away and crashing to the ground.

"Hey Will," Buffy cried as she punched a Parademon down to the ground turning to her friend excitedly, "we're flying."

"I know cool isn't it?" Willow agreed equally excitedly as she sent lightning bolt at a Parademon.

"We're so flying to Paris for shopping," Buffy squealed excitedly as she cut through the Parademons.

* * *

"So, Buffy can fly?" Xander cried through the battle as he cut through the Parademons.

"Why can't I fly, G?" Faith replied somewhat childishly as she wondered the thought within her mind on and on.

"I have no idea Faith," Giles replied confused as he punched a Parademon away stabbing it in the head, "whatever Dr Fate did has never been done before, it will take some time for me to conclude whether this good for Buffy or..."

"I knew it!" Dawn exclaimed triumphantly, "its apocalyptic."

"No, but I do fear her body might not be able to take the strain," Giles replied pensively as he looked up to see the blur that could only be Buffy zigg-zagging through the Parademons and war ships.

"G-man heads up!" Xander cried as a Parademon flew at Giles. Giles spun around looking in horror only to be saved as Batman flew through the air kicking it away, Faith slicing it as it flew at her.

"Keep your eyes open Rupert," Batman nodded to Giles who looked at confused as Batman spun around kicking another Parademon away.

"Hey what did we miss?" Zatanna asked as she flicked her wand turning a group of Parademons into birds and exploding them into her hat.

"You know big army attacking town square and we completely surround," Xander shrugged, "but Buffy has super powers."

"Oh cool," Zatanna nodded with a smile as she disappeared and reappeared behind a Parademon blasting it to pieces.

* * *

Diana threw her lasso around the Apokolips battle ship, lasers flying past her as the others fought off the Parademons circling the ships. There were so many of them, the pests. She spun around her grip right on the lasso as she pulled the battle ship out of its orbit swinging it across the battle hopefully taking out some Parademons while they were at it as she flung the ship away sending it spin across Metropolis crashing into Hobs Bay exploding as it became submerge the water shoot up fifty feet in the air.

"Nice," Buffy smirked as she appeared next to her.

"Thank you," Diana blushed with a smile moving out of the way as J'onn shot through the air punching through the Parademons suddenly shifting into a huge giant snake like creature slithering through them twisting in the air and shifting back to 'normal' as his eyes flashed red as he stared at the Apokolips battleship it exploding from the mere stare.

"Wow someone doesn't like being outperformed," Buffy quipped with a smile as they watched J'onn fight through the demon forces, they both kicked off returning to battle as they cut through the remaining Parademons with only two Apokolips ships left.

* * *

Superman got up weakly shaking his head regaining his composure as his head swam with dizziness. He had to focus. He had to stop this. He stood within the crate in the middle of the street watching as Darksied hovered overhead. He could hear the other battling, some of them dying, the girls all fighting for Earth dying for Earth. It was now or never. He had to give it all he had, no more pulling his punches. This monster wasn't human, he had to use everything he had.

"Are you ready to give in Kal-El?" Darksied asked rhetorically as he floated down to him Superman walking up the crater to face Darksied.

"Not now," Superman snarled, "not ever."

"You are fool, my forces shall take this city and your allies shall die by my hands," Darksied snarled warningly.

"They won't stop until your done for," Superman declared, "and you're right I have been a fool."

Before Darksied could react Superman punched him, hard, he punched him so hard he flew across the street. He got to his feet Superman darting over to him dodging a punch and punching Darksied in the gut and then square in the face knocking him back. Darksied looking at him surprised by Superman's strength.

"I've spent my whole life always hiding my true potential," Superman said sternly as he walked towards Darksied dodging a blow and punching him in the face, "always holding back. Never allowing myself to go all out in case someone could die. In a way..." Superman leapt into the air punching Darksied down to the ground Darksied darting from the ground Superman grabbing his wrist, "I'm too soft," he declared before pulling him into a headbutting knocking him backwards, Darksied looking slightly confused at what was happening as he watched Superman walking towards him anger in his eyes, "even with you. Giving you chance after chance to give in and run. Leave and never come back. Holding back. But you can take it can't ya big guy."

Darksied growled at Superman lunging at Superman who uppercut him sending soaring through the air crashing on his back and rolling on his stomach getting to his feet as Superman stopped still, readying himself for the final moment.

"What we have here is a rare opportunity for me to cut lose," Superman declared stepping back as he got ready to finish it, "and show you just how powerful I really am."

Darksied's eyes widened as Superman kicked off from the ground, like a cannonball he shot through the air rocketing towards him a loud battle cry ringing from him as he readied himself to punch him and all Darksied could do was stand there stunned as with one second sent a punch so devastating, so earth shattering that it stopped time. The earth shook from the sonic boom and everything slowed down as his fist connected Darksied who fell backwards dizzy from the punch. The power of the punch blasting Darksied through the air spinning through the air rocketing upwards crashing through building after building going higher and higher.

Superman kicked off from the ground rocketing after Darksied as he shot through air and a BOOM! Exploded through his own ship, Buffy, Diana, J'onn and Willow looking on in shock as Darksied cut through the ship it exploding around them. Superman appearing out of nowhere cupping his hands together to make one mighty fist as Darksied spun close towards him until finally...

BOOM!

With one swift titanic blow Darksied dropped to the ground. Superman watched as the Slayers and Justice Leaguers ran out of the way, the Wiccan Witches and Zatanna putting shields up as...

KABOOOOM! Darksied crashed down into the ground the earth shaking, buildings rocking dangerously and the streets cracking as the street exploding leaving only a crater and Darksied limp body.

Buffy looked on in awe and horror as Clark soared down towards Darksied, the last ship immobile and unresponsive probably too scared to attack the creature that had beaten their master. They followed Superman down to the ground, the smoke clearing from the street as Zatanna and the Wiccans lifted their shield totally unharmed, a huge crater now left in the middle of Metropolis. Darksied getting up weakly with meek grunts of pain as he gasped for air growling angrily as Superman descended down on him glaring at him stonily. It was a side no one had ever seen of the Man of Steel and even now, they still felt safe around him.

"Give up," Superman demanded as he stared down Darksied, "your forces are depleted and you are beaten, whatever Armada you bring will be destroyed. Go back to wherever you came from and never come back."

"You have no idea what you have done," Darksied growled glaring at the Justice Leaguers and Scoobies all stood around the crater as he floated upwards to meet Superman's gaze. "Say Goodbye to planet Earth, Kal-El."


	42. The Price of Victory

-Chapter Forty-Two-

_The Price of Victory_

An hour ago...

Buffy sat in her cell, looking down at the ground anger filling her veins as she thought of what that monster had done to Chloe. He destroyed her blasted her to peices and turned her to ash. She wanted nothing more than to snap his neck.

"The day is coming Buffy Summers," a voice appeared above Buffy, she looked up expecting the goading smile of Darksied only to see the red haired man.

"Oh you again," Buffy groaned.

"You have seen the future, correct," the man said, "you have seen the vision of tomorrow through the Japanese girl."

"The vision Will saw?" Buffy said standing up abruptly her body twinging.

He nodded slowly. "Soon you will have the power to stop it from happening," the man replied.

"What? How?" Buffy cried.

"Soon," he replied cryptically.

* * *

Now...

Darksied's eyes flashed red as the Omega Effect pulsed through his viens, a cruel smile crept across his face as he watched them cower in fear his Parademons flying overhead ready for battle. A battle in a burning planet; it sounded like home. He watched as Superman glared at him ready to take Darksied and the blast.

"Say goodbye Kal-El," Darksied growled darkly.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Darksied's eyes flashed back to normal as shock filled his eyes as at least ten Boom Tubes exploded open above the sky. Across Metropolis, people crawled out of the wood work to see the new ships flying overhead, fear stretching around them as they thought the horror just won't end.

But Darksied... he knew what this meant.

"Darksied!" Orion roared as he swooped down with his Astro-Harness strap on him, a hundred of his New Genesis friends and comrades hovering next to him. New Genesis warships hovering over Metropolis over shadowing Darksied last and only ship.

"Do not worry father," Kalibak's voice rung out from the tops of one of the buildings as he glared at Orion and Lightray in the sky. Darksied raised his hand to him to silence him as Kalibak threw insults at his Half brother and enemy.

"Orion, I thought you had retreated," Darksied growled cruelly.

"From you never," Orion snarled, "but are battle doesn't involve this planet. Highfather was decreed that Planet Earth be under his protection any further action will be a breach of the treaty and an act of war!"

"You have grown strong and wise under High Father's security," Darksied concluded, "but you are right. _Our_ battle is not worthy of this rock. When do battle my son... we will need a whole Universe."

"I'm looking forward to it," Orion glared.

"We're leaving," Darksied called to Kalibak and his Parademons, he turned stretching his hand out opening a Boom Tube, above him his ship flies into its own boom tube disappearing. The Parademons screeched obediently swooping into the portal Darksied had opened. Darksied staring at the Justice Leaguers and Slayers as they cheered victoriously, the human stepping out from the hiding place cheering jovially as they were free no more pain or war no more aliens destroying their planet. They only needed one alien. "Savour your victory, Kal-El, Orion is not the only one who is destined to fight me."

"And each time I will beat you," Superman declared folding his arms as he floated in the air flaring at his new enemy.

"You may have beaten me Kal-El," Darksied chuckled lightly a cruel smile across his face, "but there are more ways to beat someone. Enjoy the other world"

His eyes flashed red as he stared at Clark, a blast of Omega Beam shooting at him as he stood frozen surprise filling him at the speed of the Omega Beam as he shot towards him like a rocket.

"NOOO!" He heard someone cry next to him. He turned slowly in shock to see her coming towards him, with a shove to the chest she pushed him away stepping in front of the Beam taking it full force and with a high-pitched scream muffled out with bang; she turned to dust.

Buffy was dead.

"No!" Superman cried in agony as he watched the remains of Buffy fall to the ground and Darksied disappeared into the vortex and loud boom exploding in the air as Apokolips on Earth was over.

For a moment the Earth stood still as Giles watched her die again, trying to hold back the tears as yet again she was taken from him to early. For a second time in her life time Willow had to say goodbye to a friend and watch her die and sacrifice herself for the world, Kennedy stepped forward taking hold of her, they had been separated for so long yet her embrace still kept her safe but the pain didn't go away. Xander held Dawn stroke her toy-like body gently as she whimpered against his chest. Rain fell as though the entire earth was crying for the lost hero. The Justice Leaguers bowed their heads some of them knowing some of them not knowing Buffy, they looked over at their friend as he sat near the ash that was his love stunned unable to comprehend what had happened only knowing the heart ache that was attacking his very system. And stood in the shadows of the alleyway was the former love, distraught and heartbroken unable to come out into the light or have her again.

"RAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Superman roared out in agony, his cries exploding through the air echoing through the city as he slammed his almighty fists down on the ground cracking the ground from the sheer strength and agony from within him.

BANG! He slammed down again.

BANG! The city shook as he slammed down again.

BANG! He threw a piece of rubble down into the crater it exploding into nothing until finally he was on his hands and knees breathing heavily as he his anger started to subside but remain bubbling inside of him. All he knew was that he wanted to rip Darksied apart, tear him to piece and beat him to an inch of his life. Orion landed on the ground next to him as Superman got to his feet.

"I am sorry, Kal-El," Orion said solemnly.

"Give me the mother box," Superman demanded abruptly surprising everyone.

"Kal-El I know you must feel but..."

"Give me the Mother Box now!" Superman roared turning on Orion who stood still glaring stubbornly at Superman as he stood his ground.

"No," Orion replied stubbornly.

"Fine," Superman growled swiping the Mother box from Orion belts pressing it a boom tube exploding into view.

"C-Kal don't!" Giles cried running forth to stop Clark as he kicked off the ground shooting into the Boom Tube. A disgruntled Orion attempting to follow him only for Batman to put a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Don't," Batman said knowingly looking up as the boom exploded shut, "this is something he has to do."

"Darkseid will beat him to a pulp," Xander growled indignantly.

"I know," Batman replied bowing his head slightly before pulling out a grapple gun, "but that's what he needs right now," he added as he shot in the air disappearing from view as he flew up to the rooftop. Leaving them to wait and wonder if Clark would ever come back at all.

* * *

"How was your battle my lord?" Granny Goodness asked as she and Furies welcomed Darksied home as he walked across his demonic throne room, fire and cinder bursting from the floor as he walked across the walkway to his throne.

"High Father has placed the Earth under his protection putting a stop to any invasion plans," Darksied snarled as he sat in his throne, "this treaty is become more of a hindrance than I first thought."

"Are you suggesting attacking New Genesis?" Desaad, who had teleported from the ship prior its destruction, asked surprised at the very notion of returning to war with their twin planet.

"A cunning warrior does not make such decisions when their minds are filled with foolhardy anger," Darksied declared coldly at Desaad who cowered away next to Kanto, "and Darksied is no fool."

"DARKSIED!" Superman's voice boomed through outside the throne room as loud bangs clanged against the metal door as he punched them down slamming to the ground Superman marching through door glaring at Darksied his face filled with hatred at the dark lord. "Get out all of you! This is between me and _him_!"

Darksied's minions turned to him looking at him for approval. He nodded Superman watching as they left giving him deadly looks of loathing each one of them wanting to kill him.

"I should have known you would come to face me," Darksied declared knowingly.

"You killed the woman I love," Superman growled as he walked towards Darksied.

"No I aimed for you," Darksied reminded him as he got up from his throne walking down the steps of his throne, "she just got in the way."

Clark's eyes flashed with anger as he shot at Darksied punching him in the face sending him back crashing into his throne. "You don't even care do you!" Clark roared as he rushed at Darksied grabbing his throat punching him in the face repeatedly, "you killed her! And you think of it as nothing!"

"No I don't," Darksied growled grabbing Superman's punch pushing him back and getting up from the broken throne, "your planet," he punched Superman off of the throne slamming to the ground. Superman looked up as Darksied walked down the steps towards him, "your love," he blasted Superman with a small blast of the Omega beam knocking him back, "your people. They all mean nothing to me, Kal-El. And that, is what makes me strong. I am not tethered to them by my own emotions. I do not care if my soldiers die or if my slaves die the only thing that matters in this universe is power. You had the power to stop my rule across the Galaxy today and you did not take it," he added punching Superman down to the ground as he went to get up, despite the Omega only being a small portion of Darksied's energies it still sent Clark's body on fire, "I will give them same chance."

Darksied sent a punch down on Superman only for Clark to catch it punching him back sending him back a bit as he got back to his feet punching Darksied back with all his anger. Darksied dodged one of his attacks, grabbing Supes' arm slamming him up against one of the pillars the entire throne room shaking as Darksied punched Superman against the pillar until finally it broke apart smashing into nothing the falling apart. Darksied grabbed Superman's cape as he was apart to fall into the fiery pit beneath slamming him down on to the walkway baring down on him.

"You fought better on Earth," Darksied replied coldly kicking Superman against one of the pillars. Superman got up angrily lunging at Darksied punching him back into one of the pillars. Darksied got up weakly, as Superman rocketed towards him. He ducked grabbing Superman's leg as he soared over just missing his head, slamming Clark down to the ground. "You anger makes you weak, Kal-El."

"It makes you sloppy," Darksied noted as he dodged one of Superman's punches as Superman lunged at him yet again, backhanding Superman away causing him to stumble back. "Makes you predictable," Darksied snarled as he sent punches at Superman knocking him back, "easy to read," he punched Superman in gut lifting him up by his hair, "even for the most mightiest of foes," he punched Superman across the room slamming him against ruins of Darksied's throne knocking it down on to the fire bits, the walkway shaking slightly.

Superman got to his feet weakly glaring at Darksied as he felt battered and worn from the battle. He hadn't thought about this, he had been stupid running head long into this battle without thinking at all, revenge only on his mind. He had been battling all day, he had been a prisoner to Lex under Red Sun light and used up most of his reserves fighting Darksied's forces all night, the sunrise had powered him up enough to beat Darksied, but it had not been enough, he had used up to much and he was spent. He stood waiting, waiting for the same beam Buffy got. The same death, but even still he was going out fighting.

He clenched his fist ready to throw a punch at Darksied as he walked towards him only for a loud hum to shriek behind him and a gust of wind blowing behind him as a Boom Tube shot open behind him.

"You have learnt your lesson not to face me with an clouded mind, Superman," Darksied said stopping just away from the Boom Tube and Clark. "I allow to go home and clean your wounds. Oh yes, Kal-El, Darksied shows you mercy just this once for the next time we meet it will be your last."

His eyes flashed red as Darksied blasted an Omega Beam at a stubbornly still Superman knocking him back into the Boom Tube. With a boom, Darksied watched as it closed surveying his throne room with a smile of victory which turned to annoyance.

"Loser," Darksied spat as he looked back at where Superman once was walking across the walkway to his kingdom.


	43. Where Do We Go From Here?

-Chapter Forty-Three-

_Where Do We Go From Here?_

The sun had set, quite a few times after the battle for planet Earth, a day the Earth had called Armageddon day, Clark had returned to Earth after his beating from Darksied with the pain still piercing his chest at the thought of never seeing Buffy again, it was the same pain he felt when he had found her body in the Phantom Zone. As he stood at the grave side, as Clark Kent, Zatanna had made a spell to copy Clark into a Superman copy to stand with the other Leaguers at the graveside, the President and his Secret Service making an appearance to pay their respects to the leader of the group of girls who had saved him. The grave site sat just a bit away from the now destroyed castle surrounded by Slayers and Wiccans and Buffy's friends, Willow sobbing against Kennedy, Xander holding a Toy Dawn in his hand sat looking down at the graveside water dripping from her doll eyes like tiny droplets of tears, Giles stood stony as did Faith as they both looked at the grave stone and all Clark could think was how this was his fault. She had jumped in the way of that Omega Beam because of him; Willow had told him of the vision she had shown Buffy, the vision of his death that must have been why she had pushed him away a few months back, they had just been getting on track. Why did she have to do it?

He stood looking down at the tiny little box in the ground that was meant to symbolise Buffy, there was no body in it of course, just the ash and few things that reminded them of Buffy inside. Xander had placed a lolly pop inside, strawberry, her favourite she always used to suck on them in high school. Willow had put a top Buffy always liked of hers, Faith put in a stake, Satsu put in her lip gloss knowing Buffy had liked it, Giles had put in, well, it was something Slayerish and monsters something they all agreed wasn't Buffy but he chuckled saying that was the point near going into tears as he thought of the inside joke that no one seemed to get but him. Dawn had put in Buffy's stuffed big Mr Gordo which she had saved from Sunnydale before it had collapsed, she had kept it much to Buffy's displeasure her excuse being Buffy was too old for it, but then so was Dawn. The Justice Leaguers had put something in as well as a way to honour Buffy they had placed a Justice League Membership card for her, they had been making them up. Angel had put in the ring he had given Buffy when they dated, though the others had argued against him being at the funeral, they had allowed him to put something in, Clark could see him skulking in the shadows of the trees walking away into the shadows. It had taken a while for Clark to figure out what to put in there that reminded him of Buffy he placed a couple of things inside, mainly a red Kryptonite ring he found in a jewellery shop in Smallville reminding him of what she had done for him. She had saved him and this time it had cost her her life.

"Mr Kent," the Superman copy called as everyone began to disperse from the graveside, Willow and the Wiccan dropping the soil down ceremoniously through magic. Clark turned to face the mirror image of himself who walked over to him solemnly, "I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Clark nodded shaking his hand.

"I am too Mr Kent," the President replied shaking Clark's hand, "I just wish to tell you all the people in the Twilight Organisation will be dealt with accordingly thanks to the evidence you have brought in. I hear she was a sensational woman."

"She was," Clark smiled meekly, "thank you Mr President."

The President nodded sheepishly not knowing what to say to the man concerning what he had lost. "Also Superman if you're not too busy I would like to discuss sanctioning your Justice League as legal."

"Thank you Mr President," Superman smiled, "but I'm afraid it may have to be another time perhaps. We've got a lot of work rebuilding the planet."

"Indeed," he replied.

"Mr President," Superman nodded turning to Clark, "Mr Kent."

Clark nodded as he watched himself rocket into the air disappearing from view as he flew into the sky into nothing. Soon enough the President and the other leaguers left all giving their condolences leaving just Clark and the Scoobies, the Slayers all returning to the underground bunker beneath the castle they were using as their accommodation.

"So what are you going to do?" Clark asked as they looked at the ruins of the Slayer HQ.

"We are revealed to the world," Giles said sheepishly cleaning his glasses, "everyone knows of the Slayers friends and foes. The President is putting us forth among the United Nations as a Separate Organization to deal with supernatural threats."

"So we'll be working with Government?" Willow asked curiously.

"Well, yes, but we will still be granted many freedoms to do the job we need to," Giles replied although still unsure of this.

"I think the same will be said about the League," Clark noted realising he will be meeting with the President 'officially' as Superman very soon. The team had met just a week ago to discuss the matter of staying together in case the Earth is threatened again; Batman stating they may need to expand on their membership. The decision to stay together was mainly due to Chloe and her death, they had decided to stay together, this time, to honour her and help keep the world safe together. "There's always gonna be people who are scared of us, all we can do is that prove that they can trust us."

"Here here," Xander said chirpily then looking down solemnly as silence filled the air.

"So, what's gonna be happening with who's gonna be leader?" Kennedy asked bluntly. The other looked at her surprised, Willow looking at her aghast as well. "Sorry, I-I jus..."

"No," Giles sighed, "she's right; we have to do it now so we may stay united."

"I'll leave you guys to it," Clark said dully floating up into the air, "if you need help give me call," he said biding them goodbye and shooting into the air leaving them to deal with 'replacing' Buffy.

"Poor guy," Faith groaned sympathetically looking up at Clark disappearing in sky, "just buried his girl and he's gotta deal with the replacement."

"Perhaps we should have waited," Willow said gingerly.

"It can't wait," Giles said, "we need to decide this."

"I say X-man should be leader," Faith said nudging Xander.

"Me?" Xander cried surprised.

"You were Buffy's second in command," Willow shrugged, "who else can lead 500 girls?"

"All in favour of Xander being leader?" Giles said with a note of pride in his voice giving a small smile as he raised his hand for the stupid berk. They all put their hand up. "It's settled, Xander is Leader."

"Cool," Xander smiled weakly a thought suddenly appearing in his head, "one question..."

"No we are not going to call you Professor X," Giles sighed exasperated with one thought running through his head as he watched Xander smile broadly, the world is absolutely doomed.

* * *

The Daily Planet was abuzz, with people celebrating surviving the apocalypse, most of Metropolis was still rebuilding and with Superman it was going a lot quicker, the Daily Planet was still under repairs but had not been heavily damaged enough to stop the press. The news channels were still circling with news of peace time. Perry watched proudly in his office as a framed blown up enlargement of the next day's Front Page reading:

_A NEW FRONTIER_

The story had been written by Lois discussing the battle of Metropolis a picture of Superman hovering over Darksied with the Justice League and Slayers encircling him.

"That's a great photo Olsen, you'll go far in this gig," Perry grunted proudly patting Jimmy on the back as he and Jimmy looked at the article.

"It's a good thing Chloe got all those heroes together otherwise we wouldn't have got the pic or survived," Lois said as she stepped into the office glumly.

"Lois, I told you to take time off," Perry replied dully rubbing his neck guiltily as he looked at the article.

"No rest for the wicked, chief," Lois said dully sitting down.

"I'm sorry about Chloe, Miss Lane," Jimmy said sheepishly.

"Thank Jim," Lois said glumly. "You heard from Clark?"

"It's Buffy's funeral today," Jimmy said solemnly, "h-he's probably with the Slayers."

"Right," Lois nodded knowingly a twinge of sadness for her friend as she thought of what he had lost and what they both had lost. She remembered when he came to work after people in hiding; he was heartbroken when they told him the news. They all were, it only been a day since Chloe was named in the list of the dead.

"Mr White," Clark's voice appeared from the door causing them to turn abruptly surprised as Clark Kent stood at the door.

"Kent! What? How?" Perry growled in surprise wondering how he got back from Scotland so quick.

"One of B-the Slayer witches teleported me," Clark answered dodging saying Buffy's name, "Is it okay if I come back to work?"

"If that's what you want," Perry stuttered with uncertainty yet slightly selfishly wanting his best reporters back on the beat.

"Gotta keep busy," Clark said smiling slightly.

"Clark are you sure you want to jump back into this so soon, I mean, you have only just..." Lois stopped averting Clark's gaze.

"Buffy would keep going," Clark nodded, "so will I. I mean, I'm not gonna jumping into the big stories just little ones to get back into it."

"Okay Kent," Perry grunted snapping his braces, "h-how about you take to the streets and get the story of the people."

"Whatever you want Mr White," Clark nodded pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose turning and walking out of the room. Lois stood up walking after him.

"Hey, Smallville," she called turning him around to see his blue eyes filled with pain, "look, if you need to talk... I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks, Lois but I'm fine," Clark said meekly moving away shiftily.

"Look, I'm going for a drink after work," Lois said sympathetically, "We'll both raise a glass to Chloe and Buffy."

"Thanks," Clark said nodding, "I'll see you there."

"Yeah," Lois said turning and walking towards the cubicle.

"Lois," Clark called after a moment. "I'm sorry about Chloe."

"Yeah, I am too," Lois replied sitting down in her chair a silent muffled cry creeping into Clark's ear as he turned away. He turned placing a hand on her shoulder as he reached her cubicle.

"How about we get that drink?" Clark asked warmly as Lois turned tears in her eyes. "I hear Bibbo's got a special on club sandwiches."

"You're paying," Lois smiled both of them standing up, "Jimmy, you coming?"

"Do I get to drink?" Jimmy smirked.

"A diet soda," Clark smiled back placing a warm hand on Jimmy's shoulder all three of them walking away to the elevator.

* * *

Her eyes flickered open, her head hazy and dazed. She groaned in pain as the cold hard rain thundered down on her as she lay on the watered down ground. She pushed up stumbling against the hard dirty wall of the alleyway.

Despite the rain, the alleyway looked spotless, there was no grime on walls, no litter was on the ground. As she walked out into the equally clean street bathed in the night yet it being as empty as a ghost town, there was no drug dealers, anything. Nothing threatening.

What the hell was going on? She thought to herself as she walked down the empty street that remained deserted, she saw shadows in the buildings as the residents spotted her, fled within the darkness of their homes as though it protected them. What had happened to her? Where was she?

She recoiled as she stepped out into the street a blast clipping at her toes causing her to jump an ominous shadow looming over her as a group of people hovered over him. She looked up stunned at what she was seeing.

"You are out of curfew," a familiar voice boomed over her.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me," Buffy groaned in shock at the sight before.

"Now face the might of... the JUSTICE LORDS!" Superman boomed into the night as he stood adorned in a black and white counterpart of his own costume.

Okay, Buffy thought, this is bad.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE:

Okay so that's the end of Twilight Hour and I hope you're all excited about lies ahead for Buffy and Clark. Before I get back to the next story I'll be doing a couple of little stories tieing into this story which will be:

Willow's Odyssey: A prequel to this story set after Buffy Season 7, showing Willow's journey of recovery and discovery as she and Kennedy both travel around the world meeting some of DC's many character some of which have been shown and alluded to in this story i.e. Dr Fate, Zatanna, Diana and Themyscira and many more.

And:

The Slaying Joke: carrying on from this story but not being a sequel to it, we see the Slayers being Targeted by the Joker as he tries to show that anyone can go mad after "one bad day"

After those two stories I will be back with the Sequel to Twilight Hours and Probably the conclusion to the Buffy/Clark Saga (I've said that before):

SMALLVILLE: CRISIS IN THE MULTIVERSE


End file.
